Embrace The Waking Light
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: As clouds of multicolour reveal themselves to the mortal world and the bridge between reality and dreams begins to crack Xena and Gabrielle will truly come full circle as they are forced to face the fears which have always haunted them.
1. prologue

Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.

Disclaimer. The Xena Warrior Princess series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal

Disclaimer. This story is based on the events of the Dark Xena comic series, which is like early season four only with the Yin Yang Chakram. This is the third book in The Waking Light Series. The first book in this series is Up On The Reaches Of The Darkest Moonlight and the second book is As The Winged Serpent Rises.

_PROLOGUE_

_In the Roman city of __Ancona__ two years ago_

Chara felt the pain as her mistress's fist smashed in to her face sending her crashing painfully against the wooden dresser. The taller woman dressed in red and purple robes sneered as she walked over to her the anger in her brown eyes. "You disgusting slave! You do not have sex with the other female house slaves." Chara eyed her disgust she hated this bitch! She had been sold to this older Roman woman three months ago she was one of ten slaves in her house hold. She was a wealthy woman whose husband had died two years ago. It was true that she was kind to her slaves but not to her, maybe because she'd been sold to her as broken goods by her last master who had gotten rid of her.

When her former master had tried to have his daily sex with her with she'd lost it and had tried to break his man hood and very successfully she might add. That thing he called a dick would be bent for the rest for his days. She had come so close to death and been beaten to with in her inch of her life by his guards but it was worth it to hear him scream in pain even it meant a permanent scar on her face from his knife blade. She'd then been sold to this roman noble bitch at half price she didn't care that she was nice because she was still controlling and she didn't care for her rules. Plus she had such good looking slaves so well behaved and such forbidden fruit and what could she say it had so long time since she'd had any that was good, so she saw fit to please herself.

Oh she had been nice she hadn't forced she'd just whispered in to the young woman's ear and she'd been nice to her during the act. She didn't give a damn about the young girl or her feelings to her. No to her it was just sex plain and simple and she only cared about herself at the end of the day she couldn't care less if the young woman died for it. No she used to be a free woman with power and prowess and a member of a royal council of Illyria, she'd had it all! Then it had been taken away from her all thanks to Gabrielle who had been wearing the godly pendent of Ares which had turned her in to a man a man who had won the heart of Princess Sophia.

Sophia that bitch! she wished now that when she's sexually assaulted her all that time ago that she'd done it twice for good measure! She also wished now that when Gabrielle's pendent had stopped working and she'd revealed her self as a woman that she'd manipulated Sophia in to hanging her instead of having her beaten while chained. Then maybe she wouldn't be in this Roman house hold serving some noble bitch as her slave! That had been Sophia's twisted punishment to take away her power and control all that time ago by selling her in to slavery and denying her, her freedom. All because she'd had an illegal slave herself who'd she'd denied his freedom and because she'd manipulating her in to sending Kolina's younger sister to her death by accusing her of sexual assaulting Sophia.

She spat out the blood in her mouth watched as the Roman noble woman put a hand on her face her frustration showing. What could she say slavery really wasn't working out for her the pain only fuelled her to stay alive longer. She was in essence waiting for a loop hole or a moment when she'd could manipulate someone honest and flee Rome. Even she could admit that she should be dead but she wasn't yet and that perplexed her. The roman noble woman turned to her, the uncertainty showing as she spoke quietly finally finding some control. It was obvious that she was not accustomed to hitting her slaves unlike her former master who took pleasure in it. "Why do you make this difficult?"

Chara eyed her not bothering to stand up. "Because I can..." The roman woman sighed aloud her voice hitting the air. "Why did you not tell me the truth of your sexuality I asked you about it after I brought you? We could have talked this though and come to an arrangement, I know a few noble women in separate circles who would like that kind of thing." Chara laughed hearing her cold laugher hit the air oh how amusing she had no interest in that kind of thing, her master obviously thought off her as self noble by offering to make her a sex toy for others, how flattering. Frankly the thought of pleasing any of a noble woman disgusted her on so many levels, she only liked sex when it was on her own terms not one else's.

She looked up ignoring the other woman's look of anger. "The thought of serving any of your noble friends disgusts me, you know there was a time when I wasn't a slave when I could have, had a woman like you hung." She eyed the Roman slave branding on her shoulder as she sat up. "You know though that if I ever had that power again I'd make a bitch like you afraid of her own shadow." The taller woman walked forward folding her arms her rage as clear as day as her voice hit the air coldly. "You are a slave! What ever power you had long ago is gone you are here now to serve others and to serve me in any way I see fit! I brought you because I felt sorry for you, many of my others slaves are just like you they were treated badly by their former noble masters and mistress's."

She came closer her dark hair catching the candle light. "The difference is that all the others have seen me for my good graces and become loyal to me, but you your different you don't wish to serve me despite that I have been nothing but fair to you. You're in my chamber now not just because you had sex I could let it go, as I have said I can allow you other outlets for your sexuality. She shook her head. "No you are here because you really hurt that young girl by breaking her heart!" Chara rolled her eyes. "Oh please if she was smart she would have seen it for what it was and what she was which was a good lay." The Roman woman seated herself on her chair staring back in disgust as she spoke. "What is it with you, do you want to be sold in to the mines, is that it?"

Chara eyed her running her fingers over the long scar which went through her left eye. "No the problem is that I hate you." The roman noble woman eyed her for a long moment before standing up breathing in deeply as she spoke. "Then I see only one possibility, to both our issues and that is to send you to one of the private gladiator schools for women." She turned slightly. "I'm sure you have heard that they have female warriors who are used for private functions and a few even have a place in the Arena. Maybe there all that hated you have can be disciplined in to something more worth while. If you survive the trails and training that is and most don't as I am sure you are well aware. It is obvious to me that you are not fit to be a house slave as you cannot submit and you are still very aggressive despite all my kind treatment."

She moved towards the door way that led out in to the beautifully decorated courtyard the moonlight was shining down from above lighting up all the white marble statues. "I don't believe in selling slaves to the mines, I believe that all slaves should find there place. I think yours might be there in among the warriors, after all you have the right aptitude." She turned meeting the blonde haired woman's dark green gaze. "I heard that you hurt your last master in a quite a serious way which made me cringe so maybe your better suited to fighting. Who knows you might even get a thrill out of cutting others open in the Arena and in the private function rooms of nobles. It might even make you happy and if you win you'll reserve money may be then you can buy the time of women willing to pander to your sexuality."

End of part 1

This story is the third and final book of The Waking Light Series.


	2. Embrace The Waking Light

_EMBRACE THE WAKING LIGHT_

_In side the temple of Delphi _

Bastiaan looked up meeting the beautiful woman's sea blue gaze. "I did not come here with false intentions great oracle I came only for your help." The slender woman who was in her late twenties eyed him as she swung her long black hair while adjusting the highly decorated white and gold chiton robes that she was wearing. "You know what you ask I cannot do, we can not help you form a treaty with Pylos we respect your right as werewolves and we know that you mean well." Bastiaan stood up slowly. "I do not ask for your help I ask only for your word that this is right and true, we have had our war. We want no more nor does the werewolf city we only want to end the tension which King Lycaon created." The Oracle shook her head. "As long as King Lycaon remains you will not have that."

Bastiaan sighed aloud. "King Lycaon is dead! He was killed by Horn Hind and Iseron, our werewolf god Christos was born from his ashes. I am surprised that this news hasn't been told to you." The priest apposite turned sharply. "You will not speak to the great and divine one in such a tone warrior!" The oracle raised her hand silencing him instantly she turned looking at the huge statue of Apollo which stood behind her plated in gold. The huge white inner temple rose above her with its beautiful white banners hanging down. There were seven windows which allowed the moonlight to penetrate through in beams of white which caused the golden statue to shine.

She moved over to the altar putting her hand on her face deep in through, before speaking. "Do not blame this man for things I cannot see." She looked down before speaking. "For things I should have seen." She turned back to the werewolf warrior who stood before her with the symbols of Horn Hind and Iseron side by side on his bronze adjusting hoplite chest plate with an image of Christos the werewolf god rising up between them. She felt her eyes dart. "You will have to forgive me, my sight has not been clear at late and I do not understand why. Things I should know and see I am not seeing. You are not the first to bring this up about my sight at first I thought it was my own tiredness but now I feel that there is something bigger afoot that I first thought."

The priest turned slightly. "Great oracle why do you tell him this, he is no more than a warrior?" The oracle turned slightly. "Because he not a mere warrior he is a werewolf and werewolves see what we do not, they hear what we cannot." She paused feeling the need to ask her next question, despite that it went against her better judgement, as she met his dark blue eyes. "Do you see the rainbows in the clouds?" Bastiaan blinked she was asking him a question that was unheard off as everyone knew this woman knew all and she saw all. She was a vessel of the gods. "What do you mean rainbows?" The oracle looked down slightly. "I mean rainbows that light the clouds, they light them up with multicolour and then they fade away in an unnatural manner."

She shook her head. "People do not see them, but I do, I see them everyday breaching the clouds and my mind. I know this is nothing to do with the underworld opening up as it did two and half months ago, no this feels strange to me as if something is a foot which I cannot see." Bastiaan shook his head. "I have not seen what you have mentioned but if it would please you I could ask our werewolf god Christos." The oracle shook her head sadly. "Yes please do this, in the mean time it is only fair that I for fill your request as my sight is not clear." She moved over to one of her small scrolls picking them up along with her quill writing on it. She folded the parchment putting candle wax on its edge she slammed her ringed finger down hard creating her personal seal.

She stood up handing him the small letter. "Take this to Pylos it is my blessing for the treaty to begin my word and my seal can not be denied by anyone from Sparta to Athens all must hear me as my words are those of the Apollo." Bastiaan put the letter away safely as he brushed his dark brown hair back while putting a hand on his full beard. He bowed his head. "Thank you great Oracle I hope that my god can find the answers you seek." He stopped still freezing in mid motion as all his senses began to twitch as a tingling sensation went through his ears it was unlike any he had ever felt. He felt his eyes dart as he looked around him, the oracle blinked in confusion. "Is everything okay?"

Her words were cut off everything around her suddenly rattled violently goblets fell of altar as the side table of offering crashed behind her sending food everywhere. She turned only to watch in horror as a huge form leapt in through the window its monstrous body caught the moon light as it smashed in to temple floor hard behind the statue. The rattling stopped instantly the oracle breathed in deeply, taking a slow step forward trying to make out the thing which looked to be nine foot in length from head to tail. It was moving on all fours though it was difficult to see as it moved oddly as though it was disabled in some manner. It had what looked like a huge set of jaws and thick heavy band of fur moving from its head to its tail.

The oddest thing though was its eyes, it had six on each side above its odd jaws which looked like a sharks. There were many rows of teeth in its mouth it looked like it had four sets in all. She watched as the werewolf warrior moved his hands to his sides pulling on his armour releasing the catches to allow him to transform and stay clothed as his inhuman snarl hit the air. She turned back as the priest screamed in panic as the huge beast came out of the shadows for all to see. Its huge jaws suddenly opened but in to four hideous sections as it let out a screech which was chilling to the bone. Its seven good eyes looked at her while the others stared blindly outwards showing their whites.

A huge long thick tongue came out of its still open mouth splitting in to two parts which began to move in different directions. All its good yellow and reds eyed focused on her at once as it moved closer to her. The light revealed glowing tribal patterns all over its black body all creating circles and weaving and flowing lines all in bright white and red colours. The realization was terrifying it had come for her, she watched as the four sectioned jaw stayed opened as it moved closer its deep bellowing growl hitting the air. She could hear cracking behind her as the werewolf fell to his knees transforming she turned in time to watch as he rose up as his body took on its new form causing the priest to run away in fear.

The werewolf roared in anger showing off a mouth full of razor sharp teeth as he shook its brown mane of fur, he was brown all over in colour and all his armour was still in place. Bastiaan roared once more at the monster watching as it turned eyeing him for a moment. He snarled moving closer he would protect the oracle it was every Greeks duty to do so. He sneered speaking in words that she wouldn't understand as she wasn't wearing a special red pendent which allowed humans to understand what werewolves were saying. "I will say this only once you ugly bastard, leave here or I will kill you!" The monsters looked up as if considering by his words it narrowed all its good eyes. _"You the not the dreamers dream,_ _you are a powerless mirror_."

Bastiaan blinked realizing that the oracle had understood its words he slowly raised his clawed hand. "Dreamers, dream?" The monster turned suddenly loosing interested as it moved towards the oracle. Bastiaan didn't think, he didn't need to think as he hit the floor on all fours running at the huge monster. He leapt up slamming his claws in to its back it he didn't get a chance to contemplate his thoughts as it turned its head as a blast of multicoloured light came flying out of it mouth slamming in to his body. It was like being hit by a brick wall and it hurt like Tartarus as it thrown backwards. He could only howl in agony as he hit the temple's huge wooden doors smashing them of their hinges as his body flew through.

He hit the floor hard trying to ignore the screaming as everyone around went in to panic and he knew it wasn't just because of him but the fact that they could now see a monster inside the central temple. He slammed his clawed hand in to the floor trying to get up only to feel something happen, everything began to hurt and he found himself lying still as he roared in utter agony. There was no bleeding wounds just pure intense pain he turned just in time to watch as the oracle screaming in terror as one of the tongues lashed out grabbing her by the waist. The monsters huge body left the floor as it leapt towards the window just as the hoplite soldiers ran past him, it was too late though as the beast flew upwards as the oracles screams hit the air and they both vanished from sight in a blast of multicolour.

Everything around him rattled as the earth shook once more before going still. He looked up just in time to see Karsten and Adrienne run towards him in human form. They both grabbed him pulling him up with all there in human strength. He tried to take the pain as he ran with them. The hoplite warriors ignored them as they ran outside trying desperately to find the oracle as panicked and terrified people ran out of the temple left right and centre. He breathed in painfully. "That thing took her." Karsten shook his head as they carried on running to safety. "Yeah we know we saw it!" Adrienne breathed in looking at her red pendent. "We have to get help!" She watched they ran in to the forest close by out of sight of the hoplites whom would not follow any werewolf in here.

She eased Bastiaan down carefully seeing that the intense pain he was in was starting to dissipate. "What was that?" Bastiaan winced feeling the dull pain. "I don't know!" He looked up seeing the uncertainty in their faces. "We have to tell our god Christos and then we have to get help." Adrienne breathed in deeply eyeing Karsten. "It is time to call up Horn Hind once more." Bastiaan nodded as he eyed his clawed hand. "Yes Gabrielle she may know what to do, I made a promise to the oracle if she for filled my wish it is the duty of the werewolf race to hold any promise true." He looked up eyeing the night sky. "With her help our race will bring the oracle home with the help off our human brothers in Messene!"

_In side the Hall Of War_

Ares eyed the two men in front of him in disgust behind them was a warrior guard. He leaned back in his throne he wanted to get this over with quickly he had a long list to go through. These would be the first and he would deal with them personally, he wouldn't allow his priests or priestess to deal with his personal matters any more. Plus these bastard mortals didn't listen and they weren't listening to his new laws the fact of this matter had lead him to only one conclusion. It was time to end the reign of his warlord generals for good. He would no longer have them in fact the day had to come to dispend his old armies he would build a new one in their place a noble one that would honour the new laws of war.

Rape, torture, and pillaging as well as taking people for slaves would now be forbidden in his new army warlords would no longer have any rule over what happened to any one who was forced to take up arms against them. He eyed the two warlord generals in front of him sensing there smugness this was his own doing for allowing this to happen in the past. If Mexica had taught him anything it was that a god of war was nothing if he didn't command respect. He had allowed mortal scum to run his armies for to long and it would come to an end now. Warlords were not warriors they mocked the laws of war and laughed at them and they laughed at him behind his own back, they would laugh no longer he would see to that.

He sat up eyeing them again maybe he was doing this because for a long time since his return of Mexica he had sat alone on his throne thinking about his life. He had found himself in a very deep depression which had consumed his mind during this time he had not sent an army out. During this time he'd preferring his own company, he hadn't even bothered to sex with any mortals, it felt like his sex drive had hit rock bottom. He hadn't spoken to the Aphrodite or his father Zeus or any of the other gods and he'd ignored their requests. He was not ready to speak to them nor did he want to he had too much to think about and regret. There was also too much to contemplate and he knew he still didn't have it all worked out, he was far from it. All he could do now was take his mind else where and sort out this disgusting force he called an army.

He eyed the first warlord his patience was running out. "I'm waiting." The first warlord general smiled smugly. "What for, Lord Ares?" Ares stood up he was through with games. "I'm waiting for you to tell me why you disobeyed my orders, I did not order you to go out and pillage any village this month as far as I remember." The warlord general put a hand on his chest. "It was a little fun Lord Ares, we were bored." Ares felt a sneer form. "I did not command you therefore you have no right to do as you please." The other warlord laughed slightly. "Why are you so bothered by this Lord Ares all we did was pillage and have some fun?"

Ares turned sharply putting his hand on his sword. "Tell me did your fun include rape?" The warlord blinked eyeing his companion in confusion. "Yes we did that to a few young girls but what does it matter, its war." Ares took a step closer. "My new law stated that, that is forbidden that makes it a law of war." The first warlord laughed as he eyed him. "Lord Ares you know your laws have always been a guide line we felt that the new ones were no different." He shrugged slightly. "What does it matter anyway if we get some cute unwilling ass?" Ares narrowed his gaze didn't that just sum it up in one? He didn't have the respect of these mortal scum.

To them he was a joke and the thought of that made his anger burn all the brighter he would not be a joke any longer! Not to anyone let alone his own generals! He raised his hand without thinking watching as the sword on the opposite of table shot up, it slammed in to the mans stomach causing him to scream in agony as it forced its way in his body. He ignored the shock in the other warlords face and the guards as he walked over seeing the blood drip down hitting the floor, the man took hold the weapon which was now deep in side his stomach. "The new laws of war are all binding and all condemning and those who have betrayed them will die."

He didn't think as he grabbed the sword forcing it in fully hearing the man's dying scream hit the air. He stepped back as the mortals body hit the floor hard twitching as death over. He raised his hand watching as a fireball formed in it. "I intend to kill everyone one of you who has shamed me starting with you two." The warlord pulled up his hands the fear in his eyes. "Please Lord Ares can we not discuss this as men?" Ares felt his teeth grind together. "Men do not rape helpless women real men are those who listen to my laws!" He watched as the guard panicked running towards the door he pulled up his other hand causing the door to close on him.

He stepped closer to the warlord ignoring his fear a fear which once up on a time he'd enjoyed feeding off but since Mexica he no longer cared for. "I am Ares god of war! My laws will be listened to they will be obeyed! No warrior shall mock my laws or laugh in my presence! They will obey me or they will pay the price for their disobedience!" He snarled aloud. "I will not go down in history as the god who stood by and let his own armies mock him! I will be remembered for creating an army worthy of my name and fighting at the head of it!" He paused watching as the fireball changed colour to a blue as it became white hot. "All those like you will die and all those who have retired and have a list of war crimes in my name will also die."

He threw the fireball watching as it hit the man causing him to scream in pain as his body burst in to flames. He carried on screaming as his body was burnt away, only his skeleton remained as it hit the table before hitting the floor. He eyed the terrified guard opening his hand causing the doors to open which caused him to hit the ground in panic as he fell though. "You'll tell them this and you'll tell them that no matter how far they run I'll find them and I will kill them!"

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight


	3. For All The Time We Have

_FOR ALL THE TIME WE HAVE_

_In the town of Potidaea_

Hecuba sat down at the table taking a long sip of green tea it was another quite day in her household much like any other day. Herodotus was fixing the new tiles on the roof along with Lector. While Lila was sitting on the chair opposite studying the laws of Potidaea, ever since her return from Mexica two and half months ago she had started to change. She wasn't scared anymore and she no longer turned away from things she had always been slightly afraid of like venturing out on her own. She now seemed un-afraid of anything the world had to throw at her. It also seemed that like Gabrielle she was no longer content to be a village girl anymore.

Though unlike her older sister who when this had happened had wanted leave for a warriors life she had instead become completely focused on raising her position in the village. Her drive was to become part of the council and be trained up as a fully council member. At first this had been a surprise to both her and Herodotus but they had both accepted it as her growing up and like her older sister trying to find her place in the world. Lector had been thrilled with her discussion and had brought her all the things she needed to start down the road. So far she had already passed two of the trails necessary but the third and final one was causing her some trouble and she was trying to study it far more deeply. One thing which had surprised her and Herodotus during the trails was their youngest daughter's ability to grab people's attention.

It wasn't the same as Gabrielle's whose words could command complete loyalty from other warriors or mesmerizing them with a beautiful story. No Lila's voice was very different she had a truly golden tongue when it came to finding out what people really wanted and she knew just what to say to get them to help her cause by captivating them with very few words. It was now clear that Lila was just as gifted as Gabrielle though her way of expressing it was very different. Now all they could do was, wait and hope that Lila could complete the final trail to gain her robes as a training member of the Potidaean council. Not a single member on the council was against her taking up the position, though there had been some remarks at first about her ability.

Lila had just ignored them completely and carried on seeming unfazed by the challenge, it was clear to the whole family that she revelled in this form of confrontation. She also enjoyed proving people wrong but deep down she was sure that it was more than that, in her view Lila was slowly stepping out of Gabrielle's shadow. For most of her youth she had been referred to as Gabrielle's sister and it was clear now that she wanted a title of her own and to no longer just be the younger sister of Gabrielle she now wanted to be Lila a council member with a duty and role. Despite that their family were well off now due to the gold she'd brought them back from Mexica this seat on the council would give her financial security and oddly make her the bread winner in her relationship since Lector was a merchant by trade and his income could go up and down depending on the trade where as hers would remain stable.

It seemed that what ever had happened between her two girls in Mexica it had made it so that they hadn't been quite the same towards each other. Oh they talked to each other and helped one another but that closeness which they'd had for years had vanished. She hoped though that it would return and that it was just due to their traumatic experiences in the Aztec god's lands. Xena and Gabrielle had both stayed here for the past two and half months they'd both helped with chores and the houses new building work. She had found it a wonderful experience getting to know her eldest daughter once more along with Herodotus. It was clear to her that Gabrielle was proud and true to her convictions and a very dedicated warrior who practised every day with her lover homing her skills.

She could use all manner of weapons and took her training very seriously, in a way she reminded her of Herodotus in his younger days when he'd been completely dedicated to his life as a warrior before he had set his swords down and settled for a peaceful life. She also took her code of honour as a warrior very seriously just like Xena. It was wonderful to finally see the relationship that she had with Xena. If any thing they'd found themselves deeply surprised by how tender and loving it was and how well Xena played her role as her partner. She was her daughters rock and support and when ever she doubted herself she was there whispering sweetly in her ear and putting her back on track.

She was good as any husband could be, though she knew that their relationship wasn't quite like that as they switched frequently in there roles. Gabrielle could very much be in control of what was going on from time to time then it would change and Xena would take control. Like any couple they argued now and again but they were healthy arguments just like those Lector and Lila's had. It was nice though to finally see both her both her daughters with there partners in the house enjoying life. She did hope though that the slight illness Gabrielle had been having over these past weeks wouldn't be around much longer it was nothing serious. She'd been sick from time to time and more tired than unusual

The fact was that she wanted her and Lila to enjoy the festival of Pan which wasn't far away. This would be the second festival that the whole family had shared together and she wanted them all to enjoy it. Hopeful her cousin Ophelia and her lover Lysandra would be here soon and if all went well Herodotus could speak to them both at long last and clear the air. Due to her cousin taking a woman as a lover it had caused them both to have a serious fight many years back, long before Xena had first arrived in Potidaea and saved its people from being sold in to slavery. They had never spoken after that event and now Herodotus wanted to put right what he believed to be a very serious wrong as in his eyes as he'd misjudged Gabrielle and Xena in the same way.

Getting Ophelia to come though had been problematic and she had denied the first two requests, it wasn't until the third that she sent word that she'd be coming. All she hoped was that her arrival tonight would be a good one. Her husband had changed so much recently and he had put so much in to fixing the family. Now though he wanted to fix his past wrongs with others and give the family even more stability than it had ever had he also had big plans to bring Cyrene here and get to know her better as well.

She breathed in feeling the need to break the silence of her youngest daughters study. "Lila could you please help me to set the table for dinner?" Lila looked up sharply from her scroll. She could hear the banging of weapons outside Xena and Gabrielle were practicing in the new area which they'd set up a little way from the house. She eyed the scroll she'd been studying. "I'm nearly finished." Hecuba shook her head putting her hand on her youngest daughters as she stood up. "Your study can wait it'll still be here after you've had your dinner." Lila breathed in realizing that her mother was right, she'd been at this for two hours and she really hadn't found a solution to the problem.

She breathed in picking up her quill and her papers. "Your right I'll put this away." Her gaze travelled to the kitchen where the goat meat and vegetable stew was cooking in a pot. "You know you don't have to cook anything mother you could have a servant do it." Hecuba rolled her eyes. "Just because we can afford servants does not mean I want to have one, besides I enjoy cooking for my family." She finished her tea walking back in to the kitchen catching sight of both the dogs in the front room. Lectors black Labrador Sagittarius was sleeping in one of the chairs while the small fox which Gabrielle had called Citlalli which in Mexican meant Star was circled up in its chest sleeping soundly. Both of her daughters now owned pets she smiled slightly maybe that was the first sigh of them both settling down.

Lila moved her scrolls on to the table opposite catching sight of one of Gabrielle's half written scrolls, it was the one about Mexica but it was clear that her older sister was struggling with it. It wasn't even half written and she had stopped writing part way through her battle with the Jaguar god Tezcatlipoca it was as if she was having issues with the subject. It wasn't writers block because she was writing up her other scrolls with out any issues but this one was a struggle. She picked up the scroll eyeing it for a long moment. She knew what had happened her sister had been killed by the jaguar god but had later been resurrected by another Aztec god Huitzilopochtli who was now the king of Aztec gods after Quetzalcoatl had been exiled.

Gabrielle was very unwilling to reveal anything on that subject and she generally didn't want to talk about Mexica despite all they'd both been through. This annoyed her because she'd been able to tell her family her side and work slowly through her pain with Lector, but Gabrielle was completely unwilling to share, she only wanted to share her pain in private with Xena. She felt the need to hide something maybe she didn't want her parents to know that she'd killed people in cold blood. Maybe she didn't want them to know that she wasn't from there time line. Not that she'd ever reveal this truth in her view it was between them and Gabrielle was still her sister despite her past actions nothing would ever change that.

Hecuba shook her head moving the wooden spoon through the thick stew. "I do wish your sister wouldn't leave that scroll lying around this is the third time she's done so." Lila put the scroll down next to her own scrolls as she picked up the carved wooden bowls laying them on the table it was odd having such nice cutlery. She watched as her mother laid the bread rolls out putting an extra one next to Gabrielle's plate. "Hey why does Gabrielle get a second roll?" Hecuba looked up slightly hearing the steps on the ladder as Lector and her husband came down off the roof. The cracking of weapons outside came to an end as Xena and Gabrielle's weapon training stopped.

She looked up as Lila sat herself down as she brought the big bowl of stew putting it on the wooden plate in the centre of the table. "Your sister gets an extra because she's been under the weather, I just want her to eat a little more so she can get over the flu she has that's all." Lila looked up slightly. "For someone whose not well she's doing fine to me." Hecuba began to spoon out the thick stew in to the deep plates. "Warriors always try to hide their illness Lila as a matter of pride, your father was no different and your sister is doing the same." She finished filling the deep plates it was getting colder the winter weather wasn't far away now in a couple of month the snow fall would come.

She turned sharply watching as Herodotus came in through the door closely followed by Lector who was grinning as he laughed slightly. Obviously they had made up some joke which they'd tell her in a moment. She carefully took her seat eyeing them both. "Now what may I ask do you two find so amusing?" Lector caught his breath as he put his hands on Lila's shoulders watching as Herodotus took his seat smirking. "Oh nothing I was just telling him about that man who tried to rip me off yesterday. You should have seen the way Xena looked at him, he handed me the money and some it was so funny."

Hecuba rolled her eyes. "You know Xena isn't around so you two can use her as personal muscle." Lector brushing down his elaborate shirt then sat down next to Lila giving her gentle kiss before turning to meet Hecuba's gaze. "We weren't, she asked to help in the first place she's family I can't say no to her, can I?" Hecuba rolled her eyes in truth Lector and Xena got on very well they liked to drink together from time to time but sometimes it had be said that he got a joy out of using her to intermediate people. The problem was that she had been trying so hard this past two and half months to be part of this family that she would do it because in her eyes she was helping Gabrielle.

Saying this though her and Herodotus were getting very well, they now chatted and joked together. He showed her the same respect as he did Lector and there was no more friction between them, which was such a joy. Her husband was now happy to leave her and Gabrielle be in there room. He didn't mind them kissing or showing affection in his presence ether she was sure that he had come to the same conclusion as her which was that Xena was a good partner with her heart in the right place when it came to their eldest daughter. Herodotus looked up eyeing the two empty chairs next to each other. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

Gabrielle didn't think as she opened the door to the house she stepped back avoiding her lovers hand as it tried to grab her waist. "Oh no, you don't." She stepped inside as the taller woman followed her in her gaze narrowed as she gave her a wide smile. "Not until you admit that I hit you fair and square." Xena felt her naughty smile widen as she eyed the younger woman whose long blonde hair caught the sun light as she stepped out of her reach. True this was a teasing game but she was going to play along until Gabrielle gave in. "It was a glancing blow." Gabrielle stepped fully in to the kitchen raising both eyebrows. "Then why did you yelp in pain?"

Xena felt her grin turn to a smirk as she tried to grab the other woman's waist again only for Gabrielle to side step out of her reach. "I wanted to think that you'd hit me." Gabrielle side stepped again eyeing her lover for a long moment. "I know you, I know the difference between you enjoying pain and disliking it." Xena didn't think as grabbed the other woman's free hand in a lightning fast motion as she leaned forward. "May be I liked it and you couldn't tell." Gabrielle felt her self come a stop as her body against the small table. "Oh I can tell you always sneer slightly when you're hurt unlike when you're enjoying it and you give me that really feral smile."

Hecuba smiled as she eyed them both if anything it had to be said that her eldest daughters relationship with Xena had much sexual tension sometimes that it was very hard to ignore as it was so out in the open. "Well it looks like you two are having fun now how about you both sit down and discuss it over your dinner?" She lowered her gaze a part her did enjoy catching them both off guard. "It is getting cold after all." Xena stood up sharply her gaze drifted as she eyed everyone at the table. She forced a smile gently letting go of Gabrielle's hand hoping to the gods that they didn't see that, she could feel the embarrassment washing over her.

Gabrielle smiled taking her seat watching as Xena quickly did the same looking down at her food trying to hide her embarrassment over being caught flirting openly in front of everyone. Hecuba eyed them both. "Please remember both of you not to leave your weapons lying on the dinner table I don't like having to pick up razor sharp sai blades that can slice my fingers." Gabrielle looked up adjusting her dark brown leather wrists gauntlets watching as her father gave them both a smile. "I'm sorry mother that was me not Xena I was sharpening them." Lila eyed her. "Why? There's no one around here for you to use them on?" Gabrielle eyed her sister catching the slight annoyance in her tone.

She slowly took a mouth full of stew savouring the flavour. "It's the principal." Lila looked up seeing her moment. "You know nothing ever happens here in Potidaea we haven't been attacked since Xena came and freed us from the slave traders." Gabrielle took another mouth full of stew watching as Xena quietly eat hers. Her lover never said much at the dinner table she preferred to be polite and listen not that she blamed her. For Xena this had been a difficult process at times her family could be very overwhelming unlike her lover's family who were much quieter. She turned to Lila. "You know just because no one attacked you in four years does not mean that they won't."

Lila smirked ignoring her sister's look of annoyance. "Says you." Herodotus shook his head. "Now come on both of you please don't start this argument again." He passed around the wine jug it was watered down wine and they all drank it apart from Gabrielle who didn't care for wine in general he'd come to realize that she only really had a taste for weak cider and alcoholic fruit juices. Xena wasn't a drinker ether, she liked the odd ale or beer from time to time but she mostly drank water or if they had it goats milk. He watched as Xena filled her goblet passing the jug to Lila. Maybe now was the time to pose the question which had been playing on his mind for a while and he needed to ask it.

He had asked Lector the same thing so in his view it was now Xena's turn it had been two and half months and she had settled so well. He enjoyed her being here she was a good woman who had proved herself nothing but worthy of his eldest daughter. There was nothing she wouldn't do to please her and despite being a warrior she was quite happy to fix things if need be, be it fencing or checking the mill wheel. He stroked his beard watching as she began to drink her wine. "Xena you must tell us when you plan to marry my daughter." Gabrielle stop freezing in mid motion hearing the silence as it hit the air. She didn't get a chance to think as Xena suddenly spat out what she was drinking spraying it across the table in the process.

Herodotus ignored the sound as Lector sniggered which was due to Xena losing her drink. Xena eyed Lector causing him to go quite in an instant as she coughed clearing her throat. Hecuba put her hands together meeting her husbands gaze. "Dear I think it's a little early to ask that question, I mean we don't know for sure if they can get married here in Potidaea." Lila carried on eating. "Sure they can, Xena has the same rights of any warrior who has done their duty to defend Greece. If my reading on Potidaean law is anything to go by they'll allow her to marry any one she wants." Xena put a hand on her face gods she had so been hoping for a responsibly quite dinner.

Maybe she should have seen this coming the signals had been in there Herodotus has gone drinking with her twice last week which she'd thought as odd because he normally only did it once and normally Lector went with them but he'd not been present on both occasions. He'd asked her if she was comfortable and if she was happy and to both questions she'd said yes. The second time he'd asked her how much she loved his daughter and she replied in the only way she saw fit which was to say that Gabrielle meant everything to her and she wanted to make her happy. Maybe that signal had been mixed up somewhere down the line and Herodotus assumed that she was ready to marry Gabrielle in truth she was ready to marry her but she wanted to work through it on her own terms.

Gabrielle felt her mind snap back in to gear all too suddenly she had to stop this conversation right now it wasn't the right time they'd never even spoken about marriage to each other let alone to others. She was about to say something when the pounding of the kitchen door hit the air, she watched as Lector stood up rolling his eyes as he spoke. "I'll get it it's probably some one sending us a message via scroll again." Herodotus grunted aloud. "Well if it's about my fields ignore it, I own this land no one is going to buy it off me." Lector paused turning to Hecuba giving her a smile. "Or it's Ophelia." Gabrielle watched as Lector opened door seeing the messenger she watched as he handed him a bunch of scrolls he smiled thanking him as he passed him some dinars before closing the door.

Lector shook his head. "It's just messages." He sat down at the table looking at all five. Herodotus leaned forward. "Anything interesting?" Lector picked up the first recognizing the seal instantly he passed it over to Xena. "There's a message from your mother." He watched as she took it then cracked the seal. Lila eyed the next letter. "Isn't that royal seal of Illyria? Who's Sophia?" Gabrielle leaned over ignoring her surprise that was one name she hadn't expected to hear again. "That's mine." Lector passed it to her. "Who do you know in Illyria?" Gabrielle looked at the letter for a long moment. "No one important."

Lector threw the other one aside. "A buying request." He looked are the next letter passing it to Lila. "A letter from the council to you." He stopped looking at the final letter whose seal looked odd. "Who's this I don't recognize it?" Herodotus took the letter from his hand feeling his word freeze in a terrible moment as he eyed the seal. Hecuba put a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" Herodotus eyed the letter cracking the seal with its four hydra heads he breathed in deeply opening the letter realizing that everyone had gone silent. He breathed in sharply recognizing the writing which he began to read very slowly loathing every written word of its owner.

Lila looked up slightly. "Are you alright father?" Herodotus breathed out deeply as he looked up. "No I'm not this letter is from your grandfather he's coming here tomorrow." Hecuba stopped still the shock hitting home. "Why would he come here, you said he dislikes us?" Herodotus breathed in again. "He's not coming here for us that's very clear." He looked up his eyes moving from Gabrielle to Lila. "He's coming here because he's getting old and he's going to write out his will. He wants to see if ether off our children are worthy of his villa and estate." He breathed again feeling the frustration hit home. "He's going to test them against my late brother's daughter and son."

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight

I wanted to clean up any confusion about this story. For Xena and Gabrielle and Ares it's been two and half months since the events of As The Winged Serpent Rises. Despite the time change the events of My Only Desire Is To Touch Your Soul still happened in just the same way. The only difference is that this time around Chara didn't die in the shadow of Rome she was giving a chance to be a gladiator.


	4. The Past Is Forever Striking

_THE PAST IS FOREVER STRIKING AT THE PRESENT_

Lila looked up slightly. "Why should we care about his will? It's not like we need his money." She finished her last spoon full of strew using the bread to mop it up the remainder. "Our family is well off since I brought back that gold back from Mexica." Gabrielle eyed her half finished strew. "I don't care about his will I've never even met him anyway." Herodotus looked up sharply. "Your grandfather won't care that ether of you don't care for the money he'll force the issue. That is after all he ever did with me and your late uncle he played us one against the other for his money." He felt his hand form a fist. "There's a lot I haven't told you about your grandfather and it's because I wanted to shield you both from his vile ways.

He put his hands together. "To him the measure of a person is dictated by what their willing to do when they get violent. He also takes a strong view point that women even those who have social standing are unworthy of it. His view is that a woman's place is to serve her husband whether she likes it or not." Lila narrowed her gaze. "How awful." Lector raised a hand. "Well that view point won't go far here since the women of this family have just as much say as we do." Xena shook her head saying nothing this man sounded like a bastard, she finished her stew quietly what a disgusting backwards view point it was also deeply sexist.

Women in Greece came in many shapes and forms warriors, bards, poets, and politicians. This wasn't Rome where women could only get there way by whispering in there all powerful husbands ear. It was true though that since Athens rules on gender equality had changed over three decades ago there were still those, though who preferred the backwards ways. Gabrielle finished her strew ignoring the slight mild pain in her stomach she'd had this after eating these past few weeks. She had ignored it until she started being sick recently and it normally after eating. She breathed in feeling the feeling pain pass as her stomach decided to play nice for a change. She hated this sickness she was having it was frustrating that none of Xena's remedies were working.

She wasn't getting any better and some days she felt drowsy, though she put a brave face on and tried her best to look the part. She just hoped this would pass and her life could return to normal once more. She put her hands together mulling for a moment over her grandfathers view point. "I agree with Lila it's an awful view point." Herodotus shook his head. "I need time to think about this I feel that its time I used my view point to keep you both safe." Xena looked up sharply. "I'll protect your family no matter what the cost." Herodotus smiled at her he knew her words were honest and spoken with a purpose. "It is not his violence that I need to protect Gabrielle or Lila from."

He looked up slightly. "It's his vile, crude nature which concerns me he uses it to manipulate others. He tries to find what you want so to speak tries then pokes around trying to find a weakness under your shell to exploit." Gabrielle eyed her empty plate. "Believe me when I say others have tried and failed, I doubt anything he could offer would interest me." Herodotus looked up meeting her gaze. "That I don't doubt, its Lila I fear for." Lila laughed eyeing them both. "Oh please I can take care of myself, I mean I survived Mexica didn't I?" She eyed Gabrielle for a long moment. "No thanks to you." Gabrielle turned sharply. "I saved your life!" Lila eyed her. "Yeah thanks for that."

Gabrielle eyed her sister catching the sarcasm in her tone along with the bitter resentment which they hadn't been able to settle despite that they'd been here a two and half months. She wasn't going to lie for the first time in her life it felt as though they were drifting away from each other and it was painful. They had always been close and they'd always gotten over their differences but Mexica had changed Lila in so many ways. It had given her a taste of pain and sorrow and shown her hated. All of these emotions were new to her and now she still trying to come to terms with a normal life despite that she had changed as a person.

She'd hoped that staying with her over this past two and half months would help her get through her problems but it seemed that, it hadn't helped. Her sister was nice to her but the closeness was gone and every now and again there would be a harsh comment in her direction which hurt. Maybe she should accept the fact that her sister disapproved of her and things would never be the same again. Lila refused to talk to her about her problems in Mexica though she wouldn't lie she hadn't been forth coming with her own ether but for a very different reasons. Mexica was her shame, and despite all the things she'd put right there, she had found it very hard to deal with and preferred to work thought it alone with Xena, only when she'd did, did it really felt feel like the pain was really being healed.

Maybe more to the point she didn't want here parents to hear of her shame of Mexica she didn't want them to know that she could cruel and vile or that she'd killed in cold blood. They'd probably reject her as their daughter if they knew of all things she could do to people when she was depressed and drunk she knew Lila hadn't said a word about it but maybe that because of the distance in between them. Hecuba looked up sharply. "Please will you two not fight you shouldn't be fighting your sisters." Lila met Gabrielle's gaze as a knowing look passed between them. Gabrielle breathed in deeply she knew what her sisters look meant, it was a cold look that embodied all that had happened in Mexica and the reason that they weren't getting along now.

Hecuba turned to her husband taking the letter from his hand. "Let's just deal with this when your father comes here and take it one step at a time and not worry about it." She turned back to the others. "I want you all to get an early night to night and have plenty of sleep Ophelia hasn't gotten here tonight but I feel that she will be here tomorrow and I want you to all greet her." She put her hands together looking at both her daughters. "I don't want you two fighting." She raised her hand. "In fact Gabrielle I want you to visit the healer in town." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I don't need a healer, Xena is my healer." Hecuba rolled her eyes gods she knew this was going to be difficult. "I just want you to get a second opinion you've been ill for three weeks now."

Gabrielle eyed her empty plate. "I'm not sick." Hecuba sighed aloud. "You are sick, you're drowsy and you seem to run out of energy quickly. Don't argue with me over this I can see right through your warrior's pride." Xena looked up sharply. "Look I know she hasn't been getting better but I can fix her illness believe me, I've been doing this for years I know her better than anyone." Hecuba shook her head eyeing her daughter's lover. "I don't doubt that I just want her try our healer." Xena breathed in sharply. "She just needs more time Mexica was stressful for her." Gabrielle put a hand on her lovers arm as she leaned forward. "Look if I do this and he doesn't find anything, then can I go back to Xena permanently?"

Hecuba eyed her for a moment seeing the annoyance in Xena's eyes. She raised both hands. "Very well, he checks you out once and then if his remedy isn't unsuccessful you go back to in Xena's care and I won't ask this ever again." Gabrielle sat back feeling her lover put her hand on her leg out of sight under the table she breathed in deeply. "Okay." Hecuba paused she wasn't quite done yet. "I do hope that both my daughters have peplos robes for the festival in a few days time?" Lila looked up. "I have mine, Lector brought me a blue one." Gabrielle lowered her gaze realizing that she didn't have one. She'd only ever loaned them but never owned one. She couldn't afford one at least not one that she'd like and she had no stomach to ask her sister her parents or even her lover for the money. Truth was that unlike her sister she had no real income to her name. It had never bothered her until now maybe because a part of her liked the idea of settling down in part. Xena watched as the look of sadness appeared in her lovers green eyes for an instant before vanishing, she looked up. "Gabrielle has something I've seen it."

Gabrielle looked up realizing that her lover was covering for her. Maybe that was for the best until she could work out what to wear instead her wardrobe was just filled with her old dresses from back when she'd been a farm girl along with three spare halter tops and skirts along with her a couple of cloaks and Amazon queen clothing. Hecuba smiled. "Glad to hear it I do want you to look your best, your Amazon made clothes are nice but I would like to see you in some robes." She paused eyeing Xena as a smile crept across her lips. "After all we want the town's people to get a good look at you and Xena for a change, unlike the last festival when you both vanished half way through."

8

Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she sat down on the double bed in their room. Her gaze shifted to the wall where the many weapons Xena had purchased were on display. There were two swords as well as her old Amazon quarter staff which was all hanging up along side a Aspis shield there was an empty set of holder next to the shield for her sai blades and an empty holder for her lovers sword. All these weapons were there so they could both train. She put a hand on her face before looking up watching as the taller woman opened the door so their small dog could come through. Her lover leaned down gently picked it then stroked its head hearing it yip playfully as it licked her fingers. Xena eyed the little dog whose orange fur caught the candle light. "You never said you had a grandfather."

Gabrielle looked up adjusting her green halter top slightly. "My father never talked about him much, only a couple times through out my childhood. He just became this person we knew about but wanted no part in our family." She lowered her gaze. "He was only interested in sons, never daughters and that's why he never had anything to do with us after we were both born." Xena closed the door putting their dog down watching as he leapt on to the bed opposite her lover who stroked its head. "I'm sorry." Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm not, my father wanted what was best for us and he wanted to protect us from him." Xena raised her eyebrow easing her sword and scabbard free from her back she carefully placed it on her bedside table with in reach. "He doesn't sound pleasant."

Gabrielle eased Citlalli up putting the little dog in her lap. "No he doesn't I remember my father saying to us when we were children that he was going to force him to marry a Greek noble woman from Olynthus where he was born and grew up becoming a warrior in the army. He refused and married my mother despite my grandfather's wishes and came here to be with her." Xena turned sharply. "Olynthus I know about that city my father served there as a warrior as well." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I remember your mother telling me about that." Xena put a hand on her chin. "I met someone else from that city during my warlord days as well this really vile, disgusting general who was a real piece of work, I've never forgotten his face."

She walked over to the window eyeing the darkening sky before closing the blinds. "Maybe your grandfather knew him as well as my father." Gabrielle put Citlalli down as she eased off her dark brown side lacing boot she eased the sai blades free from their dark brown leather holders placing them on her bed side table which was on the opposite side as Xena's. "Maybe he did." She paused meeting her lovers light blue gaze. "I'm really sorry about dinner and my father asking about marriage I'll talk to him about it." Xena shook her head as she sat down on her side of the bed feeling her lover unlock her breast plate she carefully eased it off followed by her knee high leather boots and wrist and arm gauntlets which she placed on the floor. "I'm not unhappy about it, I'm just surprised."

She turned pulling the leather ties free feeling her leather bodice loosen. "We used to be at each other throats all the time and yet now he thinks so much of me that he would ask me that. He lets me kiss you in front of him and we can sleep in the same bed together in your home, in this room which he made for us thanks to your werewolf friends from Messene Bastiaan, Karsten and Adrienne." Gabrielle stood up easing her belt free putting it down on her side of the bed. "Yeah I know it seems so odd now that we can be together in his presence and he's happy with it." Xena pulled her leather bodice off she breathed in stretching her arms as she breathed in feeling the cold air on her naked body she turned easing herself under the warm fur skin bed sheet lying her head back on the pillows.

She breathed in again putting both hands behind her head. "I'm not complaining." Gabrielle eyed her lover as she eased off her dark green and halter top and lighter brown skirt followed by her dark brown wrist gauntlets. She eased herself under the covers feeling the tiredness again which had been plaguing her these past few weeks. She ignored it shifting over so she was closer to her lover easing her body against hers, feeling the taller woman wrap her arms around her. "I know it's nice." Xena felt her eyes dart for a second. "Don't worry about going the healer tomorrow just go for your mother sake, we both know he's not going to find anything."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze putting her arm on the other woman's waist. "No he won't find anything if any one can get rid of my illness it's you, not my family healer." Xena leaned over gently kissing her lips. "I know what mothers are like, just satisfy her curiosity. Then we'll work together on getting you something stronger and better to get over this miner illness you're having." She leaned over easing open draw pulling out a fat wrapped package. "Here I got this for you." Gabrielle eyed the package she sat up watching as her lover did the same. "What is it?" Xena pulled the fur skin up enjoying the look of confusion in the younger woman's face. Gods she loved that uncertain innocent look at times. "Why don't you open it?"

Gabrielle turned seeing the playful look in her lover's eyes as she looked at the package. "You know you didn't have to buy me anything." Xena felt a smile form. "No I didn't have to but I wanted to, we have money and I know that you wanted this." Gabrielle eyed her before carefully opening the wrapping she felt the shock hit home instantly. She looked down staring at the beautiful folded white peplos robes with beautiful silver flower weaving decoration on the shoulders it even had its own woven thick silver belt and what looked like white hair ties. She turned sharply watching as her lover raised an eyebrow leaning on her elbow her long dark hair spilling down. "You…how did you get this?"

Xena felt her smile widen just seeing her lovers face right now was making her day. "I over heard you talking to your mother about a week ago you said you liked these types of robes. Apollonia made of course with decorative pieces in ether silver or gold so I got one of our friends who owes me a favour, to have them sent here in time for the festival." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Which one of our friends was that out of interest?" Xena smirked. "Oh Autolycus you see he had a few problem with his new companion, the young roman woman Amica who he took back in to Greece and freed from slavery. Appears he likes her far more than he should. He sent me a letter regarding the situation and his difficulties as he's been training her up to be a thief just like him."

Gabrielle laughed as she turned to her lover. "Oh really what did you say?" Xena breathed in deeply. "Oh I told him to tell her how he feels and cut all the bravado may be two years from now he'll get around to actuality doing it. In return I wanted a favour so I made him pay up." Gabrielle turned meeting her gaze. "Thank you so much." She eased up the robes looking at them. "These are beautiful." Xena smiled easing up her hand running it through the long blonde hair before leaning forward gently meeting her lips again enjoying the warmth of the kiss which was full of gratitude. She pulled away meeting the other woman's green eyes putting a hand gently on her face. "Your welcome."

She gently pulled the other woman in to her arms. "I'm looking forward to this festival." Gabrielle smiled running her finger over one of the faded scars on her lovers arm. "So am I hopefully this time we won't have the sudden urge to go back to the house and make love while no ones watching?" Xena felt her smile widen remembering that moment. "Well you never know." Gabrielle laughed moving her fingers through the long dark hair. "You would say that." Xena smiled inwardly gods it was nice to hear that laugh it always made her feel at ease. Despite being here for just two and half months she had now started to truly enjoy the peace and quite.

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight

There might be one more update next week but if there isn't I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope that you all have a great new year. :)


	5. The Un Wanting Truth Of All

_THE UN-WANTING TRUTH OF ALL_

Cleytus watched as Gabrielle started to adjust her wrist gauntlets absentmindedly as she sat on the healer's bed. He hadn't seen her in many seasons and he knew for a fact that Xena normally took care of any issues regarding her health. It was also very obvious that she did not want to be here he could tell by how anxious she looked. Saying that though she'd never really been at ease with him since her childhood, he could remember a tiny blonde girl looking up at him with big greens eyes and the moment he'd leaned down to say hello she'd hid behind her mother's leg. Then during her early adolescences she'd had been sent to him constantly because she got her self in to trouble and ended up with cuts and bruises.

She didn't get in to fights but more she had a habit of being clumsy or just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Apart from the one exception when she had gotten in to a fight with a boy in the village and lost quite badly, though she had said she'd done it to defend her sister who the boy had insulted he deeply believed that in some manner he had hurt her pride. He assumed it was a comment about her much more open sexuality as there had been sighs of it surfacing around that time. No one had said much in town as she wasn't the first child to be this way there had been others in the past. He just got the feeling that Herodotus didn't want this because he'd had a harsh view on it and wanted her to have a husband and children.

A view which he'd thrown aside very recently as he had now fully accepting of his daughter and her female lover, now he could nothing but talk about Gabrielle and how proud he was off her to every one in the tavern. Along with his daughter Lila who still came to him for her problems and would very soon become a training council member of that he was sure. He breathed in putting a hand through his long white wavy beard the issue was obvious and no doubt this had been planned by Gabrielle and Xena, why else would it be so? True Gabrielle was in the very early stages but all her symptoms were common, he had become so used to seeing them, that he could pick them up easily now.

May be that was why Xena had allowed her to be sent to him because she just wanted a second conformation of what she already knew. He paused watching as the long haired blonde woman tapped her boot on the floor the frustration mounting. He cleared his throat looking at her for a long moment. "Well I know what's wrong with you Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked up slightly somehow she was doubtful of that. "What is wrong with me then?" Cleytus adjusted his robes looking at the early morning sun as it gleamed in through the window. In a couple of hours from now Potidaea would come alive as the street market opened opposite the tavern.

He turned slightly. "You're pregnant oh your in the very early stages but the symptoms all add up fatigue, sickness and drowsiness as well as your cycle which is overdue." Gabrielle felt her world stand still for one spilt second as her mind raced to catch up with his words. She looked down at her feet putting a hand on her face before looking up as her laugher broke the air before she could stop it. She turned eyeing him in annoyance. "That's very amusing Cleytus but I'd rather you didn't make jokes like that." Cleytus raised an eyebrow eyeing her. He should have seen this coming Gabrielle always had to be the difficult one, why couldn't she be like Lila and listen to him? He put his hands together sighing aloud. "This is not a joke."

Gabrielle stood up from the table eyeing him in disgust. "Oh please it has to be? My lover is a woman she doesn't that kind of equipment!" Cleytus rolled his eyes looking at the shelves of medicine behind him. "I'm well aware that your lover is a woman, there isn't a person in this town who doesn't know that." He stepped forward thinking his next words through carefully he knew all to well that Gabrielle had her fathers temper and the last thing he wanted to be in the firing range off it least of all now when he knew that this woman a fully trained warrior, just like her father had once been. "Well I'm sure you two planned this and you had someone's help, you should give my congratulations to Xena and tell her that it was successful."

He shrugged his shoulder. "After all every one knows you wouldn't cheat on her, you love her." He paused saying his next words before he could stop them. "Would you?" Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist as her teeth grinded together she breathed in, how dare he even say that? What kind of person did he think that she was?! She watched as he went still in the surprise in his eyes. She would not have anyone throwing that accusation at her! She took in a deeply breath as she spoke quietly hearing the venom come through in her tone before she could stop herself from doing so. "Don't you ever accuse me of cheating on Xena!"

She folded her arms eyeing him she had found it much easer since coming back from Mexica to focus her anger. She could now restrain it and stay in control of it and even now she was doing it with out issue but she wouldn't lie that dark part of her wanted to lash out right now for his remark. "I love her, I would die for her." Cleytus raised his hands he knew that he'd over stepped the mark he could see the dark look in her eyes, he'd heard about this. Or more it had been whispered in to his ear in that Gabrielle once she was truly angry and not just annoyed had a very different character. A darker side so to speak, which very rarely surfaced, but at least one other person in the village had seen it since her return from Mexica.

They'd seen it by making the drunken mistake of calling Xena a traitor in the tavern when she'd just been getting herself a drink of weak cider. She hadn't said anything she'd just given them a look that was as cold as Tartarus and very frightening. They'd been so taken back by it that they'd stepped away giving her a wide birth not daring to say anything more out of fear. Now he could see why they were scared because it was a very frightening look, he was seeing it right now, and he had to say that it was unnerving. Gabrielle took in a deep breath feeling her self gain complete control over her feelings in an instant she would not allow her anger to control her she had promised herself that.

She looked up feeling it fade away she didn't think as she grabbed her thick sheep skin coat putting it on before turning to him speaking calmly as she moved towards his door opening it slowly ignoring his surprised gaze. "I came to you, you found nothing wrong with me and we didn't have this conversation." Cleytus watched as she gently closed the door behind her he breathed in deeply sitting down in his chair looking around his small healing room with its many decorative wall symbols. Gods that woman was difficult! He never told anyone what he said to his patients it was all private anyway. She was in denial that was it wasn't it? She wasn't ready to be a mother or maybe Xena's idea of having the help of another man hadn't sunk in just yet.

Ether way now he'd seen that dark look he wasn't willing to take any chances or push the subject. She would never cheat on Xena even he knew that but obviously that she didn't like it being brought up, even if it was just question. Somehow he'd make sure that he never said that again to her the look was unnerving enough and he dreaded to think what the real anger behind it would be like when it was unleashed.

8

Herodotus looked up watching as the small white horse came towards the house with decorative ribbons on its blonde tail and mane. He turned to Hecuba who was standing next to him. Lila and Lector were at the market and would be back very soon. Xena was behind the house chopping wood he didn't mind that though she wasn't really in to introductions he had leant that she preferred to be introduced. Gabrielle on the other hand was at the healers and still hadn't come back he looked up seeing the small slightly big boned woman on the horse with brown hair with red henna head lights she was wearing highly decorative green chiton robes with brown sandals. She had green eyes but they were dark green unlike Hecuba's.

Ophelia lived in the lavish city of Pella with her lover so the decorative dress wasn't really surprising. In all honestly she hadn't changed that much in all these years. She had always been flamboyant and extravagant. She was very good at helping others hold parties and because of this she was quite sought after. No doubt one of her parties that been the place that had introduced her to Lysandra a priestess of Aphrodite. The other woman was sitting behind her on the horse. She was much more demure as well as quite slender and soft spoken. She had light brown hair and wore light cream priestess robes they were both in there early thirties.

The look on Lysandra's face read as nervousness and it was to be expected he hadn't been kind to ether of them. Their child wasn't present he knew they had a daughter their close friend Phemius had helped one of them to get pregnant so they could have a family together. He knew that Phemius was treated with a great deal of respect he also shared in their daughter Althea's upbringing. He watched as the horse stopped in front of them as Ophelia pulled on the reins a dark look spreading across her face as she eyed him. Hecuba moved forward eyeing them both. "I'm so glad you made it up here Ophelia we thought you would come last night." Ophelia eyed her cousin oh she was so not looking forward to this.

She shook her head she'd just have to make the best of it. She eased herself off the horse watching as Lysandra followed her giving Hecuba a warm smile. "We nearly had second thoughts." Hecuba moved her hand patting the white horses head. "I understand." She gave her a wide smile. "Who's this fine fellow?" Ophelia eyed her horse. "Oh this is Eros, we brought him while back, he cost quite a bit but he was worth every dinar." Hecuba listened as the horse snorted. He looked nothing like Xena's palomino mare or Gabrielle's black stallion. Both were trained war horses and a lot bulkier muscle wise this was a much more slender animal.

Herodotus breathed in stepping forward seeing his moment to speak. "Please let it me take your horse to our paddock area were he can stretch his legs along with the two other horses." Ophelia raised an eye brow. "Two other horses?" Hecuba smiled turning to her seeing that Lysandra was still being completely quite. "Oh yes Gabrielle my daughter has a horse and so does Xena." She breathed in deeply. "Soon they'll be another one Lector my youngest daughters fiancée is going to buy one for his merchant business but the paddock is very big it can hold about six animals." Ophelia adjusted her robes. "Since when do you have a paddock? I thought you only had fields for wheat."

Hecuba watched as her cousin followed her to the barn which had the large paddock behind it. Herodotus breathed in clearing his throat. "I hope your trip up here was okay." Ophelia eyed him that was a first, since when did he care how rough the ride was? Lysandra looked up slightly her gentle voice hitting the air. "It was fine thank you for asking." Ophelia watched as the very large paddock came in to view with the two horses inside who were playing. She looked at both of the horses for a long moment. "Which one belongs to Xena?" Herodotus smiled eyeing the golden coloured mare which was playing with the other horse. "The golden mare is, her name is Argo."

Lysandra leaned against the paddock wall eyeing the black stallion who scrapped his hoof. "Is the stallion Gabrielle's?" Hecuba breathed in deeply. "Yes his name is Meztli." Lysandra blinked. "Meztli that's not Greek is it?" Hecuba shook her head. "No it's a name from the land of Mexica it means moon." Ophelia eyed the stallion. "He looks like a brute." Hecuba raised an eyebrow. "Well he's not ride able unless Gabrielle is on him though a second person can sit on the back. He's not violent though he's very gentle but he does rare up from time to time though. Gabrielle has almost finished training him."

Ophelia eyed both beautiful animals which were bigger than their animal. "Are you sure my horse will be okay in there with them?" She turned watching in surprise as Herodotus began to unsaddle her horse. Herodotus smiled easing the saddle free as he opened the gate allowing the white horse to walk inside the paddock. "He'll be fine Argo and Meztli are both warhorses but their both very good with other horses." Ophelia watched as her smaller horse moved forward slowly only for the other two to come up to greet him. She watched for a long moment only to see the black stallion instantly start to jump around playfully wanting the other to join in. She breathed out a sigh of relief as her horse joined the other two in their playful game.

Herodotus eyed the saddle and tack in his hands. "I'll put these in the house with the others." Ophelia watched him go see Hecuba and Lysandra followed him towards the house, what in Tartarus was going on? Herodotus was never nice to her, he never had been. He hated her, and he'd never tolerated her. She eyed her lover she would just have to go with this until she was sure what was going on. She didn't want this to end like the last time which had been so awful for them both. She hadn't brought their daughter Althea she'd left her with her biological father Phemius back home she didn't want her involved in this issue and now she'd have to be patient and wait to see why she was here.

She was surprised that Xena and Gabrielle were here as well she'd heard that they never stayed long at all during their visits since they spent half their lives on the move. She'd been hoping to catch up with them and had tried for years in the hope of meeting them but it had been very unsuccessful as they never stayed anywhere long enough. She took in a deep breath now she was finally going to meet them both and she was a little nervous. Saying that though she was nervous about meeting Lila as well as Gabrielle they had been only children the last time she'd seen them which felt like a life time ago. She eyed the house which now had a large extension, this wasn't the place she remembered everything was so different.

End of part 5

Silvermoonlight

Here's a Xmas chapter for you all hope you all get the gifts you want this Christmas. Thank you also for all your kind reviews and thoughts.

Side note, Meztli is the same horse that Gabrielle had in the last story.


	6. To Know Who You Truly Are

_TO KNOW WHO YOU TRULY ARE_

Ophelia eyed the larger house with its new rooms. "You've really done up the place it so much bigger." Herodotus breathed in as they went in to the front room he watched as she and Lysandra sat down together on the long chair. Hecuba smiled eyeing them both. "Can I get you both anything?" Ophelia leaned forward the question playing on her mind intensifying. She sat up slightly. "No I'd really like some answers." She looked up slightly. "Why did you send for me?" She watched as Herodotus sat down opposite along side Hecuba. "I mean lets face it you weren't partially nice to us on our last visit." Herodotus breathed in running his hand through his beard lowering his gaze. "No I wasn't."

Ophelia raised an eyebrow. "No you weren't, you called me a sapphist cur and you called Lysandra defiled goods unfit for any man!" she felt her temper start to burn. "You know I may not be what you see as a real woman but I'm not a cur and it was Lysandra's choice to be with me not because no man would have her!" She sneered slightly. "I also may not be what you call normal but we love our daughter and…" Lysandra put a hand on her lovers arm watching as she turned to meet her gaze, she felt a gentle smile form. "Let Herodotus speak I think what he wants to say is very important and we should give him a chance to say what he needs to."

She watched as her lover stopped she gave her a knowing smile before turning to Herodotus. "Please continue." Herodotus raised his hands meeting her light brown eyes. "Thank you." He paused thinking through his next words carefully. "I brought you here because I want to apologise to the both of you." Ophelia blinked in surprise. "You want to apologise I don't understand?" Herodotus breathed in deeply shaking his head. "How I treated you both and what I said to you was wrong and it was very cruel of me to judge you both that way. At the time my perception was very narrow and I have learnt a lot since then regarding this subject."

Ophelia leaned forward as he mind snapped her back in gear. "Pray tell me what changed your mind?" Herodotus put his hands together. "You've no doubt heard the rumour about Gabrielle and Xena being lovers, have you not?" Ophelia blinked looking up. "Yes we've heard it, it's a common rumour, why?" Herodotus felt a smile creep over his face. "Because it's not a rumour, they are lovers." Ophelia sat up sharply well this was a surprise if ever there was one. She put her hands together as a form of understanding began to dawn on her. "I believe I understand." Herodotus shook his head sadly. "I treated my eldest daughter very poorly when I found out and I treated Xena with contempt and didn't even get to know her."

He lowered his gaze his sadly. "I had a moment of crystal clear clarity just over two and half months ago and saw myself for who I was. I saw that I was destroying my own house hold. I was also denying my eldest daughter everything and I realized that she didn't stay home much because she felt unwelcome and unaccepted." He looked up slightly. "Over this past two and half months both her and Xena have been staying here and finally realized that any woman can take just as good as a care of her female lover as a man can and deal with any relationship issues just as well. I now treat Xena as an equal just as I do Lector who is Lila's finance."

He raised his hand slightly. "Recently I pondered on my past misgivings and I remembered how I treated you and how truly wrong that was. So I wanted to put things right between us, because you should be as welcome here as any other member of Hecuba's family." Ophelia stared at him for a long moment as she tried to take in his words which were honest, she could see it in his eyes. She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I didn't expect this I thought you'd just brought me here to talk about your late brother Cleobis." Herodotus shook his head. "No though you don't have to tell me any thing, I knew that after I threw you out of this house that you remained friends with him in secret right up until the battle."

He put his hands together feeling the pain hit his chest. "Did he die a good death?" Ophelia lowered her gaze sadly. "Yes he died a good death his actions saved Olynthus when it was attacked by the warlord Draco. You know that your grandfather retreated to save his own life and caused your brothers death don't you?" Herodotus felt his hand form a fist. "Yes I'm well aware of grandfather's actions the vile bastard, forbid me to go to the funeral as he no longer considered me to be his son." Hecuba breathed in painful she knew that, that had been hard for her husband despite that him and his brother had, had a turbulent relationship due to his father pitting them against each other they did still respect each other deeply as warriors.

She looked up slightly. "Its not going to get much better he's coming here very soon he wants to see which of the children should have his money ours or Cleobis's. We didn't know about this until last night when he sent a letter regarding the subject." Ophelia raised an eyebrow. "Great the arch bastard is coming here and here I was so hoping for a quite visit." She looked up eyeing Herodotus. "No offence." Herodotus shook his head. "No I'm not going to disagree with you my father is a bastard and everything he taught me was wrong I see that very clearly now. Because of his teachings I rejected my eldest daughter as well as you and because of his teachings I didn't always treat people as I should have when I was a warrior."

He sat up. "Now he's going to pit my daughters against my brother's son and daughter and I will not stand for it! Both my daughters don't have anything to prove to any one let alone him. Gabrielle is a warrior by nature what she does is selfless and for the benefit of others. Lila is about to take her place in the council and she got there by her own merit, she's gifted with a golden tongue." Ophelia looked at him for a long moment she felt a smile form. "By the gods you have changed I didn't believe it when Hecuba told me but I do now." She turned to her cousin meeting her forest green eyes. "My deepest apologies, for ever doubting your words." Lysandra leaned forward seeing her moment to speak as she put a hand on her lovers shoulder. "I told you coming here was the right thing did I not?"

Ophelia eyed her for a long moment before putting her fingers to her temples. "I'm sorry I should learn better than to doubt your visions." Herodotus eyed the priestess. "You have visions?" Lysandra put her hands together. "From time to time yes, they are a gift from Aphrodite I sometimes have waking visions and they always show me when things will work out." Ophelia looked up slightly. "Honestly though they do, its strange I know." She paused sensing it was time to change the subject. "If you need help with your father I'll stay here until this is over." Herodotus looked up sharply. "You would do that even after all I did to you and how I treated you, why would do this?"

Ophelia put her hands together. "Because I can see as clear as day that the man sitting in front of me is not the one who threw me out of this house all those years ago. No this is a man who I'm proud to be in the presence of and would really like to get know better." Herodotus smiled as he sat back. "Well you're not the only one I would also like to get to know you and Lysandra a lot better as well."

8

Aphrodite eyed the fates loom with its many life threads in their many colours which filled the room opposite Zeus's throne room. Zeus had asked her to look at the loom because there was a problem. A problem which sounded odd even to her in that some of the threads colours were fading in and out. She knew more about the loom than anyone as she had been around when it had been created by the Titans. The duty of the loom was shared between her and Artemis and she always knew how to fix problems with it. The fates who were in the room did not have this time as they had to do the endlessly weaving snipping and re winding of the life threads when need be. Life threads did have a habit of playing up when gods from others places tampered with them.

She moved over to the woven green and blue life thread which was Xena and Gabrielle's carefully eased it free from its spot watching as Xena's light blue thread instantly tightened around Gabrielle's which was a normal healthy soul mate reaction. Her eyes drifted over Gabrielle's life thread it had acted very oddly when she'd gone back to Mexica at one point it had faded out then returned only to be two different colours and it wouldn't stop vibrating. This had gone on for some time before it had suddenly stopped and turned back to green this had really confused her. She had spoken to Xena after they'd returned from Mexica but the tall woman had said that they needed more time before they talked to others about what had happened. She had respected their wish but a part of her was still curious.

She watched as Artemis appeared her half sister adjusted her white cloves and bodice with its gold skirt as she walked in side the room. Her white cream sandals tapping the floor as she came closer her long red hair catching the light as her blue eyes drifted around the room as she spoke gently. "Zeus sent you to?" Aphrodite nodded. "Yeah Zeus like sent me, it would appear that the loom is acting up again." Artemis sighed rolling her eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time I do hate it when it does this." She eyed the thread in Aphrodite's hand she knew whose soul mate thread it was instantly. "Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you about Gabrielle's thread."

Aphrodite eyed the thread watching as her sister came to stand next to her. "If it's about what happened in Mexica I know they aren't ready to talk about it." Artemis shook her head gently taking the thread from her hand. "No it's not about that I saw a change in Gabrielle's life thread yesterday it's a single strand which is a different colour." She turned the woven thread gently tapping the single thread which was light turquoise in colour. "I wanted to ask if you knew what it was." Aphrodite eyed the small thread which was very much hidden away in the under side of Gabrielle's thread and very much out of sight due to Xena's woven part covering it.

She took the woven thread from Artemis's hand looking at it more closely. "Give me a moment." She eased her finger down touching it gently hearing the sound around her die as she closed her eyes. She breathed in hearing something it so faint at first that it was unreachable but then it became louder as the drumming of a tiny heart beat hit her ears. She watched as the darkness in her eyes changed as everything turned to a velvet red and the image of a tiny little being met her godly eyes. It was deep inside the enclosed walls of a womb floating in liquid as it hung suspended its tiny heart beat coming harder she breathed in as the shock hit home.

She felt her eyes snap open as the image faded away she turned to the other goddess who looked confused. "Gabrielle's pregnant and the child is mortal." Artemis blinked looking at the small thread. "But why is the thread interwoven in to both their threads I mean the loom doesn't normally work like that a child is conceived and its thread separates from the mothers even during pregnancy." Artemis paused before looking up. "Something happened here something that doesn't make sense." Aphrodite eyed the thread. "No it makes perfect sense but it's just not possible unless some one tampered with their soul mate threads in Mexica, which I saw them do. We just don't know what they did exactly because Xena didn't want to talk to me about it."

Artemis eyed the thread not really understanding where her half sister was coming from. "What do you mean by tamper, I didn't think you could tamper with soul mate threads by the very nature of how they work they are volatile." Aphrodite eased up the thread feeling the seriousness take over. "No we couldn't tamper with them on that level but the gods of Mexica could they have that kind of power." She raised the thread. "They obviously tampered but didn't put everything back correctly at Gabrielle's end, because biologically this is not possible. Believe me when I say this, if you've tampered with something like this and then not fixed it correctly so it's not a hundred percent accurate you get things happening that shouldn't."

Artemis breathed in sharply. "Wait I don't understand why do you say biologically I mean who is the father?" Aphrodite eased up the thread. "Isn't it like obvious?" Artemis blinked as the realization hit home instantly. "You've got to be joking?" Aphrodite shook her head. "This is no joke only Aztec tampering could do that and it may have been done on purpose or it could have been a mistake. Ether way it's happened and I need to talk to Xena about it as soon as possible."

She shifted tapping her pink sandals. "She has to know that Gabrielle is not to blame and that the Aztec gods are and I'm going to find out exactly what they did to her in Mexica if it's the last thing I do." She was about to say more only to find her self stopping as ten life threads were suddenly cut all at once. Artemis blinked watching as the ten threads fell she knew who they were instantly they were the life threads of ten war lords who had been camping on her land. "Is there a war going on?" Clotho the white robed child looked up meeting her gaze. "No this was not caused." The red robed woman Lachesis spoke slowly. "By war it was caused by."

Atropos the aging purple robed grand mother looked up slowly. "The god of war's hand." Artemis blinked in shock watching as Aphrodite put the soul mate thread back in place. "Why would he kill ten warlords like that?" Clotho looked up again. "He has made a campaign." Lachesis lowered her gaze. "To wipe out all the warlords who have betrayed him and shown disloyalty to his cause." Atropos was last to speak. "To rid Greece of all on his list and replace them with an army of loyal warriors who will obey his new cause." Artemis looked up sharply. "This is not good I will inform Zeus of this." Aphrodite raised her hand stopping her. "No I'll deal with this he's my brother and I know he hasn't been himself in a long while."

She put her hands together. "He's been kinda depressed ever since he came back from Mexica its as though he's lost his interest in war, which he's never done before he's refused to like talk to me or Zeus despite our requests and I know he will listen to me now." She breathed in deeply this wasn't turning in to a good day. "I'll go and speak to him I know there's more to this there like has to be." Artemis nodded. "Well if any one can get through to him then it's you. I'll stay and watch the loom and see if I can see what Zeus was talking about. She watched as her half sister disappeared in a shower of pink light and red rose petals. This was not turning out to be the day that she'd been hoping for at all.

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight


	7. Fighting An Honest Truth Deep

_FIGHTING AN HONEST TRUTH DEEP WITH IN YOUR HEART_

Gabrielle walked up the dusty path that lead to her home, she'd never liked Cleytus. May be it was his bed side manner but he'd never appealed to her, not even as a child. He was a nice man but he'd never been any good when it came to her problems unlike her sister who had always gotten on so well with him. She carried on walking what he'd said was not true though and nothing would ever make it so. Her chances of getting pregnant were zero and nothing would ever change that! It was the one thing she couldn't have and a part of her had recently come to accept it despite that it made her feel sad deep down in the pit of her stomach.

She also hadn't said much about it because she highly doubted that Xena would want to start a family with her. Why would she want to anyway? All they both had was very bad memories from the previous time line of how things had gone wrong with their children. Her demonic daughter Hope had killed Xena's son Solan. Xena's second child Eve had been hunted down by the Greek gods and had been a killer before she'd been reformed by the teachings of Eli. She'd vanished with the changing time line. She still had no idea even today as to why Xena had never confronted her about that, maybe she was just waiting for her to do so since she had in essence stolen her daughter away in time along with Lila's.

She was certain that some of Lila's coldness towards was due to that, since the feathered serpent Quetzalcoatl had shown Lila what had been. The Aztec war god Huitzilopochtli had now dethroned him and taken his place as king of the Aztec gods of Mexica but by that point her sister had seen too much of the past life that she'd wiped away by asking the elder god C'thulon to take back time for her. She also doubted that any of Xena's feelings regarding children had changed ether despite being in a different time line. Why would it? For both of them there was nothing but bad memories. Xena had changed so much since Mexica and she'd become a very open with her about everything, she also helped to guide her because even now she had days when she doubted her self.

She had died in Mexica at the top of Tezcatlipoca's temple trying to save Xena who had been rescued by her loyal friend and eagle warrior Itzli. It had not ended there though something had happened Huitzilopochtli had turned her in to one of his humming bird warriors and told her that he was her lover and she'd slept with him not knowing any better because he'd wiped her memories. Xena had fought against the Aztec sun god and resurrected her with the help of the other Aztec gods. She remembered nothing even now, only sleeping with Huitzilopochtli. She sometime had very jumbled dreams sometimes with Aztec imagery but none of it she could piece together it was always far too volatile and random.

She'd struggled with making love so much at first with Xena after their return from Mexica, her mind and her body just weren't up to it. They'd kissed and then they'd cuddled and everything else but it wasn't until eight weeks ago that she'd been able to give herself fully. The surprise to her was that Xena had been nothing but understanding through out this issue and so patient with her, despite how frustrating it must have been for her. At the last festival her body had finally managed to give in and they had found themselves going back to the empty house hold just to release the building passion which had been so great for both of them. It was the first time in a long time that they'd made love more than once on the same night.

It had been so much easier after that, as the mental images in her mind drifted away forgotten as fresh ones took their place permanently. She breathed in she wasn't going to say anything about what the healer had said to her, he was a fool. He didn't know her the way Xena did and she trusted Xena's word over his. She adjusted her sheep skin coat with its thick woollen collar which kept the cold out. True it wasn't that cold yet, but the morning chill was still in the air. She normally avoided it because she liked to sleep in if possible. The truth was that she wanted to get this over with so she'd gotten up before Xena leaving her lover to carry on sleeping while she'd gone to the healers.

Frankly thinking about it now she wished she'd stayed in bed with her, anything would have been better than having to listen to this. She walked towards the door she'd be happy to get back where it was warm and peaceful. Then may be she could set about doing her chores along with everyone else. Ophelia turned hearing the door open she eased up the mug of warm green tea which Hecuba had given her. "Well sounds like some ones home." She had been looking forward so much to this the last time she'd had seen Gabrielle and Lila they'd both been children playing in Herodotus's back yard.

Herodotus watched as Gabrielle hung her coat up the look of annoyance was clear in her face and it was obvious that she had her mind else where. "How did your trip to the healer go?" Gabrielle sneered inwardly not bothering to turn around as she pulled up her boot adjusting her sai blade holder on one side as she closed the door. "He didn't know what was wrong with me." She turned around walking towards the front room only to stop sharply as she caught sight of two women seated on one of the long chairs in the front room. Herodotus smiled looking up at his eldest daughter. "Gabrielle I'd like to introduce you to Ophelia." He paused eyeing the other woman. "This is her partner Lysandra."

Ophelia didn't think as she got up moving towards the young woman who was in her early twenties. She had long blonde hair which was well over her shoulders with out a style in it. Her skin was very fair and she could see the firm ripple of muscle all over her body as well as a few faint scars in places no doubt from battles. She had the same coloured eyes as Hecuba a lush forest green colour and she was a slender build and small in stature. She had a dark green halter top with weaving wooden land designs as well as a lighter green collar it was held together with a leather tie. The skirt she wore was light brown in colour and cut at the sides to allow leg movement it had a dark leather belt which was covered in multi coloured patterns.

On her wrists were dark brown leather gauntlets they had the same wood land designs as her top. Her side lacing boots were a dark brown in colour. Tied to them were thick dark brown weapon holders in which she had sharp sai blades on ether side. She felt her smile widen what a beautiful dish Gabrielle had grown up in to, it was little wonder that Xena was her lover she was attractive and stunning just like her mother. She smiled easing out her hands. "My, my you have grown in to a fine young woman your mother must be so proud of you. The last time I saw you, you were a little girl playing in the yard with your toys." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment before feeling a smile form on her lips as a faint memory came back to her off that day when they'd last met.

She met Ophelia's gaze. "You asked me what I was playing." Ophelia smiled looking her over again. "Yes I did." Gabrielle lowered her gaze slightly. "I told you I was playing a hero rescuing the princess and you said I needed a toy monster to fight against." She paused. "You went and brought me one from the market the same day it was wooden toy of Cerberus." Ophelia put her hands together. "You remember?" Gabrielle nodded calmly. "I still have it, it's in my new room in my wooden chest it was one of my favourite toys." She looked up slightly. "It's so good to see you Ophelia." Ophelia smiled putting her arms around her. "It's good to see you again it's been far too long. Your father was just telling me all about your adventures its sounds like you've travelled a lot."

Gabrielle pulled away feeling her smile widen. "Here and there, yes." Ophelia put a hand on her face. "You're far too modest." She paused looking up watching as Lysandra walked up behind her. "I'm sure you remember Lysandra she was with me last time I was here." Gabrielle eyed the other woman instantly recognising the robes which had Aphrodite's symbols. "Yes I remember." Lysandra stepped forward as her lover stepped back allowing her to take the young woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again you've grown up so much since I last saw you." She was about to say more only to stop as the door was half kicked open as a tall dark haired woman walked in carrying chopped wood in her arms she kicked it closed with the back of her foot.

She half mumbled something as she stepped in to the room her light blues eyes turning to meet Herodotus's. "Where do you want this fireplace or store room?" Herodotus smiled raising his hand. "Here's Xena, Gabrielle's partner." Ophelia moved forward staring at the warrior woman who was very tall in deed. "I heard she was beautiful but by the gods I had no idea she was so well built." Lysandra rolled her eyes just great she could see where this was going Ophelia just couldn't help herself sometimes she just spoke with out thinking. Xena blinked staring at the woman who was about Gabrielle height. "Who in Tartarus are you?" Herodotus stood up slowly. "Xena please meet Hecuba's cousin Ophelia." He raised his hand to the other woman. "This is her partner Lysandra they were meant to arrive last night."

Lysandra smiled inwardly the paintings she seen on vases made in Aphrodite's temple in their home city did nether Xena or Gabrielle any justice The Warrior Princess she was very tall woman with long dark hair which hung over her shoulders. Her eyes were an ice blue colour which caused them to stand out. Her skin was bronze tanned and her body was well muscled and she was medium build. She had a bronze woven breast plate and back plate as well as woven bronze shoulder guards. The leather bodice she wore was dark brown almost black in colour and had hanging tassels which acted like a skirt each had steel metal notches in them.

She wore woven bronze gauntlets and she also had upper arm guards woven with the same design. Her knee high black boots could be seen as well as her weapons she had a sword which was on her back with in grabbing reach and the legendary Chakram, which had a metal piece running through the middle were it could separate in two or so she'd heard. Gabrielle moved forward quickly taking the wood from her lover's hands. "Fire place?" Her father nodded she carefully put it down in the right place. Xena eyed the small flamboyantly dressed woman and her partner she cleared her throat realizing that her last remark was rude. She paused before speaking. "Pleased to meet you both."

Ophelia eyed the tall woman again seeing the sword on her back and the gleaming Chakram at her side. "Well I can see why Gabrielle likes you, your strapping tall and beautiful on so many levels." Gabrielle folded her arms leaning against the fireplace as she tried to cover up her smirk as her lover blinked at the statement. Gabrielle watched as Xena looked up sharply eyeing her the slight confusion in her face, her lover wasn't used to remakes like this or being a thing of fascination for others. Normally people stared clear of her and weren't as up front as this because they were terrified of annoying her. Clearly Ophelia didn't care about that she was completely unfazed by it despite the fact that her lover could shatter the bones of grown men.

Ophelia took hold of the tall warrior woman's hand looking at it. "Look at the power in this, I bet when you break heads you really break heads." Gabrielle moved forward coming to stand in front of Ophelia she gently eased Xena's hand out of her grip. "I'm sure you can both discuss it some other time." Ophelia felt her smile widen. "Oh yes we'll have much to discuss." Xena put a hand through her hair oh this was just wonderful, this woman wanted to hear stories about her killing people. Most people tended never to ask about this subject, she put her arm around Gabrielle's waist in a gentle motion feeling her lover put her hand over hers.

Herodotus turned seeing the door open again he felt a smile form as Lila and Hector walked in. "Ah there you two are, please come in and meet our guests." Lila turned sharply. "We have guests?" She closed the door locking it watching as Lector put down the basket of goods which they'd brought from the market in the kitchen. Hecuba stood up slowly. "Lila please let me introduce you to Ophelia and her partner Lysandra." Lysandra eyed Lila she was a few years younger than Gabrielle but very different in appearance. She had long dark hair which was well over shoulder length just like her sisters. She was slim and about the same height.

She wore white and blue two piece dress which had woven patterns on the sleeves, the lower long dress its self was blue and she had brown boots for the colder weather. Her eyes were dark blue and her skin was very fair it was clear though by the way she held herself that she was a woman who made up her own mind about things. Hecuba paused turning slightly. "This is Lila's fiancé Lector." Lysandra's gaze drifted up to the taller man who about the same height as Xena he was in his earlier thirties like her and had short dark hair and light brown eyes. He was medium build and well muscled on his arms and chest, his skin was also tanned.

He wore a loose white shirt which had stitched golden patterns on the chest and arms. His trousers were dark brown in colour and he had knee high leather boots which looked very expensive, but given that his trade was that of a merchant it didn't surprise her. Merchants always liked to wear fine clothing it was all part of their image as sellers. Ophelia smiled as she put her hands on Lila's shoulders. "You've grown up so much as well and I heard from your father that you're going to be part of the council very soon." Lila gave the older woman a smile. "Well if I pass the final test that is." Ophelia put a hand on her face. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

She turned eyeing the dark haired man who was about her age, not that it mattered in her mind love was a precious thing it went beyond age and gender. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lector." Lector smiled taking her hand. "As it is you, I have heard about you and it's nice to finally meet you Lysandra at long last." Ophelia gave him a smile before turning to Lila. "Well you certainty picked well, he's well dressed, handsome and polite." Lector turned watching as Xena raised an eyebrow in a silent commutation. He knew her quite well now and he knew when ever she did that it meant that she had, had the same treatment.

It was hardly surprising they were both the partners the sisters so it was clear that one would get the same treatment as the other. He breathed in deeply obviously this was going to be a long day. A long day of talking and cooking and family banter and they were both going to get caught up in it. Xena turned so she was standing in front of Gabrielle she leaned over whispering in her ear. "What did the healer say?" Gabrielle looked up slightly thinking very hard for a long moment about what to say. No part of her wanted to say the truth because it wasn't true it was a sick twisted joke on the healer's part.

She breathed in deeply. "He didn't know what the problem was." It wasn't a lie because what he'd said wasn't true so she didn't need to feel guilty. "It's was just like you said." Xena leaned over giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry you had to go there I know you properly didn't enjoy it." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I didn't enjoy it, you know I don't like any one other than you taking care of me." She shook her head. "Also I never got on with our families healer anyway." She leaned up giving the other woman a gentle kiss in return. "I know you can fix what ever is wrong with me you just need a little more time to work it out."

End of part 7

Silvermoonlight


	8. A Lack Of Understanding

_A LACK OF UNDERSTANDING AND CONTEMPT_

Ophelia looked up from the dinner table enjoying the taste of the roast lamb she turned to Hecuba. "You really haven't lost your touch your food is as wonderful as ever. Though I still don't get why you don't have a paid servant helping you, word has it your both well off now." Lila looked up sharply. "I keep telling her that, she just won't listen." Hecuba sighed aloud looking out of the window. "I don't like others to do things I can do perfectly well myself." Ophelia grunted aloud. "You have money now though, why not live a little go to Crete and have a holiday splash out, buy things?" She looked up ignoring her Hecuba mock annoyance. "Go buy a villa and a vineyard."

Hecuba eyed her. "I don't want any off those things I want to be here with my family." She gaze shifted from her husband to her daughters and their partners. "Just because I have money doesn't mean I care for spending it." Lysandra smiled looking up. "She's only saying it because we both know that she would." Ophelia turned eyeing her. "No I wouldn't!" Herodotus smirked some how he was enjoying this, he had been uncertain at first that he would. It was true that Ophelia very much said what she thought but under it she always meant well although he'd ignored that on her previous visits because he'd been two caught up in her sexuality.

Lysandra smiled at her lover. "My dear sweet Ophelia as much as you try I know you better you like the finer things in life and believe me if you had money like that I would be taking care of your finances." Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Oh please you already take care of my finances." Lysandra smirked. "Yes because if I didn't you'd buy something foolish like a boat." Ophelia put a hand on her chest. "Oh please I like boats and the sea air." She turned to Gabrielle who was eating quietly. "You see where I'm coming from I mean you like boats right?" Gabrielle stopped mid chew she swallowed sharply as the mental image of throwing up over the boats side floated in to her mind. "No."

Ophelia blinked eyeing her. "But you travel a lot I mean you've been to so many places." Xena put her hands together. "She doesn't like boats believe me." Lila looked up slightly. "I don't mind boats." Ophelia put her hands together as a question came to mind. "I wanted to ask you, what is that bird mask, the one with the red orange and yellow feathers you've got hanging up the corridor." Lila looked up slightly realizing that she was referring to the Aztec eagle warrior's mask. "It's a trophy from the lands of Mexica." Ophelia looked up slightly. "Mexica where is that?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "No place you, would really like to go if you can help it." Lila eyed her sister. "Some off us didn't get a choice in the matter."

Gabrielle turned meeting her gaze. "Get off my back Lila!" Lila eyed her for a long moment she no longer caring that everyone was in the room. "Oh yes I was just dropped off there, because your really good at annoying people." Gabrielle eyed her in disgust. "Yes what I did was bad I admit it, but I fixed it." Lila eyed her plate. "Well it's a shame you can't be smart and talk your problems though fully with your own sister." Gabrielle tapped her boot feeling the frustration hit home. "Like you'd listen to my problems? You're more concerned with becoming a council member." Lila sneered slightly not really thinking her next words though. "Better that than to be like you, a stupid warrior who just has to force the issue with a weapon."

Gabrielle dropped her fork hearing it clatter she felt her hand form a fist. "Don't patronize me you haven't lived my life!" Lila eyed her for a long moment. "No and you haven't lived mine! I've been forever stuck in the shadow of my mighty elder sister who sleeps with a woman. I'm forever questioned over my sexuality because of you!" Herodotus turned sharply eyeing his youngest daughter. "Lila!" Lila ignored him turning to Gabrielle. "You know what gets me it's that they love you because you kill. I guess that's what it is to be a hero you just grab a weapon and shove it in to another person's chest." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "If Mexica taught you anything it should have been that sometimes there's little choice."

Lila put her hands together. "Oh yes like the choice you made for the twelve elite, in my option they had none the first time around." Xena leaned forward eyeing Lila she kept her voice even as she spoke. "Stop this now Lila, Gabrielle had to make hard choices you know that better than anyone since you had to make a few of your own." Hecuba looked up sharply meeting Lila's gaze. "Please stop this, both of you, we have guests." She breathed in painfully this was not what she wanted of all the times her daughters had to argue why did it have to be now? Ophelia blinked she hadn't seen this coming obviously there was some unresolved tension between both sisters.

Lector turned to his fiancée, gods he was so going to talk to her about this when the time was right. He understood the pain that she'd suffered in Mexica he knew that Gabrielle was sorry for all that had happened, but he now couldn't understand was why she was at her older sister's throat. Gabrielle and Xena had saved her life so why the animosity? Lysandra looked up slightly. "Why don't we discuss something else, tell me Lila how is your training as a council member progressing?" Gabrielle picked up her fork feeling Xena's hand move across her leg she leaned down putting her hand on it watching as her younger sister began to talk she looked down ignoring her.

She wasn't a stupid warrior! She did things because she had to because half the time she had no choice. What was she meant to do let murders and criminals walk away? It wasn't like her sister had a clue about what it meant to kill someone she had been speared of that. Mexica had taken away her innocence though and the person who was in her sister place seemed so different to her. She was growing bolder and she was getting the impression that she disliked and resented her. She looked at her food maybe she should have seen this coming Mexica had been her fault her failing and now she was paying the price for it. She'd stayed here to help her sister recover but now a part of her was starting to doubt that her sister would ever like the same way she used to again.

8

Xena watched as Gabrielle sat herself down on the bed she closed their door locking it sharply. Ophelia and Lysandra had been given a bed in the store room and both were setting up the spare bed with Herodotus's help. The rest of the meal had been a good affair and Lila hadn't said anything more but what she had said really bothered her. It wasn't that it had just been rude it had been that it was cruel and it felt almost as though she was going for Gabrielle's throat. She looked at the evening sky through their window before turning to her lover who had a dark look in her eyes. "You know what your sister said about you isn't true and you shouldn't take it to heart."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No part of it is, I solve all my problems with weapons." Xena walked towards her she slowly kneeled down in front of her putting her hands on knees. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, you made some hard choices in Mexica but they were the right choice and even I understand why you did what you did." Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "I know I guess it just hurts more coming from her lips, its feels like resents me so much." Xena eased up her hand putting it on her face. "She's just going through something herself and she's taking it out on you that's all." She leaned up meeting her lips in a gentle kiss.

She pulled back running her fingers through the long blonde hair. "Don't doubt you're self over this Gabrielle." She looked up slightly. "Okay?" Gabrielle nodded she knew that her lover was right about this and it was just best to let it go for now and not get hung up on it. Her sister was going through a lot of changes and she knew all to well what it was like. Xena slowly stood up eyeing the letter which was still unopened on the side of her lover's dresser. "You haven't opened the letter from Sophia." Gabrielle eyed the letter with its royal seal. "I doubt there's any thing interesting in it." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "It's been a long time Gabrielle we've lived a whole life together and now we are part of a changed one."

She picked the letter of the dresser. "I'm sure she means well, she loved you deeply once." Gabrielle shook her head. "No she loved me because I was in a male body and I called myself Sebastianos. I was only that way because I put on that pendent which belonged to Ares and couldn't get it off again." Xena smiled slightly. "Until you told me about your feelings for me and I got to kiss you for the first time." Gabrielle eyed the letter. "You kissed me in my male body and then in my normal one because I was able to change back." Xena looked at the letter. "I think you should open this, I think it would be good for you."

Gabrielle eyed the royal seal. "Good how? If I remember right Sophia had me beaten in a cell because I was honest and showed her my true form." Xena paused for a long moment she knew that this had always been a sour point for her lover. She had never really been as open with people after that event and had become quieter as a person. Ever since she'd returned from Mexica she found herself being more voiced than Gabrielle who was struggling with her inner emotions. She had been though so much in Mexica, as a warrior she was so much calmer and focused and she had complete control over her emotions in battle. She had never showed any of her darker side with the acceptation for a dark glance now and again, but it was there and it was part of the younger woman and she accepted it completely.

As a woman and as her lover she was very vulnerable and having constant inner battles with her self a lot of the time. She questioned herself and doubted herself frequently. She'd found herself guiding her lover gently back on track quite a lot since Mexica. She wanted to help Gabrielle in any way possible with these issues. She carefully took the letter from the younger woman's hand. "When you're ready please tell me and we'll open it together, how does that sound?" Gabrielle looked at the letter for a long moment before nodding. "Yes I'd like that." Xena smiled putting the letter back on her dresser. "You never did say goodbye to Sophia did you?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No I didn't I guess it was because I just wanted to leave the palace it was so painful being there in that place, after what happened." Xena put both hands on her arms. "I know I never really talked to you about this back this then, I realize now that I should have." Gabrielle shook her head. "No you had your own problems back then, you drank too much and you were going through so much." Xena raised her eyebrow. "I did drink too much didn't I?" Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I know what it's like when you start drinking. It's so hard to break away from it some days."

Xena smiled running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Yeah it is." Gabrielle smiled slightly meeting her lovers light blue gaze. "What did your mother say in her letter?" Xena stood up gently kissing the top of her head. "She can't make it to the festival she does still want to meet your parents though and would like to arrange a later date." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "I understand hopefully she'll get to finally meet my father and mother soon." Xena sat down next to her putting her hand on hers. "I think it's good that they finally are going to though, they never met at least not in our last life time." Gabrielle smirked as she looked up. "Yeah they never did, did they? I think it would be wonderful to see them getting along."

She paused about to say something only to stop as the feeling of nausea swept through her stomach all too suddenly. She breathed in deeply and painfully closing her eyes as she leaned forward. Xena put a hand on her lovers back rubbing gently she'd seen this already to many times. "Are you feeling sick again?" Gabrielle lowered her head nodding painfully trying not to throw up with all her effort. "Yes." Xena stood up quickly moving to her dresser pulling up a little bottle of medicine which she'd prepared earlier. She walked quickly over to the younger woman putting it in her hand. "Here drink this it's stronger than what I've been giving you."

Gabrielle took the little bottle quickly drinking from it trying to ignore the awful taste as she took a deep breath waiting for her stomach to stop churning. She breathed in deeply feeling her stomach settle very slowly as she passed the bottle back to her lover. "Thank you." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Any better?" Gabrielle nodded looking up slightly. "Yes it works much better than the other medicine you gave me." Xena looked at the bottle before putting it down on her lover's dresser. "That's good to hear." Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "I just wish I could get over this, I hate it." Xena put her hand on her shoulder watching as the younger woman looked up. "You will get over this, its just stress that's all."

She breathed in deeply. "You went through a lot in Mexica and they said that you might not be yourself for a long while. Your body just needs time to fully recuperate that's all." She felt a smile form. "We both know that you can get through anything, so don't let this get to you." Gabrielle smiled as she put her hand on her lovers. "Thank you not just for the medicine but for understanding." Xena smiled as she met her lips in a gentle kiss she pulled away speaking softy. "Your welcome sweetheart."

8

Hecuba carefully put the plate away she breathed in deeply as she turned to Lila who was once more engaged her council studies. "Why do you hurt Gabrielle so?" Lila narrowed her gaze as she looked up meeting her mother's gaze. "Oh please she can take it, she's a warrior." Hecuba breathed in feeling the annoyance hit home. "That was not what I asked!" Lila folded her arms looking up. "She gets everything! People love her even when she does cruel and unkind things! No one ever questions her instead they just applaud her, even Xena does it." Hecuba breathed in sharply. "Xena loves her in the way Lector loves you, he embraces the parts of you that may not be liked by others because and he loves you for who you are."

She shook her head. "As for your sister getting everything we both know that's not true, you're father didn't accept her for a long time and you know better than anyone that she was outcast in this family. This is the first time in over two years that she's been embraced once more as family." She put the cloth down. "Of the cruel and unkind things Gabrielle does I do not know what your referring to. Herodotus and I accept that she may very well have killed people but we don't bring it up in her presence. Her life has demanded such and we know that she can catch Xena's Chakram we also see that she now prefers her sai blades over her quarter staff."

She folded her arms. "She's no longer Xena's student she's now her equal, it was always to be expected that she would finally take the full warriors path you will just have to learn to accept that Lila." Lila sneered all that was because she from another life time one which she was a fully fledged warrior. "You don't know the half of it." Hecuba put her hands together. "Your grandfather is coming here tomorrow, he will pick up on this intolerance you have with your sister you would do well to resolve your issues with Gabrielle before he comes here." Lila stood up grabbing her scrolls she had, had enough of this, she was going to her and Lectors room to study. "I don't need to solve my issues with Gabrielle because I doubt my grandfather can manipulate me."

Hecuba watched as she walked towards the door she breathed in deeply. "Do not be so quick to think that, I have never met your grandfather but I know enough to be very wary of what he says and how he says it. I do not want this family torn apart because of him playing with you or your sister in any manner." Lila walked through the open space in to the hall way. "I don't fear him, I beckon him maybe then I'll be able to show people that I'm some one and not the just the younger sister of Gabrielle! Maybe then they might talk to me using my name rather than saying we know you because of your sister is a hero!"

Hecuba shook her head watching as her youngest daughter vanished from sight slamming the door to her and Lector's room shut. This was not the way she'd wanted this to be but one thing was clear now. This issue could not be resolved by her or Herodotus or Lector or even Xena this could only be put to rest by both her daughter confronting each other which she had a feeling would happen very soon.

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight


	9. The One Who Knows No Mercy

_THE ONE WHO KNOWS NO MERCY OR LOVE_

Ares watched as the burning human skeleton hit the table inside the wide tent, five dead burning skeletons lay around him. Maybe it was ironic that these five bastards who had been on his list had been all together. He kicked the helmet of the instigator whose name had been Draco. He knew that the bastard had been an old lover of Xena's, which was all the more reason to kill him. Plus the spell Cupid had put him under which meant that he loved Gabrielle just made him an issue and he hated the idea of anyone else causing them issues. He also a slave trader one who should have been hung years ago but had just slipped though the net due to the other gods playing around and Xena's old feelings getting in the way before she'd come to love Gabrielle.

He watched as the fire died down leaving only a burnt skeleton of what had been Draco. He sneered eyeing it in disgust he still had over fifty more men to kill all bastards who claimed to follow his laws of war. He eyed the tent which was now empty because everyone who disgusted him was dead. When the armies outside found out that all their leaders had just died they'd start a war all of their own blaming each other for the death of each leader and then they'd kill each other which was fine by him. He closed his hand sensing for the first time that he was wrong and that this tent wasn't empty.

He breathed in walking towards the back room with the certain were he could hear whimpering. He pulled it open seeing the young mortal girl about fifteen seasons old in chains sitting on the bed she was obviously a sex slave for the guests to use. Her big brown eyes stared at him as she shivered in panic clutching her knees in terror. Her weak voice hit his ears as the tears streamed down her face. "Please don't kill me I'll do what ever you want!" Ares shook his head raising his hand watching as her chains fell open hitting the floor opposite the bed. She blinked in shock as she looked at him realizing that she was in the presence of a god.

Ares put his hand on her arm very gently easing her to her feet. "You have nothing to fear from me I have no intention of hurting you." He turned sharply as a shower of rose petals and pink light blasted out wards as Aphrodite made her entrance known. Her voice hit the air harshly. "What on earth are you doing?!" Ares turned bringing the girl forward gently. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm freeing this girl!" Aphrodite eyed the dead warriors behind her and the still burning bones of what had been the leader. "You've just liked killed five warlords leaders and that's not counting the others who I know you've killed already today."

She moved forward gently taking hold of the young girl moving her away from him and towards herself. "Why are you doing this?" Ares pulled out his arms. "Isn't it obvious what I'm doing I'm cleaning up my mess! These bastards have done nothing but betray the laws of war which I have rewritten and now them and all the scum like them who swore their allegiance to me will pay the price!" Aphrodite eyed her half brother for a long moment. "Have you like lost your mind? These are mortals your killing!" Ares sneered as he turned seating him self on Draco's empty chair putting his leg over the side of it. "They are my mortals I can kill them as I please, they swore their allegiance to me making their lives forfeit if they disobeyed."

He looked up slightly. "This group have disobeyed me for the last time." He eyed Draco's burnt out skeleton on the floor. "You shouldn't trouble yourself over this sister. I am only cleaning up my own mess I'm not interested in any other gods." Aphrodite blinked in confusion he wasn't fighting her, yes he was angry, but it wasn't at her it was at something else. She looked at the young girl who was just watching shocked and mystified by all that was going on around her. She breathed in deeply she'd take her back to her temple her priests and priestess could take care off her, she had obviously been though a very traumatic time. She stepped towards Ares watching as the young girl seated herself. "You haven't spoken to anyone in over two months Ares."

She looked up. "We've been really worried about you…you still haven't spoken to Zeus regarding Mexica." Ares leaned on his elbow. "There's nothing worth saying about Mexica that would matter." Aphrodite looked at him for a long moment. "Everything about Mexica matters you helped to defeat the feathered serpent." Ares lowered his gaze. "I was merely part of it, I did not finish him off the Aztec gods did the rest." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "To be a part of it means a lot to the other gods and Zeus." Ares looked up slightly. "You give me far too much credit, credit I don't deserve at least not right now, not until I proved myself worthy of my status as a God of War."

Aphrodite raised her hand. "You have nothing to prove Ares, everyone can see that you've changed since you came back from Mexica, they had been talking about it on Olympus." Ares slowly stood up. "Then they can carry on talking I have thing to do, things that matter." Aphrodite narrowed her gaze. "This is about Xena isn't it?" Ares stopped turning to meet her gaze trying to hide the pain, as he felt it tear through his heart. "Xena has made her choice she wants to be with Gabrielle, I refuse to interfere with that." He paused before speaking keeping his voice emotionless to hide the pain. "I realize that I have no place in ether of their lives anymore and I accept it."

He paused putting his hand on his sword. "I won't stop loving her, I'll still love her when she's old and grey but I know my place now." Aphrodite blinked in shocked eyeing him saying this was so unlike him there was no bravado, no snide remarks just blunt honesty. This wasn't the Ares she was used to at all. She had expected him to return to his old self everyone had but it was clear now that he hadn't and it wasn't going to. The answer was so obvious even to her he had changed in a lot of ways. The problem was though that at this moment in time he was very deeply depressed and he was focusing himself on other things to cope with it. She stepped closer to him feeling a sense of sadness take over she knew how he felt she'd gone through the same depression when her husband had died in the other life time.

She eased out her hand. "You could come back to Olympus there we can talk about this." Ares stepped away from her. "No that's not where I want to be right now, thank you though for you're though. Its not that I don't trust your judgement I do very deeply I know that it won't make me feel better." He turned slowly to her. "I have to do this I have to clean up my own mess I have to build a new army one who shares my views on honour." Aphrodite breathed in sharply. "Are you building it for Xena to win her over?" Ares shook his head. "No I'm building it for the good of Greece so that there will be a noble force at my father's disposal should war come again to these shores."

He turned eyeing the young girl who was sat down close by. "Take care of that mortal girl won't you?" Aphrodite nodded watching as he disappeared in a blast of white flame in front of her. She breathed painfully in she had gotten no where with him she turned to young girl taking her by the arm as she stood up slowly. "Come with me little one, I'm going to take you to one of my temples."

8

Typhoeus stroked his thick white and black overgrown beard as he moved his war horse down the open road. Behind him was a wagon with one of his grand children and his slaves. He had three slaves in all one man and two women who all had their uses, true slavery was illegal now in almost every region including this one but he didn't see why that should stop him. No one in Olynthus ever stood up to him he was the great general and no one ever questioned him so he do as he pleased even though he was now technically retired. He adjusted his hoplite chest plate he was not looking forward to this. The fact that he had to seek out his youngest son in some peasant town called Potidaea.

He grinded his teeth together saying that though he wasn't here for his son his only interested was his two daughters. He had being hearing a lot about them both at late. He realized now that he would die soon as he was getting old, so he saw it fit to pit his late older son's children against Herodotus's, a part of him also wanted to see who was better. Could Ixion his well trained hoplite grandson match up to the sapphist cur named Gabrielle? On top of that could his granddaughter Eudora the worthless slip of a girl match up Lila the soon to be council member? He felt a smile form, oh he'd find out who was better, he would find out what made them both angry.

He would get right under there skins and peal away the flesh and bone and see if there was anything worth while underneath. He'd never expected ether of Herodotus's children to make anything of them selves. They were both women after all but somewhere down the line the fates had decided to play a joke as these two had risen up enough to get even his attention. Lila's little endeavours had been whispered to him through the Olynthus council but only recently as she really getting everyone attention with her silver tongue. Gabrielle on the other hand he'd been hearing things about her for a very long time, this was the fifth year of hearing about her being a so called hero and warrior.

Obviously Herodotus had not beaten her to teach her place which was to be a quite house wife who punched out children namely sons as they were the only offspring of any value. She had taken it one step further though she'd taken it up on herself to bed a woman, how disgusting, the thought of it made him sick to the stomach. More so that his own son would allow such a union was vile in its self, women did not sleep with other women it was both unnatural and vile. It was only whores who could did that because they were pleasing men like him self in a sexual way. That was after all the use of women to please men and to do as they were told.

His wife had known that from the beginning she'd known her place and if he decided that night to be pleased by a common whore then he could do so as he was the father and ruler of his home. His wife had died a long time ago giving birth to Herodotus may be he should have realized from the beginning that his youngest child was cursed. It was obvious now Herodotus had rejected his choice for a noble wife and married a peasant woman called Hecuba and now he was rejecting his teachings and was letting his daughters play out roles which nether were fit for. He turned shifted his horse he would reach Potidaea by tomorrow after noon.

He wanted to watch Herodotus's pain as he tour his children in to little pieces before his eyes. He would have them both submitting to him in the end just like Ixion and Eudora had. They'd both been difficult at first but after he'd forced his methods on to them they'd soon submitted and frankly he was sure that Lila and Gabrielle would do just the same. He turned eyeing Ixion who was on his own horse while Eudora was seated next to the male slave who was staring the wagon with its maul. He eyed his grandson who was fully dressed in his hoplite armour with his shield in one hand as he stared the horse with the other. He sneered slightly. "Sit up in your saddle Ixion or I'll beat you until you sit up straight!" He watched as the young man in his early twenties did as he was told despite that it was painfully. "You will learn to hold up that shield because if you don't your not a real hoplite! You'll just be a worthless peasant, just like the peasant girls we are about to visit." Ixion looked up slightly a leering smile forming. "Yes general, I did not mean to displease you."

He turned eyeing Eudora who lowered her gaze instantly. "What about you, you have nothing of value to say regarding your peasant cousins since they are both women like you." Eudora didn't look up. "No general sir." Typhoeus turned back. "That right because you are not meant to have an opinion on such things, you do as I say." He eyed the dirty road. "When we arrive in this peasant town you will watch and learn as I break these two peasant women and you will both do as just as I tell you to. Once this is over and they have both submitted too me fully I will have to write a name on my will." He turned eyeing Ixion. "I want it to be yours Ixion so do not disappoint me."

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight

A lot of you guys really wanted to see Gabrielle's grandfather, so this chapter has been put forward at your request, enjoy. Thank you all for all your kind words and reviews.


	10. As The Cruel And Unkind Darkness

_AS THE CRUEL AND UNKIND DARKNESS FALLS UP ON YOU_

Lector yawned as he stretched in bed opening his eyes he could see the light streaming in through the half open blinds. He looked over seeing that Sagittarius was sleeping in his basket close by. He breathed in again seeing that Lila was lying by his side naked and under the cover he smiled eyeing her desk close by which was filled with her papers. Both Lysandra and Ophelia were charming a couple and he hoped that they'd had a good nights rest. It had been a quite night with very little noise apart from Citlalli Gabrielle's little dog moving around the house, which was normal it was more active at night but then saying that it wasn't a dog as such it was in essence a small fox of some kind.

There was a small slot in Gabrielle's door which she'd put in so it could go in and out it was odd because during the day it was a complete lap dog just like his Labrador. He eyed his door it was odd being opposite Xena and Gabrielle's room, like them they had a healthy sex life but they tried to keep it very quite but he had a good ear he could hear the creaking when it happened. Not that he'd ever say anything him self and Lila did the same thing from time to time and tried to keep it quite. Herodotus had never said that it wasn't allowed but he had tried his very best to keep it quite. The last thing he wanted was to annoy the man who would soon be his father in law when him self and Lila got married.

They had decided to wait until the spring when it was much warmer and they could use the temple of Aphrodite's outside area as the grounds. These grounds had flowering meadows and beautiful statues of the goddess it was the perfect place to get married. His father had already met Herodotus some time back before Lila had been captured and brought to Mexica. His mother had also come along and everything had been fine he'd see them both again as soon as the wedding took place it had all ready been arranged. No doubt they'd bring the rest of his family down from Apollonia on the big day. He turned over moving his fingers through his lover's long dark hair in a gentle motion.

He moved his hand to her arm stroking gently watching as a smile appeared on her face as she open her blue eyes slowly. He felt a wide smile form. "Morning." Lila breathed in blinking as she woke up fully. "Hi." She paused before yawning. "It's early." Lector watched as she turned over he leaned on his elbow. "No it's time to get up." Lila shuffled slightly. "Can't I sleep in a bit longer I was up late last night?" Lector eyed her papers. "I know, did you find the answer to the problem?" Lila eyed the desk breathing in deeply. "No I think I need to talk to the Potidaean council, they sent me a letter to ask how I was doing with the final test."

She eased up her hand. "I get the impression that a real event has to happen, other wise I can't gain my robes." Lector raised an eyebrow. "Hardly fair I mean how many events happen here?" Lila breathed in shifting closer to him she ran her fingers down his chest. "Hardly any and it says that it can't be a death, or a birth it has to be something that all the council has involvement in." Lector smiled gently kissing her lips. "Well I'm sure something will come up soon, if not we can always go to one of the cities and wait for something as a trainee I remember you saying that you could go to other places." Lila breathed in deeply. "That is true, I was just so hoping that I could do it all here, still once my grandfathers been and gone maybe then we can look in to it."

Lector smiled as their lips met again. "Yes we can do that I mean I could take your father goods to another city and sell them while you work it out." Lila smiled running her hand down his face. "You know I love don't you?" Lector smiled taking hold of her hand. "Always." Lila felt a wicked smile form. "You know we could delay a while, getting up I mean, after all it is early." Lector felt a naughty smile form. "What did you have in mind?" Lila shifted closer wrapping his legs in side his under the cover. "Oh I don't know, how's about you surprise me." Lector laughed slightly. "My, my you know ever since Mexica you've been feistier." Lila took hold of his golden chain pulling him forward by it so there faces were almost touching. "Trust me being in a place like that makes a woman appreciate her lover and fiancée so much more."

Lector felt his smile turn to a wide grin. "Oh well believe me your fiancée is happy oblige, I've always liked that the women in this family they speak their minds." Lila smirked as he moved so he was on top of her. "Oh yes we are like that I agree that's why we like big strong handsome men to support us." Lector raised an eyebrow. "Apart from your sister, who prefers a big strong woman?" Lila rolled her eyes. "Well there is that but you know what I mean." Lector moved his hands down her arms. "Oh yes I know just what you mean." He leaned forward meeting her lips she was right it was early they could indulge themselves and this was about the time that Xena and Gabrielle were completely out for the count they always got up two hours from now.

8

Herodotus looked at the decorative tiled roof they were now almost finished in the rebuild of the home soon it would have much more of a villa feel. That was the idea at least. The outer houses wooden walls were all slowly being replaced with strong white cement structures which were almost complete apart from the front house. He also planned to refurbish the whole houses inside and give it a full villa feel which most of the houses had in the town and since money wasn't an issue in his mind, he felt that this was what his family deserved. He'd soon have the builders coming in to put the marble cement inside after which they'd paint up the walls in white and decorate the floors.

Then he'd replace all the chairs with true side sitting ones just like in Athena's the only building that wouldn't change would be the wooden stable with the grinding wheel that was opposite the horse paddock. There was no point in changing it after all it was a work building and should stay as such. He wanted this all to be completed in time for spring when Lila got married a part of him hoped that he could get Xena to marry Gabrielle at some point in future as well. It was a shame he had wanted to carry on that topic but obviously it was the wrong time right now and he'd have to wait for a better time.

He watched as Hecuba came out of the house which was now truly starting to look like a villa now he smiled turned to meet her gaze. "They look good don't they?" Hecuba smiled looking at their house. "It looks beautiful I'm just surprised by how little this is all costing its hardly putting a dent in our finances." Herodotus put a hand on his beard. "Well we didn't need a super expensive concrete structure built just a good steady one through out the whole house and this way we'll only have to maintain every six years, rather than every two because of the wood cracking and warping. Gabrielle friends made this so easy when they added the extra rooms because they did such a good job of putting in the new structure."

He smiled. "With all this it's just been a case of tearing down the wood walls and creating the concrete cement ones around the old area house and the new area." He felt a smile widen. "The whole house should be complete in spring and we can really enjoy it." He eyed her for a long moment. "I haven't seen Lysandra or Ophelia this morning where did they both go?" Hecuba shook her head. "They went shopping." Herodotus breathed in deeply. "Why, am I not surprised?" Hecuba folded her arms. "Well that's my cousin for you, she likes buying things." She paused for a long moment. "I'm just really glad that you're both getting on so well. I didn't expect it go so well not after the last time she was here."

She paused lowering her gaze. "I think she really missed Gabrielle and Lila they were just children when she last saw them." Herodotus nodded. "I'm going to make this right Hecuba what ever it takes, she can come as often as she likes with her partner until things are as they should be. I won't let this go until I have righted my wrongs." He was about to say something else only to stop as he caught sight of two horses and a maul drawn wagon coming down the road. Hecuba watched as her husbands smile faded turning to a scowl of disgust as he caught sight of the lead rider. She put her hand on his arm. "Is that who I think it is?"

Herodotus looked up meeting her gaze. "Yes, that's my father Typhoeus." He breathed in stepping forward watching as all of them came closer. He took a deep breath he been preparing himself for this day but now it was here he wished that he could have avoided it. He hated his father and the last thing he wanted was for the bastard to be here right now. He leaned over lowering his voice. "Are Gabrielle and Lila in the house?" Hecuba nodded. "Yes so is Xena and Lector." Herodotus's took in a deep breath. "Good." He watched as the big man appeared with his long white and black beard and shorter black hair with white patches wearing decorative leather hoplite armour. He moved his horse right up to them not caring that it was in essence their front lawn that he was walking his horse on.

The younger man next to him was the same age as Gabrielle stopping behind him as the wagon with its maul also stopped some way back where guests were meant to stop. Typhoeus stopped his horse fully eyeing his youngest son who was now in his early forties and was dressed in elaborate clothing. He looked very much the same apart from that he now had a full beard which was no doubt a status symbol of strength as the head of the family but it was also a status that he wasn't worthy off. He shorted eyeing his son again how could a peasant claim that he had any status other than to be a peasant?

He looked up slightly meeting his sons gaze watching as he folded his arm keeping perfectly still. "Well, well here you are Herodotus." He turned eyeing the woman next to him who was about the same age and had long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was in the typical mothers clothing but was saying nothing just studying him. "You and your, peasant woman." Hecuba eyed him in disgust how rude she looked up slightly. "My name is Hecuba!" Typhoeus narrowed his gaze eyeing her. "Don't talk woman unless I ask it off you!" Herodotus stepped forward feeling the anger begin to burn. "Do not insult my wife! This is not your home, its mine and you aren't welcome here."

Typhoeus eyed him for a long moment. "My, my you still have a spine I'm surprised I thought this dirty little peasant town would have melted away your back bone." He laughed moving his horse slightly. "May be your spine is the reason that I've heard so much about your offspring, if you taught them anything it wasn't that their place is to stay home and punch of sons." He shook his head. "Well you might get a son out of your youngest daughter as for your eldest well I'm just disgusted and disappointed." Herodotus felt a sneer form. "My daughters are none of your concern nor are their lovers so you should turn your horse around and go back to that ugly grand villa you call home."

Typhoeus laughed slightly but it was a mocking laugh. "Oh please your daughters became my business when you let them run a mock. When people start talking about it, it starts to reflect badly on me, I wouldn't mind it, it used to only be your eldest but now I hear about your youngest to and it angers me." He eyed his grandson who smirking evilly enjoying the situation. "Well if your daughters want to make themselves known their going to have to be tested against your late brother's son Ixion and his daughter Eudora." He felt a cold smile form. "You know the rules Herodotus, you and Cleobis were tested and you lost and he got to marry the first noble woman."

Herodotus side stepped. "My daughters have nothing to prove to you, or anyone else." Typhoeus leaned forward in the saddle. "No your children have everything to prove and whether you like it or not I will test them against your brothers offspring and one of you will gain my will." Herodotus narrowed his gaze. "My daughters have no interest in your will, they are well proved for." Typhoeus smirked as he eyed him. "Proved for, now that I find most amusing, since only one of them has a partner with a dick tell me how does your sapphist daughter's partner provide for her? Because I doubt a woman can give another sexual enjoyment of any kind. As for their union I can't believe you allow such a disgusting and unnatural thing."

Herodotus felt his teeth grind together he watched as the rage appeared in Hecuba's eyes. "I allow it because I'm a better man than you are! I care about what my daughter wants and what makes her happy! I also can say with out a shred of doubt that her partner is as good as any man and I respect her and trust her deeply." He watched as the young man sniggered close by he turned eyed him. "Show some respect Gabrielle is your first cousin!" Ixion sat up in his saddle. "Why should I show her any respect? My first cousin is a sapphist cur." Typhoeus turned sharply eyeing Ixion. "Silence yourself Ixion this is between me and your uncle!"

Herodotus folded his arm watching as the young man fell silent he remembered Cleobis taking about Ixion's birth when they'd met in secret after he'd left, his brother had been so proud. Now here he was looking at a very unsavoury young man who was Gabrielle's age, obviously his father had been moulding him in to something vile and disgusting and he found that very sad. He turned meeting his father's dark blue gaze. "I see Ixion has no manners." Typhoeus smirked. "He doesn't need manners he's a hoplite, unlike your warrior daughter he went to the academy to train." Herodotus looked realizing that it was his turn to smile. "Really well what ever you have in store for my eldest daughter I'm sure she can put him to shame."

Typhoeus sat up in the saddle. "You think too much of your daughter when you should think less. Children are trained in academies of war they are not trained on the road by some warrior bitch. I see that your peasant life has made you soft and I'm very disappointed in you." Herodotus folded his arms. "Then I'm happy to a disappoint you, you deserve no less." He eyed him for a long moment. "Now get out! You're not welcome in my home, as I said before." Typhoeus turned his horse laughing slightly. "Oh I'll leave Herodotus but only after I get to see your daughters then I'll find myself a tavern to sleep in and the games will begin." Herodotus narrowed his gaze. "Then you can go to your tavern old man, I won't parade my daughters in front of you!"

Gabrielle rubbed the sleep out of her eyes there was something bad going on outside she could hear her fathers raised voice. She pushed the door open watching as a man in his early sixties appeared. He was seated on a black war house which he was walking across the front yard in a threatening manner. She didn't think as she walked forward speaking evenly. "Get of my fathers land." Typhoeus looked up sharply watching as the blonde woman came forward he ignored Herodotus's surprise as he eyed her for a long moment. The description fitted perfectly long blonde hair Amazon clothing, sai blades. He felt a cruel smile form. "Oh now why am not surprised that this daughter would show her face."

Herodotus eyed Gabrielle who turned in disgust as she caught the sarcasm in his father's tone. "Gabrielle this is Typhoeus your grandfather." Gabrielle eyed the old man seeing the leering smile along with the replacement gold teeth. Typhoeus smirked as he moved his horse over to her. "My, my now I finally see your sapphist cur, such a waste she has good birthing hips to." Hecuba eyed him what a disgusting foul man, Herodotus had never spoken highly of him but she had no idea in her widest dreams that he was this kind of a man. No wonder her husband had fled as a young man, his father was a cruel man who loved to mock others. She took in a deep breath speaking evenly. "My daughter is not a sapphist cur."

Typhoeus eyed Gabrielle moving his horse so it was in her personal space as he spoke ignoring the peasant woman's words. "So tell me Gabrielle where is that bitch of female lover of yours? You see I really want to meet the woman who trained you in to a warrior." Gabrielle looked at his for a long moment she wasn't afraid of this, it was a pathetic mock display of strength. She breathed in speaking calmly. "My father asked you to leave, please do so." Typhoeus snorted. "Such spirit, you know where I come from women like you don't last long they get beaten and learn there place." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze feeling a smile form as she spoke. "Where I come from, men like you don't last long ether they get locked away for the remainder of their natural lives."

Typhoeus sneered. "I am a retired hoplite general you will learn to respect me you sapphist bitch!" Gabrielle folded her arms eyeing the vile old man who she was apparently related to. "Where you come from you are a general but not here, this is Potidaea it is under the rule of the Illyrian king Damokles and Queen Sophia. The rules and the armies of Olynthus have no power here." Typhoeus felt his leer turn to a smile. "Well it's clear that you have not learnt your place but don't worry cur, I'll teach you and you'll learn to respect and admire me. Who knows after my tests are done you may even come to love me once you see the world my way." Gabrielle turned slightly. "I very much doubt that, now leave."

Typhoeus sniggered. "Oh I'm so looking forward to breaking you cur." He was about to say more only to be cut of as the door was flung open he watched in shock as a tall dark haired woman walked out wearing leather and bronze armour she had a sword on her back. He looked at her for a long moment only to freeze in shock as she looked up her enraged light blue eyes meeting his. Xena eyed the old man with his white and black beard and dark blue eyes she stopped still as he looked back at her as the horrible realization of who he was hit home. She felt her hand slowly form a fist. "Typhoeus…" Typhoeus pulled his horse away from Gabrielle feeling the disgust hit home. "It's you?"

She stepped forward putting her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder moving her back very gently. "Yes it's me, so nice to see you again, here I was hoping that you were dead!" Typhoeus snorted in disgust ignoring everyone's shock and surprise. "The feeling is mutual you warrior whore!" Xena sneered as she eyed him. "What do you want Typhoeus?" Typhoeus put a hand on his chest. "Oh you don't know? Oh how wonderful then let me inform you Xena. I'm here to test my grandchildren for the inheritance in my will!" Xena stopped still she turned staring at Gabrielle for a long moment before looking at the vile old warrior. She took in a deep breath as she took hold of Gabrielle's arm. "He's your grandfather?"

Gabrielle blinked in confusion before nodding she could see the shock playing out in her lover's eyes. Typhoeus leaned back in the saddle. "Yes I'm her grandfather Xena, now tell me what you're doing here? Because you have no place to be here this is a family matter!" Xena narrowed her gaze as she turned to him. "I'm her lover you bastard!" Typhoeus pulled back feeling the disgust and shock hit home as he turned his horse violently towards her. "Oh how disgusting and I thought she was just screwing some warrior women I had no idea she was screwing you!" He turned the horse again harshly. "I was expecting some Roman primus or a priestess of Ares."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "How unfortunate for you that must be." Herodotus blinked in confusion things were getting out of control here. He stepped forward eyeing his father. "I asked you leave now do so and leave my family alone." Typhoeus turned his horse keeping his eye on Xena. "She's part of your family my, my and you sink ever lower Herodotus I'm surprised you allow her in your house."

Herodotus eyed him. "Xena is part of my family and I said before she loves my daughter and I trust and respect her deeply." Typhoeus turned his horse moving away he watched as Ixion did the same followed by the wagon. "You truly are no son of mine Herodotus!" Herodotus watched him go, the bastard he was just as vile as he remembered. He turned meeting Xena's gaze he could see the confusion in Gabrielle's and Hecuba's face, he watched as the warrior princess's eyes darted as a state of uncertainty took over as she realized that she'd been less that polite. He breathed in putting a hand on her shoulder gently he was also confused about this. "Come in side Xena I think we need to talk."

End of part 10

Silvermoonlight

The words Roman Primus is a nod to the story Fed Up By Ideasofmany, which has a great Roman warrior woman called Leona who was a wonderful character through out the story.

Phineas you just hit the nail right on the head, Typhoeus is very much a representation of the true historical Greece, he embodies all that is unjust and immoral in the ancient world.


	11. A Terrible Vision Forced Up On You

_A TERRIBLE VISION FORCED UP ON YOU_

Xena walked through in to the front room she breathed in deeply as she sat down on the side chair watching as Herodotus sat opposite while Gabrielle sat down next to her the confusion in her eyes. She watched as Hecuba sat opposite her husband she took in a deep breath before meeting Herodotus's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry that was rude of me." Herodotus shook his head. "No believe me when I say I hold nothing against you Xena my father is not a pleasant man." He paused before speaking. "I'm just shocked that you two have met, he never spoke of you." Xena lowered her gaze this really wasn't a story she wanted to tell but she already knew that she had to, or nothing would make sense to Herodotus or to her lover.

She put her hands together leaning forward. "Yes I know Typhoeus." She tapped her boot on the floor feeling unsure of where to begin story telling was not something she was great at. Gabrielle moved her hand over gently putting on the taller woman's leg she could feel the tension in her muscles and see the uncertainty in her light blue eyes. "Go on Xena." Xena looked at the younger woman taking in a deep breath before looking at Herodotus. "I met him at the third battle of Olynthus I was going to take the city. I was a vile warlord back then and I was arrogant I thought if I took the city I could build a base there which I could use to take over other cities."

She closed her eyes. "I was stupid I had no idea at the time what it took to take down a city I'd been a pirate before that point and I assumed it would be easy. I also thought that once I had Olynthus the city of Ares, all the warriors of Greece would bow to me as it would be a symbol of my power." She opened her eyes. "I just never counted on facing Typhoeus in battle and I never understood how far he'd go to stop me." She breathed in sharply feeling the painfully memory come flooding back.

8

Xena turned spitting the blood out of her mouth in disgust as she kicked the dead hoplite to the ground pulling her sword out of his chest. "Man the catapult you bastards!" She watched as her second in command pulled back his terrified voice hitting the air. "There going to open the gates!" Xena sneered eyeing the first wave of already dead warriors that had come out before she'd begun to fire her army's catapults. Typhoeus wasn't seriously going to send out another wave of men in full fire of her catapults was he? She sneered watching as the doors opened and another wave of fully armoured hoplite warriors spilled out. She turned sharply. "Fire everything at…" She paused eyeing the warriors more closely none of them were men they were all teenage boys.

She stepped sideways what was this some joke? Why would Typhoeus send out all these boys? What was the bastard planning? He'd already sacrificed a huge number of men to her catapults. She breathed in deeply turning back to her second. "Kill them all and make it quick! I don't like the idea of wasting time." She folded her arms watching as the balls of fire came down up on the charging unit, this was far too easy something about it just didn't feel right. Generals didn't normally send out teenage armies to do their bidding? She looked at the walls seeing nothing out of place she could see her army bellow they were about to collide with the boys who had made it through her catapult fire.

She moved back so she was closer to one of her catapults to get a better view, soon she would join the fun but not right now. She felt her thoughts leave her as a cold point pressed against the back of her neck and a deep voice hit the air behind her. "Watching from the battles edge isn't always considered smart, little slut princess." Xena smiled raising her bloody sword slightly. "Typhoeus…I'm flattered that a fat bastard like you would make a personal appearance." She turned eyeing the large hoplite warrior with his long black beard she didn't think as she brought up her sword smashing his out of the way. "You aren't well known for them." Typhoeus laughed eyeing the tall dark haired woman whose light blues eyes looked in to his own in delight. "Well its funny how you are so well known for spreading your legs, seems like your occupation."

Xena smirked. "Well when I wrap them around you head and break your neck my occupation will be complete." Typhoeus didn't think as he smashed his sword in to hers as he raised his Aspis shield with its medusa head. "You mock me! You forget that I am one of the greatest generals of Ares! I have killed many warlords and you will join them in Tartarus soon enough!" Xena ducked sharply narrowly avoiding his blade she shifted side ways watching as it came down again missing her. "Well then I'm looking forward to being the one who kills you!" Typhoeus felt the agonizing pain as her fist smashed in to his face causing him to stumble back. She watched as his enraged gaze met her own as he spat the blood out of his mouth. "You bitch!"

Xena laughed enjoying the mocking sound of her own laugher. "Oh I do love to watch fat bastards like you fall." She felt the pain as his shield impacted with her side causing her to stumble back. She didn't think as she brought up her sword hilt only to feel the intense pain as is shield impacted with her face causing her feet to leave the floor. The next moments turned to pain as she hit the ground hard on her back. She moved sideways narrowly avoiding his blade as it came down slamming in to the spot where her head had been. She didn't think as she front flipped landing hard on her feet. She heard his cry of pain as she swung out her leg watching as her boot impacted with his face.

She turned sharply smashing her sword hilt in to his face causing his horse hair plume helmet to fly clean of his head sending blood everywhere as her weapon impacted with his nose in the process. He fell back instantly pulling up his shield as a guard, she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Poor old man getting weak in your old age I see and I thought everyone boasted that you had the biggest dick in this region." Typhoeus wiped the blood from his nose with his sword hand. "Coming from a sapphist whore like you I find that comment amusing!" Xena smirked feeling a smile form. "Yes I do, do women as well as men, what can I say? I'm betting though that I've done more women than you have, with that limp dick off yours."

Typhoeus sneered in disgust. "You are forgetting something aren't you Xena, have you asked yourself, why I'm here." Xena swung her blade watching as it impacted with his shield. "You're here to die!" Typhoeus felt a smile slowly form on his lips. "Stupid woman, you have a lot to learn about taking cities and strategies." Xena felt the pain as his shield impacted with her side again causing her to stumble back. "Sending little boys to their deaths is hardly a strategy." Typhoeus raised his sword. "A willing sacrifice that I knew would make you comfortable and sloppy he turned eyeing the young men who were being killed by her warriors behind them. "A distraction so I could out flank you."

Xena didn't think as she smashed his shield again with her sword. "What with yourself?" Typhoeus smirked. "Oh no me, and my friends who have been hiding behind your army in the woods, we also brought our catapults with us." He smiled watching as the shock filled her eyes. "The boys were just a necessary distraction for you." He breathed in deeply. "The real attack should begin about now." Xena felt her world freeze as a huge fireball flew out of the woods behind her it came down smashing in to one of her catapults tearing two men apart in the process. She turned only to watch as a hundred or more man fully trained hoplite warriors came charging out of the forest towards her army.

Typhoeus swung his sword in a looping motion. "You have a lot to learn, its shame you won't get around to it." Xena didn't think as the rage took over all at once and she smashed her foot in to his exposed side hearing him cry out in pain. "You bastard!" She felt the blinding rage take over as she grabbed his shield with her hand forcing her body weight up against it stopping him mid strike. Typhoeus grunted trying to pull away his shield only to find that he couldn't, the bitch was un-naturedly strong. He could see his fully trained hoplite warriors running past them as they smashed with her army, who already had what was left off the boys on the other side now bottle necking them. He eyed her seeing the blinding rage in his eyes. "Surrender now Xena and I might only castrate you as a punishment!"

Xena didn't think as she smashed her sword hilt in to his jaw forcing him to let go of his shield as blood ran down his chin. She didn't think as she threw the shield at a young hoplite boy who was coming at her, it hit him squarely in the helmet causing him to hit the floor hard back first. "I'll kill you, you old bastard before we are finished today!" Typhoeus felt the pain as she slammed her fist in to his stomach bringing him to his knees. He could see her sword coming up in a deadly ark as she came towards him. He didn't think as he grabbed the boy who was getting to his knees forcing his body in front of his, his scream filled the air as Xena's sword plunged in to his chest.

He didn't think as he threw the dying boy forward on to her, the full weight of the leather armour and shield did its job causing her to hit the ground on her knees. He got up running away from her watching as the heavily armoured well trained warriors surround him. Xena forced the dead boy off her in a violent motion but it was too late. She screamed in rage as a fireball came down opposite her causing her ears to sting with pain. She looked up feeling her enraged voice hit the air as the fire blasted up close to her. "I'll kill you for this Typhoeus, you bastard! I'll see your sons and daughters hung from crosses and I'll gut your grandchildren alive!"

8

Xena breathed in painfully as she looked up meeting Herodotus's shocked gaze. "I nearly killed him that day he saved his own skin by sacrificing that young boy by pushing him on to my sword." She lowered her gaze. "Typhoeus out flanked my army and killed nearly all my troops." She put her hand on her face. "He sacrificed fifty young boys that day, along with the first wave of fully fledged warriors." She put her hands together. "None of those men had to die, nether did the trainee warriors." Herodotus breathed in deeply. "That's always been his way, my older brother Cleobis was sacrificed so he could live. He's not a military strategist he just sends warriors to there death purely to test his opponents defences."

He put a hand through his beard. "He gets away with it because Olynthus is the city of warriors and he can replace the numbers every seven years." Xena eased out her hands. "I had no idea he was your father if I'd have know, I never would have…." She looked up. "I was a stupid young warlord I wanted revenge and I wanted to hurt his family." She put a hand through her hair in frustration. "I'm so sorry." Herodotus shook his head. "No you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know who he was and you had no idea that you'd meet Gabrielle years later and that she is his granddaughter." He put his hands together. "If you have killed him though I would have felt no remorse nor would many others, he is a hated man." He looked up. "I'd left Olynthus by that time and Gabrielle was young as was Lila." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "Is that why you put down your swords because you didn't want the association with my grandfather?" Herodotus looked up meeting her curious gaze. "Yes and no, I put down my sword after your mother was stabbed by a crazy Japanese woman a couple of months before you were born."

Gabrielle looked up sharply her parents remembered? By the gods this was a surprise to her as she had expected the elder god C'thulon to wipe their minds of this event. She'd been there when Xena's ex lover Akemi had opened a gateway in time and gone back to kill her mother before her birth. She had stopped her from completing her mission fighting her with everything she had. Herodotus breathed in sharply feeling the pain of the memory as it returned he'd almost lost Hecuba that night along with Gabrielle who was close to being born. "A young woman stepped in and saved your mother we never got a good look at her it was far to dark." Hecuba sat up taking in a deep breath. "We both remember one thing though she had these glowing green eyes that pieced the darkness. She vanished through this red tunnel taking the other woman with her, we never saw her again but the gods blessed us that day if it wasn't for her I would have died."

She looked up seeing the surprise in Xena's eyes. "So would Gabrielle." Herodotus shook his head. "I gave up being a warrior after that event because I never wanted to see your mother hurt again. I settled down because I wanted to protect her, I also realized at that moment that I no longer wanted to live in Typhoeus's shadow and that I wanted to life of peace, I didn't wish to be surrounded by death any longer." He put his hands together. "I never told you or your sister about your grandfather in detail because I didn't want you to go through the pain that I did when growing up." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I understand." Herodotus stood up putting his hand on Xena's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over this Xena, Gabrielle had made such a good woman out of you and you and I have put our past behind us."

Gabrielle smiled meeting her fathers gaze. "Thank you." Herodotus watched as Hecuba gave him a warm smile. "I need to ask a favour of you both?" Gabrielle looked up. "How can we help?" Herodotus breathed in stepping back. "I need to speak to your sister and Lector about what has just happened, could you both go and find Lysandra and Ophelia before they decide to buy the whole market?" Gabrielle stood up slowly. "Of course." She watched as Xena stood up the concern and uncertainty had disappeared from her eyes. The taller woman looked more relived than anything else. Not that she could blame her lover, she'd had no idea that she was related to Typhoeus. She had told her though about the battle in Olynthus but not in any detail only that it had been a failed attempt. How was her lover ever to know about the blood line connection between her and her grandfather? Who would have known? Even she didn't know until today as her father had never really spoken of her grandfather until this point in time.

End of part 11

Silvermoonlight


	12. A Notion Beyond Your Wildest Beliefs

_A NOTION BEYOND YOUR WILDEST BELIEFS_

Gabrielle eyed the items as she walked through the market she watched as Xena followed her slowly the taller woman was deep in her own thoughts and not really paying attention to anything apart from her. She stopped at a clothes store which had sheep skin rugs. "We could get one of these for our room, I mean don't we have a rug?" Xena looked up sharply breaking out of her thoughts. "What did you say?" Gabrielle pulled up the rug. "I was saying that we could get one of these for our room." Xena looked at the younger woman again she hadn't really been able to take her eyes off her since they'd left the house. She was struggling so hard with the notion that the woman she loved was related to Typhoeus.

She looked nothing like him, she had none of his mannerism and she saw none of him in those forest green eyes. They were related though the blood line. Never once during there whole relationship had she ever questioned or thought about Gabrielle's origins or her blood line. How could someone as beautiful as she was even have any relation to him? She'd accepted Gabrielle's dark behaviour but even when the younger woman was being cruel, vindictive and violent she was still nowhere near as cruel and sadistic as he was. She shook her head it was almost ironic of the fates to allow her to meet Typhoeus when he was much younger and then make it so years later that she'd fall in love with his granddaughter.

Typhoeus was very old now and retired but he was no less potent, it now seemed clear to her that the fates had made it so that their fathers had both been warriors of Olynthus. Her father had served there and so had Gabrielle's and Typhoeus's was the key to it all, it was his mass recruitments that had given that place the nick name city of Ares. Gabrielle blinked seeing that her lover had drifted back in to deep thought. "Xena are you alright?" Xena looked up sharply realizing that this was second time she hadn't been paying attention to her lover. She paused suddenly feeling the need to do something which she couldn't stop herself doing she moved forward so she was standing in front of the younger woman.

She took hold of her both her arms gently guiding her gently back until her back was up against one of the wooden displays. She watched as her lover eyes darted in confusion over her action. She raised her hand putting it on her face ignoring everything and everyone around her. "How are you related to him?" She moved her fingers gently down her lovers face feeling the soft skin and contours causing the younger woman to go very still. "You're so beautiful and so kind, your nothing like him." She kept one hand in place as she moved her hand down over her chest not even caring that it was an open action, she was long past caring when it came to showing open displays of affection to her lover in front of others. Gabrielle breathed in sharply but not because of the surprise but more the deep enjoyment of the moment it was so sensual and right now she completely at the other woman's mercy. All she could do was look in to her lovers light blue eyes, which were studying her so deeply at this moment and she could feel herself getting lost in them.

Xena moved her hand through the long blonde hair watching as it spilled through her fingers. "I look at you and I see nothing of him." She leaned forward meeting her lips in a deep sensual kiss which she instantly began to respond to as her hand moved up wards through her hair in a gentle motion, all she wanted was to get lost in this kiss. Gabrielle felt her lover's arms move to her waist which caused her stomach to flutter and she just wanted more. She opened her eyes slightly as Xena's hands trailed lower. She watched as the taller woman pulled back she looked up meeting her gaze. "I love you Xena." Xena felt her smile form. "Love you to Gabrielle."

"Oh now isn't that just darling!"

Xena felt her smile fade as she turned sharply seeing that Ophelia was standing behind her, she found herself forced a wide smile. "We were just looking for you." Ophelia smirked pulling up her bag which was filled with things. "Well it looks like I found you two first, I had no idea that your relationship was so open, Herodotus mentioned it but I thought he was over exaggerating." She walked up to Xena ignoring the fact that the owner of stall was looking over at them all. "Not that a big girl like you would care for onlookers you'd punch there lights out, right?" Xena eyed her for a long moment. "I try not to do that sort of thing often." Ophelia raised an eyebrow. "Oh and why is that?"

Xena folded her arms. "I've learnt to respect life, love and peace." Ophelia laughed slightly patting her leather clad waist hard as she walked past Gabrielle. "Yeah I'll bet you really give them peace when you knock their block off." She turned watching as Lysandra appeared holding a bag full off stuff, her gaze narrowed as she walked over to Ophelia. "You're not buying anything else today!" Ophelia put her hands together as her partner came closer. "Oh come on I'm just buying gifts, for our little one and others." She turned eyeing the sheep rugs then Gabrielle. "Weren't you both just talking about buying one of those?" Xena turned realizing that she was right she pulled two off the display holding them in front of Gabrielle. "White or brown?"

Gabrielle eyed both rugs for a long moment. "The white one." Xena turned throwing the other on the display. "I'll get this." Gabrielle walked up beside her. "No I can." Xena pulled up the rug eyeing the merchant. "How much?" He looked up a smile appearing. "Four dinars but since it's you two I'll give it you for two, because I love Hecuba's little dumplings that she's makes during the festivals." Xena felt her smile form as she thought of the taste she looked up tossing him two dinars. "Oh yes those dumplings you can't beat them." The merchant leaned over. "I'm going to the festival of Pan would one off you remind her to make more?" Gabrielle nodded as she took the thick rug. "I'll ask her."

Xena turned putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think you've brought enough things with your own money Gabrielle and you know I don't mind buying things if they'll make our room cosier." Ophelia turned to meet Gabrielle's gaze. "So why did you come to find us?" Xena sneered as she looked up. "Gabrielle's grandfather has arrived and Herodotus was wondering where you had gone." Ophelia snorted. "Great the arch bastard is here and I was so hoping to get another day with out him." Lysandra looked at her. "You know you shouldn't call him that, he's Gabrielle's family." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I've just met him and frankly I'm disgusted that I'm related to him." Xena squeezed her shoulder gently keeping her voice even. "Arch bastard just about sums it up."

Ophelia eased her bag over her shoulder. "Well then we'd better get back, before he sees us here." Lysandra looked up in confusion. "I don't see what's so bad about this man? I mean he can't be as bad as Herodotus was can he?" Ophelia turned raising an eyebrow to her lover. "You have no idea what this man is like Lysandra or what he's capable off. Herodotus has become a noble man but Typhoeus will never become that noble he'll always be cruel. Believe me I know I met him once and that was enough I don't want to alone in his presence again."

Lysandra felt her eyes dart. "Did he do something to you?" Ophelia looked down feeling the pain deep in the pit of her stomach. "No not physically it was after Cleobis's died I promised him something we were good friend as you no. I had no choice I had to meet Typhoeus in person to contest it and he denied me what was rightfully mine." She shook off her dark memory. "We can talk about this some other time though I don't want to talk about it now." Lysandra nodded as they walked down the street beside Xena and Gabrielle who were listening quietly. "I understand, well when your ready please talk to me, okay." Ophelia lowered her gaze. "I promise you that I will Lysandra, when the time is right."

8

Typhoeus sat back in the chair of the tavern he'd brought out the whole taverns upper level. He watched as one of the slave woman fumbled as she set his clothes out. He sneered slightly. "Do not muddle up my clothes you worthless slave, I want them perfect for tomorrow." He looked up as Ixion walked in to his room. Ixion put his hands behind his back. "Who is Xena?" Typhoeus turned carefully pouring a goblet of red wine. "She used to be a very power warlord once up on a time the best in fact, before she supposedly changed her ways and became a warrior for good. I met her though when she wasn't so smart and was much younger." He pulled up his opium pipe lighting it. "I killed her army."

Ixion looked up slightly. "So now this Xena is sleeping with Gabrielle?" Typhoeus narrowed his gaze. "Yes sleeping together and that is all it is women don't have relationships with other women. They are just having is sex and the sex is no doubt the only reason that Gabrielle lays in Xena's bed." He breathed in the opium deeply. "She is rumoured to be a skilled lover of both genders." Ixion picked up a filled water goblet looking at it. "She sounds like a whore." He turned pouring the water on the floor ignoring the poorly hidden look of displeasure in the slave woman's eyes. "As for Gabrielle, I don't like the look of her." Typhoeus watched as the slave woman kneeled down wiping the spilled water away with a thick cloth. "She leaves a lot to be desired, but you have nothing to fear from her."

He smirked. "As much she claims to be a warrior I very much doubt she's ever killed anyone I also doubt that she has any skill with killing weapons. Though she may wear sai blade I know that she's new to them as she had a quarter staff previously." He ran a hand through his beard as he looked up. "Eudora!" He watched as the young red haired woman ran in to the room, she lowered her head. "Yes general sir." Typhoeus eyed her. "I have a job for you and you will do it, or I will beat you." He breathed out the opium smoke. "I want you to find something precious which belongs to both Gabrielle and Lila."

Eudora looked at the floor not daring to look up she knew his threat of beating was serious. "What kind of thing?" Typhoeus looked up sneering slightly. "A thing they would never share with anyone, you've done this before you know how it works. You become friendly and you gain their trust then you steal from there homes." Eudora looked up feeling her brown eyes dart. "May I take one of the slaves with me?" Typhoeus rolled his eyes. "House slave!" He watched as man in his thirties with curly short blonde hair and light green eyes entered the room, this slave was the oldest he had he had him for twelve years. He did his accounts since he had a head for numbers. His other two female slaves he'd had for five years both acted as maids and he used them for sex from time to time.

He also allowed Ixion to use them for sex when he wanted it as he knew he was growing man with needs. The last thing he wanted was him sticking his dick in places where it wasn't wanted and annoying noble houses. He had plans to marry him off to noble roman woman who was a settler in the city he lived. As for Eudora he didn't give her any sex with any slave or anyone else for that matter she forbidden from having boyfriends. He'd told her that if he ever caught her pleasuring herself that he'd break her fingers. He needed her to be a virgin it was the only way he would be able to marry her off and he intended to give to black smith on their return. He saw no reason for her to live as a noble like her brother and he wanted to sell her off as pure product.

He eyed her. "Take him with you and do everything you have to even if it means staying in that hovel they call a home. Tonight I want you to go to the towns other tavern for the night to make our plan work, as always you know the rules." Eudora nodded watching as the taller man followed her. She hated having to do this but she had no choice. She could still hear her mothers screams echoing in her mind from that terrible night and she have never been able block them out of her nightmares.

Typhoeus breathed in the opium watching her go. "Do make sure that your little sister does not fail, won't you?" Ixion nodded. "She will come through you won't fail we both know that she's done this many times and you've successfully ruined your nobles rival houses. She'll play her part out perfectly she always does." Typhoeus took a long drink sitting back in the chair. "Do you need a slave woman in your bed tonight?" Ixion sneered slightly pulling off his hoplite helmet. "I'm not in the mood general. Meeting my sapphist cur of a cousin has been most displeasing." Typhoeus breathed out the smoke. "As I said you have nothing to fear you're a true warrior she is not and I will see her broken and submitting to me before this week is done."

8

Aphrodite turned seeing the concern in Zeus's eyes. "Ares isn't himself." Zeus ran his hand through his long white beard with his ringed fingers. "He won't talk to you?" Aphrodite shook her head. "I've tried to talk to him, he wasn't unkind to me but he's deeply depressed. I think this is why he is doing what he's doing." Zeus breathed in deeply. "He does have the right to kill his old warlord leaders I cannot stop him doing so. My concern is what he intendeds to do with this new army he's creating, is he going to use it to overthrow Athena's army or mine." Aphrodite shook her head. "No he said it was for the good of Greece and he's not making it to impress anyone ether."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "What about Xena he would make such a thing to impress her?" Aphrodite looked up slightly. "No it's not for Xena he told me that and I know he wasn't lying. I always know when he's lying and he totally wasn't then. I think though that something truly awful happened to him in Mexica and it's really changed him." Zeus stepped over to the long table which was in his throne room he sighed sadly as he picked up a goblet. "I know something bad happened, I saw it in his eyes when he returned I think the gods of Mexica truly punished him before they let him go. I don't doubt that they destroyed his pride and his self esteem and I feel terrible for that, he's my son and I couldn't go there and help him myself.

He put down the goblet. "I have been to the hall of war many times but he has not been present, I know that ever since he returned he has been wandered around Greece on foot. He's even taken to wearing the clothes of a normal mortal man and he hides the sword of war from mortal eyes by making it look rusty and battered." He shook his head. "He just walks around studying mortals and drinking in taverns, even though he knows mortal alcohol has no effect on him. He's doing what I used to do when my marriage with Hera was at its worst point and I felt that I couldn't return home." Aphrodite shook her head. "You have like totally done everything to fix your marriage."

Zeus felt a smile form. "You may not be might my daughter by blood but I have always seen you as such, as you always say and do what's right." He moved over putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "This is why I trust you with what I have to say next." Aphrodite nodded seeing the seriousness appear in his eyes as he spoke. "I need you to find out what's wrong with him I Know he'd depressed and I'm truly worried about him." Zeus breathed in deeply. "I wouldn't ask but I only ask because I know that he trusts and respects you. I can not force him to come to me I can only ask that he comes to me when he's ready." Aphrodite nodded. "I understand I will try and find out what is wrong." Zeus stepped away putting his hands together. "Do you believe that Ares would steal the Oracle of Delphi?"

Aphrodite looked up sharply. "No he's in like no frame of mind to do that, it's just not in him." Zeus sighed aloud. "I'm sorry to ask I just had to know as she was taken two days ago. Apollo did not realize until very recently when he found that he couldn't send his sight directly to her." Aphrodite blinked. "But shouldn't he have like realized instantly?" Zeus shook his head. "He should have but he felt nothing and he can not track her in Greece she has vanished and her thread is acting most strange its keeps on fading in and out. She is not the only one though others threads are doing it." Aphrodite breathed out. "I'm sorry I was like meant to look in to this I was distracted by Ares."

Zeus looked up slightly. "It's okay." He turned slightly. "There is one thing in common with these threads that are vanishing Athena noticed it this morning." Aphrodite looked up. "What is that?" Zeus met her uncertain sea blue gaze. "Every one of them is a seer but they are all those who see when they are awake, not a single dreaming seer has been taken." Aphrodite blinked in confusion. "Why would some one take waking seers?" Zeus closed his eyes before opening them. "I do not know and it troubles me deeply because it is not just a few people so far twenty have been taken including the Delphi Oracle and we can not trace them and more are disappearing."

He breathed in deeply. "Even I cannot trace them and the gods in other lands say they do not have them and would not take them as they have their own seers and oracles and ours would not interest them." Aphrodite looked up slightly. "And you like believe them?" Zeus nodded. "I do because ever since the new Aztec king Huitzilopochtli sent us a truce to become allies the other gods aren't so coy with us."

He folded his arms. "They take that sigh very seriously and do not wish to annoy us in any manner even though our truce is not quite ready yet and we are awaiting Huitzilopochtli's visit to finalize it." Aphrodite leaned against his throne. "It makes no sense why take waking seers and not like sleeping ones? Sleeping ones see in the same manner as those who see when awake." Zeus met her confused gaze. "Yes they do and that concerns me even more it almost feels like who ever or what ever is doing this is not being random it is as if they know just what they are doing."

End of part 12

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.

Side note, in this story Aphrodite's back story follows that of one of her myths in which she is the daughter of the Uranus the sky titan and not a child of Zeus, in this story series she has been adopted by Zeus and is Ares's step sister.


	13. To Find Yourself Seeing A Deep Truth

_TO FIND YOURSELF SEEING A DEEP TRUTH WHICH SCARES YOU_

Agapios watched as Eudora closed the door to the tavern room which was nice but then anything was better to him he was normally forced to sleep on the floor with the two other female slaves Ceto and Thaleia. This would be a one off event where he would be able to use this bed and he wanted desperately to sleep on something comfortable. His master treated him no better than a dog and he loathed him as did Ceto and Thaleia. They knew the truth they all should be free as slavery was forbidden in almost every region in Greece now including Olynthus but he denied that rule because he was cruel bastard and he got away with it because he had just about every noble in Olynthus under his thumb in one way or another.

He'd built his empire and gained his money by crippling other nobles and taking away their money as well as destroying there families. No one dared stand up to him they were all far too afraid. Him self and the other two women had been brought on the roman border they had all been born in Rome but had been sold off second hand for different reasons. He dreaded the thought of Ixion taking his masters place after he died the young man was vile and as horrible like Typhoeus and he would never free any off them from slavery. He would keep them all until they died, personally he wanted Eudora to have the will she was a good person and one who was so beaten down and she deserved so much better than what she had.

She was just his master's tool she did everything she was told out of fear of being beaten and it was deeply depressing. He played with his robes watching as she closed the rooms blinds before moving to sit on the bed. She didn't have a life of any kind she had no friends and she'd never even had a boyfriend because it was forbidden. This had caused something to happen that shouldn't have it meant that he and the others were her only company. The problem was that during this time something had devolved between them. He hadn't meant it to happen he'd tried to deny it but he'd come to realize in these past few years that he did love her.

She was kind to him the way she treated him and the others was out of goodness. She never ordered never demanded and always said thank you. May be that had been the fuel for the thing that had happened that shouldn't have, though that night she'd been the integrator and he couldn't help but follow he'd had sex with her he knew he shouldn't have done it but now he couldn't change it and he didn't want to. He knew if his master ever found out that he'd slept his niece and had taken away her virginity that she'd be killed and so would he. Now they were stuck in a difficult situation hiding the truth. They also slept together, when ever they got the chance and trying desperately not to be caught. She was twenty and fully able to choose who she loved and he knew that she couldn't stop loving him.

He also knew that every time she had to go out and do these things which his master forced her to do it hurt her emotionally. She wasn't a bad person but she was forced to do these things and no that she was the person who was to blame as she watched his master destroy people with the information she stole from them. It was destroying her soul he could see it and she didn't want to do it but like him she had no choice and it always led her to have a crisis of conscience before going forward and doing what was required. Truth was there closeness had begun all because of this, seven years ago he'd found her hiding in the villa's garden in tears because her actions had destroyed a family.

He'd taken her to a very secret area in the stables and told her that it was all okay and to keep smiling from there friendship had developed and now it had become a hidden relationship which no one else knew about. He'd never told the others women not because he distrusted them but because he wanted to be sure that if the worst happened that they would be okay. He had once been a young noble man in Rome but he had become a slave because he couldn't pay his debts and he knew he couldn't survive the gladiator ring so he'd chosen to work of his debts. His debts had been paid now fifteen years of service but still he was a slave, despite that even under Roman law he was now meant to be a free man though that should have happened the moment slavery was made illegal in Olynthus which had been three years ago.

He turned watching as Eudora closed the blinds then sat on the bed her face showing the despair it always did when she forced to go through this once more. He walked up looking around them knowing that they were safe and he could drop the slave master facade that they showed everywhere else. He spoke calmly and gently. "I'm sorry you have to go through this again Eudora." Eudora looked up meeting his light green gaze he was the only one she ever showed her true self to, the hidden self that she couldn't show anyone else for fear of being killed for it. She loved him deeply he was the only one who saw her for who she truly was.

She put her hand on her face as she leaned forward feeling the inner pain take over. "I hate this I don't want to do it! I do it over and over again and it hurts so much and I'm a bad person." Agapios shook his head sadly. "You are not a bad person Eudora you are a good person who is forced to do bad things unlike your brother." Eudora looked up slightly her brother was vile and she hated him, he got everything he wanted and she got nothing and her grandfather loved him because he did cruel things. He had never once stuck up for her instead during their childhood he had chosen to throw her at his grandfather and allowed her to take his wraith while he lived out his pampered life of luxury.

She had to serve him and make his food because he wouldn't cook his own, she was his little slave to blame when ever it suited him. Growing up she'd spent so much time in among the slaves helping them cook and clean and because of that she had a different perceptive to him. To her they were people with feelings hopes and dreams, not furniture. Deep down though there was no denying that she hated him and she wanted him to suffer. She wanted him to know what it like to be beaten for spilling a class of wine or to be locked in a room all night which had no light and to be truly terrified and hungry. She didn't even like the thought that they were related he done everything to use the fact that she had been born a woman and had no use to hurt her over the years.

Now she hoped that someone would truly hurt and destroy him and a very dark part of her was now hoping that her cousin Gabrielle would do so. She'd heard the rumours she was meant to be good and if she'd been trained by Xena then there was every real chance that she could destroy and cripple Ixion because she wanted to be there when he fell to mock him just like he did to her when she didn't succeed. She looked up meeting Agapios's concerned gaze. "I hope my cousin destroys him." Agapios nodded. "We may both get that wish." He moved towards her seeing the start of tears he put a hand under her chin raising her head. "Do not think ill of yourself for anything you do, if anyone comes to know you the way I do they will know that you a truly good person who is doing what is forced up on you."

Eudora slowly met his gaze. "It doesn't take away the guilt I feel." Agapios kept his hand in place as he used her finger to stroke her chin. "Things may all change in a heart beat if your cousin Gabrielle defeats your brother." Eudora breathed in painfully. "If only that would be so as much as I want it, I don't see it." Agapios gently pushed her back on to the bed he moved so he was on top her. "Sometimes you have to believe that things are possible even if you don't see them." Eudora breathed in deeply meeting his light green gaze as she ran her hand through his short curly blonde hair. "How do you have that kind of belief you are still a slave and I have no power to free you?"

Agapios moved forward meeting her lips before pulling away. "Because in your presence I am not a slave I am a man who you have feelings for. The only reason I put up with what I do is because I know that under the facade we play that you love me and that I love you and no one can take that away from us." Eudora smiled slightly. "You're always so nice." Agapios kissed her again feeling the passion start to burn it had been a while since they'd slept together but now they were safe and in secret and they could let themselves go as the intense need to feel one another took over everything once more, when the sun rose once more and they would have to play mistress and slave.

8

Gabrielle felt the pain twist in her stomach which was enough to shatter her blissful dreams. She pulled herself painfully up in bed freeing her lovers arm from her waist. She ignored the morning light as it penetrated through the half open blinds. She struggled out of bed ignoring the cold tingling of her naked upper body as she grabbed the bowl opposite unable to stop herself as she threw up violently. She took in a slow painfully breath her eyes were watering she eased up her hand to wipe away the tears which were from the pain of being sick so suddenly. She spat clearing her mouth of the vile taste as she put the down the bowl taking in a deep breath, why wasn't Xena's medicine working shouldn't it be working?

Maybe the dose she'd taken just wasn't enough? No she knew it wasn't that she'd taken the right dose. She turned eyeing her lover who was still sleeping deeply. Xena had, had more normal sleep here in these past few months than she'd had in all the time they'd been together. It was as if for the first time in her life the older woman was allowing herself to sleep naturally. She breathed in clearing her throat as she picked up her filled wooden goblet on her dresser taking a long drink before putting the goblet down. She was missing something here why couldn't she get well? She stood up grabbing her woollen robe pulling it on as she moved over to her desk sitting on the chair eyeing her scrolls.

She put her hand on her elbow as she felt herself drift deeper in to thought, may be she was pregnant. She narrowed her gaze no that was a lie she wasn't pregnant, how could she even be pregnant? Plus she cycled in the first month since they'd returned so how could it be so now it was her mind playing tricks on her? She picked up her quill moving it between her fingers in a flowing motion. She stopped as a terrifying thought entered her mind she had slept with Huitzilopochtli the Aztec sun and war god, what if he'd lied to her about her pregnancy? He'd said that she wasn't pregnant because he'd made it so when they'd slept together.

Xochipilli had said to Xena that her body would take two months or more to heal as her soul had been torn from Xena's permanently and that was serious thing which wouldn't heal right away. What if the pregnancy had been delayed because her soul and body weren't healed? She hadn't cycled and she was three weeks overdue. She breathed in trying to stop the panic as it hit her hard she did not want Huitzilopochtli's child! She couldn't stand the thought of being burdened with a godly child of any kind since Hope. It had been so agonizingly painfully the first time around. She closed her eyes trying to steadying her breathing she wasn't a good mother.

On top of that she'd stolen Eve from Xena when she'd turned back time although the older woman had shown no resentment she was sure that it would all resurface once more. Just like it had for Lila when she had been shown everything by the feathered serpent Quetzalcoatl and it had become clear that she'd taken Sarah away from her by turning back time. No she wasn't strong enough to watch her relationship fall apart again Mexica had been so painfully and testing. She knew it had changed Xena she'd become a much more open woman and a part of her just couldn't loose that now. She closed her eyes for a spilt second before opening them again she knew the trouble a godly child would cause to the Olympian gods they'd hunt her down and she'd never know peace.

She breathed in again feeling her heart rate slow, no she could fix this before her lover ever found out. She'd read enough Amazon scrolls to know that there were methods. They were risky but very useful methods there was a certain herb mix which caused miscarriages but it was very dangerous and it could kill. She felt her eyes dart no she couldn't do that, could she? A part of her had always wanted a child ever since the loss of Hope she'd wanted to be a mother again. Gods it felt like her heart was tearing in two, right now. No she just needed more time to think about that was all. She didn't have long though her stomach would give her away in time she put her hand down inside her robe she could already feel the slight curve forming.

She pulled her free hand away sharply she could just tell Xena and risk everything. She lowered her gaze sadly a part of her doubted though that the older woman would want to have a child with her. She breathed in painfully why would she want to have a child with her anyway? She would just think of Hope and reject her child in the same way she'd rejected her from Eve's up bringing after her birth when all she'd wanted was to be the protective parent and look after their child.

"Gabrielle, are you okay?"

Gabrielle stopped feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned sharply seeing the taller woman standing behind her wrapped in her own robe. She put her quill down. "I'm fine I don't feel well that's all." Xena eyed her for a long moment before eyeing the bowl. "You've been sick again." Gabrielle breathed in forcing her painful emotions aside. "I'm just not getting any better." Xena took hold of the chair opposite pulling it up as she sat in front of her. "May be we should talk to Aphrodite she might be able to fix this I mean the problem might be deep with in your soul itself which is something I can't fix." Gabrielle blinked was the last thing she wanted! Aphrodite would know instantly about her pregnancy and she'd shout it out unintentional even if she meant well.

She looked up sharply. "No I don't want that." Xena took hold of her hand. "She's our friend she might be able to solve it." Gabrielle met gaze hoping that her tenseness didn't betray her and reveal the truth. "It's not what I want, I want to solve it with you." Xena raised her eyebrow hearing the slightly melancholy tone of her lover's voice. She'd heard that sad tone in Mexica it was unmistakable and she knew that deep down in side the younger woman was struggling with something which she was holding back. She felt her eyes dart as she raised her hand running it through the long blonde hair as she moved herself closer to the younger woman so there faces were almost touching. "Are you sure your okay, did you have a nightmare about Mexica again?"

Gabrielle breathed in closing her eyes. "No I haven't had any dreams about Mexica." Xena moved her other hand up putting it on her leg. "You know what ever it is you can tell me, I told you in Mexica that you don't have to hide how you feel from me anymore." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form as she met her lovers light blue gaze. She wanted to tell her but she knew she couldn't not now she paused as a painfully question entered her mind. "You know if we had a child together again would you stay with me?" Xena blinked eyeing her for a long moment, where had this come from? She breathed in gently kissing her lips before pulling away. "You know I'd stay with you, I would never leave you."

She put her hand gently on her face. "Is that what you're worried about?" Gabrielle nodded she knew it was in truth a lie but the truth couldn't find its way past her lips her painfully emotions were holding it back. "Yes I just had a bad dream about you leaving me." Xena slowly put her arm around her bringing her close. "It's just a dream sweetheart that's all." Gabrielle closed her eyes painfully sinking deeper in to her lovers robed chest, if only that was the truth if only this was a dream and she wasn't pregnant then she could just forget it all by tomorrow. She'd just have to keep this to herself until a later time until she had the strength to deal with it.

End of part 13

Silvermoonlight


	14. Love Me Or Sink In To My Despair

_LOVE ME OR SINK IN TO MY DESPAIR _

Lila looked up from her breakfast seeing that Gabrielle was eating her porridge on the tables opposite side. She could tell even from this distance that something was playing on her sister's mind. She had that distant look on her face, she breathed in deeply last night she hadn't been kind to her and a part of her now felt guilty about that. It seemed that she was never kind to her older sister anymore and for the first time she realized that there was a distance starting to fall between them. It had been there for a while but it wasn't until today that she'd really seen it when they'd been eating breakfast together. Gabrielle wasn't saying a word she was eating in silence.

Xena had gone outside to help Lector the final roofing tiles which he couldn't do on his own and Xena had been more than happy to help. She could hear them as they were being shifted in to place above her. She looked at the raisins in a bowl opposite then turned to her sister who just carried on eating. "Could you pass me the raisins?" Gabrielle looked up slightly shifting the small bowl towards her sister she didn't feel like talking. She'd woken up to early and now she just felt tired and not really in the mood for anything. Lila breathed in deeply realizing that no conversation was forth coming what ever was on Gabrielle mind wasn't leaving it.

She looked up slightly. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle eyed her porridge realizing for the first time since that her sister was speaking to her. "I'm fine I just didn't have a very good night's sleep, that's all." Lila put her hands together. "Are you still throwing up?" Gabrielle looked at her half empty plate she was starting to loose her appetite. "Yes." Lila felt her eyes dart. "You haven't been well since you got back from Mexica, what did the sun god do to you?" Gabrielle looked at her breakfast she really wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk about this right now. "I don't remember Lila, I was dead, I only remember bits and pieces here and there."

Lila blinked seeing the emotional struggle as it became more intense in her sisters eyes. She eyed her bowl. "You know you should talk about it to someone." Gabrielle looked up slightly keeping her voice calm and emotionless. "I do talk to someone I talk to Xena." Lila sighed aloud. "No I mean someone else…I mean you should talk to me." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows as she looked up. "Talk to you? As if you really want me to talk to you, you barely tolerate me." She sneered slightly. "Ever since Mexica you've done nothing but poke at what I do and who I am and now you want me to talk to you?" She eyed her porridge. "Excuse me if I find that difficult to fathom."

Lila breathed in sharply she should have expected this reaction she had been very hard on Gabrielle and it was hardly surprising that she wasn't willing to be open with her now. She put her hands together. "I just want to know something and it hurts that you still won't tell me about it when it's so important to me." She felt her eyes dart. "I saw the vision I saw my daughter Sarah but where were our parents? Every time I see it, it confuses me I was older but I couldn't see them or Lector?" Gabrielle looked at her spoon now she had truly lost her appetite she looked up slightly. "Look I don't want to go in to this Lila."

Lila rolled her eyes. "You don't want to go in to this! Well I do, I want to know what you know because you've kept it hidden from me ever since we returned." Gabrielle eyed her sister for a long moment feeling no anger despite her sister was shouting at her. "You don't want to know the answer to that question Lila." Lila eyed her in disgust. "I hate that you can just sit there and say that, do you think that because you changed time that you keep this from me?" Gabrielle looked up sharply she wasn't in the mood to go through this. "There are some things in time that you really wouldn't want to know Lila and I don't keep them back to hurt you I keep them back to protect you."

Lila felt her gaze narrow. "Protect interesting choice of words when in my vision you're the one who grabbed my arm in a drunken state and hurting me." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Then you threw me out of the house if you remember that vision right." She stopped watching as Xena and Lector walked in through the door. Xena moved her hands putting them on her lover's shoulders. "How are you feeling?" Gabrielle smiled as the taller woman sat opposite her. "I'm feeling better." Xena eyed her half finished bowl. "You don't suppose I could have that, it's just your mother makes it really nice?" Gabrielle smiled as she gently pushed it her way. "Sure I wasn't really that hungry anyway."

Lector sat down in the chair opposite watching as Lila gave him a smile. "I'm going to the market today to sell some of your fathers bread did you want to come?" Lila felt her smile widen. "You know I think I'd like that its getting boring looking through documentation." She looked up about to say more only to stop as her father and mother entered the room. Herodotus was holding two letters in his hand and there was a dark look in his face one which made her feel uneasy. Herodotus breathed in deeply he didn't want to do this but he knew that choice was not on his side. His grandfather's games had begun and now he could do nothing to stop them no matter how much he wanted to.

He slowly placed the letters down passing one to Lila and one to Gabrielle seeing the confusion in their faces. He'd found these small folded letters slid under the door this morning when he'd awoken to get a drink before he turned on the grinding mill as he did early every morning. He had an idea who had put them there. He took in deep breath before speaking watching as both his daughters opened the letters which weren't sealed. "Your grandfather wants to see you both at the Nags Head Tavern." Gabrielle eyed the letter. "Why?" Hecuba breathed in sharply putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is a test I think it's the first."

Herodotus put his hands on the table. "The first of three I've been through them myself, the idea is that once all three are done you will submit to him willingly." Lector took the letter from Lila's hand. "Submit to him? Frankly I don't see that happening." Lila folded her arms. "I wasn't there to meet him yesterday but I get the impression from what you said he's very cruel." Herodotus breathed in deeply. "Yes he is cruel and he'll employ every method possible to get under your skins and you must not rise to any of the bait he throws you." He looked up at Lector before turning to Xena. "I want you both to wait in that Tavern even if he doesn't let you in to the room just in case."

Lector looked up. "Of course if he puts a finger on Lila or Gabrielle my self and Xena will make him wish that he had never been born." He turned seeing Xena nod in agreement as she finished the porridge in her normally calm manner. Herodotus's sighed he was not looking forward to this he turning to both his daughters. "I only ask this off you both, what ever difference you both have put them aside now, because if he sees them he will use them against you." Lila eyed her father as she stood up. "You shouldn't worry about us father we'll both be fine after all Gabrielle is great at putting people in their place." Gabrielle stood up slowly ignoring her sister's comment as she looked at the sun which was now high in the sky. "Let's go I want to get this over and done with."

8

Gabrielle walked in to the tavern watching as Xena followed her she watched as tavern keeper Aeon looked up the concern in his face. Lila walked inside the bar realizing that it was empty. "What's going on?" Aeon watched as Lector walked in. "That bastard Typhoeus told me to get rid of everyone because he wanted my taverns upper two floors to himself." He turned to Gabrielle putting down the wooden goblet he was cleaning. "Gabrielle you're a warrior you can get rid of him, right?" He paused eyeing her lover. "You and Xena could I mean." Lila breathed in folding her arms. "We don't want him here anymore than you do but we can't do much about it right now, as he's our grandfather."

Aeon blinked in shock raising his hand. "Wait you and Gabrielle are related to him?!" Xena leaned on the bar. "Yes that's just what I thought as well." Aeon paused passing her a goblet of ale which was what she normally asked for when she came in here with Lector, every now and again. "That man is vile as is the young man what's his name again?" Lector grunted aloud he hadn't seen this young man but from what he'd heard Herodotus say, it told him enough. "You mean Ixion, I haven't met him yet but I've heard that he's unsavoury." Aeon ran a hand through his short white and black beard. "Unsavoury that's putting it mildly, the boy needs to learn respect and manners!"

"Quieten down inn keeper, my grandfather is paying you handsomely!"

Lila looked up sharply watching as a young man who was Gabrielle's age walked in through the door, he had short brown hair and light blue eyes. He was very well built and about Lector's height. He was dressed in white and black leather Hoplite armour complete with a bronze plated arm gauntlets and knee guards. She felt her smile fade as he looked her over leering as he tapped his brown sandal on the ground. "Well your better looking than your sapphist sister but evidently you didn't get the bigger share in the breast and ass department though." He ignored Xena look of contempt and Lectors enraged gaze. He leaned against the bar eyeing Lector. "Oh and this must be your partner, Lector is it?"

Lector eyed him in disgust. "Yes it is." Ixion looked up as he uncapped the alcohol skin he was holding smiling smugly. "You should train your woman to be a house wife it's what she was born for." Lector folded him arms eyeing him. "Lila has the right to choose what ever path she wants." Ixion laughed slightly. "That's what all men say who are weak." Lector narrowed his gaze. "The way you speak is off a man who knows nothing, men like you wake up one day and realize that they are alone and will always be alone because everyone hates them." Ixion narrowed his gaze. "You are most amusing." He turned eyeing Gabrielle who hadn't said anything. "I have to ask what it like screwing."

He nodded in Xena's direction. "Her?" Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment before speaking calmly. "Is this your special question of the day?" Ixion blinked feeling unsure as to whether she was being sarcastic her calm tone made it difficult to tell. He sneered slightly. "Okay then, tell me do you screw her because you can't get off with any man?" Gabrielle turned slightly meeting his gaze she felt a cold smile form. "Do you think I haven't heard that comment before from others? Its gets so old after a while I was really hoping you'd come up with something more original." Ixion sneered slightly bitch some how he'd been so hoping for a response which was laced with anger, she was supposed to be a warrior wasn't she?

He took a long drink before looking up. "I'm disappointed I was expecting for you to at least amuse me a little by getting angry." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows eyeing him for a long moment feeling her cold smile widen. "I'm so happy that I disappoint you frankly though I don't believe in wasting my anger on people like you." Ixion turned eyeing Xena. "Do you get angry or are you like her, soft?" Xena felt a sneer form as she eyed him. "Do you really want to find out?" Ixion turned on his heels. "Oh I'm scared." Xena took a long drink from her ale before meeting his gaze. "The only reason I haven't wiped that smirk off your face is because you're related to Gabrielle, you should keep that in mind Ixion."

She stopped as a young woman with red hair and brown eyes appeared she didn't look up as she spoke in a small voice. "The general will see you now." She paused looking up at her two cousins and their partners. "He will only see Gabrielle and Lila no one else." Ixion eyed his sister. "You should both take a good long look at her she's my sister Eudora and an example of how you both should act in a man's presence." Lila eyed him as walked towards the door with Gabrielle. "You're not a real man so I guess that counts you out." She watched as Ixion gave her a dirty look as they passed him by. Eudora said nothing as she took them both up the stairs to the main room which she opened not daring to step through. "The general is through there."

Gabrielle eyed her sadly she knew that expression in her face it was that off a person who was so broken and no longer believed in who they were. Eudora didn't hold herself up straight and she hadn't once met her eyes or her sisters once. She was completely quite not daring to speak, what in Tartarus had her grandfather done to this woman? Lila stepped through the door watching as Gabrielle slowly followed she turned as Eudora closed the door behind them. She looked up seeing Typhoeus for the first time. He was seated in a deep arm chair dressed in an elaborate white robe he wasn't young at all he was in his sixties but despite this he was a big tall man with a lot of muscle.

He had a long black and white beard and a woven braid in it his hair which was medium length and white in place. He had numerous small scars on his face from where the weapons at nicked him. His eyes were blue the same shade as her fathers and he was as tall as Lector. She could also see gold rings on his fingers. She watched as he smiled showing off four gold tooth replacements despite being a fit man his stomach was big, no doubt from eating a lot of meat, his arms also had a few long scars on them from weapons. He put his hands on the chair arms studying her before looking at Gabrielle who said nothing as she looked around the lavish room with it thick velvet fur sheets and expensive items all which he'd brought along.

Typhoeus picked up a goblet he turned filling it with wine before meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "See anything you like?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "No." Typhoeus smirked sitting back. "Shame because I doubt I'd give any of it to you, even if you wanted it." Gabrielle shifted her boot across the bear skin rug. Typhoeus took a long drink from his goblet enjoying the rich flavour. "So you're a warrior are you? Tell me what is it that makes you such a great warrior?" Gabrielle shifted again on her foot she saw no point or reason to this and frankly she didn't want to be here, she had a more pressing concern on her mind. "I'm not like you."

Typhoeus laughed oh now this was interesting just like yesterday she was being completely calm. "Like me, interesting notion when my blood is in side you, you are in essence a part of me." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "There's nothing of me in you." Typhoeus leaned back. "Oh well we will soon see about that my little sapphist cur." He smirked slightly. "Speaking of which…." Lila breathed in sharply as she eyed the man in front of her who was obviously no better than Ixion. "My sister is not a sapphist cur!" Typhoeus raised his hands snarling aloud. "You don't talk unless I'm talking to you! Do you understand?" Lila stepped forward feeling her teeth grind together only to feel Gabrielle's hand push her back very gently.

She watched as Gabrielle shook her head ever so slightly making her communication as unseen as possible. She knew it's meaning through she'd seen it many times before when her sister was trying to protect her. For all the difficulty they were both having right with each other she still trusted her judgement it had saved her in Mexica and she'd trust it now. Typhoeus put a hand on his beard. "How interesting, so the warrior protects the so called council member." He turned back to Gabrielle. "As I was about to say though, why are you with a woman?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "It's my personal choice." Typhoeus looked up sharply as he shifted in the heavy chair. "That's an interesting way of putting it, it's a personal choice…."

He waved his hand. "Don't worry I'm not going to play on all the insults associated with that, I'm sure you've heard them all before and are bored of them by now." He took another sip of wine. "You are with Xena for sex are you not?" Gabrielle slowly put her hands behind her back. "No we are in a relationship." Typhoeus raised his eyebrows. "Don't mock my intelligence women don't have relationships with other women, you just have sex." Gabrielle shifted on her feet again gods this was just pure baiting how pathetic as if she'd rise to this she was so above it. "No we have a relationship I do not have sex if I wanted sex then I wouldn't have spent all the years I have with her." Typhoeus snorted in disgust. "What possible relationship could you have with her? She's a woman she can't give you sexual pleasure of any kind, she can't even give you children."

Gabrielle moved her hand adjusting her leather gauntlet absentmindedly. "Evidently you know nothing off the topic you're talking about, since your view is that of a man who cannot accept anything different and lives in a very small world." Typhoeus snarled he got up from his chair raising his sword. "You should watch your tongue in my presence sappiest cur I am your grandfather!" Gabrielle watched as he came closer raising the sword higher she knew what he was going to do she'd seen it before. She'd even done it to others and right now she didn't care she was just going through the motions. She watched in what felt like slow motion as he swung it towards her neck she ignored the shock and panic in her sister's face as the sword came closer its blade stopping next to the skin of her throat.

She lowered her gaze ignoring the rage in her grandfather's face as the cold blade cut in slightly causing a trickle of blood to run down her throat. She took in a deep breath how pathetic he was everything she hated, he was arrogant, forcefully and threatening. No it was more than that and she'd be lying to herself if she told herself any different. She hated him right at this moment because she could see a faint shadow of herself the drunken and violent self who had turned Mexica up side down staring back at her through his eyes. The self that her lover now accepted completely but who even now she struggled to accept as that was the self that had turned against her only family. She'd treated Itzli the Aztec eagle warrior badly and turned him in to a slave. That self had also hurt her sister in a drunken moment, she'd found it so hard to embrace that person instead she preferred to still see it as someone else and not her.

She could now completely in control of that violent rage she could focus it, mould and it restrain it, it had no power or control over her anymore. She didn't see herself as that warrior she saw herself as someone new someone lighter some one who was no longer afraid of loosing Xena. That in its self had given her so much more focus in her life and their relationship and it had allowing her to move forward. That was the real reason why this sword against her throat meant nothing as far as she was concerned. Xena was waiting down stairs and she knew her lover would always be there for her when she needed her which made this whole conversation seem so insignificant. She could have it thousand times and it still wouldn't mean anything. She eyed the blade again seeing the confusion in her grandfather's blue eyes confusion no doubt because she'd hadn't given him a reaction which was what he wanted.

She took in a deep breath before speaking calmly. "You are no one to me, you didn't watch me grow up you played no part in my childhood and you don't know my lover. Granted you two have met before on the battlefield but it has no irrelevance now. So you have no power over me and you do well to realize that quickly, because I won't submit to you the way Ixion does." Typhoeus pulled the sword away slowly eyeing her in disgust. "Brave words for a woman, but you will submit to me in the end everyone does." He turned moving back to the chair where he sat himself down eyeing Lila. "So you're a council member?" Lila folded her arms. "I'm training to be a council member I only have my final test to complete." Typhoeus laughed as he sat back. "What right do you have to be a council member?"

Lila narrowed her gaze. "Every right my sister can be a warrior so I can be what ever I please." Typhoeus smiled smugly. "Oh I see so you believe because your elder sister you can do as she please, you can to?" Lila eyed him in disgust. "Yes as a matter of fact, if there is one thing I have learnt from my sister it's that I don't have to be just a village woman I can be so much more." Typhoeus grunted aloud. "Women like you die young." Lila narrowed her gaze. "Is that a threat?" Typhoeus eyed her coldly. "Yes maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Let's just say I don't like women like you. I dislike them as much as I dislike women like your sister, who believe they can be warriors." Lila shrugged slightly seeing that Gabrielle was still being calm in all this. She felt her teeth grind together. "You don't scare me I've seen the face of oblivion, which makes you very insignificant."

She watched as a smile crept across Gabrielle's lips her sister raised an eyebrow which was a symbol that she was impressed by her comment. Lila smirked as she stepped back tapping her foot on the floor. "I also know that if you touch me Gabrielle will have your head on a platter." Typhoeus laughed only to stop as he saw the seriousness in her face. This wasn't a bluff he could tell instantly he slowly leaned forward putting a hand through his beard. "Oh really as I hear it your sister doesn't kill." Lila looked up laughing as she turned to him. "Your information on us both obviously isn't up to date then." Typhoeus narrowed his gaze he had not expected this at all, he had assumed that Gabrielle would be all mouth not Lila. Yet it couldn't be more opposite Gabrielle was completely calm he had failed to even get her angry. Lila on the other hand had only become slightly angry but not enough for him to manipulate her. Like her sister she had no fear.

He looked up slowly. "Get out." He watched as Gabrielle opened the door slowly followed by Lila, he watched as Lila followed giving him a dirty look before closing the door. He put his hands together obviously anger and fear had no bearing on ether sister. It was also clear that they were loyal to each other, he guessed that the same was true of how they felt about their lovers but he'd have to test that at a later time. He looked up he would find something soon enough, everyone had a weakness money, sex, power even loyalty it was always just a case of tapping in to it. It was clear that they both sister had strong wills but he was sure that he could get under their skin. He had all the time in the world to do so and he could stay in this peasant village for a long as need be until he final cracked and broke both these women.

End of part 14

Silvermoonlight


	15. To Be Lost In All That You See

_TO BE LOST IN ALL THAT YOU SEE_

Xena looked up sharply as Gabrielle walked through the open door much to Ixion's disgust followed closely by Lila. She'd hated the waiting more because she'd had to put up with Ixion leering at her from the table opposite. It had felt like a long ten minutes because of that and she could see that Lector was just as frustrated by this. They both knew that the reason Ixion was sitting across from them it was to listen to them and report back what he'd heard. So they had both done the good grace of keeping completely quite, so he'd have nothing to say. This had obviously frustrated him as he started to tense up as he'd waiting for one of them to start talking.

She moved towards her lover putting a hand on her arm. "How did it go?" Gabrielle looked up slightly ignoring Ixion who was eyeing her. "My grandfather said nothing of concern to ether of us." She moved towards the taverns door watching as her lover followed saying nothing more as they walked through it. Lector moved with Lila towards the open door eyeing Ixion what he wouldn't give to break his face. He stepped through with Lila closing the door behind him sharply as he eyed Xena. "Well I'm glad that's over having that little bastard leer at us was unpleasant so much for him being a hoplite." Xena felt her hand form a fist. "I've seen hoplite warriors and he is not one of them Lector, he's just dressed as one."

Lector folded his arms. "Yeah well personally I would have loved to have wiped that smug smile of his face." He paused before meeting her gaze as they all came to a stop near the market stall. "No doubt you'd like to as well?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea how much I'd like to." Lector eyed the stall with its water skins turning to Lila. "No offence but your cousin Ixion needs to be taught some manners." Lila raised her hands. "I agree but personally after meeting my grandfather I can see where he gets it from, the man is just vile." She blinked turning to Gabrielle who was listening quietly. "Why didn't you defend your self when he called you a sapphist cur?" She watched as a look of anger appeared on Xena's face.

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Because it's just a name and it means nothing to me, he can mock my sexuality all he wants but it's not like I haven't heard it all before." Lector snorted folding his arms. "In my opinion you shouldn't hear it at all not from anyone. Your being with Xena is perfectly normal and relationships like yours are a socially acceptable in Greece." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "He's right Gabrielle Typhoeus has no right to say that to you." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "It's just a name it doesn't bother me, he can think what he wants. At the end of the day he's a small minded man and I'm not going to waste energy on him or Ixion, they both don't mean anything to me and I have no interest in the will."

Lila blinked stepping closer to her sister. "You should have stopped him putting that sword against your throat Gabrielle you're a warrior, a better one than him you should have fought back." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "As much as you think I enjoy fighting people Lila the truth is that right at this moment in my life I'm not interested in taking on people in battle." Lila raised her hand. "That never stopped you in Mexica." Gabrielle felt her gaze narrow she stepped forward not being able to stop her anger surfacing. "That was Mexica! What do you think I enjoyed doing what I did there? If you think so, then you are deeply mistaken because I really didn't enjoy any off it."

Lector turned to Lila who blinked as she stepped back taking in her sister's words. "What did he say to you?" Lila rolled her eyes. "Nothing much he was more content to insult the fact that I was a joining the council and he said that women like me die young." Lector snarled aloud. "A man like him should have died young." He put his hands on her shoulders. "He didn't touch you did her?" Lila shook her head. "No, he didn't lay a finger on me." Lector felt his knuckles crack as his hand formed a fist he could see the old man with the long white beard watching them from the window of the tavern. Through he wouldn't be able to hear them from here.

He knew the moment that a smug smile formed that this was Lila's grandfather he was enjoying this even from this distance. He watched him for a long moment only to see the blinds shift as he closed them disappearing from site. Oh what he wouldn't give to break him sideways and listen to him scream. Xena moved Gabrielle gently towards her. "That bastard put a sword against your throat?" She moved her hand noticing the small flowing blood steam which was on the younger woman's neck she eased up her finger putting it on the small cut. "He cut you." Gabrielle moved her hand up to her neck she pulled it back seeing the blood on her fingers tips. "It's nothing." Xena looked at her fingers. "This isn't nothing."

She turned eyeing Lector. "Do you have a clean cloth?" Lector smiled pulling out a cloth from his pocket throwing it to her. "You know maybe you should have a pocket inserted on that leather bodice of yours I mean I don't even know where you keep your money bag." Xena eyed him feeling a smile form as she used the cloth to wipe away the blood on her lover's throat. "It's in no place that I'd tell you in a heartbeat."

Lector smirked realizing that she was joking it was odd to think that Xena The Warrior Princess had a sense humour but the truth was that she did. "Secrets, secrets fine have it your way." Gabrielle looked up slightly suddenly not feeling to well she felt light headed she closed her eyes she could feel herself slipping. Xena looked down sharply seeing the colour drain from her lovers face. "Gabrielle." Gabrielle groaned aloud. "I don't feel so good." Xena took hold of her arm keeping her steady. "Lets get you home and in to bed." Gabrielle nodded ignoring the concern in Lila's face and Lectors. "I think I need to sleep." Xena eyed Lector. "I'll see you back at the house." Lector put his hand on Lila's shoulder. "Sure I'm going to set up the store I'll be back tonight, do you need anything from the market?"

Xena shook her head. "I don't." She paused turned to Gabrielle who now looked truly pale. "Do you need anything?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No." Lector nodded. "Well I should be back a little later I'm picking up my horse." Xena raised an eyebrow. "You've brought one?" Lector felt his smile widen. "Yeah I purchased him yesterday just have to pick him up today he's not a war horse but he's well built." Xena turned with Gabrielle. "Well I look forward to seeing him." Lila turned eyeing Lector watching as they both walked away. "My sisters not getting any better is she?" Lector put his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk towards his stall. "No I don't think she is, but I'm sure Xena can fix it." Lila breathed in painfully. "I just hope your right." Lector turned to her. "Would you like to help with the stall today?"

Lila smiled as she looked up. "I'd like that very much I should help you more I know." Lector laughed as he turned to meet her gaze. "You're training to be on the council I know it's hard for you all those papers must drive you mad at times." Lila nodded. "Your right it does hence why I'd prefer to take the day off today and spend time with you instead, plus I need to clear my mind after what's just happened."

8

Lila smiled as she passed the bread roll over to the buyer, deep down she did enjoy this but only when she was doing it with Lector. Just about everyday she had her head in scrolls, notes and documents. Sometimes though it was just nice to have a change of scene and it was always nice to sell her mothers goods. Her gaze drifted up wards as she caught sight of Eudora who was coming up the busy market street. The other woman nervously walked forward coming to stand in front of the stall. Lila turned seeing the confusion on Lectors face she could see the young woman's eyes looking at the floor. "Hello Eudora did my grandfather send you?"

Eudora looked up shaking her head. "No, I came here because I want to talk to you." She breathed in sharply. "My grandfather is a terrible man he would hurt me if he knew I was here." Lector leaned forward. "Does he hurt you?" Eudora nodded before looking up. "I'm not allowed to stay in the same tavern as him, he forced me in to the one across from his, he said I was worthless and that was my place." Lila moved out from behind the stall. "That's terrible!" Eudora breathed in looking up. "I wanted to stay there with his slave but it's lonely there and I want to speak to you. I don't know you, we were never told about you as children." Lector leaned over. "Did you say male slave?" Eudora nodded seeing the hated appear in his face. "Yes he's one of my father slaves and he also has two female ones."

Lector felt his hand form a fist. "Slavery is illegal in this region." Eudora looked up. "Nothing is illegal to my grandfather he does as he pleases because people fear him so." Lila gently put a hand on the other woman's arm she was only a year younger than her and her vile brother was the same age as Gabrielle. "Why do they fear him Eudora?" Eudora breathed in painfully somehow as much as this was a ruse so much off it was true and it no longer felt like she was playing a part anymore. She could already see that Lila was a good person as was her partner. She knew though that she had no choice if she failed the beating would be severe.

Her grandfather always used his sword hilt and it felt bloody bruises which were painful for days. She looked up slightly what she wouldn't give to be like both her cousins they were both so strong willed in a way that she had never seen before. She'd been watching the whole talk through an eyehole the tavern hall. She had never seen anyone just stand there and have her grandfather's sword against their throat like that. Gabrielle wasn't afraid to die even her vile brother wasn't that brave. She knew she'd seen her grandfather's put the sword to his neck and he'd submitted getting down on one knee begging for his life and telling him that he'd do what ever he asked.

Even Lila had no fear of him she had stood up to him as well, why couldn't she be like that? She wasn't strong though she was weak and pitiful and she hid in corners and in dark places crying as she watched terrible things happen to those who crossed her grandfather. She was hear right now because she was weak and she had to submit even though she wanted no part in this she was forced to do it over and over again. She looked up slightly. "I want to go somewhere safe where we can talk I'm scared to be here." Lila squeezed her arm gently. "Don't be afraid look how's about you come to our home we can sit down there and talk." She turned to Lector. "I mean you'll be safe there." Lector nodded. "You should take her there, I can finish up here."

Lila looked up sharply. "Are you sure?" Lector smiled. "Of course I am, I'll pick up the horse when I'm done here and meet you back at the house." Lila put her hand on his. "Thank you." Eudora watched as Lila leaned over giving him a kiss, if only her relationship with Agapios could be this way and it didn't have to be their secret. She felt Lila move her gently towards the street as they began to walk. She paused looking up slightly. "How do you know your house is safe?" Lila smiled slightly. "Because Gabrielle lives there." Eudora blinked in confusion. "I don't understand." Lila felt her smile widen. "Put it like this if you're stupid enough to you make Gabrielle really angry she'll kill you or maim you for life and if you can get past Gabrielle then Xena will kill you for sure."

8

Xena laid her lover on the bed she could see how pale she was in the face. "Do you feel sick again?" Gabrielle lay back on the pillow shaking her head. "No I feel drowsy." Xena leaned down pulling her boots off one after the other she eased one of the sai blades free from its holder putting it in the other woman's hand watching as her fingers closed tightly around it. She put the other on her dresser with in reach she knew that she liked to sleep with them close by just like she did with her sword. She carefully pulled the fur cover carefully over her clothed body then put her boots neatly at the edge of the bed. The house was empty Hecuba and Herodotus had gone to dinner with Ophelia and her partner, at least that's what the note on the table had read.

She breathed in deeply stroking the younger woman's blonde hair. "I'm going to give you a sedative." She moved over to the cupboard watching as Citlalli ran in to the room he yipped as he ran around her as she leaned down opening the cupboard close by which she'd brought a while back. It was filled with bottles of herbs of all different kinds as well as bandages and thick herb pastes which were mixed along with filled medicine bottles. She didn't keep any lethal herbs in this cupboard since all these herbs and medicines were all for injuries and sickness. She didn't want anyone playing in her cupboard and making poisons. On top of that Gabrielle had intolerances to some herbs as did she, hence why they weren't on this shelf.

The only one that was, was henbane and only because it was good for very serious injuries in small doses because it put a person on a high so they ignored the pain they were in. She grabbed the small bottle which she had for Gabrielle when she was sea sick this was becoming frustrating none of her medicines were really working. The only one that was, was the medicine for sickness and it only worked if Gabrielle drunk it a while before she felt like throwing up. Maybe the best thing now was to put her in to a deep sleep and make her try to sleep off the problem. She stood up watching as their dog followed her to the bed.

She smiled picking him up as she used her foot to close the medicine cupboard. She gently put the dog on the sheets watching as it circled up at her lovers waist. She gave it a stroke feeling a smile form. "Good boy you look after Gabrielle now." She felt the dog lick her fingers as she looked up meeting her lovers gaze. Gabrielle felt a smile form. "I never thought you'd like us having a pet." Xena smiled as she put the bottle up to her lips. "Here drink this." She watched as her lover swallowed very slowly she pulled the bottle back capping it as her smile widened. "He's our dog and I like him being around us both."

She moved over to the cupboard putting the bottle away before closing it again and pulling the lock across sharply. She turned seeing that her lover's eyes were starting to close. "You just get some rest." Gabrielle looked up fighting the sedative. "Where are you going?" Xena leaned over gently meeting her lips before pulling away. "I'm going to take Argo out for a ride along with Meztli, they both need the exercise." Gabrielle felt a smirk form. "You can't ride Meztli." Xena moved her hand through her long hair again watching as it spilt through her fingers. "Yeah I know I can't since he only likes you, so I'm going to rope him so I can take him along for the gallop." Gabrielle looked up not being able to fight the sedative any longer. "Tell me how it goes."

She felt her eyes close fully as the sedative kicked in and her dreams look over. Xena watched as the younger woman drifted in to a deep sleep she looked at her for a long moment before moving towards the door. She'd be perfectly fine for a couple of hours it wasn't like anyone would dare break in to this house since they all knew she lived here and it would mean there lives.

8

Eudora walked up the path that led to the house following Lila she looked around her seeing Xena in the far distance galloping around the fields on a golden horse she had a black stallion following her who was roped so he could gallop behind. She looked at the dark haired woman for a long moment even from this distance she looked formidable. She was Gabrielle's lover, she didn't know a great deal about women who were in relationships with other women. In fact she knew nothing about it at all and though it wasn't her kind of sexual preference she was still very curious about it. Lila turned to her eyeing Xena as she galloped faster around the field. "You don't have to be scared, Xena might look really scary but trust me she has a very gentle side."

Eudora blinked. "She does?" Lila put an arm around her shoulder guiding her towards the door. "Oh yes, its one of the reason my older sister fell in love with her." Eudora turned sharply meeting her light blue gaze. "Is Gabrielle here?" Lila felt her smile widen. "She's here, but she's probably sleeping in their room, she been a little under the weather lately, not that you can tell she hides it so well." Eudora stepped in through the door looking at the cosy house which she could tell from the outside was part way through a mayor rebuild. When she'd spied on the whole conversation she hadn't caught on that Gabrielle was ill. She was quite and completely calm despite the insults her grandfather had thrown at her.

She looked up as Lila closed the door. "Is your sister's illness serious?" Lila turned slightly. "No she'll get over it she's very resistant, I guess it comes from spending part of her life of the road." Eudora followed her in to the front room sitting on one of the side chairs she could see from the whole house that there was a feeling of cosiness here. Despite the new white marble walls and new furniture which was replacing some of the old, it was a very homely place. It still had an open fire along with trinkets on the furniture that meant special things to family members. Her grandfather's house was nothing like this it was cold and glorified with armour and weapons and always felt empty despite its overly expensive lavish furniture and statues.

It was clear that her uncle Herodotus was not a poor man he was well off the houses rebuild showed this. It was clear that his home really mattered to him and his family and he was putting a lot of work in to it. She breathed in painfully watching as Lila sat down opposite what she wouldn't give to know the feeling of family. She turned seeing the only thing that was armour which had to be her uncles, was his hoplite armour it was on a tall stand opposite the fire place complete with its shield and helmet. It had its armoured chest plate as well as its leather one. Two swords were hanging above the fireplace she remembered vaguely as a child of her father talking about her uncle being a warrior. Who was accomplished with two swords instead of a sword and shield and this proved it to be so.

Lila looked at the young woman whose eyes were now filled with sadness and longing she sat up slightly feeling a sense of seriousness take over. "Did you want a drink of something? We have warm green tea, cider and grape wine oh and there's ale and beer." Eudora looked up sharply breaking out of her thoughts. "You have alcohol?" Lila stood up she moved over to the leather water skins opposite which were hanging up on hooks. "Yes there all here, would you like to try one?" Eudora lowered her gaze to the floor. "I've never had alcohol, I'm forbidden from drinking it." Lila turned sharply. "Is that swine of a brother of yours the only one whose allowed it?"

Eudora nodded. "Yes." Lila sneered in disgust taking Gabrielle's cider of its hook and uncorking it she poured some in to a wooden goblet. "Well then allow me to change that." She moved the goblet over watching as the other woman took it, she smelled the contents before taking a sip. She looked up blinking as she savoured the flavour her voice hitting the air. "It tastes just like orchard apples. Lila put the cap back on putting it back on the hook as she poured the grape wine in to her own goblet before recapping it and putting it back in place. "Its Gabrielle's favourite mostly because it's quite weak but it has a strong flavour." Eudora looked up feeling the painful guilt over take her once more.

She knew what was required off her and had to for fill it and this time just felt so much worse than the others. Lila was a nice person she could see it in her and now she'd have to betray that trust. She looked up slowly hating ever single word as she spoke them because she knew what it meant. "I'm really interested to see your house it's so beautiful, my home is nothing like yours."

End of part 15

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind words and reviews.


	16. To Steal What Is Most Prized

_TO STEAL WHAT IS MOST PRIZED FROM THE HEART_

Lila smiled as she met Eudora's uncertain gaze. "How's about you have a look around." She took a long drink from her goblet. "I'll make you something. My mother has some fish I can cook it up with roasted bread slices and we can eat it together, how does that sound? It's a light meal and much better than anything that tavern can make you." Eudora felt a smile form although it was forced and painfully. "I'd like that very much." Lila stood up smiling she turned eyeing her sisters room maybe she should make her some thing to make her feel better but with a soft roll so she could stomach it. She turned to Eudora who stood up taking a long drink from her cider enjoy the flavour.

She looked up slowly. "Oh and don't go in to Gabrielle's room it's the second on the left." Eudora blinked. "Why?" Lila moved towards the kitchen pulling out a heavy pan. "She sleeps with a weapon in her hand." Eudora looked up sharply. "She does?" Lila pulled the big fish out of the basket close by. "Yes she does, it's a warrior thing you can't get to close because she could wake up and put it to your throat." Eudora blinked. "Are you serious?!" Lila raised both eyebrows. "Oh yes I learnt about it from personal experience." She paused. "Oh and the Labrador is mine and Lector's he's very friendly his name is Sagittarius. The little orange fox that's cute and small is Citlalli he is Gabrielle's and Xena's pet but he does bite if he's scared, once he gets to know you he loves you."

Eudora nodded as she began to walk slowly in to the corridor she opened the first room breathing in painfully. The black Labrador looked up from his basket before shaking his head and going back to sleep. She could see that this was Lila's room she put her hands in to her long sleeved shirt insides which had hidden compartments just for scrolls and letters. She walked in to the room not bothering to look all around her, she had to work quickly. She moved over to the draws opening them looking for any letters of value only to see clothing and trinkets. She closed them quickly moving to the dresser with its mirror and child's toys the most obvious of which was an old stitched doll which sat on the table top.

She had done this so many times before that she knew people's habits and Lila like others clearly had a habit. She carefully picked up the doll instantly catching sight of what wanted. There was a letter an important one which showed by his seal. She carefully put the doll down opening the letter instantly seeing its value. She closed it carefully then slipping in to her hidden pocket, feeling the self disgust at her own actions. She had wanted this to be hard she had wanted to be caught but she knew that she was very good at this she'd been doing it since she was six years old. She walked out of the room closing the door moving to the next one.

She opened it slowly hearing the sound of the fish frying in the kitchen. She closed the door behind her instantly catching sight of Gabrielle who was fast asleep with her back to her. She swallowed seeing the weapons on the wall opposite, then looked around her seeing the draws only to stop. Gabrielle wasn't Lila she was a warrior and would be so much smarter about anything that mattered to her. She moving over to the large chest opening it only to see child's toys she closed it carefully breathing in deeply. She could see another cupboard with a bar across it. She walked over kneeling down quietly pulling the lock free and opening it only to come face to face with rows and rows of medicines and herbs.

She closed the cupboard seeing that Gabrielle wasn't steering she was in a very deep sleep of some kind. She looked around her finally seeing the desk with its writing area which was opposite the door. She moved over to it opening it quietly catching sight of the scrolls all with gold ribbons they were her story scrolls she was a bard that was what she'd heard at least. She looked up catching sight of something strange one of the wooden boards behind them had tiny thin lines. It wasn't obvious to someone who wasn't looking for it but she'd seen it many times. It was a common warrior trait things of value were always hidden in back panels. She put her hand on it watching as the panel slid side ways revealing a scroll wrapped in a silver ribbon.

It was very different from all the others they all had gold ribbons which was an identity which was personal to Gabrielle. So this scroll being silver meant that it was special in some way and it being hidden meant that it was not for just anyone to read. She closed the panel carefully then shut the cupboard as she stood up. She put the scroll in to her second inner pocket as she moved towards the bed watching as the fox like dog which was curled up at Gabrielle's waist looked up it slowly bared its teeth in a threatening display. She could now see the shining three bladed weapon in Gabrielle's hand although she didn't wake despite her dogs snarling.

She swallowed backing away she didn't want to risk anything this was dangerous enough as it was. She opened the door quickly leaving the room and closing it behind her feeling her heart sink painfully in to her stomach, gods she was disgusting and vile. She had just stolen what mattered to her cousins and it felt awful beyond words, she closed her eyes painfully trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up sharply seeing that Lila was coming towards her the food in her hands. She breathed in painfully. "I'm fine it's just nice to be in a place like this it's so homely here." Lila smiled at her. "Come on and sit down trust me you'll really like this it's my mother's recipe." Eudora wiped away her tears painfully. "You're such a strong people I wish I was like you."

8

Xena eased open the door as she dusted herself off she needed a bath although it felt like she'd had half of one after washing both Argo and Meztli down before putting them back in to the paddock. She wiped the dust off her leathers as she walked in side the house. She had been away longer than expected four hours in all and the sun was now setting in the sky. She watched as Lila looked up from the table she'd seen Eudora leave the house an hour ago and had thought nothing off it. She wasn't the evil one and she assumed that the visit was her alone just wanting to get to know her family. There was something very wrong with that woman though she had the behaviour of a beaten down slave and she didn't like it.

She knew though that right now she couldn't change that, this was in essence a family affair. She'd have to stay calm and wait for her moment she didn't doubt that Lector was doing the same. She turned to Lila as she walked over to the water bowl washing her hands in it. "I see that Eudora visited you." Lila looked up sharply from her scrolls watching as Xena sat herself down opposite. "I feel sorry for her she said she wanted to come here because she felt lonely." Xena put her hands together. "What's she like?" Lila lowered her gaze sadly. "She's terrified she said that my grandfather beats her, she's never even had alcohol before ether I gave her some of Gabrielle's cider just to put her at ease."

She shook her head. "She said her grandfather keeps slaves and that he treats her like she's worthless." Xena looked at her for a long moment feeling her hand form a fist. "Typhoeus is a bastard he hasn't changed on bit." Lila looked up sharply. "Father said that you met him once on the battle field when you were young…." Xena narrowed her gaze as the anger started to burn deep in the pit of her stomach. "Yes I met him I almost killed him, I had no idea at the time that you or your sister were related to him though. Your both nothing like him you have morals and standards, he has none and it shows in how he and Ixion both act. There both disgusting as for Eudora you can tell that she has no control over anything, her life isn't her own she does what she's told to out of fear."

Lila put her scroll down looking up. "What did you give Gabrielle? I couldn't get her to wake up I was going to give her some lunch." Xena met her gaze feeling her anger fade. "I gave her a very strong sedative I normally give it to her when we are on ships to knock her out for long amounts of time so she doesn't have to deal with her seasickness." She was about to say more only for her words to be cut off as Gabrielle opened the door to their room with a loud bang as she walked out the anger in her face as she came towards them both. Gabrielle breathed in ignoring the fact that her body was still aching as she eyed Lila. "Did you open desk?"

Lila blinked looking at her for a long moment. "You mean your scroll desk the one you write on?" Gabrielle rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she wasn't in the mood for this she'd only woken up because she needed to use the toilet. She'd been about to go back to sleep when she noticed that her scroll desks lower cupboard was slightly ajar. She'd opened it thinking that it might be accidental and that Citlalli had been sniffing around and opening it with his paw which had happened before. She realized that it wasn't him when she caught sight of her secret panel which was very slightly ajar. She'd opened it only to see that her most prized silver ribbon scroll was missing. Xena knew about that panel and so did Lila but no one else did it was completely private to her.

It wasn't just any old scroll, it was about the day that her self and Xena had first made love, it was very valuable to her and always had been. In all the years they'd been together that scroll had never left her side. Now it was missing and she couldn't find it! She narrowed her gaze ignoring her lover's confusion. "Yes my scroll desk did you open it!" Lila sat up slightly realizing that Gabrielle was in a bad mood hence why she wasn't being sociable. "No I didn't open your dresser why would I do that?" Gabrielle turned seeing that her lover was sitting opposite. "Have you seen my silver scroll?" Xena looked up sharply she understood now why younger woman was so mad about this. "No I haven't, its not where you left it?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "No it isn't its like some one went in to my room and took it." Lila felt her self freeze in horror as a terrible thought crossed her mind. "No she couldn't have? Why would she?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "Who are talking about, who was here today, who did you invite in?" Lila stood up slowly. "I invited Eudora here I went to cook something I told her she could look around." Gabrielle stepped forward. "You let Eudora look around!" Lila eased up her hands. "But you saw her she's nice she's not like her brother!" Gabrielle put her hand on her face feeling the frustration hit home. "Lila you idiot she's a beaten down young woman she'll do what ever she's told to do by our grandfather because she terrified off him."

Lila put a hand on her chest watching as Xena stood up slowly. "I am not an idiot! I didn't realize that she'd steal from you!" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You know she's probably stolen from you as well, have you considered that!?" Lila didn't think as she walked towards her room opening the door watching as Gabrielle followed her coming to a stop in the door way. She didn't think as walked over to her dresser picking up her old rag doll feeling the horror and realization of what had been taken hit home. "She took my letter from the council! I need that letter it's the only way I can prove that I'm doing my final test!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door frame. "Oh well that just great, she steals my scroll and your council letter."

Lila looked up sharply. "Why would she take these things?" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Because their leverage! They matter to the both of us there things we wouldn't want to loose or misplace." Lila looked up as she put the doll down. "What's in your scroll?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze as she walked back in to the kitchen sitting down. "Something I don't want others to read." Lila turned seeing that Xena was watching them quietly. "No seriously what's in your scroll Gabrielle, is it about Mexica and C'thulon?" Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "No it's nothing like that…it's very personal it's about Xena and my self." Xena folded her arms seeing how much Gabrielle was struggling with this. "It's about the first time we were together."

Lila blinked. "You mean together, as in together in bed?" Xena slowly met her gaze. "Yes." Gabrielle shook her head. "No ones ever read that scroll it's not public it's ours and it's very special." Lila shook her head. "Wait so you write about sex? You never told me that, you told me all your scrolls were generic stories about your adventures with a few hints here and there." Gabrielle tapped her fingers against the table. "It was none of your business Lila and if this scroll gets out it won't be good for me or Xena." Lila raised her eyebrow. "Everyone knows about your relationship though its public, I don't see the problem." Gabrielle turned sharply. "If my grandfather makes copies of that scroll and sell them to people they will be reading something that's very private about us and how we feel about each other!"

She moved over to the wall pulling her coat of its hook putting it on in a swift motion. "As for your letter well you can only imagine what our grandfathers going to do with that. No doubt he'll use any political power he has to ensure that you are never allowed to complete your training and join the Potidaean council." Lila stood up eyeing her sister. "Where are you going?" Gabrielle slowly closed her coat. "To get my scroll back, before my grandfather gets around to reading it along with your letter." Xena took hold of her lover's arm gently pulling her around to face her. "Do you want me to go with you?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No I have to do this on my own Xena."

Xena gently put a hand under her chin raising her head so their eyes met. "Are you sure, you don't have to do this alone." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No I have to do this on my own Xena, I need to do this." Xena leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss. "I understand." She eased her Chakram free. "Take this." Gabrielle put her hand on the Chakram pushing it away. "No I don't need it." Xena watched as she walked towards the door opening it slowly, her lover wanted to resolve the situation quietly before things got out of hand. She breathed in deeply, she wasn't going to interferer she knew that the younger woman could solve her own problems.

Lila blinked in confusion watching as Xena took hold of the jug off the table pouring a small goblet of milk. "You're not going with her?" Xena took a slow drink from her goblet. "No she can resolve this on her own and I trust her judgement." Lila breathed in deeply she turned grabbing her fur coat. "Tell father that I've gone to find her if he returns home." Xena felt a slight smile form. "Sure." She took another drink from goblet Lila needed to spend time with Gabrielle. The more time they spent together the more chance there was that they'd resolve their issues.

8

Eudora sat on the bed in her taverns room watching as Agapios walked towards her the sadness in his eyes. "You got them?" Eudora slowly pulled the letter and scroll free from her shirt. "Yes." She closed her eyes painfully. "It was easy." Agapios moved forward putting a hand under her chin raising her head slowly. "You are not a bad person Eudora." Eudora looked at him before pulling away sharply. "I am a bad person, Lila was so kind to me she even offered me alcohol and she cooked for me!" She pulled up the letter looking at it. "And I stole this from her, that was what how I respected her hospitality and kindness!" She threw the letter on to the bed putting her head in her hands.

Agapios put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He paused. "What was Gabrielle like?" Eudora looked up slowly. "She was asleep, but you know I just look at her and I envy her she's so strong, you can see it, it emanates of her she even sleeps with her weapon in her hand." Agapios squeezed her shoulder gently. "You are strong Eudora stronger than you know." Eudora smiled sadly looking at the silver ribbon on the scroll. "No I'm not." She slowly undid the ribbon her curiosity getting the better off her. She wanted to know what Gabrielle had that was so prized, what could such a brave person want to hide. Lila's item was a council letter she'd seen them before and felt no need to look at it or read it.

This though was different she knew it, the warriors she'd stolen from before normally had scrolls about bastard children or love letters that they didn't want others to see. This was something new something different she slowly unrolled it feeling the acceptation. She couldn't help herself she needed to see what was written in it. Agapios felt his eyes dart as he stepped back keeping his eye on the door. "Should you be reading that?" Eudora looked up slightly. "No I shouldn't it's just I need to see what Gabrielle prizes." She paused unrolling the scroll fully watching as the words came in to view she could now see that this was quite an old scroll she slowly eased it up reading it.

_If I were describe how I feel at this moment I would_ _do no justice to the moment but as I write this I will try to put in to words what I feel. Yet that feels so difficult how do you describe what it's like when you have some one truly make love to you for the first time? I have had sexual experiences with men and I won't lie they were good and enjoyable experiences._

_This was so different she made me feel so good and she asked me what made me feel good no one before her has ever asked me what I wanted or what I enjoyed. They never took the time to whisper it in to my ear and make me feel the moment in a way I never thought possible. This woman who to every one else is known as the Warrior Princess._

_To me she known as Xena and Xena has, had many lover's men and women and I felt inadequate because I've only had male lovers and no nothing of what it is like to be with another woman. I felt this way because at this point in my life I'm not a full blown warrior as she is I'm the village girl from Potidaea. Who wanted so much to be like her and followed her after she rescued my village which will some day become a town as it grows._

_I don't have a skill with a blade nor her power or muscle or her skill in battle, yet I'm here under her sheets and I'm now her lover. She is the woman who could have any one yet she chooses me above all others and I have no idea why. I still don't know why she would choose me over so many others may be I'll never know and I'll spend the rest of my life contemplating that. _

_There is a rumour that Xena is a violent lover and enjoys pain mixed with pleasure, this is not the woman who made to me love today. She is a gentle lover who loved me unconditionally and selflessly she put my mind at ease as I struggled with the notion that I didn't have her experience and for that I am forever grateful._

_I never imagined my sexuality to take this direction and it's been such a struggle to deal with due to my beliefs which I had been brought up with which was that I'd grow up marry and have children. Yet that it not my life and know as I write this it will never be my life it's not the life I crave or value and as this woman lay on top of me moving her hands between my breasts as she kissed my neck and lips I knew it never would be._

_It all pales in comparison to her and I felt myself reaching my heights I knew that it….._

"Give me that!"

Eudora looked up as her thoughts were shattered as the scroll was grabbed from her hands. She slowly met Ixion's gaze she had no idea that he'd even entered the room she'd been so engrossed in what she was reading. Ixion looked at the scroll in his hand. "You're not meant to read what you steal!" He turned eyeing the male slave who took a step back. "Get out of the room slave, aren't you meant to be cleaning something?" Agapios lowered his head to hide the disgust in his face. "Yes…master." Ixion watched him go he didn't think as he grabbed his sister by the hair pulling her savagely in to a standing position ignoring her cry of pain as he eased up the scroll. "You should know better dear little sister, you know that I can have grandfather beat you for this." He raised the scroll higher. "I might spare you though if you tell me what you're reading that you find so fascinating."

Eudora winced painfully. "It's Gabrielle's scroll!" Ixion let her go in a violent motion. "You mean you actuality got the sapphist curs most prized possession?" Eudora nodded feeling the pain in the roots of her hair. "Yes." Ixion smirked as he began to read the scroll which had a silver ribbon attached. He found him self smiling smugly as the revelation hit home of what this truly was. "You found the curs scroll on her sex life oh if I see her I must remind her off it." Eudora looked up narrowing her gaze. "You know the rules everything I take goes to grandfather." Ixion didn't think as he turned slamming his fist in to her stomach causing her to cry out in pain as she hit the floor holding her mid section painfully. Ixion eyed her in disgust. "Your opinion has no value you're a woman, you serve me and grandfather and you never question our judgement!"

Eudora looked up painfully trying to hold back the tears. "One of these days you're going to run in to some one stronger than you are Ixion and they are going to destroy you and when they do, dear brother I'll be watching and waiting." Ixion turned to her enjoying the mocking as his laugher hit the air. "Brave words dear little sister but know this that will never happen and once this trip is over your going to sold off to one of grandfathers friends and he's going to marry you." He moved over to the bed taking the letter. "It's going to be very bad for you, no doubt this man will do what ever he pleases to you and you'll just have to live with it. So as you fall and become no more than a child bearer I'll rise up as one of the richest men is Olynthus because my name is destine for the will, yours isn't." He opened her door before turning slightly. "You should consider that before opening your mouth again."

Eudora watched as he slammed the door behind him she felt the tears come so suddenly and painful, all her nightmares were coming true! She was going to be sold off to one of to a horrible man who was her grandfather's friend. She felt the agony and pain of her tears she had hoped that this would not be so but it was true. She couldn't handle the though of never seeing Agapios again she'd rather take her own life than loose him, she loved him far too much and he was all she had that truly mattered to her.

End of part 16

Silvermoonlight


	17. Dark And Wanting Needs

_DARK AND WANTING NEEDS THAT DRIVE YOU_

Gabrielle moved her fingers over the herbs on the sellers table, he looked up eyeing her. "You know I'm about to shut shop." She looked at him for a long moment before picking up the herb she wanted. "How much?" The seller blinked. "Are you sure you want that? Its tansy it's very dangerous too much of it can poison you." Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "I know what it is and what it does, how much?" The seller sighed aloud. "Two dinars and you know why that is, don't you, it's dangerous." Gabrielle threw him the dinars as she walked away from the store putting the herb inside her long coats inner pocket. She was going out of her mind and she knew it, she shouldn't be buying a herb like this it would get rid of the unborn child she was caring. She breathed in walking towards the tavern she needed to calm her nerves.

She hadn't even thought about the child until she'd been walking down the street and she'd seen the herbs. Maybe it was just the thought of going through all that pain again that had caused her to snap and buy the herb which she knew she didn't want. A part of her was fighting against the idea of taking it. Her emotions were so painfully torn a part of her wanted this child where as the other part of her was repelling against it due to her past with children.

She wasn't a good mother she didn't deserve this child and she knew it, she was doing the right thing by doing this wasn't she? Xena didn't need to know about a child that was Huitzilopochtli's she wouldn't want his child ether. Why would she want it? It would just be a symbol that she's slept with him in Mexica even though at the time she'd had her memories wiped and she hadn't known any better. She took in a deep breath, gods she needed to calm her nerves she couldn't think straight. Her gaze turned to the other tavern she wasn't ready to face Eudora right now. She wasn't in the right kind of mood to talk calmly about things she needed to relax her self and take her mind off her pregnancy.

"There you are!"

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as her younger sister came to stand next to her. Lila breathed in catching her breath. "You know you walk fast." Gabrielle adjusted her coat she breathed out watching as her breath floated like smoke in the cold night air. "I've walked the whole of Greece many times over." Lila looked up. "Yeah and it shows, you don't bother to catch a breath." She paused. "Did you find Eudora?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No and am going to the tavern to have a drink." Lila followed her she could see a deep pain in her sister's eyes. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle pulled up her sleeve adjusting her gauntlet. "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

Lila put a hand on her shoulder. "You not getting any better are you?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No I'm not and its Huitzilopochtli's doing, he did something to me." Lila blinked. "He did something to you I don't understand, I know you died and he resurrected you as one of his hummingbird warriors. Did he do something else to you, did he hurt you?" Gabrielle looked up painfully as her voice hit the air. "He wiped my memories and then told me that I was his lover. I believed him and I slept with him!" Lila froze as her sister's words sunk in. "Does Xena know?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "She knows she never blamed me for what happened she knew that there was nothing I could do about it."

She put a hand on her face. "When Xena resurrected me using Huitzilopochtli's pool of creation something went wrong." She lowered her gaze she would not tell her sister about her pregnancy not right now she didn't have the strength to tell her. "It brought me back wrong I can feel it in my soul." Lila looked at her for a long moment. "I'm so sorry I didn't know, I wondered why he kissed you goodbye but it never occurred to me." Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "So am I for everything that happened in Mexica to both of us. Maybe your right maybe the only way I can solve my problems is with weapons." Lila put a hand gently on her arm. "I shouldn't have said that about you killing, you were right I'm not you and I have not lived your life."

Gabrielle took in a painfully breath. "I shouldn't have called you an idiot back at home when our things were stolen it wasn't your fault. You had no idea that this could happen and I should have said something." Lila slowly put her arm around her shoulder. "It's okay." She looked up slightly. "When your ready I just want you tell me about that vision of our parent's house I saw." Gabrielle took in a deep breath she no longer wanting to fight over this topic it was not doing ether of them any good. "When our grandfather leaves I'll tell you everything." She took in a deep breath. "I really need to get a drink." Lila slowly walked with her towards the tavern. "Okay let's get a drink together then."

8

Gabrielle took a slow sip from her cider which was weak, somehow she wanted something stronger but she knew all to well what came off drinking too much. She turned to her sister who was sitting on the seat next to her they were both sitting in a shaded corner of the Rams Head tavern which was more packed than normal due to everyone being thrown of Aeons tavern up the street. Lila took a slow sip from the strong grape wine feeling a question come to her mind which had been nagging at her ever since this morning. "Do people always insult your sexuality in the way our grandfather did this morning?" Gabrielle looked at her tankard. "Only people who are like him say things like that to me but I don't get insults like that often."

Lila shook her head. "Lector was right though you shouldn't hear things like that in civil conversation, since couplings like yours are considered a social norm." Gabrielle took another slow sip of her drink. "I agree they shouldn't but it doesn't bother me anymore I used to get angry about it but I realized that, that was what they wanted." She breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry that my being with Xena has caused you so many problems." Lila put her hands together. "I think I understand now why they say that, they just want to provoke me I should just learn to ignore it just like you do." Gabrielle put her elbow on the table resting her head on her hand. "I know it's hard to block it out though."

She paused. "I just tell myself that I love Xena and I don't care about their opinion." She was about to say something only to stop as she caught sight of Ixion who was walking towards their table a smug smile on his face. He was in his leather armour and she could see his sword as he put his hand on their table leaning forward. Ixion put his other hand on his sword as he eyed both women speaking as loudly as possible. "You know women who know their place shouldn't be drinking in taverns." He paused as everyone began to look in his direction. Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "I'm stunned I'm related to you." Ixion smirked. "The feeling's mutual."

He stood up slightly he was going to enjoy every moment of this. "I have something off yours Gabrielle." He slowly eased out the scroll from his pocket. "Who knew that you liked to write about sex?" Gabrielle eyed the scroll in his hand. "I know that you had Eudora steal our things, we would like them back now." Ixion laughed enjoying how mocking his laughter sounded. "Oh please, you don't seriously think that I'm going to give you this scroll and your sister's council letter which is in my pocket do you?" He slowly un-rolled the scroll. "No I'd rather keep them plus your scroll is such a good read Gabrielle. I know a lot of people who would pay to read about you screwing Xena in such vivid detail."

He felt his eyes dart across the words as he began to read them out loud causing everyone's attention to be diverted back to him. "_I never imagined my sexuality to take this direction and it's been such a struggle to deal with due to my beliefs which I had been brought up with which was that I'd grow up marry and have children."_

He leered pausing before carrying on. "_Yet that it not my life and know as I write this it will never be my life it's not the life I crave or value and as this woman lay on top of me moving her hands between my breasts as she kissed my neck and lips I knew it never would be. It all pales in comparison to her and I felt myself reaching my heights I knew that it be forever even though it was only for a single moment."_

"_I know now that I want this to be forever and I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I want to feel this moment for every moment of my life even though I know that, that may not be possible, I want to believe it to be so. Life is fleeting and you only live once and I want to live this way be her side as her lover for the rest of my life." _

He stopped realizing that everyone around him had gone silent as stone he turned eyeing them seeing the shock in their faces. "Oh come you have to admit your sapphist little town cur writes some very interesting things!?" He turned back to Gabrielle. "So tell me when Xena does screw you, she gives it to you good right?" He looked up watching as Eudora entered the tavern only to shrink back in to a corner as she realized what was going on. Lila looked up eyeing Ixion. "Don't do this!" Ixion sniggered eyeing her. "Don't do what? Oh don't humiliate your sister, as if I have anything to fear from her, she's not even a real warrior!"

Gabrielle stood up slowly walking out from behind the table feeling the anger start to burn in the pit of her stomach. "Give me my scroll please." Ixion eyed her in disgust. "No I think I'll keep it." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together she was loosing patience now and she knew it. "Give me my scroll Ixion." Ixion folded his arms. "You can have this back…when you pry it from my unconscious body!" Gabrielle felt her gaze slowly narrow she could now feel the dark anger starting to burn. She breathed in focusing it instantly she would not be humiliated by this man who was her own age! She didn't care for his name calling but he had no right to read that scroll aloud in front of any one.

It was her scroll not his and it wasn't something to mock it was about her deepest feelings for the woman she loved! She spoke again keeping her voice calm. "You do not want to go down this road believe me." Ixion slowly rolled the scroll up putting it in his pocket raising both hands. "You know what sapphist cur, I do." Lila stood up sharply. "She's right it will end badly for you, you bastard so I'd save your self the pain!" Gabrielle turned only to feel the pain as his fist smashed in to her face, the next moments turned to agony as she slammed in to the table top back first. She ignored the pain as she opened her eyes feeling the beginnings of her focused rage take over she looked up sharply seeing his fist coming towards her.

Ixion slamming his fist down only to howl in pain as his hand hit table full force as she moved out of the way in a lighting fast motion. Gabrielle slowly eased her coat of throwing it to one side watching as it landed close by, she could feel a cold blood stream as it ran down her chin. She didn't care any more if this bastard was part of her family she was going to hurt him! She didn't think as she pulled one of her sai blades free in a violent motion. Ixion smirked pulling his sword out of his scabbard. "Okay if that's how you want to play it, but tell me why fight me with one sai blade, you have two?" Gabrielle twirled the blade as her feet slowly slid in to position. "Because I only need one…"

Ixion turned seeing that people were already leaving the tavern none of them wanting to get in harms way. The tavern owner's voice hit the air. "You two will not fight in here!" Ixion sneered slightly twirling his sword. "No I think we will." He didn't think as he swung his sword only for Gabrielle duck avoiding it. Gabrielle stepped back so she was out of the way of her sister she stepped back in to the only area of the room which had open space. She shifted side ways avoiding the blade as it swept past her arm. Ixion roared in anger as he swung again only for her to dodge his swing, little bitch! Why couldn't she just keep still so he could slit her throat?

Gabrielle watched as he brought up the sword again he was using the same fighting style as Xena but his version of it was very sloppy every swing was about force and power not prowess and motion like her lover. She stepped sideways as he roared in anger bringing down the blade only for it smash in to one of the table sending goblets and tankards everywhere. Ixion sneered seeing that his weapon was now lodged in the table he turned only to feel the pain as the hilt of Gabrielle's weapon smashed in to his face causing him to stumble back as he yanked his weapon free of the table. He looked up feeling the blood as it started to run down his chin he turned spitting it on the floor, he eyed her seeing that she was acting very calm and still showing no signs of anger. "You're going to pay for that you bitch!"

He roared as he swung his sword only for it to stopped mid swing by her sai blade. The next moments turned to pain as she forced his sword blade down causing it to slice across his lower leg. He stumbled back watching as the blood flowed down from the deep wound. Gabrielle felt the pain as his elbow impacted with her face. She didn't get a chance to think as his slammed his foot in to her leg knocking her clean off her feet, she winced as she hit the floor hard on her back. Ixion moved forward only to cry out in pain as her foot impacted with his chest as he leaned forward easing up his sword. He snarled stepping back painfully only to watch as she front flipped back on to her feet. The little sapphist was very quick and agile but he was much stronger than her and all he needed was to force her in to a corner where he could use that power.

Gabrielle sneered slightly easing her blade forward the game was going to end now she now under stood the measure of this man and testing of his defences was over. She slowly eased her foot in to position as she pulled her sai blade back feeling her teeth grind together. "I expected more from you Ixion." She twirled her blade slightly. "Underneath all that muscle you have no real skill." Ixion laughed as he pulled out his hand. "Oh please you're bleeding because of me you sapphist cur!" Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "There's a question you've forgotten to ask your self cousin." Ixion pulled out his sword pointing it towards her chest. "Oh and what's that?"

Gabrielle felt her muscles tense. "Whether or not I was testing you?" Ixion blinked stopping in mid motion. "Testing?" The next moment turned to blinding pain as her sai blade hilt smashed in to his stomach. He raised his sword violently only for the sai blade to smash it in it sending his trust side ways. He swung the weapon around as he turned only to feel her fist as it smashed in to his jaw throwing him back he hit the nearest table top side sending the beer from the tankards all over his front. He roared in anger as he got up swinging his sword around in a violent motion watching her cry out in pain as it sliced across her upper arm.

Gabrielle stepped back watching as the blood ran down from the thin wound she felt the full force of anger start to burn through her system like fire causing her whole body to tense. Ixion watched as a very dark look appeared in Gabrielle's eyes there was something very unnerving about it, it was as if the light itself had vanished in them. He breathed in slightly he wasn't scared of her this was just a threatening display no more no less! Gabrielle didn't think she didn't need to thing as she smashed her sai blade's hilt in to his face as he ran at her. He cried out pulling up his blade getting ready to swing it downwards, which was what she had been waiting for. She swung her sai blade towards it forcing one of the clawed sections upwards trapping it at the hilt.

She sneered she pushed her sai blade down violently forcing the blade out of his hand. She twirled her sai blade throwing his sword across the room listening to it clatter as it came to a stop on the floor. She pulled up her foot forcing her sai blade back in to its holder as she slammed two fingers in to his throat. Her other hand came up hitting his throat on the opposite side she watched as the shock hit appeared in his face as he fell to his knees gagging in pain. She smiled as walked around him leaning over his shoulder enjoying the look of pain in his face. "I'm sure you know what this is don't you, but if you don't let me clarity."

She ignored the looks of horror and surprise all around her. "It's called the pinch and I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You've got about thirty seconds to tell me which pocket my sister's letter is in." Ixion watched as she came to stand in front of him every word hurt as he tried to speak. "You…bitch!" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Twenty seconds, you know I'd really start talking Ixion because you're going to die in a really horrible way if you don't." Ixion watched as she leaned against one of the tables folding her arms casually. He couldn't stop shaking his whole body hurt so much and he could feel a painful pressure travelling up his spine. "It's in my right…pocket…along with your scroll!" Gabrielle leaned forward pulling the scroll and letter free she turned throwing them to her sister who caught them. Lila looked up slightly meeting his sister's dark gaze. "Take it off him Gabrielle we have our things."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply a part of her didn't want to take the pinch off he was a low life who deserved to suffer. That was not her choice to make though. She no longer wanted to kill in cold blood or use the pinch as a means to make others suffer for any longer than need be. She slammed both fingers in to his neck watching as he fell forward coughing painfully. She felt a cold smile form as she grabbed him by the throat yanked him up full force slamming him in to the nearest table. She raised her fist that didn't mean though that she couldn't play with him for a little while longer though. "If you ever steal from me or my sister again Ixion I will break every bone in your body, one by one." She didn't think as she brought her fist down with all her might not caring for his scream of pain. She snarled as she hit him a second time watching as the blood from his nose ran down her knuckles."

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle looked up sharply seeing both her mother and father staring back at her, she swallowed forcing a smile as she lowering her bloody fist. "I was just…" She watched as Xena came in through the tavern door. Her lover looked at her for a moment but didn't say anything instead a smile formed on her lips as she folded her arms. Hecuba eyed her daughter. "What in Tartarus is going on here!?" Lila felt a smile form. "Gabrielle's was just beating up our idiot cousin." Hecuba looked around her at everyone's shocked faces. "I can see that!" Lila shrugged slightly. "You know he started it Gabrielle asked nicely for him to give the things back he stole and he didn't, instead he hit her, she's was just putting him in his place."

Herodotus felt a wide smile form. "Well Hecuba I did say that Ixion needed to learn manners and who better to teach him than our eldest daughter." Hecuba breathed in deeply feeling her teeth grind together. "We are not encouraging her Herodotus!" She turned eyeing Xena who was smiling. "You're her partner aren't you going to say anything about this?" Xena raised an eyebrow meeting Hecuba's annoyed gaze. "No I'm not, because I would have done the same thing." Hecuba turned sharply. "I don't believe this!" Gabrielle let go of Ixion's shirt watching as he put both hands on his nose groaning in agony as he lay on the table. She stepped back slowly eyeing the thin bleeding cut on her shoulder. "He started this I was ended it."

Hecuba stepped forward. "You're coming home right now and tomorrow you will apologise to Anthon for fighting in his tavern, is that understood?" Gabrielle eyed her bloody fist. "Fine..." Hecuba turned to Lila. "Take your sisters coat because you're leaving as well." Lila breathed in picking up Gabrielle's coat. "This isn't Gabrielle's fault, it was Ixion's." Gabrielle took her coat from Lila's hand she slowly walked towards Eudora who stepped back the fear appearing in her eyes. She came to stop in front of her, feeling a sense of sadness take over as the last of her anger melted away and a gentle calm took over as she spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Eudora swallowed watching as Ixion rolled off the table hitting the floor with a crash. "I'm sorry." The intense green eyes stared in to her own there was such a sense of calm in them. Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I don't blame you for anything our grandfather forced you to steal from us didn't he?" Eudora nodded before looking up feeling the beginnings of tears. "Yes he did." Gabrielle took in a deep breath eyeing Ixion before leaning forward gently whispering in her ear. "I promise that I will to free you from your brother and our grandfather." She stepped away moving towards her parents and her partner. Eudora watched her go she wanted to believe those words so badly more than Gabrielle would ever know.

Ixion watched as they left, he sneered holding his bloody nose as he turned to Eudora. "Help me up now!" Eudora said nothing instead she turned going up the stairs to her room. He was about to say something only to stop as his grandfather appeared from his hiding place behind the crowds the older man walked towards him the disgust in his eyes. Ixion looked up meeting his enraged light blue gaze. "This wasn't my fault it was Eudora's!" Typhoeus folded his arms eyeing him. "You disappoint me deeply Ixion. I saw what you did and it was foolish, you've just ruined my plans you little bastard!" He grabbed him by the collar heaving him up then smashed him back first against the table. "Do not come back to the tavern tonight I do not want to see your miserable face and do not touch your worthless sister because I'll know if you have, for once she is not to blame you are!"

End of part 17

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feed back.


	18. To See More Than Just You're Pride

_TO SEE MORE THAN JUST YOU'RE PRIDE_

Gabrielle sat at the kitchen table she winced as Xena carefully wiped cold water over the thin cut on her shoulder, her lover was seated next to her on the chair opposite and was carefully tending to her wounds. Hecuba folded her arms eyeing her eldest daughter. "What were you thinking beating him up like that?" Gabrielle turned her head sharply. "I was thinking that he deserved it!" Xena eased up some paste rubbing it in to the younger woman's shoulder. "I would have hit him myself if he wasn't related to you." Hecuba turned sharply. "You have some explaining to do as well you taught her the pinch!" Xena looked up slightly. "Your daughter is my only equal she can catch my Chakram and she knows everything I do including the pinch."

Hecuba pulled out her hand. "Oh no the Chakram I can understand, but the pinch! You kill people with that don't you?" Xena slowly wrapped a thin bandage around her lovers shoulder. "No it's for integration and that's what Gabrielle was using it for." Hecuba shook her head she turned eyeing Lila and Herodotus who were standing side by side before turning back. She breathed in deeply eyeing her eldest daughter. "You could have killed him!" Gabrielle felt her lover wipe the cold cloth under her chin getting rid of the dried blood. She looked down as her lover moved to her fist wiping away the blood on her knuckles. "Trust me if I wanted to kill him I would have."

Hecuba pulled back in shock. "You mean you considered it?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Oh please Ixion has no honour he would have killed me given the change, to him I'm a rival and a contender for my grandfathers will. So yes I did consider it, its just I didn't go through with it because he's not worth my effort." Lila raised her hand. "You know Gabrielle has a point and he did steal our things, although he had Eudora do it." Hecuba rolled her eyes. "I'm well aware of the situation Xena told me what was going on. It's the reason I went to the tavern to find you both and settle this peacefully, I did not expect to find your sister beating someone up over a table."

She stopped as the door was opened and Lector walked in his smile faded as he closed the door behind him. He turned eyeing Gabrielle seeing the bandage on her shoulder. "What's happened?" Lila raised her finger. "Ixion had Eudora steal our things, we went to get them back long story short Gabrielle knocked Ixion in to the middle of next week and got our things back." Lector felt a smile form as he eyed Gabrielle seeing a smile appear on Xena's face. "Did she break his face?" Xena felt her smile widen as she raised an eyebrow. "He won't be able to breathe through his nose for a while put it like that." Lector laughed slightly ignoring Hecuba's shock. "Oh I wish I'd been there to see that, I hate that guy."

Hecuba raised her arms. "I do not believe this, am I the only one here who thinks this is wrong?!" Herodotus stepped forward seeing that now was the right moment. "Gabrielle I would like you to come with me I want to talk with you in private." He paused moving over to stand easing both swords free from the fire place along with two others which were by the side of the armour stand. He walked forward holding them hilt downwards. "Its important and it would mean a lot to me if you came." Gabrielle blinked looking at her father for a long moment, feeling the confusion take over. "Father?" Herodotus leaned forward meeting his eldest daughter's gaze seeing the confusion in it. "Come with me."

Xena looked up slightly as Gabrielle got up slowly she kissed her hand before following her father towards the door picking up her coat. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Herodotus turned as he opened the door taking his coat. "No Xena but don't worry though I'll bring her back safe and sound." Lector smirked realizing that Herodotus was teasing and that Xena hadn't caught on since he didn't joke that much. Xena watched as the door closed as they both left she looked down realizing that it was that a joke, he was he joking with her? He never joked with her, she shook her head. She'd talk to her lover when they got back she was concerned that she'd been a little distant lately as if something was playing on her mind.

Lila looked up. "Well I'll just be going Lector said he had a new horse." Hecuba folded her arms. "No you're not, your going to sit down and your going to tell me about your grandfather's discussion this morning. Then your going to tell me about what happened at the tavern and you will not leave anything out do you understand?" Lila breathed in deeply as she sat down watching as Lector sat down opposite. "I understand." Gabrielle watched as her father walked towards the field where herself and Xena's trained it wasn't a huge area but it had enough room for two people to fight with plenty of movement. There were wooden shields propped up on fence they were just decorative and there to show that this was their area.

Her father leapt over the fence putting the swords down he turned lighting the fire lanterns using the flame from the only one that had been on to light the others. Herodotus looked over seeing the confusion in his draughter's eyes as he picked up both sets of swords. "Come on I want you in here." Gabrielle eased herself over the fence coming to stand in front of him. "What is this all about?" Herodotus eased up the second set of swords. "Has Xena trained you in using a sword?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "Yes she has." Herodotus raised an eyebrow. "Can you use two swords in battle, in the same way you do your sai blades?"

Gabrielle eyed both gleaming blades. "Yes I can, but I prefer to use sai blades because it's lighter on my wrists." Herodotus felt his smile widen as he moved the first two swords forward hilt first. "Take off your sai blades I want you to use these." Gabrielle eased her sai blades free putting them on the fence she turned taking the two swords one in each hand. "What is this about?" Herodotus smiled pulling up both his swords twirling them it had been a long time since he'd used them. He turned to his eldest daughter it would all become clear to her in a moment. "I saw you fight today in the tavern Xena has taught you so much."

Gabrielle watched as he raised his blades slowly. "Yes she has." Herodotus slid his feet in to position. "You seem in my eyes to be more of an equal rather than a student." Gabrielle looked at the gleaming swords. "I've learnt a few things, yes." Herodotus felt his smile turn to a wide grin. "Oh now I know you're just being modest you were testing Ixion." He smirked. "I know that better than anyone, only very seasoned warriors with real skill test their opponents like that." He twirled one of his swords. "I'm very impressed I had no idea that your skill was that high. I though that you had only moved away from your staff to use bladed weapons with in this past year."

He looked up slightly. "I should have realized the moment that you caught Xena's Chakram some months ago that your skills had excelled. I just never thought to put two and two together." He twirled both swords. "Now I want to see just how good my eldest daughter is in battle." He paused before speaking. "I want you to spare with me." Gabrielle blinked she had not expected the conversation to go in this direction her father had never asked to spare with her, despite his warrior background. She breathed in feeling slightly out of her depth as she raised both swords higher feeling her feet slide in to position. She was unsure about this but she knew she'd have to go with it.

Herodotus swung his swords only to watching as she smashing her swords in to his full force. It had been a long time since he'd done this and he wouldn't have even thought to pick up his weapons again until now. He'd seen no reason to yet now more than ever he wanted to spare with his daughter. He shifted backwards as one of her blades swept past his face, oh yes this was thrilling, to think that his daughter had this much skill. It was something to be truly proud off. He was proud of her anyway but this only added to his pride, he moved sharply narrowly avoiding her blade he could see the seriousness in her face.

He turned only to feel the force as their weapons smashed together again, he smiled suddenly turning fully on one heal swinging downwards with one sword while turning the other to his chest. She smashed his sword sideways away from her leg while striking the other as it came towards her, he found him self laughing with joy. He turned bringing both blades down only to hit the dirt as she moved back with lightning speed, his instinct was right in the tavern. She didn't use her strength in combat she was much more about speed and reflex. He turned bringing up both swords her speed increased her strength it was how she had brought down Ixion with such fluid grace despite that he was much stronger than her.

He thrust his sword forward watching as she shifted on her heel in a fluid motion as the blade passed by her lower chest. He brought up the other sword thrusting it downwards. Only for her to move her leg causing him to miss his target, her swords suddenly came up smashing both his back as she turned on her heel to face him. He looked up just in time to see her cross both blades as she put them close his neck in a kill strike that could slice an opponent's throat open. Her weapons froze solid as she looked up. Herodotus laughed as he looked down eyeing both blades he was quite rusty but not that rusty. "Very good but you should always block your stomach when you do that move."

He eased up one of swords gently putting it against her stomach. "If you're not quick enough with that kill strike your opponent will stab you." He paused raising an eyebrow. "I'm guessing though you know this already." He moved the blade down catching sight of the thin scar on her waists left side which wasn't quite hidden by her belt. Gabrielle eased the swords away slowly from her father throat lowering them as he did the same. "Yes that was how I got that scar I wasn't paying attention." Herodotus stepped back. "The warrior who gave you that must have been very good to get through your defences." Gabrielle looked at one of her swords for a long moment. "Her name was Akemi and she's the reason I also have a golden back tooth."

She looked at her reflection in the blade. "She was a very good warrior but she lacked honour and preferred to cheat." Herodotus put his swords down. "Did you kill her?" Gabrielle looked up sharply as it hit home what her father was asking. "No I didn't, she was given a fate worse than death by a very powerful god in Mexica." Herodotus looked up slightly. "Lila said you killed the twelve elite in Mexica is that true?" Gabrielle put down her sword raising her hand. "I don't want to talk about this." Herodotus stepped forward feeling the seriousness take over he could see her reluctance to talk about this was subject. "I know what it's like Gabrielle I know that sometimes the choice is taken away from you."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's the price you pay for being a warrior and sometimes it's demanded of you." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "The twelve elite were the most evil of warriors and I killed them but not because it was demanded of me but because it suited my purposes." She breathed in painfully. "I choose not to kill like that anymore." Herodotus breathed in deeply he could see how much it hurt for her to bring this up she was obviously ashamed of it. He knew though what it was like to do things like that and he understood her reasoning more than she realized. "I know what it is to kill in that way, I've been there and I'm not proud of it, its one of the reasons I gave up my swords for a peaceful life."

He gently put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't feel that you'd shame me by keeping this to yourself your mother may not understand but I do and I don't mind you talking with me about it." Gabrielle eased up her hand wiping away a painful tear as it ran down her face. "I did terrible things father and I wasn't right in my mind when I did them." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I forgot what it was to be a warrior I went back to Mexica to atone for my past actions as well as free my sister." Herodotus pulled her closer. "Did you atone?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully feeling more tears come before she could stop them. "Yes I did I put everything right, but now."

Herodotus's put both arms around her bringing her close. "But now you're not sure of how others see you?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Yes that is just what I feel." Herodotus stroked her hair gently. "I believe you will be fine as long as you're with Xena, off that I'm sure." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Thank you." Herodotus leaned forward kissing her head gently. "She's right for you she brings out the best in you, as you do her." He felt his smile widen. "She's also made a great warrior of you." He stepped back watching as she wiped her tears away. "The gods have given me a daughter who can rival any son and I feel truly blessed." He looked up as she recomposed her self he felt his smile widen as he took hold of both of his swords once more. "Now give your father a real spare and don't hold back this time. I might be very rusty but would still prefer a real battle with you." He watched as she pulled both swords upward nodding calmly.

8

Gabrielle walked in to the bedroom it was late and her and father had spared for a long time everyone was now in bed. She'd seen Lectors new horse in the paddock it was large brown stallion with a black tail and mane. If it was a very big heavy muscled animal which made sense as its job would be to carry things to and from the market in Potidaea as well other markets in other villages and towns. She laid her coat on the chair opposite her desk, before propping both swords up against the wall taking in a deep breath now she felt truly tired. She rubbed her eyes it felt like it had been a very long day. Her gaze darted as the candle came on in the bedroom. She watched as Xena sat up in bed Citlalli was sat in her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Xena felt a smile form as she eased the cover up her naked body as Citlalli moved to the beds edge. "I was wake, I was waiting for you." Gabrielle yawned as she slowly undid the leather thread then pulled her halter top off throwing it on the chair, normally she'd put her clothes in a neat pile but right now she couldn't be bothered. She pulled her boots off tossing them to one side followed by her belt and skirt, she yawned again as she grabbed her sai blades. She slowly eased herself in to her side of the bed putting them on the bedside table. "My father wanted to spare with me." Xena shifted so she was up against her. "Sounds like you had a good time."

She moved her hands up feeling her lover's shoulder muscles tense. "You're very tense in your shoulders." Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "That's what I get for beating up Ixion." Xena moved her fingers as she started to work on the knots in lovers shoulder muscles. "He deserved what he got." Gabrielle smirked. "Did you see his face when I put the pinch on him?" Xena felt her smile widen. "Oh yes, that is an image I'll treasurer." She felt Gabrielle tense painfully as she found the knotted muscle. "Ah there's your problem." She began to move her fingers hearing the younger woman sigh as the pain faded away. "I wanted to ask you something." Gabrielle breathed in again enjoying the feeling of muscles loosening. "Ah ha."

Xena breathed in deeply. "Is there something bothering you, I've noticed that you've been a little distant lately." Gabrielle breathed out slowly she knew her next words were a lie but she couldn't stop herself. "My grandfather being here is stressful on everyone, there's not a person in this house who wants him here." Xena breathed in deeply feeling Gabrielle tense as her muscles loosened fully. "After you went out with your father Ophelia and Lysandra came home they found you beating up Ixion most amusing, just like Lector Ophelia wished that she'd been there to see you doing it." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Thank you for understanding that I had to go alone."

Xena leaned forward kissing the muscles on her back. "Ixion is part of your family it would look bad if I was the one to put him in his place." She moved her finger over the scar mark where the arrow had gone through. "After all you can do that perfectly fine with out me." She leaned forward kissing her neck. "You're my only equal." She ran her hands through the long blonde hair. "Are you sure nothings bothering you Gabrielle, what ever it is you can tell me? You know that right I'm not going to get angry with you or judge you, I don't do that anymore you know that." Gabrielle turned on to her back breathing in deeply watching as the taller woman wrapped her arm around her waist.

She didn't want to think about her problem right now every time she did she got lost in her own turbulent and painful thoughts. She did not want this child at all, she couldn't afford to go through another tragic pregnancy from another god and give birth to another demi-god child. The thought was a nightmare in its self. She turned meeting her lovers gaze as she eased one of her sai blades of the bed side table. "I'm fine Xena you don't need to worry about me." Xena felt her eyes dart. "Are you sure?" Gabrielle leaned over giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Yes I am, now let's go to sleep." Xena smiled as she picked up the candle blowing it out causing there room to fill with darkness. Gabrielle closed her eyes she was tired and she needed to sleep she could deal with her problem when she was more awake. She knew the herbs to mix and she had the one she needed. Once it was over it would be over for good and this issue would no longer play any part in her life, and it wouldn't affect their relationship.

End of part 18

Silvermoonlight


	19. An Offer Of Fine Flesh And Beauty

_AN OFFER OF FINE FLESH AND BEAUTY_

Gabrielle stirred as a banging hit the door, she raised her head from the pillow groaning she was sleeping on her front and her lover had an arm on her back. She watched as Xena shot up as her dreams were broken she reached for her sword only to stop as she realized it was the door. Xena eased her hand away from her weapon as she looked at the window seeing that it was morning. "Yes what is it!?" Ophelia's voice came back nervously. "I don't mean to interrupt, can I come in?" Xena pulled the cover up her body she turned putting it over Gabrielle's naked back before turning to the door. "Come in." Ophelia opened the door she moved inside closing it. "I'm very sorry I did not mean to wake you both."

She moved towards the bed seeing that Gabrielle was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You both look like a pair of cosy collared doves." Xena raised her eyebrow. "What did you need to tell us?" Ophelia coughed clearing her throat. "My self and Lysandra were making breakfast for you all since you all had an eventful night." She turned to Gabrielle. "Namely you, as you beat up Ixion." She paused watching as Gabrielle turned over sitting up. "How was that by the way?" Xena turned sharply. "What did you need to tell us?" Ophelia quickly pulled out a letter from her robes. "We found this under the door from the seal there's no denying that it's from the arch bastard."

She leaned over handing it Gabrielle who took it slowly. "There's one for your sister I just woke her and Lector up to give them there's." Gabrielle cracked the seal in disgust she slowly opened the letter reading it. "Yes it's from my grandfather he wants me to see him again." She paused turning to her lover. "He wants to speak to you as well, alone." Xena sneered in disgust. "Wonderful just what I need." Ophelia smiled as she eyed young blonde woman catching sight of a scar on her upper chest. "Is that a battle scar above your chest?" Gabrielle pulled the cover up sharply watching as Lysandra walked in closing the door quietly behind her. She eyed her partner as her voice calm voice hit the air. "Ophelia I think its time to leave them alone now."

Ophelia turned sharply. "Oh but Gabrielle was just about to show me her battle scar." Lysandra raised both eyebrows grabbing her arm pulling her towards the door. "No I think if you stay any longer you might gain battle scars of your own, now leave them be." She watched as her partner rolled her eyes as she left closing the door behind her. Lysandra put her hands together as she met Xena's gaze. "I apologise for Ophelia she sometimes forgets about others personal space as in our villa we are very open." She breathed in deeply. "I'll leave you both to get dressed oh and don't forget that it's the festival of Pan tonight." She smiled closing the door the behind her. Xena felt a smile form. "You know I really like her."

She watched as Citlalli walked up the bed to sit in between them she stroked his head feeling him lick her fingers. "She's really grounded." Gabrielle turned pulling up her lover leather bodice putting it on the bed. "Come on we had better getting moving." Xena moved her fingers up running them over the scar on her lover's waist. "Can't we stay in bed a little longer?" Gabrielle turned to face her feeling a smile form as she spoke in a playful tone. "Well we can if you'd like." Xena eased up her hand putting it under her chin. "I'd like that after all we haven't spent much time together recently." She leaned forward wrapping her arms around the younger woman kissing her gently. "I'd like it a lot."

8

Lila watched as Gabrielle walked in to Aeons tavern closely followed by Xena. "Ah there you both are I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Gabrielle turned watching as Lector gave her a smile she spoke not caring that her tone was thick with sarcasm. "So our wonderful grandfather wanted to talk to both of you as well?" Lila eyed her letter as she leaned against the taverns bar. "Yes he wants to speak to both of us first then he wants to speak to Xena and Lector together." Lector looked up meeting Xena's gaze. "Not something I'm looking forward to I don't know about you." Xena folded her arms. "No not really I could think of better things to do with my time."

She stopped as Ixion walked in to the tavern his nose was bruised red and black he gave Gabrielle a look of pure disgust as he walked past her. Lector felt smirk form as he eyed him. "Well it appears that something landed on your face, guess you won't be able to get rid of that for a while." He turned laughing with all his might. "Now you'll know better than to steal from people." Ixion put a hand on his nose. "Be quite you stupid bastard." Lector shrugged. "Maybe you should take your own advice before Gabrielle hits you again." Xena turned eyeing him. "You know I'd rather hit him next." Lector moved over to the bar eyeing Aeon. "Give me wine, now!" He watched as the bar tender poured him a goblet giving him a look of disgust as he grabbed it.

Lila looked up as Eudora entered the room looking up as she spoke. "I'll take you to our grandfather, please follow me." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she turned to her lover. "I'll be back soon." Xena eased up her hand gently kissing it. "I'll be right here." Eudora smiled sadly as both Lila and Gabrielle followed her. "This way please." She paused as they came to the door looking up meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "You write very beautifully." Gabrielle turned meeting her gaze. "You read my scroll?" Eudora looked down slightly. "Yes but I would never tell anyone what you wrote." Gabrielle gave her a warm smile as she opened the door. "Thank you."

Lila watched as there grandfather came in to view he was sitting in his chair once more, she heard the door as it closed behind them both. Typhoeus put his hands together as he narrowed his gaze. "Your both late!" Lila folded her arms. "I'm sorry I had no idea we both had to stick to your schedule." Typhoeus sat up slightly. "You do not speak unless I'm speaking to you!" He turned eyeing Gabrielle. "As for you, you hurt Ixion didn't you?" Gabrielle looked up speaking calmly. "Yes I did and I do not regret my actions." Typhoeus felt a smile form. "And here I thought you were a spineless weakling, yet it appears that as your sister said my information on you was not up to date."

Gabrielle slowly met his gaze. "No it wasn't." Typhoeus laughed pouring a goblet of wine. "I never thought a sapphist cur like you would be able to better Ixion but I was mistaken, you do have the killer instinct after all." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You're mistaken." Typhoeus eased up his goblet drinking from it. "No I'm not your blood runs in my veins we are one and the same." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I'm nothing like you." Typhoeus smirked. "Oh but you are, your sexual tastes aside, you enjoy that power I saw it in your eyes when you had Ixion over the table, you enjoyed that moment when he was completely at your mercy." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Maybe I did but I don't kill unarmed men." Typhoeus stroked his beard. "Perhaps you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment she'd heard those words so many times and it was always when the person she was talking to wanted to offer her something which she had interest in. "I have no interest in anything your about to offer." Typhoeus looked up slightly. "You could be magnificent. If you gave in to your urges and let yourself go, why you could even defeat Xena your skill seems equal to hers." Gabrielle tapped her boot on the floor. "I have no interest in conquests." Typhoeus put a hand on his chest. "I see well then maybe if it is not conquests that entice then maybe its pleasure." He clicked his finger. "Ceto come here now!" He watched as the young woman who was about twenty five seasons old ran in to the room she had fair skin, dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

Gabrielle blinked in confusion. "What is this?" Typhoeus watched as the woman swallowed. "Meet Ceto one of my personal slaves, I brought her in Rome she mostly useless but she does have a talent for pleasure." Lila raised her hands. "We aren't interested in buying slaves from you!" Typhoeus sneered slightly. "Be quite I was not speaking with you!" He turned slowly to Ceto. "Undress!" Gabrielle stood still watching as the woman's white robes fell to the floor revealing nothing but naked flesh. She turned her grandfather slowly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Typhoeus smiled eyeing the naked woman down. "Is it not obvious? Would you not like my slave to pleasure you?" Gabrielle she felt her teeth grind together. She ignored her sister's look of utter shock over the whole situation as she met his gaze. "No I wouldn't." Typhoeus eyed his slave. "What is wrong, is she not what you desire?" He turned sharply. "Thaleia come here!" Lila watched as a dark browned skinned woman who was the same age entered the room. She had dark brown eyes and long black hair and was dressed in simple blue robes. He turned back meeting her gaze. "If this woman is more to your taste you can sample her."

He paused before speaking. "If nether of these two are to your taste them maybe you would prefer to sample my granddaughter. After all I saw you touching her last night you obviously like her." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze feeling the anger start to burn. "I'm not interested in what you have to offer and I do not want to sleep with Eudora." Typhoeus felt his smile widen. "Now don't be so coy, you like sex with women I'm merely offering you something to wet your appetite, call it a gift if you will." Gabrielle stepped back. "I have no interest in your gifts." Typhoeus laughed as he looked up. "Are you saying that the naked flash of this woman doesn't appeal to you? You know as well as I do that your relationship with Xena is driven by sex it has nothing to do with commitment." Gabrielle moved forward she carefully picked up the woman's fallen white robes seeing the fear in her eyes. "Then you are deeply mistaken because I am committed to Xena." She gently put the woman's robes in to her chest seeing the fear turn to stunned surprise as she took her clothes. "I would never sleep with anyone whose been ordered to sleep with me unwillingly. I hate slavery and you having these slaves here in this region is illegal they should all be free as the law states." She breathed in deeply. "It also goes against everything I believe in." She stepped back not bothering to hide her disgust as she looked at him. "I've spent most of my life trying to end slavery in Greece." She shook her head. "Gods you even offer Eudora to me in the same way as if she's a slave, it disgusts me. She's old enough to choose a lover of her own she doesn't deserve to be treated like a rack of meat for you to barter with."

Typhoeus stood up feeling his anger burn. "You ungrateful woman no one has ever refused a gift from me, Ixion has always enjoyed spending time with my slaves!" Gabrielle felt a cold sneer form she no longer cared for hiding her anger. "That's because he's a low life bastard, just like you." Typhoeus felt his hand form a fist. "You should be very careful with your words!" Gabrielle stepped forward narrowing her gaze. "Why you're not careful with your own word, or your actions." She raised her hand. "You offer me sex in this manner because you believe that I'm like you and Ixion and I'm not. You have no respect for anyone you think everyone is here to serve and obey you." She felt her other hand form a fist. "If you think I will submit to you then your wrong I would die before submitting to a man like you, you're no better than the warlords I've helped to lock away."

Typhoeus eyed her in disgust. "How dare you compare me to a common warlord when your so called lover is one! Do you know that, that bitch nearly killed me on the battlefield?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Xena told me all about what you did, pushing a young hoplite boy on to her sword, so you could escape it really shows the measure of your bravery." Typhoeus sneered slightly. "It was necessary!" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Oh I doubt that very much, your no warrior you're a spineless coward, if you were a real warrior you would have fought to the death." Typhoeus put a hand through his beard. "Get out of my sight now you sapphist cur!"

Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "With pleasure." She turned watching as Lila followed her she opened the door seeing her sister walkthrough. She didn't think as she slammed it behind her. Lila slowly put her hand on her arm. "I can't believe he did that to you, he had no right." Gabrielle shook her head as she walked down the stairs. "Its how he thinks Lila he believes he knows everyone and can own them, he wants my submission and loyalty that's all he cares about." She walked in to the taverns lower room watching as her lover looked up she turned meeting Lila's gaze. "I'm not playing these games anymore with him." Lector moved forward taking hold of Lila's arm. "How did it go?" Lila shook her head as she watched Xena walk towards Gabrielle. "You really don't want to know."

Xena moved forward putting a hand on Gabrielle shoulder. "You okay?" Gabrielle shook her head. "Not really." She was about to say more but stopped as she caught sight of Ixion who had his arms folded. "I'll tell you all about it later." Xena looked up as Eudora entered the room the young woman looked at the floor as she spoke. "Xena, Lector your wanted." Xena sighed aloud great she was so not looking forward to this she watched as Lector gave Lila a hug before moving towards the door. She felt Gabrielle's hand move to her arm stopping her she turned to meet her lover's gaze speaking gently. "What is it sweetheart?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply before saying her next words. "Be careful."

Xena looked up slightly. "Don't worry." She leaned forward gently kissing her lips before pulling away. "I'll be fine." She stepped away following Lector who was making his way up the stairs. She watched as Eudora opened the door so they could both go through she felt her hand form as fist as she met Typhoeus's gaze. Typhoeus watched as the door was closed behind them both he eyed Xena in disgust. Despite that she was older she hadn't changed that much the same ice blue eyes and long dark hair the only difference was her armour, which was less elaborate. The man standing next to her was called Lector and he wasn't much to shout about. Just an average merchant with flamboyant clothes oddly enough they were both about the same age, clearly both his granddaughters had a taste for older partners.

Xena looked around the room she could see two woman behind him one was adjusting her white robes slightly, both kept there eyes to the floor. "It's so nice to see you again Typhoeus." Typhoeus ignored her as turned to the man next to her. "So your name is Lector, is it?" Lector eyed the old general. "Yes." Typhoeus looked him up and down slowly. "So you're my youngest granddaughters fiancée, what can I say I'm not impressed with her choice." Lector turned slightly keeping his voice even. "I'm not here to impress you, Typhoeus." Typhoeus snorted as he sat back in her chair. "No that much is true, you're allowing you fiancé to be to become a council member and you don't beat her when she speaks out of turn. She is a woman and has no place on the council and you are the man of the house your job is to put her in her place, which is under your boot!"

Lector put his hands behind his back. "I don't care for your backwards thinking she is not my slave she is my wife to be and my equal. She can be what ever she wants to be!" Typhoeus smirked. "Oh now aren't those the words of a whipped man, what's wrong did you grow up having the smallest dick in your village?" Lector folded his arms. "I grew up being taught that I should be a gentleman who respects women, something which clearly wasn't in your upbringing." Typhoeus laughed enjoying the sound of his own mocking laugher as he pointed at Xena. "You know I'd expect this from her she's a whore who sleeps with both genders but from you, it's just annoying."

He put both hands together smiling in Xena's direction. "You know I just offered my eldest granddaughter a female slave who could pleasure her. I got the slave to strip down to her bare flesh and she was drooling at the sight of her." Xena felt her hand form a fist the disgusting bastard! How dare he do that to her lover and then tell her such a vile twisted lie! She slowly met his gaze keeping her voice even. "I know Gabrielle far better than you could ever hope to Typhoeus, an offer like that would never interest her, nor would the site of any other woman being forced to strip bare. In fact it would disgust her very deeply since it goes against the very principles she believes in."

Typhoeus eased up a ringed finger. "It disgusts me that you of all people should be screwing my eldest granddaughter." Xena breathed in deeply feeling her teeth grind together. "I'm not screwing your granddaughter, I make love to her there's a big difference." Typhoeus sneered slightly. "No you are screwing her and it's to get back at me!" Xena narrowed her gaze. "No my interest in her has nothing to do with you! I'm with her because I love her, but you wouldn't know about that would you Typhoeus? No ones ever loved you and you've never been in love with anyone." Lector laughed as he eyed the old general. "She's right no one loves you they tolerant you, the only reason you and Ixion aren't dead is because your family."

Typhoeus felt his teeth grind together as he met Xena's gaze. "I remember your father Xena his name was Atrius and he looked just like you, same black hair same light blue eyes. He always did have a very high option of himself just like you but unlike you he knew his place and he agreed with my plans." Xena narrowed her gaze. "My father was a cruel drunken man who attacked my mother and tried to kill me when I was three. I have no respect for him and I don't care that he served under you." Typhoeus raised an eyebrow. "He would be so disgusted that his daughter is parading around trying to be a warrior, while doing my granddaughter." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Even if my father was still alive it wouldn't matter to me what he thinks. I'm part of Gabrielle's family and I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone else."

She raised her hand. "I earned my place here and no one is going to take that away from me, least of all you." She stepped forward feeling an evil smile form. "So you can play your games all you like but believe me when I say you'll loose and don't even think about touching my lover because if you do I will kill you." She stepped closer. "This time around you won't have anywhere to hide." Typhoeus breathed in deeply he could tell that she wasn't bluffing she meant every word of it. He smiled slowly easing out a pendent from his shirt which was a symbol of the scarab beetle grasping a sword. "The god of war himself gave me this symbol! I'm a loyal servant of Ares and you cannot touch me!"

Xena stepped back not being able to stop her laugher as it hit the air she ignored Typhoeus's look of confusion as she turned to Lector. "Lets go this man is even more of a fool than I first thought." Lector blinked he had no idea what she was laughing about but the very fact that she was laughing told him that Typhoeus's threat meant very little. He walked out watching as she slammed the door behind him a wide smile appeared on her lips as stepped down stairs. He looked up slightly. "Why did you laugh?" Xena put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me when I say that his symbol has no meaning, Ares would rather watch his men die than help them, so that symbol around his neck is as worthless as he is."

End of part 19

Silvermoonlight


	20. A Deeply Prized Secret Which Touches

_A DEEPLY PRIZED SECRET WHICH TOUCHES THE HEART_

Xena watched as the different coloured banners were eased up above her so they would be hanging above the streets. The whole of Potidaea was now alive with action as everyone prepared for what would be a huge festival. Everyone had been waiting for this festival in particular as it was the biggest of the year and apparently there was so much food and drink that you could end up being filled to bursting. Her an Lector had found that both Lila and Gabrielle had left the tavern, not that she blamed them there was something very unappetizing about being forced to watch a woman undress in front of you and her being forced to do so as her master. Gabrielle had no doubt been unfazed by this due to being her lover as for Lila it had to be a shock as she was unused to seeing things like this.

She turned to Lector. "Where do you think they went?" Lector breathed in deeply. "No idea I know Lila's favourite stalls but so far she's not been near them." Xena looked up slightly she was having the same problem Gabrielle wasn't at her favourite stalls ether. She slowly met his gaze. "What about that house the one that sells treats and warm drinks?" She adjusted her fur coat slightly. "I mean it's the right weather for hot cocoa." Lector raised an eyebrow as he buttoned up his long woollen coat. "You have a point, let's go there. I owe you a drink anyway and since the taverns are going to be packed out, how does a hot drink to warm the stomach sound?"

Xena raised her eyebrow. "I'll buy the treats then." Lector smiled as they carried on walking feeling the need to ask a question which had been bugging him for a while. "You know before this all happened I saw you outside the house sitting on the fallen log. You were looking at a sea shell bracelet, is it marriage gift?" Xena tensed sharply great she just couldn't keep anything from this man he always seemed find out what she was doing. Maybe the problem was that in a lot of ways they were very much alike and had quite a few things in common. The only real difference between them was there taste in women, since Lila and Gabrielle were very much chalk and cheese in their mannerisms and appearance.

They also had very different views on the world in that Gabrielle saw things from a well travelled warriors view point and seemed now have a need to settle and have stability. While Lila now wanted to embrace and explore the world and try everything new. She breathed in deeply as she caught sight of the small house which was off the main road. She grabbed his arm stopping him as she turned to face him raising her hand. "Gabrielle must not know about this, it's between you and me." Lector nodded. "Of course I'm your friend I would never tell anyone something you want kept private." Xena breathed in deeply. "The sea shell necklace was given to me by one of the Aztec goddess of fire Chantico."

She shook her head. "She said that I'd know when to give it to Gabrielle, I was planning on giving it to her as an engagement gift at the festival tonight." Lector felt his smile widen. "Oh so you are planning to marry her after all!" Xena grabbed his shirt pulling him away the crowds. "Keep your voice down!" Lector eased up his hands. "Sorry its just such a surprise, Herodotus has been talking about you marrying her for over a month. He keeps asking me if you've said anything about it. He knows how guarded you are about certain things I mean the way you spat out your drink at dinner a few nights ago he assumed there and then that you hadn't considered it yet."

Xena looked up slightly letting go off his arm. "I have been considering it ever since we returned from Mexica, but I want my timing to be just right and Typhoeus showing up has really ruined everything I had planned. Gabrielle isn't her self right now, her minds on other things and I want her to be right in herself when I ask her." Lector raised an eyebrow. "You think she may refuse?" Xena nodded ignoring the painful twist in her stomach. "Yes and I don't want that to happen." Lector nodded. "I understand it took me three attempts before I asked Lila I was terrified that she'd reject me as well. It's as hard as Tartarus to pluck up the courage."

Xena took in a deep breath. "I've been married before to a man called Petracles but it didn't work out, I was young and foolish back then and it all fell apart. Because of that experience I never considered marrying anyone again it was always so much easier to just be in a relationship." She lowered her gaze sadly. "Now though I want it because for the first time in my life I final feel settled and it feels right." She felt her gaze dart as a thought flashed through her mind. "I just don't know if Gabrielle will accept it, her husband Perdicus was killed and like me I think it put her off marriage." Lector breathed in deeply. "Lila told me about what happened with Perdicus I'm so sorry no one should ever have that happen to them."

Xena shook her head. "He was a good man, just like you Lector." Lector smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it there was nothing you could have done." He raised his hand. "Everything worked out in the end though and you're together now. She loves you I can see it in her eyes and I'm sure she'll say yes to you." He pushed her forward. "Now come on let's find Lila and Gabrielle and get warm."

8

Gabrielle took a long sip from the warm cocoa as she looked up meeting her sister's gaze. "I'm sorry you had to see him do that, it's not something that should ever happen in front of others." Lila looked up they were seated in the back corner of the little house whose front area had been converted in to a small area for eating and drinking. She shook her head. "I had no idea people treated other people that way, now I understand why you hate slavery so much." Gabrielle took another sip from her wooden mug. "I still can't believe he offered me Eudora, as if I'd ever touch her in that manner. He sees me as some sick twisted pervert who gets on off having sex with any woman who's available."

Lila pushed her dark hair back. "I know we shouldn't have left I just didn't want to be there after that, it made me feel sick to my stomach." Gabrielle eyed her half finished mug. "I'm sure Lector and Xena will find us." She picked up a sweet biscuit. "Lector knows that you've come here in the past." Lila raised her hand. "How can you eat that? I mean you've been ill recently." Gabrielle took a bite out of the thick biscuit. "I feel better to day." Lila raised an eyebrow. "Yeah well make sure you leave room, your stomach is going to need it for tonight's festival." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Oh please I can eat my fair share."

Lila felt a smile form. "Oh sure you can eat your share it's the fact that you might bring it all back up again that concerns me." Gabrielle took another bite. "Stop being mother." Lila leaned back in the chair. "Oh yes and she won't be pleased if you show up in your normal clothes she wants you in your peplos robes." Gabrielle took a long drink of cocoa. "Yes I know, you don't have to remind me." Lila looked up sharply. "Are you afraid of walking out in front of everyone in your robes?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "No." Lila slowly leaned forward. "You never were a very good lair Gabrielle, I know that look it's the look that something's bothering you."

Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "I have scars on my body in certain places I didn't want people to see them." Lila felt her smile widen. "I've seen your scars there not that bad and we can fix it so there covered." Gabrielle turned sharply. "When have you see my scars might I ask, I haven't shared a bath with you in a very long time?" Lila shook her head. "I saw them once when I came to wake you up last month, you'd thrown some of the sheet off and I saw them, their one your upper chest, another on your inner leg, oh and you have one on your lower waist. I also think you have one on your back but I didn't check as you didn't roll over on to your back when you woke up."

Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment she couldn't stop the snigger as it left her lips. Lila blinked as her older sister burst in to a fit of laugher. "What's so funny?" Gabrielle breathed in trying to stop her laughter. "It's you you're so observant I mean if it were me I wouldn't have checked." She looked up watching as her sister began to laugh as she saw the funny side.

"Ah here you two are, we were looking for you."

Lila looked up meeting Lectors gaze. "I'm sorry." Lector smiled as he seated himself down watching as Xena sat down opposite. "No need to be sorry I could understand why you'd want to get away." He took a long drink from his warm wooden mug watching as Xena did the same. "I heard it was a very unpleasant experience." Lila breathed in sharply. "Yes it was unpleasant he forced a woman to undress in front of Gabrielle then offered her to her along with Eudora." Gabrielle looked up meeting Xena's concerned gaze. "I said no and he lost his temper and forced us both to leave, I had no choice but to witness it." Xena moved her hand down putting it on her leg squeezing gently. "You don't have to explain yourself Gabrielle, he told me what he did, he did it to try and force a wedge between us."

She took a sip from a warm green tea. "I know you'd never have any interest in anything like that." Lector put the sweet bread down on the table watching as Lila took the roll giving him a smile. "I'm shocked that, that man is related to you, your nothing like him." He breathed in. "Clearly the saying about apples falling close to the family tree doesn't apply to you or your sister." Xena smiled as she broke off a piece of Gabrielle sweet biscuit enjoying the taste. "No both their apples fell far from the tree fermented and turned in to the nicest alcohol you could drink." Lila smirked raising her hands. "Why thank you Xena." Xena smiled reaching for Gabrielle's biscuit only for her lover to stop her hand she turned sharply meeting her light green gaze. "What?"

Gabrielle eyed her biscuit. "You know I can buy you one?" Xena felt her lips form a wide smile. "But yours tastes better." Gabrielle eased her hand away watching as the taller woman broke her biscuit apart leaving her a large piece. "You know you shouldn't really eat that, believe me you'll be able to ruin your apatite at the festival tonight." Xena leaned forward gently kissing her lips. "I'm more looking forward to seeing you in those robes I brought you." Lila leaned forward. "Xena brought you robes what are they like?" Gabrielle took a sip of her drink. "You'll see tonight." Lila breathed in sharply. "Oh what so I have to wait that long?"

Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "Well I haven't seen yours yet so it'll be a surprise for me as well." Lila raised an eyebrow. "Good point." Lector laughed as he took a piece of the sweet bread roll biting in to it. "What do we do about Eudora, Ixion and Typhoeus their all bound to show up?" Xena took a long drink from her mug. "We ignore them all, apart from Eudora." Lector smirked. "Typhoeus is going to hate that, the bastard has an overly high opinion of himself." Xena felt an evil smile form. "I know hence why it'll be so much fun to watch him and Ixion strew in there own juices while we treat Eudora as she deserves to be treated." She paused before turning to Lila. "Even though you're not fully on the council yet don't you have a power to say who can and who can't join festivals?"

Lila blinked as she looked up. "I do but I thought that rule only applied to those who have committed crimes." Xena felt an evil smile form. "Typhoeus has slaves, that's a crime and I'm sure the council will listen to that and that Ixion is also abusing the slaves." Lila turned slightly. "That's a very good point, on my way back I'll send them a note." Gabrielle smiled as she turned to meet her sister's gaze. "When you join the council fully you can ban our grandfather and Ixion from even entering Potidaea." Lector laughed as he turned to meet Xena's gaze "You know you have a very wicked mind." Xena raised her eyebrow meeting his gaze. "You have no idea."

_In side the Hall Of War_

Ares sat back in his throne watching as the priestess shifted through the mortal birth and death and crime records of Apollo, which he'd loaned from the Olympus library. He put a hand on his beard seeing her fingers shake as she looked at the five scrolls whose golden writing was changing every second as it went from person to person. He breathed in deeply putting his leg over the throne side eyeing her for a long moment. "Why is your hand shaking?" The priestess breathed in deeply as she turned to meet his gaze. "Will the priests and priestess's be killed who have not obeyed your laws of war in the past?" Ares eyed her for a long moment. "Those who have not obeyed will be punished yes but not killed unless the crime fits the punishment." He paused before speaking again. "That does not include you though, if that is what you're concerned about, as you have always obeyed my laws, that's the reason why you're helping me now, because I trust you."

He watched as she breathed out in relief so far today over a hundred warriors both male and female had died for their crimes but there were still a fifty more to go and these were at the top of the list and they were whose who had committed truly vile acts in his name. Finding them though could only be done through the five godly scrolls as some had died while others had retired. The priestess watched as on an empty scroll a name appeared she read it slowly. "Typhoeus crimes include murder, rape, sexual assault, pillaging, extortion and slavery." Ares looked up. "Does he have any sons or daughters who have war crimes?" The priestess eased up the scroll watching as the family history began to appear. "His eldest son Cleobis has crimes for pillaging but he died some years back. His younger son Herodotus of Potidaea atoned for his war crimes by doing services to the temples of Apollo and Aphrodite, he has also lain down his sword."

Ares sat up sharply. "Is that the same Herodotus who is the father of Gabrielle the bard of Potidaea?" The priestess nodded watching as family tree started to appear on the scroll. "Yes Lord Ares." Ares stood up walking over looking at the scroll in her hand. "So you're telling me that Gabrielle's grandfather is that bastard Typhoeus?" The priestess raised the scroll all you had to do was think and the scroll would rewrite its self and give you its answer. It could also show a person and there family history. She breathed in as the scroll changed revealing the full family tree. "Yes they are related through the bloodline." Ares gently took the scroll from her hand. "How fascinating, I was wondering were all Gabrielle's unhinged violence in Mexica came from, but this explains it all Typhoeus was renounced for his violence nature."

The priestess eyed the scroll. "Gabrielle's cousin Ixion also has war crimes against his name pillaging, sexual assault and extortion." Ares looked at the scroll painfully he would need time to think about this. Xena would go mad if he touched any one in Gabrielle's family, she hated him so if he just showed up it would not go well at all. She could hurt him to the point of making him bleed and feel pain that had been Huitzilopochtli's cruel parting gift when he'd left Mexica and there was nothing he could do about it. He eyed the scroll again as he caught sight of something which he hadn't noticed, there was line in the family tree going out from Gabrielle and from Xena meeting in a silver dot. He stared at it for a long moment he knew what it meant it was as clear as day. He took in painfully breath as he raised his hand causing a normal piece of parchment to drift towards him.

He moved his hand in a harsh motion over the godly scroll which caused it to instantly copy itself in gold writing on to the normal parchment. He handed the godly parchment back to the priestess then snatched the normal one out of the air looking at it, before meeting her gaze. "I need to check on something I'll be back soon, could you find the other names?" The priestess nodded. "Of course Lord Ares."

End of part 20

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and thoughts.


	21. The Worst Of All Visions

_THE WORST OF ALL VISIONS_

Herodotus adjusted his collar eyeing the dusk sky above as he watched the people dance in the main city square. The festival had started early it had started at noon rather than at night. Not that it mattered to him it just meant dressing in a change of clothes more fitting to the festival. Everyone else would be joining him soon. Well almost everyone, Ophelia and Lysandra were already here they'd walked up with him and were now enjoying the food and alcohol on offer. He watched as a thick heavy log was thrown on to the huge wood pile which would be lit by someone, though it was always the village elder's choice. The four huge poles had been risen up on all four sides of the square each had a golden satyr statuettes at the top in dancing positions.

There was another half height one though with pan on it, unlike the others it had a bowl with already lit flames inside it. The idea being that the chosen person would light a piece of wood in it and then throw in to the wooden pile lighting it up as a prayer to pan himself for a good summer next year filled with plenty. He watched as Ophelia came to stand next to him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Ophelia raised her wooden goblet tapping it against his. "Very much so, thank you for inviting us." Herodotus smiled as he met her gaze. "It's a pleasure to have you both here, though I have to say the fun is just about to start."

Ophelia smirked looking in to her goblet. "So hopefully Gabrielle and Lila will be here soon all dressed up." Herodotus felt his smile widen. "Hopefully Hecuba sent them to get changed." Ophelia felt her smile fade. "What are you going to do about Typhoeus? He will show up after all, it would be just like him to ruin a good festival." Herodotus smiled easing out a piece of parchment handing it to her. "Lila being in the position she is, she has a few rights. She gave his to Hecuba today and as I hear it no one can disobey Potidaean law." Ophelia slowly read the scroll she found her laughter hitting the air. "Lila banned him and Ixion from the festival, I'm impressed."

She handed the parchment back watching as Herodotus put the scroll back in to his highly elaborate jackets inner pocket as he spoke. "So am I now all I have to do is hand him this notice when he shows up and he'll have to leave along with Ixion, but Eudora can stay I'll make sure of that since I would like to speak to her about her taking Gabrielle and Lila's things. I just need to know what Typhoeus said to her, to make her do that." He turned watching as Hecuba came towards him dressed in her purple chiton robes decorated with light violet patterns and a wide lighter purple belt. She looked as stunning and beautiful as ever. Hecuba smiled as she walked towards her husband adjusting her robes as she pulled her cloak up, which was to keep out the cold. "It's been a while but it seems they still fit after all these years."

Herodotus stepped forward he took hold of her hand kissing it as a smile crept over his lips. "You look as stunning as ever." Hecuba smiled as she eased her hand away. "You tease you." Ophelia raised an eyebrow. "No he's not teasing you do look gorgeous." Herodotus turned to her raising his hand pointing to Lysandra. "Don't you have your own partner to compliment?" Ophelia blinked before her mouth formed a wicked smile. "Yes as a matter of fact I do, so I'll leave you two alone and go and bother her." Herodotus watched her go he turned back to Hecuba feeling the seriousness take over. "No I'm not teasing you, you do look wonderful in those ropes and it's wonderful to see you in them again."

Hecuba smoothed down the robes half sleeves. "Thank you I mean that." Herodotus put a hand on his beard watching as the village elder walked out using his old wooden staff. He was a thin man who was blind and had short hair and a chest length beard he would point the one who would light the fire with his staff. Behind him were the ten council members all dressed in there white and blue diplomatic robes they all talked as they took there seats at one of the tables. He turned meeting his wife's gaze. "Where are our two daughters?" Hecuba breathed in as he put his arm around her shoulder. "There getting ready, they know the rule though they can't dress in the same room as their partner."

Herodotus looked up as Xena and Lector appeared. "Well it seems that both their partners are ready, we are just waiting on our daughters." Xena moved towards Herodotus she fidgets pulling on the red cloak which was pinching her throat. "Why did I let you talk me in to wearing this thing? It's too tight!" Lector adjusted his dark black jacket with its golden patterns. "Because you're a warrior and trust me it suits you, it's a hoplite cloak it shows of your status." Xena breathed in sharply throwing the cloak so it fell across one shoulder revealing the shoulder guards which had been plating in gold which weaved with in the bronze patterns in thin streams.

The breast plate and back plate had, had the same weaving gold plating as did the knee guards and wrist gauntlets. As for her arm guards she hadn't bothered with any tonight. She'd had the Potidaean black smith work on an old set of bronze armour which had very much had it and since she had two normal sets she saw fit to turn the old set in to a decorative piece. In her view he'd done a wonderful job it was subtle but very powerful, but the cloak really wasn't working for her right now but she was willing to put up with it. "It's still too tight." Lector smirked as he folded his arms. "Oh please would you stop complaining?" Xena sneered raising her hand as she grabbed his shirt. "You know it's only because you're family that I don't hit you."

Lector eyed her hand feeling a wide smile form he knew this was just Xena being grumpy and childish. "I thought it was because you liked me and because I'm your friend." Xena breathed out as she let go of his shirt she couldn't deny that even if he did annoy her at times. She watched as Hecuba and Herodotus walked towards them. Hecuba raised her eyebrow eyeing them both. "You both look very dashing." Lector smiled as he leaned forward. "Why thank you." He watched as Xena nodded respectfully. "Hopefully Lila and Gabrielle will be here soon." Lector nudged Xena's shoulder. "Well we both hope they will other wise our preparation, well more pacifically Xena's will have all gone to waste."

Xena grabbed his shoulder squeezing down feeling him wince slightly as she met his gaze. "Make yourself useful Lector and go get us both a drink." Lector felt his grin widen as he ignored the slight pain of her grip. "Okay." He felt her grip loosen somehow he knew that he wasn't going to make that remark again any time soon. Xena watched him go she looked up sharply as she caught sight of Gabrielle coming up the street closely followed with Lila who was walking beside her. She could see the beautiful white peplos silver weaving flower at the shoulders and on the thick wide belt, complete with the brown sandals which had fur covering to keep her feet farm.

Her lover also had her cloak to keep the cold out she felt her smile widen as she walked towards her. Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she came towards her lover smoothing down her robes nervously. She could see the beautiful golden weaves in her lovers armour and the red cloak she looked gorgeous on every level. Xena smiled as she came to stand in front of the younger woman she smiled taking her hand kissing it gently before looking up to meet her forest green eyes. "You look beautiful." Gabrielle felt her nervousness melt away as she looked at the golden toned armour. "Thank you, so do you, they did a wonderful job on your armour."

Xena eyed the golden weaving. "You don't think it's too much?" Gabrielle ran her fingers along with weaves on her lover's gauntlet. "No not at all it looks wonderful." Lila adjusted her blue robes with there decorative fish patterns watching as Lector came towards her with drinks in his hand. "Ah there's my handsome man." Lector gave her smile as he eyed her decorative belt and fur sandals and fur cloak he leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You look wonderful." Lila slowly took a drink from his hand as she met his gaze. "So do you." She turned looking at Gabrielle and Xena for a moment. "Well it looks like Gabrielle's doing okay you have no idea how nervous she was about dressing up and everyone looking at her."

Lector raised an eyebrow. "You know it's not easy to get dressed up for people you don't know but I think it's harder when it's your home town, and it's been a long time since your sister has stayed here for any length of time." Lila took a sip from the wooden mug. "No I guess your right about that, she hasn't." Gabrielle looked up meeting Xena's gaze. "Can I borrow a weapon of you?" Xena felt her smile widen. "Lila wouldn't let you have one?" Gabrielle nodded. "She said my sai blades had no place at the festival." Xena leaned down pulling the long dagger from her boot she gently put it in her lovers hand watching as she instantly tucked it away behind her decorative belt.

She put a hand on her shoulder. "Better now?" Gabrielle gave her a wide smile. "Much better thank you." She was about to speak only to find herself stopping as she looked at the sky high above them as it changed. It was a quick change the kind that you'd miss if you weren't looking but she saw it perfectly. A huge rolling band of rainbow colour moved through the clouds like a tidal wave sweeping over head in a violent motion before disappearing in to nothing as the clouds turned back to there normal colour. She felt her eyes dart as she turned to her lover. "Did you see that?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

Gabrielle raised her hand. "The clouds they looked like they had rainbows in side of them." Xena eyed the sky. "No I didn't see that." She eased the younger woman closer to her putting her hand around her waist. "May be it was Zeus trying out something new." Gabrielle felt a smile form as she looked at her lover. "You're right maybe it was Zeus." She wasn't going to wind herself up over nothing she was going to enjoy this festival and her lover's company. Xena took hold of her other hand giving her a warm smile as she leaned forward meting her lips in a slow and gentle kiss, she had been unsure about dressing this way but now she was here it all felt so much better.

Typhoeus snarled in anger as he shoved a farmer as side seeing Herodotus and his family. He turned seeing that Ixion and Eudora were following as was Ceto, Thaleia and Agapios. He shoved another person out of the way seeing that his youngest son was joking with was peasant wife. He could see that he was unaware of his presence. He raised his hand. "You little bastard how dare you ban me from this festival!" Herodotus looked up sharply as his father's voice broke through his thoughts shattering his peaceful moment with Hecuba and drawing the attention of everyone all around them. He breathed in deeply he should have seen this coming he turned slowly meeting his father's dark gaze as the man came to stand in front of him.

He took in a deep breath before speaking. "You are not welcome here Typhoeus." He eased up the letter from the council opening it so he could see it. "My daughter Lila had this pass through the council today you and Ixion are banned from this festival because you own slaves which is illegal in this region." He didn't think as he shoved the notice in to his hand. "It's not negotiable it's the law!" Typhoeus eyed the note before crunching it up throwing it at Herodotus's feet. "I knew you were a curse on me the moment after your birth when you killed your mother in the process."Herodotus sneered in disgust seeing that Xena and Gabrielle were moving closer along with all the others including Ophelia and Lysandra. "I doubt my mother ever loved a man like you."

Ophelia stepped forward seeing her moment. "You didn't even love your own sons Typhoeus you sent Herodotus's older brother Cleobis to his death so you could live." Typhoeus raised a ringed finger slowly eyeing her. "You do not speak to me cur I know about you and your lust for women!" Ophelia heard her own mocking laughter hit the air. "I know something about you to Typhoeus I know what you did to Cleobis's wife!" Herodotus turned shapely the shock taking over. "What did he do to my brother's wife?" Ophelia felt an evil smile form as she looked at Typhoeus. "Why don't you tell them what you did Typhoeus? I've waited for years to have this opportunity and was never able to say anything because I knew no one would believe me, but I know they do now."

She raised her hand no longer caring who was around her she had witnessed this event so long ago and it had haunted her dreams for years. "You murdered Cleobis's wife Leliana in cold blood, after she spoke out against you for her husband's death! I saw the whole thing I saw you beat her and then strangle her and you did it so you could have her children and bring them up!" She sneered in disgust. "Then you hid the will to hide the truth which was that in the event of Cleobis and Leliana's death both of their children were to be passed to myself and Lysandra to care for and bring up, I was with him when he wrote in on the will and he had me sigh it!" Herodotus turned sharply eyeing his father he didn't need to think everything Ophelia had said felt like the truth. He knew that her and his brother had been very good friends and that he had trusted her deeply.

He eyed his father seeing his disgust. "Is this true!?" Typhoeus laughed as he pointed at Ophelia. "No I didn't kill her, I can't believe you would believe this sapphist whore over me?" Herodotus folded his arms. "She is not a sapphist whore! Her name is Ophelia and she is part of my family and I believe her words over yours, after all you're a lying coward who put my brother to death!" He ignored Ophelia's shock as he spoke. "I would trust her words over yours any day!" Typhoeus moved towards him pulling his weapon free in a violent motion only to step back as Xena pulled her sword free in a swift motion. Xena narrowed her gaze as she spoke feeling her teeth grind together. "I believe the past has come back to hunt you Typhoeus."

She moved the tip up so it was close to his throat. "Don't tempt me to kill you because all I need is a reason!" Herodotus felt a smile form as eyed Xena he turned back meeting his father gaze. "I'd leave because when the festival is over I will see that you pay for what you did to my brother and his wife! So you and Ixion can leave now as for Eudora she can stay along with your slaves, who aren't slaves here but free men and women!" Typhoeus narrowed his gaze. "You can't do anything to me I'll crush you under my foot just like I have others!" Herodotus sneered meeting his gaze. "My daughter Lila is going to become part of the council her word will soon be law! Gabrielle and Xena will also end your life if you attack my family!"

Lysandra stumbled painfully putting her hand against the table trying to steady her self as a painful vision pieced her sight. She groaned in pain as the terrible images filled with blood, pain and screaming rage filled her senses. Ophelia stepped back seeing her lover's pain she put a hand on her arm the panic taking over as she steadied the other woman. "Lysandra are you alright?" Lysandra felt her vision end she looked up feeling the fear set in. "Something is coming something terrible." Her next words were cut off as the earth around them started to rumble she watched in horror as chairs and tables fell over spilling there food all over the place and everyone went in to panic she swallowed as it stopped turning to her partner. "It's coming!"

End of part 21

Silvermoonlight


	22. Strength And Might Forever Abiding

_STRENGTH AND MIGHT FOREVER ABIDING_

Gabrielle felt herself freeze as the pounding sound of footsteps hit her ears they were distant but getting louder and louder by the second. Her gaze drifted to the main street which led out of the square. She heard the screaming as it hit the air as the pounding got even louder, she watched as Ixion pulled his Aspis shield up along with his sword. Her lovers head turned sharply as it became clear that something was very wrong as everyone began to scream in terror. She pulled the dagger free from her belt as a huge creature appeared. It ran towards the main square smacking people aside with violent force, who weren't quick enough to run out the way aside.

Its was huge, nine feet tall from head to tail end its massive tail was curved upwards as it flicking its red tail end violently through the air. It was moving on all fours in perfect motion. She could see a huge set of jaws which resembled a parrot's beak and two curved horns on its head going back wards in to a thick red lion like mane which covered the chest and shoulders and ran down its back right up to its tail red. It had three large sets of eyes on each side of its head all yellow in colour with a cat like slits which stood out against its black skin, which had weaving tribal patterns of glowing reds and whites. Its huge mouth opened up in four sections as roar like a lions hit the air, a huge red forked tongue came out spitting in to two sections each moving of there own accord through the air.

It suddenly turned its huge grey claws scratching the ground as it looked around, as if searching for someone. Xena looked at the huge monster watching as everyone screamed in panic fleeing in to the open houses all around them. What in Tartarus was this thing? She'd never seen anything like it before, it was like some demented godly project in which the pieces had been fitted together wrong. Typhoeus sneered eyeing his Herodotus in disgust as he pulled his sword free in a violent motion. "We'll finish this later!" Herodotus narrowed his gaze as he grabbed his wife's arm hoping that everyone heard him. "Yes we will!" He turned to the others shouting with all his might. "Get out of the square now!"

Gabrielle steadied herself as Herodotus took hold of Hecuba running towards the nearest open door along with Lila and Lector as the creature moved a tongue side ways, as it tried to home in on what it was looking for. Eudora didn't think as she ran with Agapios, Ceto and Thaleia in to the open house opposite. Typhoeus smirked seeing that Ophelia was running towards the nearest house along with her bitch lover. He turned eyeing Xena in disgust. "Well it appears that we have some entertainment." Xena didn't bother to hide her disgust as she spoke. "Yes it'll be very entertaining if it kills you." Gabrielle eyed the creature which suddenly turned all its eyes focusing in on what it had been looking for.

Its huge clawed feet slammed in to the stone floor as it ran towards them roaring its wide four sectioned jaws opening fully to show a toothless mouth and a huge open throat which was big enough for a person to fit in. Xena pulled the Chakram free in a violent motion throwing it watching as it bounced of the nearest wall before smashing in to one of its mouths sections. Sparks flew as the weapon bounced of and hit the opposite wall before coming back to her hand allowing her to grab it out the air. The huge monster carried on coming towards her its huge feet pounding the ground. She watched as Gabrielle side stepped trying to avoid the huge creature as it ran past her unfazed and uninjured.

Typhoeus raised his sword as Ixion both moved a side as the huge creature came past, he roared with laugher as he slammed his blade in to its exposed side watching as it hit its mark slicing through the thick scaly flesh sending dark red blood across the ground. He pulled the weapon free watching as it stopped its claws hands starching the floor sending dust skywards. The next moments turned to utter agony as its huge tail came forwards it tail end slamming in to his face causing him to stumble back as blood flew through his golden front teeth. He looked up only to feel the pain as the creatures back leg came up smashing in to his chest causing him to be thrown skywards, he felt the pain as he collided with the nearest fallen stall back first before slamming to the ground.

Ixion eyed his fallen grandfather as he raised his shield he had waited his whole life for this, a chance to prove himself worthy of his own sword if he killed this beast he would go down in history. He would also finally prove himself worthy of the will which he'd spent a life time in pursuit off, his sister could burn in Tartarus for all he cared, the money would be his! He swung his sword slicing it across the monstrous beast tail watching as turned to face him but didn't move. It just flicked its tail sending red blood spattering across the nearest fallen tables. One of it huge tongues began to move in the opposite direction to the other as it started to search for what it had come for.

It walked towards the house of interest sensing what it wanted as it moved its tongue towards the door. Ophelia looked up sharply as she caught sight of the red tongue sliding in through the slightly open door way of the house which they were both hiding in. She pushed Lysandra back further as the tongue end moved upwards towards them. The monsters eyes narrowed as if it cared for the blade of any mortal sword it breathed in feeling all the wounds heal across its flank and tail. Blood meant nothing where it came from, which was the place were anything was possible and the term grand design had a whole new meaning. It slide its tongue further in side the house focusing harder on the target as it used its eyes to see the four warriors.

Four warrior's four equal possibilities and outcomes but all filled with nightmares, fantasies and delusions. Perplexing wants, needs and over whelming desires. As well as denials some hidden and some open but all he could see as if were reading the stones of time in the great red mountain, where he had been re-born decades ago. He didn't think as he moved towards the door of the mortal home smashing his head in to its causing it to shatter in half sending wood everywhere as one of his long tongues flew forward grabbing hold of the priestess's leg. Ophelia didn't think she didn't need to as she grabbed her partners hand pulling with all her might as the horrifying beast tongue wrapped tighter around her lover's leg causing the other woman to scream in utter terror.

She tried to hold on as the creature started to drag her lover towards the door its huge tongue acting like solid muscle as its huge head moved throwing the broken pieces of wood aside, as it started to step back. Its second huge tongue looped violently as it began to walk move faster not caring that she was even holding the other woman as it dragged her along with her lover towards the open door. Typhoeus slowly pulled him self up on to his feet spitting the blood out of his mouth. He raised his sword as he ran forward watching as Ixion raised his weapons getting ready to fight once more. He would not help Xena or his sapphist cur of a granddaughter in this battle, he would be victorious they on the other hand wouldn't, they were both women!

He roared in anger as he raised his sword running towards the monsters side watching as Ixion followed him raising his huge Aspis shield upwards before smashing it in to the monsters face causing it to roar as it backed out of the house fully. Its tongue was wrapped around the Lysandra's waist, he watched as it pulled it up with violent force causing Ophelia to be thrown across the floor. She slammed in to the nearest houses wall head first her body going still as she lost consciousness. Typhoeus roared as he sliced his weapon across the huge monsters side as Ixion smashed his shield in to its face for a second time. He smiled as he slammed his sword deep in to beast shoulder causing more blood to spray across the ground. He could see Xena and Gabrielle shifting positions as they started to move in closer to the monsters tail.

The tail came around narrowly missing him as he ducked avoiding it, the monster's huge mane shook as three of its eyes fell up on him eyed only to close as it was hit again in the face by Ixion's shield. He watched as his grandson laughed enjoying the moment as he sliced his weapon across the beak like jaws causing sparks to fly. Typhoeus smirked as he eyed the beast whose eyes moved in both directions what a pathetically ugly creature. He raised his weapon higher as his Ixion smashed his shield in to its face even harder forcing its head violently to one side. He twirled his sword so it was pointing downwards bringing the weapon down with all his might.

The huge head turned towards him the jaws opening wider as a rainbow cloud of colour sprayed all over him causing him to cough painfully as he lost sight of his target. The huge head swung violently the other way smashing in to Ixion's shield throwing him to the floor. The next moments turned to utter agony as the huge tail whipped around violently taking him clean off his feet. He slammed in to floor hard back first, only to feel the pain as the tail end wrapped around his leg pulling him across the ground in a violent motion. He was slowly raised up in to the air the right creature's tongue that was holding the priestess moved aside as he was moved towards the jaws. The eyes all moved in their sockets as the creature spoke. "_Be the nightmare!_" Typhoeus felt the pain as the tail suddenly let go of him and he slammed in to the floor shoulder first.

The next moments turned to excruciating agony as he felt a sharp knife like pain in his lower stomach. He looked down in horror watching as blood started to leak out from under his chest plate. All he could hear was his scream of pain as his lower chest plate was spilt apart as a huge red pulsing worm shattered it apart. It had no eyes only a mouth of razor sharp teeth, its huge jaws came down instantly cracking his chest plate apart as it began to tear in to his flesh sending blood everywhere. He tried to grab it only to feel it's body snake up as the jaws came down on his fingers biting down full force causing him to scream all the more as two of his fingers were torn off.

He grabbed it with his other hand despite the pain and the snapping jaws which were coated now in his own blood. He looked down realizing something which terrified him to his very core. The worms body was attached him like him a pulsating extra limb! It was part of him and it was trying to eat him he held on tighter as the pulsing body began to move violently as it tried to get free. Ixion eyed his fallen grandfather watching as the monster turned its attention to him all its eyes focusing on his. He sneered raising his sword and shield. "My grandfather is old but I'm not!" Xena raised her sword as she got closer watching as Ixion turned to her. "Work with us to bring this thing down Ixion!"

Ixion watched as Gabrielle took her position which she hadn't been able to do because of his grandfather blocking her path. He eyed them both in disgust. "I'm not helping you bitch!" He eyed Gabrielle. "Or your sapphist cur!" He raised his shield higher readying himself ignoring the screaming of the Lysandra as she carried on struggling trying to free herself from the right tongue. "I will kill this thing and gain heroic status as a hoplite!" Xena sneered as she got closer. "You stupid bastard Ixion, your ego has no place here!" Ixion ignored her as he sliced his sword across the other tongue causing it to twitch violently. The huge monster suddenly pulled itself up on to two legs as all its eyes narrowed at once. "_Pride is the greatest failure to your body_."

Ixion raised his sword higher watching as the wound on the tongue slowly healed up, he laughed eyeing the monster. "I'm not my grandfather you ugly bastard!" The monster eyed him how pathetic a thousand tactics and not one worthy of his time only a fragile mind backed by a large body which had never been disciplined. Ixion ran forward slicing his sword across the creatures exposed stomach with all his might watching as the blood spattered across the ground. He swung his sword pointing it towards the huge chest. The creatures whole body came downwards all at once, he breathed in sharply realized his mistake but it was two late.

The huge clawed hand impacted with his raised shield all its weight coming down hard causing him to lower it unable to hold the monsters weight. The next moments turned to agony as the tail swung around striking him in the chest. He was thrown skywards as he lost his grip on his sword as his back impacted with the floor. He skidded across it coming to a painful stop the huge monster moved with lighting speed its clawed hands slamming in to his chest forcing him in to the ground. Its huge jaws opened as a spay of rainbow coloured cloud hit his face causing him to choke painfully, all the eyes narrowed at once as it spoke. "_The curse of the flesh is yours_."

Ixion didn't get a chance to think as the pain hit him, as part of his sword hand began to tear apart as blood flew everywhere as two of his fingers were torn off in a violent motion. He looked down only to watch as his everything below his foot and ankle was torn apart causing his scream of pure agony to hit the air. Cuts started to open on his arm and his face causing cold blood to flow down his skin the huge clawed hand moved off his shield which he was still holding across his chest as he lay flat on the ground unable to get up. He could feel himself slipping as he tried to stay conscious despite the agony he was in.

He looked up only to watch as the Chakram slammed in to the creature's side causing blood to fly through the air. The monster turned away from him, its attention now on Xena as she caught the Chakram in mid air. He lay back breathing in trying to deal with the pain realizing that for the first time in his life he was truly helpless and that scared him. Eudora eyed Agapios who was behind the door off the house the other two women Ceto Thaleia were hiding in the corner. Everyone had gotten spilt up Hecuba and Herodotus were both in the on the other side of square along with Lila and Lector. Ophelia and her partner had hidden in the other house on the opposite side to them.

She slowly pulled the door open catching sight of Ophelia who was unmoving and close to their door she turned to Agapios. "We should help her." Agapios nodded as looked at the fallen woman. "Lets go." she moved forward, grabbing hold of the unconscious woman's arm turning as Agapios took hold of the woman's other arm slowly dragging her to safety. She looked up catching sight of Ixion who was lying in a pool of his own blood close by his eyes met her own as she dragging Ophelia inside the house. His weak voice hit her ears. "Help me…" She looked up slowly seeing that Xena and Gabrielle were now too focused on the monster which was now coming toward them.

She turned to her brother feeling her gaze slowly narrow. "No." Ixion eyed her trying to move only to find he couldn't. "You disgusting little bitch! I'm your brother you do as I say!" Eudora eyed his bloody wounds taking hold of the door handle. "You're a no body and your about to die! I hope you rot in Tartarus because you're no brother of mine." She felt the dark hated take over as she slammed the door shut pulling the bolt across, she would not help him, not now, not ever the gods would decide his fate. Somehow seeing him lying in a pool of his own blood felt right. She had suffered so many times and now he was truly getting his just desserts, it was so satisfying.

Ceto looked up meeting Eudora's dark gaze. "You need to help your brother." Thaleia nodded feeling the fear take over. Eudora turned looking at them both for a long moment. "You want me to help him? He's a bastard and he use's you both as sex objects against your will! I would rather see him die!" She watched as they began to think over her words. "You are not slaves and I am not your master and by law you should be free. You will never be free if my brother has the will." Agapios looked up slightly. "She's right if he has the will we will never see freedom, allow him to die and force the will in to ether Eudora, Lila or Gabrielle's hands."

He felt his hand form a fist. "We are not slaves we deserve our freedom a freedom that has been denied to us." Ceto breathed in sharply. "But what if Typhoeus finds out, we'll all be put to death!" Agapios sneered as he looked up. "I no longer care about what that bastard wants or what he thinks, I was meant to be freed years ago I have paid of all my debts." He slowly met her gaze. "You both have as well and it time for the house of Typhoeus to fall!" Ceto looked up sharply. "You are talking about killing the grandfather and the son!" Agapios narrowed his gaze. "Yes I am and I'll do what ever it takes to see the will end up the hands that will give us all freedom. I am not a slave I am a free man whose freedom has been taken away! There is no price I wouldn't pay to have my freedom back."

End of part 22

Silvermoonlight

Scene inspired by film The Host _(__Gwoemul)_


	23. To Rise And Fall Painfully And Cruelly

_TO RISE AND FALL PAINFULLY AND CRUELLY_

Xena moved faster as the creature came towards them refusing to let go of Lysandra who now looked ill from being violently tossed around by the thick tongue which refused to let go of her waist and was crushing her mid section. She pulled up her sword slicing it across the huge open jaws only for the blow to be repelled off as sparks flew through the air. Her lover moved slicing the long dagger across the monster shoulder causing blood to flow as it came to full stop turning slowly to face them. Both Ixion and Typhoeus were on the floor and going no where, Ixion's foot and ankle had been blown off and he was bleeding all over the place. As for Typhoeus the thing that had come through his lower armour plating was still trying eat him and he still trying to hold it back.

They were now completely alone and normally she wouldn't care but so far she'd seen that this monster only had to breathe on people and terrible things happened before they could even stop them. It was also clear that despite looking like some kind of bastardized joke of the gods this creature was very intelligent and a self healer. She knew just how serious that was, when Gabrielle had been separated in to two beings after her death in Mexica the side that had her more violent nature had, had been fast healing just like this. Although she had come to love that side as much as the side that was her good nature she knew that, this type of healing made it very hard to take down the being who had it.

She watched as all the wounds started to heal on the creatures body as it shook its huge shoulders undeterred and un-amused by the whole thing. It was clear that it was more of a game to this creature and it was very used to playing by its own set of rules. Gabrielle looked up slightly watching as the wound she'd made finished healing none of this was good, they were now, on there own now. t was all thanks to Ixion and Typhoeus both had been of them had been foolish and now they were lying in pools of there own blood. She breathed in sharply they had to take this being down somehow. She stepped forward raising her weapon higher gods she wished she had her sai blades right now. "You can talk so who are you?" All the eyes turned to her for a second and then to Xena before the being spoke. "_You don't honestly believe that I care for small talk do you_?"

Its huge clawed hands scratched the ground. "_I've heard a thousand conversations all different all the same through out my long existence. Do not think that one more matters to me or will change my direction_?" Xena raised her weapon pointing it towards the open beak sections. "Tell us who sent you, you ugly bastard?" The beings eyes shifted in thought. "_You waste my time and my approval I do not need nor wish to answer you_." Xena looked up only to feel the agonizing pain as the tail end lashed out full force hitting arm causing her wince in pain. The beings eyes shifted again. "_The time is long past that I would care for the words of anyone_."

Xena moved forward she longer cared for this creature and despite all her fears she was going to stop it. She pulled the Chakram free in a violent motion. Gabrielle stepped forward seeing her lovers signal instantly she moved the blade forward slashing it with all her might across the beings flank again, there had to be a weak point! Xena turned on her heal slicing the Chakram across its huge free moving tongue watching as the blood flew through the air. Gabrielle side stepped only to feel the intense pain as the moving tongue swung impacting with her jaw causing her to stumbles back painfully. Xena turned only to feel the pain as the free moving tongue slammed in to her exposed side full force causing her to cry out painfully.

She breathed in ignoring the pain as something hit her, this being knew her moves it was almost as though it was tracking her every move and knew the out come. She turned on her heel only to feel the intense pain as the clawed hand came up slamming in to her side throwing her sideways causing her blade to skim past its target as she slammed in to the floor opposite shoulder first. Gabrielle swung the dagger blade around only to feel the pain as the tail end whipped around hitting her shoulder hard causing to stumble back. The tail end moved down in a lightning fast motion wrapping around her weapon hand tightening in to a solid iron grip which meant that she couldn't move it.

She felt the intense pain as her whole body was forced upwards as the tail moved position, she dug her feet in to the ground desperately trying to free herself only to feel the pain intensify as the iron grip around her weapon hand tightened even more causing her to cry out in pain. Xena pulled herself on to her feet as she swung her blade full force as she tossed the Chakram watching as her lover caught it, in her free hand. The younger woman didn't think as she slammed the bladed curve in to the tail end watching as the red blood poured down her arm from the creatures deep wound. She snarled shoving the Chakram deeper in to the open wound, which didn't loosen the tail end despite her efforts, it just seemed to tighten even more.

Xena moved forward slamming the blade in to the creatures first tongue watching as it went through the flesh the next moments turned to agony as the free moving tongue on the opposite side grabbed her arm wrapping around it tightly locking her hand in place she felt the pain as it started to tighten causing her arm to spasm due to the pain, she felt her teeth grind together refusing to let go of her sword handle despite how much it hurt. Three of the creature's eyes turned to her look at her. "_You've already failed before and now you will once more, not because you underestimate your opponent but because you mock me with your lesser skills._" Xena felt the sudden intense pain as her whole body was forced forward towards the open mouth which widened even more as rainbow coloured smoke came out in a thick stream hitting her directly in the face causing her to choke.

The tongue suddenly let her go she pulled the sword free watching as blood spattered across the ground as the creature spoke. "_You've never liked weakness more so at your weakest point than any other_." Xena look up feeling her eyes dart as a strange sensation went through her body the excruciating pain suddenly hit her right in her lower stomach. She stepped back trying to hold her sword as it carried on striking her in waves only to feel the ground as her knees made contact with it. She put her hand on her stomach, her guts felt like they were being twisted in side her body. The area which was aflame was the part of her which had never been right after her back had been broken. When she got hit here it hurt like Tartarus and was enough to bring her to her knees or make her throw up or pass out.

This though was pure agony she couldn't pass out because the pain was keeping her awake as the area of muscle contracted over and over again and she couldn't throw up because her stomach wouldn't let her. She found herself screaming in pain no longer being able to take it. She leaned forward desperately gripped the sword, only to watch as the creature stepped back then dragged Gabrielle around violently so she was facing it. Gabrielle felt the pain as all its eyes fell up on her. "_As you can see your lover means little just like you_." Its eyes all narrowed. "_Allow me to fix the dark secret your hiding by freeing it from your body_." Gabrielle winced sharply as the tail rose upwards causing her feet to leave the floor completely as rainbow coloured smoke hit in the face causing her to cough painfully.

She didn't get a chance to think as the tail violently swung backwards freeing her in to nothing but mid air. She felt the agony as she slammed in to the ground tumbling across it before coming to a painful stop. She breathed in feeling the pain all over as she struggled to get to her knees feeling the blood as it ran down her upper shoulder from where she'd hit the floor breaking her stitches. She narrowed her gaze watching as the being came towards her stopping with in an inch of her face as it half closed its jaws. She closed her eyes feeling the rage take over as she looked at her lover who was holding her mid section and on her knees, the pain as clear as day. "You ugly bastard what did you do to my lover!?"

The creature's eyes turned to confusion as it looked at her the jaws suddenly opened again causing another rainbow stream of smoke to hit her in the face making her to cough violently. She felt her hand tighten around the long dagger as the smoke cleared and the realization of its confusion hit home. Its mouth opened slowly uttering one word. "_Dream walker…_." She didn't think as she brought the dagger up slamming it straight in to one of the creatures eyes causing it to roar in agony. Its whole body left the ground as it swung its head trying to free the dagger whose blade started to spark with green flames as it tried desperately to pull it free from its face as its body slammed in to the ground claws first still keeping a tight hold of Lysandra.

8

Ares walked in to the room of the fates staring at the many coloured threads of the loom he knew which one he was looking for. He caught sight of it hanging in its normal place in among all the other soul mate threads. He eased the twisted green and blue thread free watching as the blue soul mate thread tightened instantly protecting the other thread. He carefully turned it catching sight of a single turquoise thread which was in between both threads almost protected by them in a way. He eased up the scroll looking at it, this only confirmed what he had seen but a part of him couldn't believe it. It was biologically impossible and no Greek god could accomplish it, only an Aztec one.

"Ares what are you doing in here?"

Ares turned sharply watching as Aphrodite came in to view he raised his hand he did not want this to be misinterpreted. The last time he'd been here had been before Mexica and he had taken out his frustration on Gabrielle's life thread trying to force out the memories of her past life and the where the elder god C'thulon was sleeping. He hadn't found out what he wanted as Hephaestus and Aphrodite had stopped him, after which he'd followed Xena and Gabrielle to Mexica and paid the price for his arrogance. He had been out of his depth and completely out of his league against the Aztec gods, who were the most powerful gods on earth and the children of C'thulon, all the other gods on earth were descended from them.

He carefully placed Xena and Gabrielle's life thread back in place as he turned fully to meet her confused gaze. "So it's true then Gabrielle is carrying a child?" Aphrodite stepped forward slowly feeling the seriousness take over, she hadn't intended to tell Ares at all about this. "Yes she is, how do you know about this?" Ares raised the scroll so she could see it. "Turns out she has a relation by the name of Typhoeus." Aphrodite slowly took the scroll from his hand looking at it feeling the surprise wash over her, she recognised the name Typhoeus. He was responsible for pillaging one of her temples many years and done terrible things to the priestess's.

She looked up slowly not quite believing what she was seeing. "Typhoeus is Gabrielle's grandfather?" Ares put a hand on his sword. "Yes you wouldn't believe it would you when looking at them, but they are related." He tapped his fingers. "Typhoeus's has committed crimes against your temple and has war crimes in my name, he should have been dealt with much sooner." He looked up slightly. "It's an issue I intend to resolve, with out causing problems to ether Xena or Gabrielle." Aphrodite looked up slowly. "You don't intend to kill him?" Ares looked up slightly. "My loyal followers in Olynthus can put him to a fair trail when he returns there. The outcome will be just as good death, by hanging, that way it will be not be my hands and a mortal matter."

Aphrodite breathed in deeply it was the just way she wouldn't deny that, the events of Typhoeus had been difficult to deal with. It was sacrilege to bring weapons in to her temple. He had done more than that though he had pillaged everything inside then sexual assaulted three of her priestess just for the fun of it, leaving her to pick up the pieces. After that her temple doors were changed to put on three way locks so that armies couldn't get in and they were always locked at night on top of that she'd put in a safe room and an escape tunnel in every one of her temples. So her priests and priestess could hide out of sight and get away if need be. She'd asked for Ares's help back then but had ignored her saying that Typhoeus wasn't his problem.

She handed him the scroll back shaking her head it was funny how things could change so much. "You are right it, it that is the only way to solve the issue or kill him your self and make it look accidental." She looked up realizing that it was time to change the subject. "You know that Gabrielle's pregnancy isn't possible don't you?" Ares eyed the thread. "Yes but it has happened none the less breaking the biological rules." Aphrodite raised her hand. "What did the Aztec gods do to Gabrielle's thread Ares, I need to know, how it was caused." Ares eased the green and blue soul mate thread up very gently. "It was Huitzilopochtli the pompous bastard wanted Gabrielle for himself he has a thing for her, so when she was killed by Tezcatlipoca the jaguar god trying to save Xena, he took her soul."

He watched as the shock filled her eyes. "He then separated her soul from Xena's completely severing the soul mate tie, after which he stripped Gabrielle's single soul of the pieces he didn't like creating a heavenly hummingbird warrior. He then told her he was her lover and slept with her thinking that he could take her from Xena." Aphrodite narrowed her gaze. "It didn't work though did it?" Ares laughed as he stepped back. "No it didn't he forgot about the pieces he threw away in his blood filled pool of creation, all of Gabrielle's memories her violence and her unhinged nature. They all rewound created a being who he had no control over and who destroyed part of his city."

Aphrodite blinked feeling the shock take over. "I had no idea." Ares put his hand on his sword speaking evenly. "Xena fixed it all she was able to put Gabrielle's two sides back together with the help of the other Aztec gods. As a way to punish me Huitzilopochtli made it so that they could both hurt me and make me bleed and it's something that cannot be fixed." Aphrodite moved forward taking the soul mate thread from his hand. She looked up slightly. "Let me see." She put a hand on his chest watching as white light came through her palm. She stopped pulling her hand away sharply. "No he didn't change you Ares, he changed them, so they could hurt you. They can hurt you because their breaking a rule which all other threads have to follow."

She looked up meeting his gaze. "Them being able to hurt you, is an imperfection, it's the same imperfection that's caused Gabrielle's pregnancy." Ares eyed the single thread for a long moment, if he'd have heard this a year ago he would have been disgusted and hurt that he would have given Gabrielle anything, let alone a child. Yet here he stood feeling a small sense of happiness because he was in essence the catalyst of the unborn child's very creation. He had been forced from there lives yet now he knew that he had a way back in, as selfish as that sounded. On top of it he had come to realize many painful truths during these past two and a half months.

He had spent his whole life creating warlords but because none had known honour or the true laws of war they had all been failures. He'd spent his life driving forward the notion of a warlord who could rule Greece and now he realized that, the whole concept was unworthy of his time and effort. He could clearly see looking backwards that it had never worked that it had failed over and over again. He was a fool for not seeing this and because of this he had no accomplishments to show for his immortal life not a single one. On top of this every one of the children he had fathered hated him because he'd either ignored them or used them for personal gain. He'd hurt them all in some manner and none would even speak to him and this made him feel even more alone.

He had no son or daughter to shower his attention on or even spend time with. He now wanted a son or a daughter who he could he give his attention to, whose life he could be part off. He looked up watching as Aphrodite placed the soul mate thread back on the loom, she turned to him the concern in her face as she spoke. "Does Gabrielle remember the actions committed by her dark half in Mexica?" Ares shook his head. "No and you do well not to tell her, Xena wants to tell her the truth as she remembers it, to make it more palatable for her to cope with. Though I have my doubts that it will ever come back to her it's been more than two months and she's remembers nothing apart from that she slept with Huitzilopochtli and Xena knew about that and has never held it against her, as it wasn't her fault."

Aphrodite shook her head. "Thank you for telling me this Ares I really appreciate it." Ares eyed the thread. "Your welcome." Aphrodite turned to speak but stopped as Gabrielle and Xena's soul mate thread started to vibrate violently behind him. She watched as he turned to look at it knowing instantly that it was outside interference from something else. "Some ones interfering with their thread." She turned back to him. "Would you like to come with me?" Ares eyed the thread. "I'm not allowed near ether of them and I promised that I'd obey my father." Aphrodite leaned up putting a hand on his arm. "I need you Ares, this is important someone has been interfering with the life threads on the loom for the past two days and every time I arrive at the destination they are gone and the thread fades going grey and I can't feel or sense their life force."

She breathed in deeply. "Its like I'm running after godly smoke its always one step ahead of me, they took the Oracle of Delphi. People are vanishing from Greece let right and centre and every single one of them has been a waking seer." Ares eyed the thread he breathed in deeply as he put his hand on his sword, he could see that this very important to her. He had promised on his return that he would make things up to her for his past actions and this was his chance. On top of that he didn't want any harm to come to Xena. He nodded meeting her sea blue gaze. "I'll come I only ask that you explain to Zeus that I was doing this for you and I was not trying to interfere with ether Xena or Gabrielle." Aphrodite smiled as she stroked his arm. "I'll do that don't worry."

End of part 23

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and feedback. After next week a new story will go up, both will run side by side.


	24. With In An Inch Of Ultimate Loss

_WITH IN AN INCH OF ULTIMATE LOSS AND ULTIMATE GLORY_

Gabrielle turned as the beings face hit the ground as it tried to pry the dagger free from its eye. She watched as her lover looked up painfully meeting her gaze. Xena breathed in deeply she didn't think as she forced herself on to her knees screaming in pain in the process as she slowly raised her sword. The Chakram was imbedded in the beings tail along with the dagger was now in the one of the creature's eyes. She breathed in trying to take the pain her lover had no weapon. She didn't think as she threw her sword towards the younger woman watching as it landed hard in the dirt with in her reach.

Gabrielle watched as the taller woman gave her a painful smile. She eased her hand towards the weapon only to stop as intense pain moved through her upper body she winced trying desperately to ignore it her heart was being squeezed in side her chest and her eyes were starting to hurt. She grabbed the weapons hilt forced herself fully to her feet she'd had worse. She easing up her lover's weapon as she walked towards Ixion ignoring the being as it smashed its face in to the ground still trying to free the dagger. She could see his fallen weapon lying close by she leaned down ignoring his hatful gaze as it fell up on her as she grabbed its hilt.

Ixion roared in anger as he watched Gabrielle slowly ease up his sword. "Bitch that's my sword!" Gabrielle ignored him as she turned to the being raising both blades slowly feeling her anger focus giving her complete crystal clarity. She twirled both swords as she turned slowly to face her target. Her feet slammed in to the ground as she ran forward feeling no anger as she swung both blades in a looping motion turning on her heals watching in what felt like slow motion as her weapons started to spark with light. Green smoke ran down the both swords inner blade in streams, burning outwards causing the whole blade to glow with green smoking flames.

She watched both flaming blades shift with the movement of her wrist as she swung them towards her target. Blood flew outwards splashing across the shoulder of her robes as the blades sliced through the beings huge tongue severing it completely from its body. She watched as Lysandra hit the floor hard. Lysandra pried her self free of severed tongue ignoring her churning stomach she felt like she wanted to throw up. She shakily dragged herself forward seeing the swords which were now on fire their green smoke burning in to the darkness. She blinked looking up seeing for the first time something which made no sense to her and felt like it was her imagination.

She could see Gabrielle's eyes lighting up in the darkness almost glowing as they focused on the monster completely whose huge body rose upwards as it roared in agony as blood spattered across the ground from its served tongue. She painfully began to crawl forward she just wanted to get away from this now more than anything. She carried on moving watching as both of Gabrielle's blades sliced across the monsters clawed hand as it came for her. She painfully put her hand on the nearest houses door forcing it open she watched as Hecuba looked up sharply. Her words came out as a horse whisper. "Help me." Hecuba moved forward grabbing her arm pulling her in side with Herodotus's help.

She turned about to slam the door shut hard only to watch in horror as Gabrielle crashed in to the wall opposite. Her eldest daughter's body hit the door close by hard. She watched in what felt like slow motion as her daughter painfully to her knees only to catch sight of something shocking she could see light in her eyes. Glowing green light which pieced the darkness, like something out of a dream she'd seen before so long ago but seemed so distant. She tensed as it hit home what she was seeing she had seen it before twenty one seasons ago just before Gabrielle's birth in this very same spot. A woman had come out of no where and saved her life when a Japanese woman had attacked her.

She could now see those same green eyes staring back at her only now she could see the face and it all matched completely. She swallowed not being able to tear herself away she turned slowly realizing for the first time that Herodotus was looking at in the same direction his face filled with utter shock at what he was seeing. Gabrielle groaned in agony ignoring the deep cuts which were now bleeding from her leg and her arm. She didn't think as she gripped both swords tighter forcing herself to her feet spitting the blood out of her mouth. She'd had enough of this she was going to kill this bastard! She walked forward ignoring the pain watching as the creature roared swinging its huge tail.

She watched as it rose up on to its hind legs exposing its throat her gaze shifted to her lover who was still in pain. Her feet hit the ground as an idea hit her, a crazy idea yet a perfect one, one Xena had been showing her in training. She felt her whole body move faster picking up her pace as she raised both swords higher eyeing Ixion who struggling despite his bloody wounds to get up on to his knees. Shame he was about to find the ground again, she snarled as her feet left the floor and her sandals slammed in to the Aspis shield forcing Ixion to cry out in agony as he was forced back first in to the dirt. She felt her body carry on upwards as she thrust both swords forwards so the points would be closer to the target.

Blood hit the ground as they both sword points slammed in to the creatures throat, her share momentum forcing them deeply in to the thick skin causing blood to run down the huge thick neck. Her moment of joy turned to pure agony as the tail swung around smashing in to her chest throwing her through the air. The next moments were even more painful as her body slammed in the ground causing her to tumble before coming to a painful stop. She groaned feeling the blood as it ran down her forehead and chin as she lay on her stomach unable to move because of the pain in her ribs which felt like hot knifes being pushed in slowly.

She looked up seeing the huge monster roar as its whole body started to sway as blood poured down its throat. She blinked watching as her vision blurred she didn't feel well she felt drained and she wanted to throw up. She couldn't hear anything ether the sound in her ears had died leaving only a painful buzzing she hadn't felt this bad since Mexica. Normally she could get up even with pain like this but right now the strength just wasn't there. She looked up again watching as the being huge body smashed in to the ground hard causing her wince painfully as the sound came back to her ears. She could see its chest rising and falling only for it two stop as the glowing light in all its remaining eyes died, she felt her eyes slowly close as everything turned to darkness.

Xena felt the pain in her muscles stop in an instant, causing her to cough painfully she had seen everything from her position on her knees. She had been completely powerless and unable to move it had been awful just like Mexica when Tezcatlipoca had had her chained up at the top of his temple. She'd had to watch as he'd seriously wounded Gabrielle to the point that she'd started to die, only for the younger woman's life to be cut short as Akemi's katana had gone through her stomach ending her life. She leaned forward not being able to stop herself as she threw up violently she breathed painfully trying to rise to her feet only to fall to her knees again due to the aching pain. She could see her lover lying on her font unmoving on the floor. She couldn't see her face as she was facing in the opposite direction. The now dead creature was lying still close by its huge body was unmoving as blood carried on leaking down from its throat as the flaming swords glow faded away.

She cried out forcing herself to her feet ignoring all her pain as she moved towards the younger woman ignoring Ixion and Typhoeus. She couldn't give a damn back about ether of them they could go to Tartarus for all she cared. She winced as she fell to her knees in front of her lover easing up her hand to her neck only to feel the deep breath she'd been holding hit the air as she felt a pulse. She tensed painful gods she just couldn't go through with seeing her lover die all over again, she wasn't strong enough. She breathed in painfully trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. Her gaze shifted upwards as the doors to the houses opened as everyone started to come out realizing that it was over. She gently eased the younger woman closer to her.

Typhoeus watched as the worm in his hand turned in to a thick piece of flesh, he looked down painfully realizing that he was now holding the very upper flesh of his stomach. Blood was pouring from a gapping wound revealing part of his insides. He felt his head hit the floor, as he swallowed realizing for the first time that this was not a wound he could walk away from, it was serious. He turned looking at Ixion who had passed out from the share force of Gabrielle using his shield to vault off. It had been too much for him to take along with his horrific wounds. He breathed in deeply suddenly feeling excruciating pain of his wounds for the first time he breathed out harder trying to take it. It shouldn't have been this way! It should have been Ixion not Gabrielle who brought down that monster.

He'd seen her take the final blow none of it made any sense! Ixion was a fully trained hoplite yet he had failed and she had killed the thing! He closed his eyes watching as a thin man carrying a bag ran up to him, his long white beard flowing. Cleytus didn't think as he poured his healing supplies over the floor as he looked at the seriously wounded man. He'd seen the whole event but had been unable to do anything from the house he was inside. There were two seriously wounded people and he didn't have much time he needed to work on them now or they'd both die. There would be no time to get them in to his house every second was critical, he turned watching as his young male apprentice came towards him.

He turned sharply. "I need water now!" The young boy nodded running towards the well which was close by. Typhoeus sneered as the healer pulled his hand free from his own flesh. "I will not be healed by a peasant healer!" Cleytus eyed him disgust as he grabbed his needle and thread he'd heard that Herodotus's father was a bastard and this just proved it all the more. He shoved him down hard. "Silence yourself if I don't do this you are going to die!" He watched as his apprentice brought two buckets of cold water. He looked up eyeing him. "Sort out the other mans wounds now, you know what to do, burn and stitch everything and don't delay he'll die other wise!" He grabbed hold of a cloth soaking it in cold water.

He poured it over the gapping wound hearing the older man scream in agony. He breathed in getting to work time was of the essence. The truth was that Typhoeus wounds were very serious and if he could stitch him up, him lasting the night would be doubtful. If Ixion lived he would be crippled for the rest off his natural life. Xena breathed in turning Gabrielle over gently studying her wounds feeling the confusion take over she had some deep cuts and deep bruising but nothing serious enough to cause her to pass out in this way. She could only assume that the younger woman had hit her head really hard when she'd been smashed by the tail.

She turned seeing that Herodotus and Hecuba were coming towards her both were helping Lysandra who looked slightly pale but over all okay. Her gaze drifted up as Eudora and Agapios walked out of the house opposite carrying Ophelia who was unconscious. She'd seem them drag her in side the house to safety. Lila moved forward watching as Lector followed a lot of people still hadn't come of the houses not that she blamed them. Eudora breathed in as she carefully placed Ophelia down close to Xena watching as Lysandra broke free of Hecuba's grip the panic in her eyes as she spoke. "Is she okay!?" Xena turned putting her hand on Ophelia's throat feeling a steady pulse.

She breathed painfully she could deal with her pain at a later time. She looked up meeting Lysandra's concerned gaze. "Ophelia is going to be fine she just took a hard blow to the head." She watched as Lysandra got down her knees next to her partner putting her hand on her arm. "How are you?" Lysandra breathed in painfully. "I'm okay apart from feeling like I want to throw up." Hecuba kneeled down looking at Gabrielle feeling the panic take over. "Is she alright?" Xena pulled herself to her feet trying to ignore how painful it was to stand. "She's going to be fine, I just need to clean and stitch her wounds."

She walked towards Cleytus who eyed her as he carried on working on Typhoeus who was now on the verge of passing out. "I need to borrow some of your healing supplies." Cleytus nodded watching as she took what she needed he picked up a herb bag passing it to her. "This herb pack is for Gabrielle when she wakes up you need to get her to drink it in some water." Xena sneered eyeing him. "I can take care of her just fine." She took hold of the items walking away she needed to work fast and stitch up the wounds her lover had and give herself a pain killer of some kind when she was done. She eyed the dead being as she walked past it, what in Tartarus was that bastard thing? It had taken all three of them down like they were no more than children.

The only reason Gabrielle had even been able to kill it was because that rainbow smoke it breathed out had no effect on her what's so ever. It had also caused her eyes to glow once more just like they had done in Mexica, which was even more confusing. She shook her head she needed to clear her mind and get on with stitching up the younger woman's wounds. Lila watched as Xena started to work, wiping away her elder sister's blood with a wet cloth. She slowly sat down next to her looking up slightly. "Can I help you?" Xena stopped she looked up eyeing Lila for a long moment seeing the concern in Hecuba and Herodotus's faces as they looked at Gabrielle.

She breathed in deeply passing her the needle and fine thread. "Thread this for me." Lila looked at her sister again suddenly feeling unsure of herself as she began her task. She could feel the guilt tugging at her heart all too suddenly, her sister had once again hurt herself to save everyone else including her, just as she had done in Mexica. Aphrodite breathed in deeply as she watched the light clear right now both her and Ares were invisible to every mortals gaze and for good reason they didn't want any one to see or hear them. She took in a deep breath as she instantly recognised the houses around her and the people. "Potidaea." Ares looked around him he had never been here before, since he'd never wanted to spend time in Gabrielle's home town.

Aphrodite breathed in painfully seeing the destruction and the people who all looked terrified and confused. She walked forward catching sight of the healer who was working on someone she came closer realizing who it was she shook her head in disgust. "Typhoeus is here." Ares walked forward eyeing the man whose huge wound had almost been stitched up fully. Not that it would do him any good it was too serious even he could see that, he smiled as a cruel thought passed through his mind. His gaze drifted upwards to the man opposite it was Ixion who had lost part of his hand and leg. He moved past them both watching as Aphrodite followed. "What ever caused this is very skilled in battle these bastards were both seasoned warriors."

Aphrodite eyed both warriors catching sights of Xena who was kneeling down next to Gabrielle and carefully stitching up her wounds. She turned seeing the pain fill Ares's gaze as he caught sight of them. She moved forward putting a hand on his chest stopping him from going any closer. "Don't, Xena can sense you…you know that better than anyone." Ares looked away taking a painful step back she was right Xena would sense him if he got any closer. He paused looking at Gabrielle for a long moment, he spoke ignoring the other part of him which didn't want him to say the next words. "Gabrielle's wounds look deep." Aphrodite looked up in surprise. "Yes they are, but she'll pull through she always does."

Aphrodite blinked. "Why are you saying this? I mean you've never been concerned about her well fair." Ares put a hand on his sword. "I'm curious." Aphrodite narrowed her gaze. "I doubt that very much, Gabrielle is my friend and you've never once asked after her. She's never been a priority of yours. So tell me why you're asking this?" Ares breathed in deeply not being able to stop his next words which came out much harder than intended. "I want to know, because it matters to me!" Aphrodite blinking in shock this was such a surprise and it didn't make any sense to her. She hadn't expected Ares to push the issue regarding Gabrielle's wounds.

What he'd said didn't make sense and she didn't understand why he would say it, maybe the truth was that she wasn't meant to understand right now, as Ares would explain in more detail when the time was right. She nodded slowly regaining her composer as she raised her hand. "As soon as Xena moves her I'll make it so that her wounds heal up in a manner that's better than they should but unnoticeable to the mortal eye." She shook her head she could no longer judge Ares in the way she used to, he had changed so much and she didn't understand his motives anymore, only that none were driven by revenge. She walked forward breathing in sharply looking at the huge dead being which was lying on its back.

She had no idea what it was, there was no description in any book she'd read on Olympus that matched it. "What is this? I've never seen anything like it." Ares stepped forward looking the dead monster over slowly he didn't recognise anything ether. What ever it was it wasn't Greek in fact he had no idea as to where it had come from. He moved his hand over the huge jaws only to stop as he caught sight of something which he did recognise which was the creature's tribal markings which were slowly starting to fade away. He looked up meeting Aphrodite's gaze. "I've seen these markings before." Aphrodite stepped forward. "You have, where did you see them?"

Ares looked up slightly. "I saw them when I was very young a mortal had them painted on his body. He was a tribal leader from the lands of Australis who had gotten lost at sea and was trying to find his way home." Aphrodite turned sharply. "I have to tell Zeus about this now." Ares slowly met her gaze. "I'll join you but first I need to speak with Typhoeus." Aphrodite breathed in deeply as much as she didn't want him to stay she knew that, this issue needed to be resolved. "Join me on Olympus as soon as you are done." Ares nodded watching as she vanished in a blast of pink light and rose petals.

End of part 24

Silvermoonlight

My apologies that the other story has not yet been posted, sadly nothing last week went as planned, it will be posted this coming week.


	25. A Simple And Profound Truth

_A SIMPLE AND PROFOUND TRUTH_

Cleytus looked at the three people now on his healer beds, Typhoeus and Ixion were both resting under fur covers. They had been completely stripped of their armour. Typhoeus had been given a drug to force him to go to sleep, because the bastard just wouldn't hold still there was now a rich thick paste on his stomach wound which he hoped would help heal him. Ixion had not awoken ether he was lying close by wrapped in bandages which was fortunate for him as his leg had, had to be amputated right up above the ankle. The only other person in the room was Xena who was finishing wrapping Gabrielle's wounds. He knew that Xena wouldn't keep her here she'd take her home as soon as she was finished but right now she just needed a bed so she could work on the bandages.

Lysandra had taken Ophelia home and was no doubt waiting for her to come around, her wounds were no more than a mild concussion and nothing that couldn't be cured with a little bed rest and a few simple herbs. Truth was he needed the other beds for the others who were in a much more serious condition. He turned eyeing the Warrior Princess. "You need to give Gabrielle that herb pack when she wakes up." Xena turned eyeing him for a moment. "I can take care of her just fine I don't need your help." She turned back opening her lovers eye seeing that it was still glowing she breathed in deeply the Aztec gods had said this would happen, it was no more than a side effect of their meddling.

She closed her lover's eye she hoped that no one had seen this because it would be far too difficult to explain. She pulled up the herb pack opening it smelling an odd odder, she knew what it was, it was ginger root a herb to help with pregnancy pain and sickness. She turned eyeing Cleytus for a long moment. "Why are you giving me this?" Cleytus slowly met her gaze. "Isn't it obvious?" Xena felt her teeth grind together she hated being talked down like she was idiot least of all by this man, who she knew her lover really didn't get on with. "No it's not obvious to me!" She threw the packet on the desk eyeing him. "These are herbs for pregnancy."

Cleytus laughed clearly this was a bad joke on Xena's part. "You know they said you had a sense of humour but I had no idea it was this dry." Xena turned ignoring the pain in her stomach as she limped up to him. She didn't think as she slammed out her hand wrapping her fingers around his throat then pulled him up violently watching as his feet started to leave the floor. She wasn't going to be mocked by this bastard! She hated being made to look the fool by anyone. She narrowed her gaze watching as the fear appeared in his eyes. "Don't mock me I'm not in the mood for your bad jokes, you little bastard!" She sneered no longer caring that he was focus of all her rage.

So far she'd had a less than pleasant night the festival had been ruined along with any change of her proposing to her lover, every thing she'd wanted to do had been ruined! She didn't care that the creature had brought her down in battle she had learned how to deal with this kind of defeat but watching the woman she loved be badly hurt in front of her wasn't something she really couldn't take. She'd pulled him up higher knowing that she needed to be quick as she needed to give herself a pain killer to deal with her stomach pain which was still hurting. "You're going to tell me right now what is going on, because making out that my lover is pregnant is not amusing." Cleytus breathed trying to ignore his fear he'd over stepped his mark.

He breathed in feeling her iron grip tighten as he looked in to her enraged ice cold gaze. "You don't know…she didn't tell you?" Xena leaned closer. "I don't know what?" Cleytus eyed her for a long moment before speaking. "She came to me….I checked her over…" Xena snarled aloud. "She told me that you didn't know what was wrong with her!" Cleytus breathed in painful. "No that's not what I told her! She has the early symptoms of pregnancy but she denied it, she didn't want to know!" He felt her grip tighten as the shock appeared in her eyes. "I thought you'd both arranged it and had some help, she wasn't taking the news well because she loves you and didn't enjoy sleeping with the man who no doubt helped you."

Xena stopped still feeling her body freeze as his words hit home and what he was saying became all to clear. Her lover was pregnant? She let go off him harshly stepping back. Her words hit the air as she raised her hand suddenly feeling out of her depth. "No…that's not possible…." Cleytus put a hand on his neck swallowing painfully. "Sure it is, you should be happy you were successful." Xena turned sharply. "Shut up!" She watched as he pulled back, she found herself starting to pace Gabrielle had not left her bedside once since there return from Mexica. She didn't need to question her lovers loyalty here Gabrielle had always been nothing but loyal to her through out the years in there relationship.

Plus her lover had found love making difficult after Mexica she just hadn't been up to it she had, had so much difficulty getting the images out of her mind of herself and the Aztec sun god sleeping together it was only recently that her sex drive had really returned with a lot of force. She found herself stopping still as a shocking thought entered her mind one that she hadn't considered. She spoke the name before she could stop herself. "Huitzilopochtli…." She turned looking at the younger woman who was still unconscious feeling everything start to make sense her lover's sickness. Her slightly distant behaviour and her fatigue she had not put all of these pieces together with crystal clarity until now. She felt her eyes dart it even explained why her herb remedies weren't working.

She put a hand on her face in frustration, gods she had been giving her herb mixes for general illness and not pregnancy. It was little wonder it wasn't working, she turned eyeing the younger woman again as another harder question entered her mind. Why hadn't Gabrielle told her about this after she'd found out? She had never held her sleeping with Huitzilopochtli against her in anyway it had never been her fault, she hadn't known any better because he wiped her memories and told her that he was her lover. This child had to be his and he had clearly not been honest about her getting pregnant as he'd told Gabrielle that it wouldn't happen despite their sleeping together.

She breathed in deeply, maybe because of what he'd done with her soul it had caused this to happen by mistake. She took in a deep breath trying to recompose herself as she shifted through the herbs opposite grabbing the herb paste she'd made for self and putting it in to her mouth chewing it slowly hoping that it would dull the pain. She leaned against the table suddenly feeling uncertain about everything that had gone on around her in this past week. Gabrielle hadn't told her, why hadn't she done so? She would not have held it against her, was it because it was Huitzilopochtli's child? Did the younger woman think that because it was his child that she'd reject her or throw her out?

She took in another deep breath before swallowing the herb paste in her mouth trying not to gag because of how awful it tasted. Frankly she didn't care if it was his child, she stopped sharply that was the problem though wasn't it? Her lover's last child hadn't been planned for ether she felt the painful truth hit home all too suddenly that it made her stomach twist painfully. Had Gabrielle thought in her head that she'd treat this child in the same she had with Hope? Did she believe that she'd look at this child in the same way? She looked up slightly it was all to clear that, that was the reason and in a truly sad way it was understandable from Gabrielle's point of view, she was had clearly been terrified of going through all this again and had kept it to herself.

She felt the pain hit her heart gods it hurt the woman she loved still didn't fully believe that she had changed and that she'd welcome a child. That maybe she had, had thoughts about them having a family together and that she didn't care if it was someone else's child. She breathed in painfully feeling the tears as they started to fall before she could stop them as the pain intensified before she could stop it. Gods she wanted Gabrielle to trust her, to have faith in her! To just believe that she could trust her! Just to give her some credibility yet here she stood feeling like she was the last one to know when she should have been the first one to know, it wasn't right or even fair. Cleytus moved forward he had always assumed that Xena was as hard as stone when it came to her emotions.

Yet here she was crying in front of him he wasn't even sure if these were tears or joy or sadness. "Are you okay?" Xena looked up sharply realizing that the old header was looking at her. She wiped the tears away suddenly feeling subconscious of her self. "I'm fine." She paused knowing that her next words were a half truth. "I'm just happy that what we planned was successful." There was no way in Tartarus that she was going to tell anyone how this child had come to be as far as she was concerned this was planned. She would not put the younger woman through the torment of saying that she slept with anyone else. The first time around with Dahak had been painfully enough, she grabbed the herb bag putting it away safety.

She had her weapons back and Herodotus had taken the rest back home, she moved over to Gabrielle gently lifting her up. She turned to the healer who looked concerned. "I'm going to take her home." Cleytus nodded looking at her. "Of course." Xena moved towards the open door she turned looking at him. "I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you, I've just had a very difficult day." Cleytus looked up sharply watching as she disappeared from sight he hadn't expected an apology least of all from her. As far he knew she only ever said sorry to Gabrielle, never to anyone else. He shook his head clearly she wasn't the woman he'd heard about some years back if anything it was clear that Gabrielle had rubbed of on her in more ways than one.

8

Typhoeus coughed painfully as he opened his eyes watching as the dimly lit room came in to view. He turned realizing that he was in some dirty peasant healing house. His gaze shifted to the bed opposite where Ixion lay unmoving, he looked around only for his eyes to fall on Herodotus who was seated close by his arms folded. He watched as his son stood up slowly, he laughed only to stop due to excruciating pain of doing so. "So my boy you've come to see me after all." Herodotus breathed in deeply two hours ago Xena had returned home with Gabrielle who still wasn't conscious. She had put the younger woman to bed and was now sitting in the chair in their room waiting her to wake up.

No one had said much everyone had been tired and they'd gone to their beds, but he couldn't sleep. Not after what had been said by Ophelia that this bastard had murdered Leliana his brother's wife in cold blood and then taken the children. Despite that in the will they were meant to go to Ophelia and Lysandra. No he couldn't let that rest he knew that the old bastard was dying and before he went to Tartarus he wanted answers. He folded his arms. "I'm not here to see you, I'm here for answers you murdered Leliana." Typhoeus sneered eyeing him in disgust. "You still believe the word of sapphist cur over that of your own father?"

Herodotus stepped forward eyeing him. "You are not my father, you were never a father to me or my brother and unless you want me to put the coins on the eyes to pay for passage in to the underworld you should tell me the truth!" Typhoeus snarled eyeing him in disgust he could see in his eyes that he wasn't bluffing. "You little bastard, you dare to black mail me!" Herodotus sneered leaning closer. "Well if I learnt anything from you it was that people are very always giving when they are about to die. You knew that better than anyone you used to threaten people you didn't like with throwing their bodies in to a shallow pit and not giving them the coins to pay to the ferry man, if you didn't get what you wanted from them."

He eased out two coins from his pocket raising them for a moment before putting them away. "Now it's your turn you bastard to know what it is to suffer on your deathbed. They told me that you won't last the night and if Ixion ever heals that he'll be crippled for the rest of his life." He looked around the room. "No one else is here only you and me and as father of my house hold I will see justice served to you right here and right now." Typhoeus breathed in trying to ignore the pain. "Well Gabrielle didn't do so well ether, hopefully she'll die as well." Herodotus didn't think as he grabbed his throat slamming him in to bed hard as he leaned over him. He slowly pulled the sword free his belt which Gabrielle had used to slay the monster.

He brought up the blade slowly running it down his face enjoying his look of shock as he spoke hearing the venom in his every word. "Gabrielle will live, because she's stronger than you are, she'll rise up like the light of day while you burn in the fires of Tartarus. She defeated that monster alone!" He narrowed his gaze tightening his grip as he leaned even closer. "She did something nether you nor Ixion could do and she did it not to make herself look good but because she wanted to save everyone including her lover Xena!" He narrowed his gaze. "As I said before she would put you to shame and she did and I'm proud of that!"

He looked deeper in to his father's eyes. "I'm proud because she is my daughter and she's my blood and she's has nothing of you in her! She's better than any son I could have hoped for and my family name will live on through her and her sister. While yours fades away in to nothing because no one will want or care that you lived at all, because you gave nothing in your legacy but pain and suffering." He pulled away realising his grip as he lowered his blade. "Now you will tell me what I want to know or I will leave you to your fate and you will have no coins for the ferryman." Typhoeus breathed in eyeing the blade knowing that his son truly meant what he was saying. "Very well, I did kill the little bitch Leliana."

Herodotus eyed him for a long moment. "Why!?" Typhoeus coughed painfully. "Because I wanted the children as my own and she wanted to take them from me, she intended to speak out against me. It was simple really I invited her and the children to dinner at the villa then I beat her and took hold of her throat and strangled her, then I had my slaves throw her body in to the lake so it would look like a common murder." He felt a smile form. "I told the council that she had been a whore and was going to brothels, they believed me of course, after which I took her children as my own." Herodotus eyed him feeling the dark rage take over. "You're a vile disgusting bastard Leliana was a kind and gentle person, she didn't deserve to die by your hand." Typhoeus sniggered. "Well that's the way things are Herodotus."

He raised an eyebrow. "Because of the way things are I was not going to hand over those children to Ophelia and her cur of a lover and have those two unnatural bitches raise them. No I made sure that, that will was never found and after tonight, after I die you still won't find it because Ixion will be the next in line for my villa, not one of your daughters." Herodotus shook his head meeting the older mans gaze. "I can't believe that I'm related to you, I hate you. I've always hated you I was never your son just your puppet. I'm glad I left you behind it was the best thing I ever did, I only wish Cleobis had done the same." Typhoeus snarled watching as he stepped back. "You are a curse of a son I wish I'd killed you as well."

Herodotus eased out the coins eyeing them. "You want your coins?" He turned his hand dropping them on the floor listening to them clatter. "Come and get them you bastard!" He ignored the sound of Typhoeus cry of anger as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He had all he needed to know as far as he was concerned this man was dead to him. Typhoeus looked up sharply watching as Herodotus disappeared from sight. Vile conceited little bastard, he'd make sure that when Ixion got the will that he'd make Herodotus pay for this with his life! He moved his hand down despite the pain to the tied pouch on his leg which hadn't been removed. He grabbed it ripping it free.

He pulled it open easing the folded document free which was his will, along with the small quill then threw the pouch on the floor. He opened the document fully despite the loss of two his fingers on one hand. The shaking fingers of his good hand moved as he started to scratch in the first letters of Ixion's name with the remaining ink. A sudden pain hit him before he could finish the name forcing his hand to freeze. He turned in shock watching Ares the god of war appeared behind him in a blast of white fire, his dark eyes burned in to his own as he held out his hand stopping his writing. Typhoeus turned staring at him despite his pain. "Lord Ares?" He paused looking up slightly. "You've come to save me have you not?" Ares eyed his in disgust as he leaned forward. "No I haven't."

Typhoeus blinked eyeing him. "I'm your loyal servant! You should heal me!" Ares felt his teeth grind together as he put his other hand on his sword. "You're not my loyal servant Typhoeus you're a disgusting scum bag, who I should have dealt with long ago." He leaned over looking the will. "So let me start by saying that you're writing the wrong name on your will." Typhoeus watched in horror as the name he'd written was suddenly erased. "No!" The next moments turned to agony as his hand started to write of its own accord he watched in utter horror as the new name appeared as his quills ink replaced itself. Ares looked over as the last letter was written. He grabbed the will pulling it out of his hand, ignoring his scream of rage. "Very good Typhoeus and you spelt it correctly."

He blew on the name causing the fresh ink to instantly dry, then rolled it up putting it in to the back of his belt. "This will now find its way in to the right full hands later tonight." He walked over to the old general watching as the quill fell from his hands clattering on the marble floor. "I had intended to have you hung by the council on your return to Olynthus but after listening to the conversation you've just had with your son I feel I should intervene personally, as it clear that your family has no love for you and wouldn't miss you." He smiled moving closer he didn't think as he grabbed the man wrapping his whole arm around his throat ignoring his weak struggling. "You're going to die Typhoeus they'll think you choked on your own blood." He slowly began to squeeze ignoring the sudden violent struggling of the vile old man. "I never liked you Typhoeus you go against everything I believe in, you're a representation of the bastard I was."

He smiled squeezing tighter watching as blood flowed down the old mans chin as he started to cough. "The only good thing you ever gave me was Gabrielle, by the way thank you for her she is after all five times the warrior you ever were." He ignored the shock as it showed in his blood shot eyes he felt a smile form. "Now in death you're going to make it so she's well provided for and has everything she could ever want." He squeezed tighter listening as Typhoeus gagged. "Because when she's happy she makes Xena happy and I always want Xena to be happy. You see I love Xena very deeply but she does not love me anymore, her heart belongs to Gabrielle and I respect that. So you see I have to ensure that Gabrielle is always happy it's now the order of things."

He felt the old mans body go limp as death took over he let go violently watching as he hit the bed face first. He stepped back eyeing his dead body with its open eyes for a moment before turning to Ixion who was still unconscious. He'd kill him to if it weren't for the fact that his fate was already worse than death. The fates would deal with him in time, after all crippled scum with out friends didn't last long in the outside world he watching as the white fire surrounded him as he teleported away.

End of part 25

Silvermoonlight


	26. For An Even Greater Surprise

_FOR AN EVEN GREATER SURPRISE_

Ophelia opened her eyes only to close them again as the pain went through her mind like a hot knife. She groaned feeling the warm fur covers under her body and on top of her naked body. She looked around her recognising the room she was in instantly it was the spare room of Herodotus's house she pulling herself up slightly only to feel a gentle hand push her down. She looked up meeting Lysandra's gentle gaze which filled her with joy. She felt the cold cloth as it was put against her head she moved up her hand putting it on her lovers. "I'm so glad that you're okay." Lysandra smiled running her fingers gently though her hair. "Yes I'm okay it's you I worry about you…you took quite a knock trying to save me."

Ophelia sat up trying to ignore the pain as she pulled the cover up over her naked body. "Well I didn't do that well." Lysandra leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss. "No what you did was very brave and I found it very flattering." Ophelia felt a warm smile form as she took hold of the other woman's hand. "Thank you that mean's a lot to me." Lysandra eased up the cloth putting it on her head. "Now lay back and take it easy." Ophelia breathed in lying back on the covers. "So what happened after I got knocked out?" Lysandra took in a deep breath. "Well the bad news is that Ixion wont ever be able to fight again he's lost his foot up to the ankle and his sword hand is now useless he only has two fingers left. As for Typhoeus he won't make it through the night his insides were exposed."

Ophelia sneered slightly. "Well that's no great loss to the world." Lysandra lowered her gaze sadly. "No one deserves to die Ophelia." Ophelia shook her head her partner was right but it didn't take away the pain she felt over being denied the children despite that it had been in Cleobis's will. Lysandra felt a warm smile form. "Gabrielle killed the monster after it took Xena down, Xena's fine but Gabrielle is still unconscious but I'm sure she'll wake up soon, she's very strong." She breathed in deeply meeting the other woman's gaze. "I'm so sorry I had no idea that Typhoeus denied you Cleobis's children." Ophelia breathed in painfully. "I wish things had been different, I wish we'd both been able to bring those children up, now their both no longer children but adults who can make there own choices."

Lysandra put a hand on her arm. "They still have that choice Ophelia if Typhoeus dies they will both be free to choose their own paths." Ophelia grunted aloud. "Only if Typhoeus puts down Lila's name or Gabrielle's in the will but he won't, the bastard will put down Ixion's name and he'll just force Eudora to do what he says, become he's such a cruel spiteful young man." Lysandra squeezed her arm gently. "You should have more faith things may turn in our favour." Ophelia smiled sadly. "Is that your vision talking?" Lysandra shook her head. "No I just think it's always good to believe that things will turn out all right in the end." She lowered her gaze feeling unsure of her next question. "You saw Leliana die?"

Ophelia tensed painfully. "I came to speak to her about Cleobis's death I thought she would need someone to talk to. Then I was told by her servant that she'd gone to visit Typhoeus as he'd invited her and her children to dinner. I came to the villa and I was about to knock when I heard her screaming and I looked in side and I could see him strangling her, I think the children were in there to I could hear them crying." She breathed in feeling the tears as they started to flow down her face. "I was so afraid I ran away, I was scared for my own life. A month later I came back to contest the will but he threw me of his home called me a sapphist whore. He had everyone on his side I knew my words would mean nothing."

Lysandra leaned closer. "Why didn't you tell me about this, I could have helped you?" Ophelia looked down feeling a painful knot twist in her stomach. "Because he said if I ever showed up in his house again that he'd kill you, he knew all about you. I wanted to keep you out of harms way I know it was wrong off me. I know I should have asked for your help but I was scared and I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you." She breathed in painfully. "I saw that woman being killed and I thought that could be you, I thought it was better that you never know what had happened. I didn't want you to spend the rest off your life with me looking over your shoulder everyday thinking someone might hurt you. I wanted you to be happy and enjoy your self."

Lysandra moved her hand wiping away her lovers tears something about this made sense, their villa had higher outer walls than normal and she'd always wondered why that was. She'd just assumed that Ophelia liked protection for their daughter Althea and their close friend Phemius. Now though it made a sense she had been very afraid and had done everything possible to ensure the families safety. She looked down meeting the other woman's uncertain gaze. "So you've been looking over my shoulder all these years?" Ophelia nodded before looking up. "I know sometimes I can be a little to up front with people and say things I shouldn't say Lysandra but I would always put you and our family first, I'd do anything to protect it, I'm sorry that I kept this from all these years."

Lysandra smiled leaning forward. "I think I understand." She took in a deep breath. "I'm a priestess of Aphrodite I understand what people do for love and to protect others and what you did was a loving gesture." Ophelia looked up slightly. "You're not mad or disappointed in me for keeping this from you?" Lysandra leaned forward kissing her head gently. "No I'm not, because if it had been me I would have done the same to protect you I love you and I know that you love me because you did this to protect me and our family."

8

Hecuba looked at Eudora who was completely quite and sitting on the chair in the front room, she had tried to get some sleep but it had become impossible she just had too much on her mind. Her husband was no where in sight and she could only assume that he had gone to see his father since the end of close. She looked up seeing that the young woman was deep in her own thoughts all the slaves owned by Typhoeus were sleeping on the chairs all around her covered in blankets. Clearly they weren't used to even having blankets or chairs to sleep on because the first thing they'd done was lay on the floor she'd had to get all three of them lying on the long chairs.

Ophelia had woken up and Lysandra was with her, she had told her that her cousin was fine and just needed to sleep it off. As for Gabrielle she hadn't woken up at all, she was still unconscious and Xena was sitting by her side still wide awake waiting for her to come around. She had told Lila and Lector to go to bed despite that they hadn't wanted to. They couldn't do anything for Gabrielle it was just a case of waiting and she highly doubted that Xena would leave her side. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Gabrielle but she knew now was not the time and forcing her awake would do no good for her health. So now it was a painfully waiting game.

She looked around the front room all the slaves were now fast asleep, Eudora gaze was filling with uncertainty. Hecuba breathed in as she turned to her. "Are you all right?" Eudora looked up sharply realizing for the first time that the older woman was talking to her, she lowered her gaze she wasn't used to being asked questions about her feelings. She looked at her hands trying to form her thoughts. "I don't know how I feel." She looked at her feet sadly. "It was horrible what happened today." Hecuba stepped forward putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure your brother will pull through." Eudora narrowed her gaze not being able to keep the venom out of her tone as she spoke. "I don't care about my brother or my grandfather."

She turned looking at the open fire. "Nether of them ever cared about me, they treated me as if I was worthless just because I was born female." Hecuba breathed in painfully about to say something only to stop as the door was opened she watched as Herodotus walked in a dark expression on his face as he locked the door. She walked in to the kitchen watching as he leaned against the dresser folding his arms. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "How did it go with your father?" Herodotus looked up sharply realizing that his wife was in the room. He put a hand on his beard. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you when I left."

Hecuba shook her head. "I was awake when you left, I couldn't really sleep not with what's happened it keeps playing over and over again in my mind." Herodotus turned to meet her gaze he needed to get this out in the open. "Ophelia was right about everything, he murdered Leliana in cold blood he admitted to it openly, the bastard." Hecuba felt her hand move to her mouth feeling the shock hit home. "By the gods." Herodotus turned not being able to stop his actions as he smashed the nearest item of the table full force. "He was happy about it the disgusting old man, he found it amusing as if her life meant so little and she was just a toy to him."

He felt his teeth grind together. "He even told the council she was a whore and had hung around brothels so it would seem that her death would look like a common murder. I knew her and she was nothing like that she was a good person, he insults her even in death." He raised his hand the anger burning even brighter. "You know what disgust me more though?" Hecuba looked up sensing his anger an anger she hadn't seen for many years she watched as he started to pace. Herodotus looked up meeting her gaze. "It's that he wished Gabrielle dead! He couldn't even be honourable to the fact that she saved everyone! No he just had to be spiteful to her even at the end, even though she's better than him!"

He paused before looking up. "He wouldn't even write her name in the will despite that she deserves it more than anyone. No he said he was going to write Ixion's name on that parchment that crippled vile little bastards going to get everything and he deserves nothing. He's not a warrior he knows nothing about honour!" Hecuba stepped forward putting her hand on his chest stopping him. She moved her hand hoping to calm his rage as she put her fingers on his face. "I'm sorry it turned out this way and I'm sorry for Leliana, your right it shouldn't be this way." Herodotus breathed in deeply steadying himself. "So am I, its not fair that my cruel vile father gets to do that before he dies, he doesn't even get to face punishment for his crimes."

Hecuba lowered her gaze. "Are you sure he's going to die?" Herodotus narrowed his gaze. "I've been on the battlefield people don't survive wounds like that. His lower insides were exposed the fact that he even stayed conscious that long was a miracle in itself. He even woke up again when I went to see him. He always was a resistant bastard and I get the impression Gabrielle got that trait from him, because it's clear that she can take quite a lot of punishment in battle as well." He felt his hand form a fist as his anger melted away turning to sadness. "I hope that he goes to Tartarus and they punish him for his crimes." Hecuba breathed in sadly. "The gods will judge him Herodotus." She shook her head. "We just have to hope now that, Gabrielle does pull through." Herodotus looked up sharply. "She's still unconscious?" He watched as she nodded.

Hecuba put a hand on his. "Yes, even Xena has her concerns she said that Gabrielle has, had wounds and bruising worse than this but has come around normally, but this time she's not responding even when candle lights shone in her eyes her pupils won't dilate. Clearly what ever that creature breathed on her it's having an effect just not the same affect that it had on Xena, Ixion or your father." Herodotus put his hand on his face. "This is so messed up Hecuba." Hecuba stepped back leaning against the table as what had been on her mind came back in to her mind. She knew she had to say these next words. "I know what I saw when I watched Gabrielle kill that monster…I saw her eyes burning green in to the darkness and I know that you saw it to."

Herodotus slowly met her gaze. "Yes and saw it and it seems impossible in my mind but it was real." Hecuba put her hands together. "Then what we saw today was what we saw twenty one seasons ago, that woman who saved us, was our own daughter." Herodotus breathed in deeply. "Then knowing that is enough because we can not speak off this to her, because she may not have done it yet." Hecuba slowly met his gaze. "You know that's not true and so do I Herodotus did you see the way she fought that creature the style, the force of her blows even how she moved it was identical. She was a mirror of you she used two swords just as you do, the only difference was that night when she saved us she had her sai blades."

Herodotus stroked his beard. "True but if she knows and has kept this to herself then it was for a very good reason. Why else would she hide it unless there was a purpose? I doubt the god or goddess that helped her to cross through time would want anyone to know it, it would break the natural order of things." Hecuba looked at him for a long moment as a thought crossed her mind. "Did you know? I mean you asked her to spare with you." Herodotus breathed in deeply. "No I didn't know but I did suspect, she's become very gifted in a very short space of time." Hecuba raised her hand feeling the annoyance take over. "You knew why didn't you tell me?"

Herodotus raised his hands. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't believe it myself and a part of me didn't care if it was true, because she's our daughter. What ever she did in time shouldn't matter to us all that does is that twenty one seasons ago she saved you." Hecuba raised her hand to speak only to stop, her husband was right it shouldn't matter to ether of them. She moved over pulling one of the wine skins off its hook pouring it in to a wooden tankard, she took a long drink before turning to her husband. "Your right it shouldn't matter she's our daughter it's just been a shock to the system that's all, all of this has." She took another drink. "I really don't want another shock tonight it's been a rough day as it is."

Herodotus turned watching as a piece of folded scroll was pushed under the door, he sighed aloud. "Well that must be the news that my fathers died." He leaned down picking up scroll slowly opening it only to feel himself freeze as he stared at document. Hecuba finished her drink she walked forward looking at the document. "Has he died?" Herodotus turned the document around so she could see it watching as the shock filled her eyes. "This is his will…but it makes no sense what so ever…he told me he was leaving all his money to Ixion, I was there when he said it." Hecuba felt the wooden tankard slip from her fingers as she stared at the name at the bottom of the will, she looked up feeling her eyes dart. "He's left everything to Gabrielle."

End of part 26

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	27. With In The Shadow Of Your Own

_WITH IN THE SHADOW OF YOUR OWN THOUGHTS_

Xena looked up at the window it was still dark outside and the only light in the room was the candle light. She was seated on a chair opposite the bed. She breathed in deeply put a hand on her face feeling the pain hit home she'd found it impossible to sleep her mind just wouldn't let her the question just kept on coming over and over again. Why hadn't her lover told her about her unborn child? She thought she had done so much to prove herself since Mexica. She'd done everything to change and to be a better partner and all because she wanted them to have an equal relationship and to have it so Gabrielle would have no fear about telling her how she felt and wouldn't need to hide things from her anymore.

A part of her felt angry and sad that she had found out this way clearly a part of Gabrielle still didn't trust her enough and that hurt her heart so much. Frankly she didn't care that it was someone else's child! It didn't matter to her in any way a part of her loved the idea of them having a family again. It had been on her mind as had so many other things since Mexica, along with proposing to the younger woman. She looked at the floor sadly so far nothing this week had gone the way she'd wanted it to, it had just been a nightmare. Her gaze drifted to the younger woman who was now naked and under the covers but unmoving.

She turned looking at her robes which she'd taken off her body they were now hanging up and covered in dirt and blood and had been torn in four places. Everything had been ruined, it always seemed that someone wanted to ruin their lives and it felt like they couldn't get a single moment of happiness at times. She put her hands together she had enjoyed these last few months so much more than she ever thought she would. She liked the feeling of being settled and not having to worry about the road or bandits. It was nice to just wake up in a warm bed together and not have to rush to someone's aid, it felt like she'd spent half her life doing things for others.

Now though she wanted to do things for herself and Gabrielle she had paid for her pasts mistakes and she'd done everything possible to make them right. Now she felt that she no longer needed to pay for them and she wanted to have a life with the younger woman. She felt her gaze drift to her lover again the child once more entering her mind the truth was that this was wonderful news. This was their chance to settle down and be happy and raise a family together and yet Gabrielle had kept it from her. Where had she gone wrong? What had she done that had made it so that Gabrielle hadn't told her about this? She stopped as a horrible though crossed her mind this was because of Hope.

She could see herself posed in a crystal clear memory over Gabrielle's daughter with a sword ready to kill the child and only to be stopped because Gabrielle had woken up. She felt the tears as they started to run down her face as the emotional pain became too much for her to keep inside. Of all the things she'd done in the past that was one of the worst. She'd even chased the younger woman like some enraged animal so she could kill Hope, forcing her view that she was right and Hope was a demonic child. She'd gone about everything wrong even if the child was demonic she should never have hunted Gabrielle down that way. She should have spoken with her worked through the situation but she'd hadn't instead she'd been irrational and forceful.

She hadn't even thought about Gabrielle's notion that this child could be brought up to good she had just ignored it believing that only her opinion could be right and that her lovers didn't matter. Gabrielle had loved Hope and it was very clear that she was good mother she knew that, yet all she'd wanted to do was take that child away from her and kill it. She'd later hurt the younger woman even more when she'd found out that she was pregnant by telling her lover that the unborn child inside her was good. She hadn't thought about those words at the time or even cared how the younger woman would take them but it was clear that it had hurt the younger woman she'd seen it in her eyes for just a moment, before they'd frozen over hiding the pain.

Because her comment implied that only she could give birth to a good child and anything that Gabrielle gave birth to would be evil. She'd even shunned Gabrielle during early Eve's upbringing because of what had happened with Hope. It had been cruel and unjust and it had hurt Gabrielle very deeply emotionally. She'd taken it one step further though and started to think that a father figure would be needed for Eve upbringing. She'd shunned the younger woman who wanted nothing more to be Eve's second parent. Her lover had gone out of her way to protect them both countless times during her pregnancy and the birth of Eve and she'd not shown her any gratitude or appreciation for her actions.

She took in a deep breath wiping her tears away Gabrielle had no doubt started to fear what having this child would mean and had become truly afraid and this has caused her to keep it to herself. Her past action had come back to haunt her once more, she felt her thoughts end as a warm sensation ran down her spine. She turned sharply. "Aphrodite?" She watched as the goddess appeared in a blast of pink light and rose petals the concern in her sea blue eyes. Xena looked up feeling slightly uncomfortable. "How long have you been standing there?" Aphrodite felt the sadness take over as she spoke. "I've been standing here long enough, to hear your thoughts Xena."

Xena wiped away the last of her tears. "Don't you need to be on Olympus or something?" Aphrodite shook her head folding her arms hearing the tension in the taller woman's voice. "I came to speak to you Xena, about Gabrielle's child." Xena stood up sharply feeling the rage hit home instantly as she raised her hand. "You knew about this and you didn't say anything?" Aphrodite raised her hands. "Yes I knew and there's a lot going on right now which the gods on Olympus are concerned about." Xena sneered as she eyed her. "You know I've had a very long day, I got my ass kicked by some ugly six eyed bastard. I've just found out that my lover is pregnant and she didn't tell me and now she's unconscious, so I'm not in the mood for any more surprises."

She slouched back in to the chair putting her hand through her hair in frustration. "So you'll excuse me if I don't want this conversation." Aphrodite stepped forward seeing the pain and frustration in the Warrior Princess's face. "Xena you have to know this." Xena looked up meeting her concerned gaze. "You don't need to tell me, I already know that it's Huitzilopochtli's child and that doesn't bother me. Because I'd love this child as if it were my own." Aphrodite looked up sharply feeling the surprise hit home she had not expected those words from Xena she could see the proud conviction in her eyes as clear as day. She shook her head. "I know about what happened with Huitzilopochtli, he slept with her." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Yes he did and who told you that?"

Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Ares told me." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "That bastard, he had no right!" Aphrodite raised her hand. "No Xena he told me because I needed to know, because nether you nor Gabrielle would tell me." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Gabrielle didn't want to tell anyone and I respected her wish, she's been through enough pain as it is, she doesn't need anymore." She breathed in deeply. "Well now you know, so leave me alone." Aphrodite shook her head. "No Xena that is not why I'm here and you need to know what I have to tell you." Xena put a hand on her face in frustration. "What could be so important?" Aphrodite raised her hands slowly. "The child Xena, it's not Huitzilopochtli's."

Xena felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Are you trying to be amusing? Because if so I'm not amused, Gabrielle has been in my bed every day since Mexica. So don't you dare accuse her of cheating on me!" Aphrodite put a hand on her face, damn it Xena was making this hard on her. "No Xena I'm not accusing her of cheating on you." She took in a sharp breath. "The child is yours Xena, you're the father!" Xena looked at her for a long moment she slowly got out of her chair. She found her laugher hitting the air but it was dry laughter even to her own ears. "Oh that's really funny, what do you take me, for an idiot! You know I might seem like a big dumb warrior to you but I'm not as stupid as you'd like to believe."

She raised her hand pointing at the other woman. "I don't even have the right equipment to make that possible and for you suggest it is an insult to my intelligence." Aphrodite shook her head as she turned to meet her enraged gaze. "This is not a joke Xena this is for real! The Aztec gods didn't put you two both back together correctly." She narrowed her gaze she had, had enough of the Warrior Princess's dark mood. "They created a serious flaw which means you can break the rules. They may have even been done it on purpose but the fact is that it has happened and the consequence is that you've now given her a child, this is for real Xena and you're going to have to deal with it."

Xena turned looking in to her eyes for a long moment searching in her eyes for a sigh of mistruth only to see nothing but honesty and truth in the other woman's eyes. She found herself sitting back down in her chair the shock hitting home all at once as the goddess's words started to sink in fully. Aphrodite folded her arms. "Gabrielle is six weeks pregnant you must have noticed that she only started to feel ill four weeks ago." Xena looked up her own voice sounding distant to her as she spoke. "It's mine?" It was more a statement than a question. Aphrodite slowly met her gaze. "Yes Xena this is your child."

Xena leaned forward putting her hands on her face. "Oh gods..." Aphrodite moved so she was in front of her she put both hands gently on her shoulders. "Xena this is a wonderfully thing it's not a bad thing, it's going to change both your lives for the better." Xena looked up sharply feeling the string of her tears, as they started to fall. "She didn't even trust me enough to tell me about the baby." She breathed in painfully turning to look at the floor. "She kept it from me because of my past actions do you have any idea how this makes me feel?" She took in a deep breath. "It hurts that she doesn't trust me!" She shook her head trying to control her emotions. "Now I find out its mine, it just hurts even more."

She ignored the utter shock as it spread across the Aphrodite's face. "I wanted to put so much right since Mexica I did everything because I wanted us to be a couple. I wanted her to trust me and love me enough to tell me something like this." Aphrodite blinked this was a first she wasn't used to seeing Xena's softer side let alone her tears she normally hid them from others. She blinked regaining her composer. "Gabrielle doesn't know that it's yours, she thinks its Huitzilopochtli's child. She hid this from you because she's scared, you've both walked down this road before and in all three cases bad things have happened." Xena pulled away from her sharply putting her hands together unable to stop her tears. "I know that! Hope, Eve and Solan I don't need you to remind me."

Aphrodite moved closer. "Do you think that didn't cross her mind as well? She has had a very rough two years ever since she turned back time and brought you back from the dead. First she got turned in to a werewolf and had to kill the werewolf king Lycaon, then there was her past actions in Mexica and her having to go back and fix them and now this, if you ask me she's reached her mental limit." She shook her head. "Gabrielle is very strong we both know that but I think her strength is finally starting to break and she's not coping well anymore. She's spent most of her life solving everyone else's problems including yours and now she's no good at dealing with her own. Instead she ignores them or hides them thinking she can still do it all herself, when she can't anymore."

Xena looked at her for a long moment. "I promised her that I'd be there for her in Mexica I promised her everything and I was true to my heart and ever since we returned I've been living for us and not myself because I wanted us to be equal as a couple." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Xena you know better than anyone that you can't just force clams to open their shells. You have to be patient and use a knife a little at a time to pry them open slowly." She raised her hand. "Gabrielle isn't going to get better over night this is going to take time and you're doing a wonderful job but you are going to have to realize that you need to be much more patient and that there are going to be mayor knocks in the road. She didn't hide this child from you to hurt you she hid it from you because she's afraid of what it means."

Xena eased up her hand wiping away her tears only to turn sharply as caught sight of lover's hand twitching. She eased herself out of the chair leaning over the bed she could see the younger woman's eyes moving behind her closed sockets as if she was trying to break free off what ever dream she was in. Gabrielle looked in to the pitch black darkness, watching as it changed in front of her slowly at first and then much faster as everything cleared. She narrowed her gaze seeing a tall mountain come in to view. It wasn't like any mountain range she'd ever seen before there was no grass and no trees just pure red dusty rock rising up as high as any Aztec temple she'd seen.

She looked around her seeing a red desert, stretching out on all four sides with patches of green and yellow grass in places. There wasn't a single house in sight and the sun seemed to burn down up on her its light making it hard to see anything. She took in a deep breath catching sight of what seemed to be the only water for miles which was a deep lake with clear blue water which sparkled in the sun light. She had no idea where she was or even why she was here only that she was and that she felt afraid. She looked down seeing her normal clothes were all back in place but her weapons were missing. She stepped forward slowly hearing her boots crunch the sand of the desert loudly as she moved closer to the huge mountain which was completely alone in this desert plain.

She felt herself tense nothing about this felt right, this felt more like a vision than a dream, everything smelt real. Even the crunching of sand under her heals sounded real she kneeled down putting her hand in to the thick hot red sand easing it up watching as it spilt through her fingers. The sensation was all too real, she'd had a dream like this once before, but it had been forced up on her and had been a dream of her desires. This was not being forced up on her though she was stepping through it willingly. She didn't know this place and she'd never been here before in her life. It wasn't any land she'd heard about and she'd seen deserts before, but they were not red blood nor were the mountains themselves red ether, the sun here was hotter than that of Mexica and she could feel herself sweating.

Her thoughts were cut off as a rumbling echoed all around her she looked up sharply watching as the sky above her darkened as light blue sky faded as black clouds engulfed it. She found her ears stinging as a screech hit the air which was filled with pain and agony as a huge snake like head appeared on top of the mountain, its yellow and orange glowing eyes lit up in the darkness. A mane of white and black feathers caught the light as the massive body rose skywards as two huge black and white feathered wings opened as the massive being screeched its pain at the heavens to the point that it made her ears sting. She blinked as rainbow coloured light came out of its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth gushing out like fire as it hit the now dark sky.

Its waves off light hit the heavens breaking apart the dark clouds for an instant before it turned its head towards her its screaming starting a new. She couldn't stand this she had to wake up! Her ears felt they were going to burst she found herself hitting the floor on all fours as the sound got louder as the huge serpent echoed its pain across the land. She found her eyes snapping open in a painful instant only to cause everything to blur for a second as the pain in her ears stopped. She took in a deep painful breath watching as everything slowly came back in to focus. She felt awful her gaze drifted upwards as she realized that she was back in hers and Xena's room at the house.

She could feel the pain in her body as she caught sight of her lover who was standing over her the concern in her eyes. Xena looked down watching as the green light that had filled her lovers iris's slowly faded away as her eyes returned to normal. She leaned closer keeping her voice low and gently. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply she could see the tears in her lovers eyes she groaned ignoring her pain as she spoke. "You're…crying?" Xena eased up her fingers wiping away the tears. Right now she needed the younger to keep her mind on healing before she confronted her with what she now knew. "I was worried about you."

She leaned over taking hold of the water skin which she'd filled with healer's herbs easing it up to the younger woman's lips. "Here drink this it's going to make you feel better." Gabrielle blinked something really didn't feel right but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She felt the other woman ease up her head as she started to drink. She paused as a strange taste found her tongue which was odd and out of place, it was the tingle of ginger hitting her throat as she swallowed. She blinked as her mind tried to work out why it was there only for her thoughts to mentality freeze in panic. Her lover knew about the baby she was carrying! She half coughed on the water causing the other woman to pull it away from her lips.

Ginger was only given during pregnancy to dull the side effects she knew that better than anyone. She felt the other woman push her back down on the bed gently as he coughing fit subsided. She found herself tensing as panic hit home she could see the other woman's face turning to concern. She eased up her hand only to feel it hit the bed due to lack of strength. Nothing felt right she was starting to feel tired and worn down and mentality exhausted and she couldn't think straight. Her whole body became still as it became clear what was going on. She had been given a sleeping sedative as well to keep her out until she was feeling better. She lay still feeling the world start to drift around her.

Xena leaned over the younger woman watching as her eyes started to close again as she began to fall back to sleep. She gently kissed her lips before pulling away. "That's it sweetheart go back to sleep." She watched as the green eyes looked at her for a long moment many emotions running through them all at once before they finally closed and the younger woman's body became still. She pulled the fur skin back over her as she turned to Aphrodite who was behind her. "I need time to think." Aphrodite nodded as she stepped back now was the right time to leave. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Xena looked down slightly. "I'll be fine." She paused looking up slowly. "Thank you for telling me."

Aphrodite nodded as stepped further back. "Your welcome." Xena turned watching as she disappeared in a flash of pink light and rose petals. Her gaze drifted back to the younger woman who was now still, she eased up her hand running it through the long blonde hair in a gentle motion being unable to stop her self as her hand drifted down to rest on lover's stomach.

End of part 27

Silvermoonlight

Thank you every one for all your kind reviews and feedback. My thanks to those who pointed out the technical issue with this chapter if you hadn't have said something I may not have realized.


	28. Revelations From An Unknown Place

_REVELATIONS FROM AN UNKNOWN PLACE_

Zeus turned watching as Aphrodite appeared in a blast of rose petals and pink light. He turned seeing the concern in her eyes. "Artemis told me there was a disturbance in Potidaea." Aphrodite breathed in painfully. "There was but the creature who tried to take the person was not successful, it was killed." She brought up her hand only to stop as a sensation ran down her spine, she turned as green and blue light blasted outwards as the werewolf forest god Christos made his presences known. His white fur gleaming in the low light as his huge black antlers rose skywards their veins of green and blue shimmering.

His orange eyes narrowed as he shook his head causing his goat like beard to flow. His huge black hoofed feet smashed the ground as he tensed the anger as clear as day in his eyes as the bulls tail flicked. His voice hit the air hard. "Which one of you sent that ugly five eyed bastard monster to the city of Messene? Because who ever did, is going to have to answer to me right now!" He paused adjusting his gold and silver gauntlets as his long elaborate gold hanging cloth swung. "This is the second time! The first time was in Delphi when my people were trying to ask for the Oracle for assistance only for her to be taken away!" Aphrodite raised her hand as she walked towards her friend. "Christos, please calm down."

Christos turned to her feeling his teeth grind together as he shook his huge mane. "I just had to fix the damage this monster did, I'm not feeling calm right now!" Zeus looked up sharply. "You killed it?" Christos raised his clawed hand. "No it keeled over as if it had a heart attack." He watching as vines and ferns grew out of the ground all in huge mass as they became bigger and wider revealing that they had something huge inside. He opened his clawed hand watching as the huge dead monster was flung out it landed next to the long table close to the throne its white dead eyes staring in to nothing. It had huge oddly deformed jaws which had four sections but it only had three legs the other was missing. Its black body had faded tribal symbols and it had a thick band of yellow fur going down from its head to its tail.

Zeus moved closer staring at the nine foot creature he turned to Aphrodite. "Is this the same as the one you saw?" Aphrodite moved closer looking at the four sectioned jaw. "It's similar but the markings are the same, Ares said he had seen them before on a man who was from the land of Australis." Zeus narrowed his gaze. "He was with you?" Aphrodite raised her hand. "I needed his help he didn't interfere in any way." Zeus looked at the huge jaws watching as the vines disappeared as Christos eyed them both. "My son is right these markings are from the land of Terra Australis which is ruled by the serpent god Ngalyod."

He put his hand on the jaws prying them open watching as two huge long tongues rolled out. "He's the god of dreams and when I say dreams I do mean dreams. In his land anything is possible as the very fabric of the dream world spills through on to the very land itself." He turned looking at Christos. "None of us brought this to you Christos, this creature what ever it is, isn't one of ours." Aphrodite blinked. "Is Ngalyod the true god of dreams?" Zeus stood up slowly. "Yes he is they even call him the Rainbow Serpent, very little is known about him only that he's looks similar to Quetzalcoatl just as Manaia does. The Aztec gods as you already know are the first gods and all gods are descended from them."

He breathed in deeply. "The elder god C'thulon created the Aztec gods as his children and as a gift he created the dream world. It was a god's playground where they could home their skills because they could imagine anything. The Aztec gods grew up though and lost interest in this dream world though and left it." He put a hand through his beard. "More gods came and all had an interest in this dream world, but none could harness it or mould it, none had the power. The dream world is very difficult to control and even harder to manipulate, until Ngalyod came along. He was able to harness the dream world itself."

He shook his head. "Ngalyod was not evil though he didn't want to keep the dream world to himself, he was very gracious he created tunnels and streams that stretched the length of world so every god in every land would have a piece from the vast dream world. He kept the source in his home land. From then on Ngalyod used these streams to give mortals dreams all over the world. Later gods were born who could control the dream world like Morpheus who has greater control over the part he owns."

He narrowed his gaze. "Ngalyod though is the most powerful dream god off all and always has been, he swims in the dreams of mortals as if it's a sea, he does the huge job of filtering dreams and nightmares and because of him dreams flow." Aphrodite lowered her gaze. "What else do you know about Ngalyod?" Zeus looked up slowly. "Nothing more, he's a recluse who keeps himself to himself, if there is anything about him then it'll be in the library." Aphrodite blinked. "Do you mean the Olympian library?" Zeus nodded as he looked up. "Yes, I can't tell you anymore as I know so little about him in general."

He turned looking at Christos. "We did not send anything to your city, we would never do such a thing you are a friend of the Olympian gods you helped to rid us of the curse which was the Titans armours Horn Hind and Iseron." Christos blinked he lowered his gaze seeing that this was bigger than what he'd first realized. "My deepest apologises, I get ahead of my self I am still new to all this, I was an old werewolf once who was waiting to die and now I'm an immortal god and I still haven't grasped the scope of the immortal world."

Aphrodite walked up to him putting a hand on his chest. "Its okay stud muffin, don't worry yourself about it, you've helped us by bringing this dead monster here. We couldn't take the other one there were two many people around and they would have seen it vanish.". Christos put his large clawed hand on hers. "Where was the other one killed?" Aphrodite stepped back. "Potidaea." Christos shook his mane. "Gabrielle's family lives there!" Aphrodite raised her hand. "Everyone's fine Christos Gabrielle was there with Xena and they were able to bring down the monster, there's no need to worry." Christos nodded seeing the truth in her eyes he slowly turning to Zeus as a thought crossed his mind. "You said Rainbow Serpent is that name anything to do with rainbows?"

Zeus nodded as he met his orange gaze. "Yes why do you ask?" Christos breathed in stepping away from Aphrodite who smiled warmly at him. "Because before the Oracle of Delphi was taken by a monster like this one she said she was seeing rainbows in the clouds all the time she even asked my people if they'd ask me if I'd seen them, which I haven't." He shook his head. "She also told them that her vision wasn't clear and she wasn't seeing everything correctly. She couldn't even see that king Lycaon was dead despite that it happened well over a year ago." Zeus turned meeting his gaze. "You say she had no sight?" Christos nodded. "Yes, my people told me it was if she couldn't recoil things important."

Zeus looked up sharply. "This much worse than first I thought, for her not to see, means that there is something wrong in the dream world itself at the source." Aphrodite stepped forward. "What would happen if both the dream world and the real world collided?" Zeus shook his head. "I do not know for sure. I heard a story once about a god from another land who was arrogant enough to allow the dream world to crash in to the real world." He put a hand through his beard. "The consequences were never fully listed but he lost two thirds of his mortal population with in the space of a week the god also lost control over his tunnel as Ngalyod had to fix the problem and was not happy with the other god's arrogance and hence forth he denied the god power over the dream steam."

He shook his head sadly turning to look at Christos and then Aphrodite. "I need to ask something." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "You need someone to go to Ngalyod's land, don't you?" Zeus nodded meeting her uncertain gaze. "Yes I need to know what's going on, because I will not risk the deaths of any more mortals in this land. We've already suffered a loss's when our underworld went out of control because the great up evil in the lands of Mexica." Aphrodite breathed in deeply meeting Zeus's gaze. "Why send me why not send Ares or Athena, are they not more suited to this?" Zeus turned slowly to her. "You said it yourself Ares is in no condition to go places, Athena as much as I care about her has a terrible habit of manipulating situations to benefit herself. You on the other hand do things for others without ever asking anything in return and I need Ngalyod to see that."

8

Herodotus stepped in to the front room it was now morning and it felt like it had been a very long night on so many levels. He breathed in deeply as he walked up to the front door seeing that another note had been slid underneath it. A moment ago he'd seen Xena leave the house not that, that surprised him it had been a long night for his daughter's lover. Lila had now taken over in watching Gabrielle he breathed in deeply it was now time to tell Eudora and the others about the will. Hecuba was still asleep and so was Ophelia and her partner but they all needed to sleep. He picked up the note opening it slowly reading it only to feel himself breathe in sharply.

He closed the letter fate had now played its final cards as he'd expected it would. He moved in to the front room seeing that Eudora was awake and so was the blonde haired man who had a hand on his shoulder and was talking in to her ear softly. The others were still asleep he breathed in again he could see that the action was not one of a friend he could tell by how she was responding to it. Clearly his bastard father hadn't had control over everything there had been some things which had slipped his notice. He had treated this young woman in a disgusting manner as if she was property and not a person. He'd also heard Lila say that he'd beaten her if she refused to what she told and the thought of that made him sick to the stomach.

The young woman deserved so much better and he was going to ensure that she got it. She deserved to have a normal life free of pain and suffering. It was clear she had a partner but no doubt the relationship they had was hidden and not public to others. No doubt because she was terrified of the conscienceless of being found out and couldn't break the pattern. He stepped in side the room watching as she looking up sharply the man behind her with drawing his hand in a lightning fast motion. He moved closer watching as Eudora looked up uncertainty and fear playing across her face as though she'd been caught in the act. Herodotus slowly kneeled down in front her speaking gently. "Have you been up all night?"

Eudora lowered her gaze feeling unsure of herself she wasn't used to anyone asking her about how she felt or what she was doing apart from Agapios. She looked down nervously. "Most of it, I had a terrible nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep." Herodotus looked up slightly. "What was is about?" Eudora lowered her gaze to the floor. "About being beaten." Herodotus eased on his hand putting it on her shoulder feeling her flitch. He knew it was an involuntary action which she couldn't help. "That won't happen to you here, it would never happen and I would never allow such a thing under my roof."

He paused as he pulled his hand away gently looking at the blonde haired man. "What's your name?" Agapios looked up realizing he was being addressed. "My name is Agapios master." Herodotus shook his head. "I am not your master my name is Herodotus and in my house you are not a slave you are a free man, that goes for the others as well." He breathed in deeply. "You should wake up your friends there's something very important I need you all to hear." He watched as the confusion appeared in the man's green eyes a he nodded then turned shaking the others, watching as they groaned then bolted up right more so out of rough teen than anything else.

Agapios sat back down watching as Ceto rubbed her eyes sitting up right while Thaleia shook her head. He eyed them for a long moment. "I'm sorry to wake you both but Herodotus has something important to say, to all of us." Herodotus eased open the paper looking at them all. "Typhoeus is dead he died last night." Eudora breathed out feeling a sudden weight lift from her shoulders a weight that had been crushing her for what felt like most of her life. "How…how did he die?" Herodotus looked up slightly. "He coughed on his own blood it was a painful death but if you ask me a very fitting one. Ixion on the other hand has woken up but he's bed ridden and he'll be crippled for the rest of his life, his days as a warrior are over."

Agapios breathed sharply at long last the old bastard was dead he turned slightly feeling a dark thought cross his mind as he spoke. "Whose name did Typhoeus put on the will?" Herodotus eased out the other piece of paper unrolling it seeing the fear and uncertainty appear in all their faces he knew why it was there. All of them feared becoming property of Ixion as he was just a bigger bastard as his father. He watched as Eudora took hold of Agapios's arm he could see that she was afraid to loose him. With his father dead she could now take her own path but Agapios couldn't. He breathed in deeply. "I have the will here and you need not worry Ixion's name is not on it, it appears before his death he had a rethink."

He turned the paper around seeing the utter shock as it appeared on all their faces. "As his last act on this earth before he went to Tartarus he wrote Gabrielle's name on the will." He felt a smile form. "Once she's well I'm sure she'll make it her first order to free you all from slavery. As you already know she doesn't condone slavery of any kind." Agapios blinked as he tried to recompose himself. "What does this mean for Ixion?" Herodotus folded both papers slowly putting them away safely. "This means that Ixion has nothing as he lived of my father's money and has saved none of his own he is also not married. He now has two choices he could ether beg for Gabrielle's forgiveness and hope that she gives him a small sum."

He raised his eyebrow. "Or he can go and get work, despite his crippled leg and ruined hand he can still do certain jobs. Then he'll need to change his act so that he can marry, though I don't see that happening. As no woman will want to be in the company of a man who treats her as property and has no respect for her. So for him it will be a very hard life and he will suffer but it is a just existence, considering how he's treated you all."

End of part 28

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.

Terra Australis is the ancient name for Australia.

Ngalyod is also referred to as Borlung, as well as the Rainbow Serpent.


	29. To Loose Sight Of All In Front Of You

_TO LOOSE SIGHT OF ALL IN FRONT OF YOU_

Xena ignored the feeling of grass under her boots as she walked up the hill which over looked Gabrielle's family home. She couldn't sleep and she'd been up all night and now she just wanted to be alone to get her thoughts together. Lila was up and was now taking care of Gabrielle just until she got back, she sat her self down on the hill side looking at the sun which was just slowly coming up. She pulled her sword free from its scabbard she forced it point first in to the ground hard. She rested her head on the hilt closing her eyes as the intense pain she'd been holding back hit her all at once causing tears to trickle down her face. Gods this was so screwed up! She'd had not felt this helpless in a very long time.

She felt her fingers grip the weapon tighter she didn't even know where to begin, to find out that this child was hers was shocking enough. She already felt foolish for not connecting everything. Aphrodite was right Gabrielle was afraid there was no denying that, but it didn't make this any easier for her to take in. She didn't blame the younger woman for feeling that way, but a part of her wished that she'd told her about the child. Truth was Gabrielle had no doubt denied the possibility at first out of fear. Her lover had come so far in Mexica but she knew Gabrielle wasn't quite herself even now she was still struggling with her emotions.

She breathed in painfully she had wanted a family for some time now the thought had crossed her mind over and over again since Mexica. She liked the idea of a young boy or girl who they could bring up together. She had even thought about the adoption route, the only thing stopping her was that she was so unsure if Gabrielle was ready. The words Gabrielle had spoken to Itzli in Mexica before her death kept playing over and over again in mind. That she wasn't a good mother and that she'd come to realize that some things were beyond her no matter how much she wanted them. They were painfully words, words that said that Gabrielle had given up on even the notion of being a parent again.

Unlike her she'd never had the second child to show her that she was wrong and that she was good mother. She had been able to come to terms with Solan's death and her mistakes because she'd had Eve and had been able to play the role as mother for a time. She looked up slowly Eve was gone and she wouldn't lie that had hurt her at first but she'd never admitted it openly. The problem was that despite the pain she'd began to see the bigger picture of the time change which was that they could do everything all over again. They could right all their wrongs, be parents again and be there thought out a child's life. What person could ever say that they'd been so lucky as to be able to right their mistakes and relive things differently and for the better?

She wouldn't lie she would miss Eve and Solan for the rest of her life but knowing that she had this chance now meant so much to her. She'd already been able to get Herodotus to accept her and she'd finally become a part of Gabrielle's family. She could only see herself going upwards from here on in. She eased up her hand wiping away her tears as a thought crossed through her mind and a sense of strength took over. What in Tartarus did she care if this had happened? Granted it was a mistake on the Aztec god's part but it had created an unplanned miracle. That child was hers, part of her had created it and she wanted nothing more than to bring it in to this world.

Gabrielle deserved this child she deserved it more than she realized and she needed to be told that. She needed to be told, that she was right for this child and that they deserved to have a family together. She wouldn't lie pat of her was terrified by this whole thing and she was sure that Gabrielle was just as terrified, pregnancy wasn't short it was long ordeal and could be a brumby road for both people involved. They could make this work though she knew they could they just needed to work though it a day at a time. They both needed this more than they realized it was the thing that was missing in their lives and she couldn't think of anything that would bring them closer than having this child who they could both share and love together as a family.

8

Darkness a lonesome darkness, ever expanding in to a dark abyss with no beginning and no end while all around you an echoing silence. Gabrielle watched as the darkness faded but only to a point which lit up her body. She was sitting on the bed which was the only thing in detail in the room which had only a little light. Her feet were touching the floor and she was wearing her peplos robes the ones her lover had brought for her. She looked at them for a long moment only to stop as she caught sight of her heavy swollen stomach showing that her pregnancy was now full term. She swallowed feeling her heart start to race painfully.

She moved her hand over the smooth curve feeling the painful tears as they began to run down her face. She wrapped her arms around her chest feeling the coldness and fear take over. She was freezing her body felt as cold as ice, she slowly breathed out watching as her breath moved through the air. She couldn't see anything around her not a window not a door just darkness and she felt afraid and alone. She was about to move when the pain stuck her hard spiking through her stomach like a knife causing her lean forward as she tried to take it. She felt blood run down her chin as she coughed painfully.

The blood didn't stop it kept flowing down from her mouth as she coughed harder causing it to spatter all over the knees of her dress. She couldn't stop coughing the agony in her stomach made it worse. Blood just kept falling coating her robe turning it from white to red. The pain in her stomach suddenly got worse. She found her hand moving to the spot only to feel the movement of the child inside her as it began to shift violently. She looked down watching as blood began to flow out from under her hand she eased her hand away staring at it, only to cry out as long claws suddenly burst through her flesh causing blood to spill as she carried on screaming. The next moments turned to pure agony as a thick long beak bust through followed by a thick demon like head with two sets of upward pointing horns.

The red demons huge arms which were almost as long as her legs burst through her flesh sending blood spattering across her feet as the long three handed fingers twitched with their long black claws. Its snake like body turned violently the part which was inside her shifting and coiling causing her intense pain. The long neck turned so its head was looking at her, its purple eyes narrowed with their red and yellow cat like pupils catching the light. The huge clawed hands shot up in a violent motion slamming in to both sides of her head digging in deeply causing blood to instantly flow. Its mouth opened showing off its razor sharp teeth as a huge tongue came out wrapping around her exposed throat tightening slowly. She felt the panic take over as she tried to breathe, gods she couldn't breathe and she was in to much pain to move her arms all she could do was scream in to the darkness.

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open as she shot up in bed feeling the sweat as it ran down her face, she closed her eyes due to the piecing white light before half opening them again as he eyes adjusted slowly to the light of the room. She breathed in deeply feeling her heart thumb against her rib cage it was pounding so hard that she could feel the sensation in her ears. She looked around sharply realizing where she was she was in hers and Xena's room again but her lover wasn't present and the room was empty. She put a hand on her face groaning painfully her body ached and she could feel a painful headache starting up. She lowered her gaze realizing that she was naked as she looked at the cover which had fallen from her chest when she'd bolted upright in bed.

She pulled the cover put over her chest in a sharp motion before moving her other hand down seeing that her stomach was normal once more. She felt her eyes dart in panic she had to end this now she couldn't go through another birth like Hopes. She eased her self up so she was side ways on the bed ignoring the cover as it dropped down and her breathing became sharper. She could see her normal clothes in a pile close by along with her torn bloody robes which were hanging up close by. She ignored the pain as she struggled getting on to her feet ignoring the light headedness and her own heart beat as she shifting her feet slowly moving slowly towards her normal clothing.

She grabbed her clothing ignoring all her pain as she started to put it on piece by piece. It felt like she was still in a dream a bad dream which she wanted to be wake up from. She eased her belt on as then adjusted her skirt before pulled her halter top closed, ignoring the shaking of her own hands as she tied the thread then forced her feet in to her boots. No one was around and the sun was glaring in through the open window, she breathed in leaning down easing the tansy herb out of her money pouch from where she'd hidden it. Since it was the one place her lover never went, she respected her money far too much and had always said that her money was hers to do with as she pleased.

Her gaze drifted as she staggered to the herb cupboard which was already slightly ajar. Xena would never accept this child as her own or as part of the family. She'd never play with it or want to be around it in any manner and it was only a matter of time before she told her that. After all that was no doubt the reason that the other woman wasn't present right now. Because she didn't want to be in her presence or that of a child which wasn't her own. She grabbed wooden mortar and pestle throwing the herbs in to it. She found her hand shaking as she started to grind it down as she put the other ingredients in one by one. She grabbing her goblet filled with water pouring it in to it creating a thick watery paste.

She grabbed a water skin opposite which had water in it pulling the cap of in a violent motion then carefully poured in the thick watery paste before putting the cap back on and shaking the skin harshly to mix the herbs with the water. She put the mortar down feeling her eyes dart as the sound of food steps hit her ears moving closer to her door. She turned grabbing one of her sai blades forcing it in to its holder before turning to watch as the handle to the door started to turn. She didn't think as she slammed her feet in to the ground as she ran towards the window whose wooden blinds had pulled back fully, so the air could get in to the room.

Her feet left the floor as she jumped through the open window she found herself wincing as her feet hit the ground on the other side and the pain came back again. She ignored it as she bolted in to a run she knew where she was going, she knew a very quite part of the forest where she could get this over with and rid her self of this unborn child for good. She found herself running faster towards the thick forest ignoring the pain in her body and the intense headache which felt like it was going to crack her skull apart. She could feel her feet hitting the ground hard as came to a stop at the forest's edge she breathed in looking around her seeing that no one was in sight as she headed towards the thick forest.

She didn't think about where she was going only that she needed to get to her destination which far away from her home town. There she could get this over with painfully and quietly. She felt her teeth grind together as she shivered involuntary before walking forward trying to ignore her painful emotions which were going crazy in side in my mind. She couldn't take this anymore she wanted it to be over she wasn't strong enough to handle rejection anymore from her lover. She used to be so strong at handling it, that part of her had once been so strong but it wasn't anymore. She hadn't been the same since her return from Mexica and even she knew that.

She had lost part of her strength in that place so much was still haunting her from it. Sleeping with the Aztec god still felt like it was clinging to the back of her mind refusing to let go. Maybe because it had produced this child which she knew her lover would reject because it wasn't her own. Just the thought of that was like nightmare and she wanted this nightmare to end now. She felt the tears start to run down her face she could do this, she seemed to excel when it came to killing her own child and trying to kill Xena's which she'd done went the furies had sent her mad in the previous lifetime. She couldn't escape the inevitable which was that this child would destroy all she held dear and now she had to accept that truth and painfully embrace it.

Xena breathed in deeply catching sight of Gabrielle in the distance she slowly stood up. Her lover was walking up the hill that led away from her house and she had something in her hand. She felt her eyes dart, how had her lover gotten out of the room? Lila was meant to be looking after her while she was outside! She shook her head this was her lover she was talking about if Gabrielle wanted to get out of anywhere she could, because she'd taught her how to leap out of windows and open locked doors. Where was she going though? She breathed as a dark feeling hit her twisting an ugly knot in her stomach she knew the feeling it was the feeling that Gabrielle was about to do something terrible.

She picked up her pace feeling the panic take over as she ran in to the forest she needed to catch up with her quickly. Gabrielle wouldn't stay in sight long and she knew that the younger woman could make herself invisible if she got deep enough in to the forest and she couldn't let her do that no matter what. Gabrielle carried on walking feeling herself become numb as she walked towards the open clearing which was just outside of town. It was a strange feeling to see it again. She'd spent her life walking from place to place and most forests she walked through had become distant memories but not this one with its twisted brambles and huge central tree.

In this spot a very long time ago Xena had rescued her from the slavers when she had been no more than a village girl searching for life beyond the Potidaea. She moved her shaking hand putting against the largest tree feeling the hard bark under her finger tips. Such a long time had passed and she was no longer that innocent village girl anymore. She lowered her head feeling the tears as they carried on running down her face she had no idea who she was now. She felt in between lives and in between worlds, she was a killer who'd killed so many people and yet now she could restrain that violent nature. On the other hand she was trying to return to the person she was before all her pain and it always felt as though it was out of her grasp.

She felt herself tense as she turned around leaning her back against the tree trying to take the pain. Truth was that she was lost she had been lost for a while now, no longer knowing which direction to take in her life and regretting that she had no financial stability. She slowly raised the water skin to her lips feeling herself hesitate. She wanted a family she'd wanted one for many years now but even she could accept the truth which was that some things were truly beyond her and always would be. She could not change that or make it so and no amount of wishing would make it so, there was no point in going through the motions or playing pretend, she eased the waters skin up to her lips again.

The next moments caused her wince in shock as out of the corner of her eye a red fireball sped towards her. It missed her as it hit the water skin blasting it apart sending water everywhere causing the medicine to splash in to the floor at her feet. She blinked in utter shock seeing the torn leather cap and tattered neck of the water skin which was still in her hand.

"I don't think Xena would approve of you doing that Gabrielle."

Gabrielle turned feeling the blinding rage start to burn as she caught sight of Ares, he was standing by the tree opposite her. His face was unreadable as he lowered his hand. She felt her teeth grind together as she turned to meet his gaze. "You bastard!" Ares put his hand on his sword hilt. "Call me what you want but I just saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Gabrielle let go of what was left of the water skin as her laughter hit the air but it was a cold laughter even to her own ears. "Oh and how do you figure that!?" Ares breathed in keeping still he knew he was playing a very dangerous game here. Gabrielle had never had any real patience for him and he knew that like Xena she could hurt him.

The difference was that unlike Xena she'd go out of her way to make him bleed because she hated him so much. He breathed in deeply. "The child you're carrying is not Huitzilopochtli's." Gabrielle sneered as she stepped closer. "Is this a new sick twisted game of yours? If so I'm not amused in any way, shape or form." Ares kept still narrowing his gaze. "Come on Gabrielle your smarter than this, you always have been. You know somewhere deep down inside that something about this isn't right, it's been playing on your mind for a while now but you have refused to address it." He stepped closer. "But now you're going to have to because I'm going to tell you the truth."

Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "You tell me the truth that's so pathetic, you don't know what truth is!" Ares eyed her for a long moment. "That child you're carrying is Xena's and she won't approve of you destroying it because you're not in the right frame of mind." Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment only to hear her hysterical laugher hit the air. "You're a laugh a minute." She eased up her hand. "You don't honestly expect me to believe you, do you? What you're saying is a lie and it's not even possible!" Ares felt his teeth grind together. "Wake up Gabrielle! Stop being the dumb blonde of the moment. The Aztec gods screwed with your soul, they didn't put you and Xena back together correctly and they have created a flaw which allows you to break the rules."

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as a question went through her mind. "Why would you tell me this? You're not even meant to be here the deal with Artemis is still in motion, or have you forgotten that?!" Ares folded his arms as he carried on speaking as if she hadn't spoken. "The child is Xena's you can't destroy it! She wants to have a child with you and you're taking it away from her!" Gabrielle didn't think as she walked up to him not being able to control her rage as she slammed her fist upwards hearing his cry of pain as blood run down his nose causing him to stumble back. "What would you know about having a child taken away from you, you know nothing of what that feels like! You're a selfish bastard and I don't care for your moral view ether, you screwed my daughter Hope and made her pregnant!"

Ares winced in pain as he stepped back. "Yes I did and it was wrong and I'm sorry." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together had he just apologised? "Oh so this is your new interesting tact, to apologise? As if any apology you could ever give me would mean anything! You ruined of my life!" Ares tried in ignore the pain in his nose as he spoke. "Yes I did ruin your life! That's why I'm here right now to fix that, because it was wrong!"

Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Oh you're here to fix it I'm so flattered now how's about you crawl back down the Tartarus of hole you came from and get out of sight before I really hurt you, in a way you really won't like!" Ares moved closer no longer caring about the danger he was in. "You know, you want this child deep down you know it matters to you, your just hiding from it and you know it!" He wiped the blood from his nose. "If you get rid of this child you'll regret it for the rest of your life, you'll also be getting rid of a child that is in essence Xena's and it'll be the worst thing you've ever done and you know it!" He breathed in deeply. "You may hate me Gabrielle but you know I'm right!"

"Ares!"

Gabrielle turned just in time to see her lover appear the older woman unsheathed her sword in a fluid motion as she ran in front of her thrusting the point in to Ares's neck. Xena snarled as she eyed the god of war forcing the point in deeper. "You aren't meant to be near us you bastard, or have you forgotten the rules?" Ares looked down realizing now that he really was in trouble he knew Xena didn't have the leniency she used to anymore. He raised his hand watching as the fallen water skins neck came in to his hand. "I was stopping your girlfriend from doing something very stupid! She was about to drink a tansy based poison. Her minds not clear enough to tell that she put the wrong amount in, it would have killed both herself and your unborn child!"

Xena grabbed the skin she brought it to her nose instantly smelling the poison she dropped the tattered water skin neck forcing her sword point in deeper. "How did you know that it's my child, Aphrodite only just told me about that last night?" Ares eyed her for a long moment. "I have my methods." He ignored the pain as he looked up. "The Aztec gods screwed up but clearly for the better in your case. Because despite everything your unborn child is doing very well in side her body, it obviously has your resistance."

Xena sneered pulling her sword end away. "Get out of my sight now, before cut you open." Ares breathed in deeply he knew she meant that and despite what he'd just done it didn't make a difference. It was just nice to see her again even if just for a moment. He wiped the remaining blood away from his nose feeling the intense pain in his chest knowing that he had to leave now. "As you wish." Xena watched as he disappeared in flash of red flames, she took in a deep breath sliding her sword carefully in to its scabbard as she turned to her lover whose eyes darted in confusion and uncertainty. She put a hand through her hair in frustration as she gathered her thoughts together before taking a deep breath.

She turned raising her hands watching as the fear appeared in Gabrielle's eyes. "You were going to drink tansy?" Gabrielle swallowed looking down suddenly feeling confused and out of step with the world around her. "Yes." Her own voice sounded small even to her. Xena breathed in painfully she knew she had to stay focused and calm right now. Her lover was in a very unhinged state of mind, worse it almost seemed like she had just had a panic attack which was the reason she'd just tried to do this. She had promised her compassion and understanding and she would prove it to her here and now. She spoke keeping her voice low and very gently. "You over did the dose."

She sighed trying to keep her frustration at bay. "You could have killed yourself Gabrielle this could have caused you to have violent spasms and convulsions as well as damaged your stomach." Gabrielle lowered her gaze speaking in an emotionless voice. "I know." Xena stepped closer. "You should have told me about the child. You shouldn't have kept it from me, I could have given you the wrong medicines, I could have killed our child." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as her anger started to resurface. "As if you care for my child you never cared for my last child, you were happier to try and kill her while I was sleeping! As for your daughter you pushed me out of her up bringing and punished me all because of what happened with Solan!"

Xena felt the pain of her lovers words hit her chest she knew this was coming and yet it didn't make it any easier. "Yes I did that and it was wrong of me." Gabrielle sneered not being able to keep the venom out of her next words. "I gave you everything, I did everything you asked I even killed my own daughter by poisoning her and all you could say to me when you were pregnant with Eve was that the child growing in side you was good." She felt the tears as they started to stream down her face. "It was like you were saying I couldn't give birth to any child who could be good." She snarled aloud raising her hand. "Yet in the end your daughter wasn't that good was she? She nailed people to crosses and set fire to whole towns and sold people in to slavery!"

Xena breathed in meeting her gaze hearing the painfully truth in her lovers words. "We should have both been there to bring her up." Gabrielle side stepped. "There has never been any we when it comes to children, its ether you or me." Xena looked up slightly gods those words hurt so much and it hard not to cry when they were coming from the woman she loved. Gabrielle could feel the frustration and anger mounting. "I mean I'm still waiting for you to curse me for taking Eve away from you when I changed time, I mean that would be what I deserve wouldn't it? It would be so fitting since Lila's done nothing but torment me over not having Sarah anymore."

She looked at the ground. "That's always the card the gods deal me, it's like they just enjoy mocking me." Xena moved closer feeling a painful tear as it ran down her face. "Please I know things have never been good with children but I want to have this child with you." She breathed in painfully. "This is in part my child." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Oh please you don't really believe that do you!?" Xena stepped closer. "Yes I do, Aphrodite told me and she wouldn't lie to me, she's never lied to you." Gabrielle clapped her hands together hard. "Oh how wonderful I'm so thrilled, another miracle child, well we both know how that story always ends, don't we?"

Xena looked up sharply catching the sarcasm in her lovers tone. "Stop it Gabrielle." Gabrielle sneered as she began to pace. "I came here to fix the problem, because I'm not willing to go through that all over again. I'm also betting your tone would be different if it was Huitzilopochtli's bastard child inside my body right now and not yours!" Xena put a hand on her face feeling the frustration hit home gods this was so hard and it taking everything she had to keep in control of her anger. She breathed in she didn't care what it took she could do this, she could prove herself right here, right now what ever it took. She looked up seeing that her lover had stopped pacing. "I don't care ether way if it's my child or Huitzilopochtli's child, I love it just the same."

She paused watching as the surprise filled her lover's eyes causing them to dart. "Your right Gabrielle I was angry with you about Eve, I was unhappy that she'd been taken from me when you changed time. I was furious at you but I never confronted you, you had too much on your mind you were still recovering from being an alcoholic and you needed time to get yourself together." She lowered her gaze feeling more tears fall. "The moment was never right, first the werewolf King Lycaon and then Mexica it's like you never had a break and you already had too much to deal with. It's just when we were in Mexica I saw what I did, I saw how you suffered and how far you were willing go to bring me back from the dead."

She shook her head. "Then I finally started to see the bigger picture, you risked it all because you saw that we could both have so much more. We could have our family's back, our friends and we could do it all over again and make it right. The loss was great but the gain was far greater, and that's why I've never confronted you over the issue. Because I saw what we could have, I won't lie, I miss Eve I always will but I know she can be reborn here." She paused stepping closer to the young woman whose eyes were now focused on the floor. "I heard what you said in Mexica Gabrielle to Itzli you told him that you believed that some things were beyond you and always would be. That's why you felt you couldn't have a family with me because you think I'd never want a family and I know you're terrified of history repeating itself."

She raised her hand. "The thing is I do want a family with you, I want a family with you more than anything. I'm tired of the road, I'm tired of the fact that we've never lived our lives for ourselves always others and we've never done the things we wanted. I want to settle down with you I want us to be happy together, I want this child more than you possibly imagine." She moved forward not being able to keep the desperation out of her voice as she took hold of the younger woman's arms very gently. "Please I'm begging you not to get rid of this child. This won't be like all those other times we can both raise this child together and do things right." She eased up her other hand very slowly running it through her lover's long blonde hair.

She took in another deep breath not being able to stop her tears now. "I know deep down you want this child, I've seen it in your eyes, even before Mexica I saw the way you watched children playing and I've seen your longing. I know deep down you don't want to be here and you didn't want to take that poison, you were just doing it because you were so scared that I'd reject you or push you away." Gabrielle breathed in she could feel her anger melting away and tiredness taking over she didn't feel like fighting any longer her lover hadn't raised her voice to her once, she'd been completely calm thought out. Her lover's words were also true she did want this child more than anything it was her past that was making her afraid of believing she could have it. She was so used to believing that other people got what they wanted and not her.

She hadn't believed deep down in her heart that the other woman had changed when it was so clear she had. Xena had remained true to her since Mexica and now she felt truly guilty for not being honest with her. She felt the tears as they started to run down her face again. "Your right I do want this child, I shouldn't be putting you through all this. I didn't believe that you had changed and that you'd want this child, I was wrong, I'm so sorry." Xena slowly eased her arms around her bringing her close feeling the relief move through her system gods it felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest . "Its okay sweetheart I have a lot to answer for in my past." Gabrielle eased her arms around her feeling her tears run down her face. "I couldn't stand the thought of being alone again, I was alone for so long after you died in Japan in that other lifetime."

Xena tightened her hold. "I'd never leave you again Gabrielle no matter what happens and I believe this child is good and right for both of us." She felt the other woman shoulders shudder as she started to cry deeply. She took in a deep breath gods Gabrielle had come so close if she'd been more than a minute to late this could have been a different story one she couldn't bare to think about. She closed her eyes holding her lover tighter as she cried harder in to her shoulder. The younger woman needed to free herself of that inner pain she'd been carrying, it was the only way she'd be able to move forward. Once she was ready they could go back home and talk this over together and walk through it step by step.

End of part 29

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	30. To Do The Kind And Just Thing

_TO DO THE KIND AND JUST THING_

Lila looked up sharply watching as the door opened and Gabrielle walked through closely followed by Xena. She felt her breath come out all at once in relief as she put her hands together watching as her mother and father looked up from the table. It had been so sudden Gabrielle had been in the bed one minute and the next she'd gone and she'd had no idea where. She desperately searched every room of the house for her thinking at first that she'd gone in to a different room. Only to find that she hadn't and it was clear that she'd leapt out of the window. She walked towards her sister who had a very distant look in her eyes. "Oh gods there you are, do have any idea how much your scared me doing that? Myself and Lector were about to go out and look for you."

Xena watched as Herodotus stood up the concern in his eyes. "What happened?" Xena breathed in noticing that Gabrielle was still far too deep in her thoughts and not really listening. "Gabrielle just took a walk, it's my fault I put far too much henbane in her medicine. It can play tricks with your mind. She thought she was a danger and did what I taught her to do which is to go safer ground." It was a lie but it was good enough one and it would have to do for now until she could get things straightened out. She moved the younger woman forward very gently. "I need to get Gabrielle back in bed." Lila watched as Lector entered the room. "You can't go right now." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Can't it wait, now really isn't a good time."

Lila shook her head. "No it can't." she ignored Xena's uncertain look as she moved towards her sister who didn't look up. "Gabrielle?" She put a hand on her arm watching as her sisters hazy green eyes met her own. "Your name it's on Typhoeus's will, he gave you everything." Xena blinked feeling the shock hit home. "He gave her everything?!" Lila looked up nodding. "Everything?" Xena turned to Herodotus who shook his head before speaking. "He died this morning, choked in his own blood, but before his death he wrote her name on the will and had someone post it through the door. I don't understand this myself as I visited him before his death. He said he'd write Ixion's name, so I have no idea why he changed his mind."

Lila opened her arms trying to get her sisters attention. "Do you know what this means Gabrielle? It means your well off and you can do anything you want, you don't have to travel anymore. You can buy all those things you want." She breathed in still getting no response. "I mean this is what you've always wanted isn't it? I mean now you can both work on having a family and settling down." Gabrielle looked up feeling the pain in her chest she had been listening but she was too tired to care. Even when her sister had said that her name was on the will the words seemed to echo past her in her mind. The word family was sticking in her mind painfully though, she spoke hearing her own distant tone hit the air. "Lucky me, I get his blood money which he no doubt spent half his life screwing over others to get."

Lila blinked eyeing her sister for a very long moment. "Are you okay?" Xena stepping forward gods this was going to be a very hard day she could feel it. "Please stop it, I need to put Gabrielle to bed she needs to rest and I need to be with her, it's very important." She moved the younger woman forward gently. "Just bring me the slave papers so I can look through them." Lila blinked. "Why the slave papers?" Xena breathed in deeply turning to her slowly. "I need to sign them so all the slaves can be freed." Lila folded her arms. "But legally you can't do that." Xena put a hand on her face feeling the frustration of the situation hit home. "I've done it thousands of times before, it's not hard I just sign them."

Lila shook her head. "Yes that's true in slave trading cases if you're returning illegal slaves but it won't work here. Only Gabrielle's name can free them because she's the sole name on the will." Xena closed her eyes before opening them. "Oh gods you can't be serious! I'm her lover I should have the right to sign her papers!" Lila looked up sharply ignoring everyone's surprise Xena very rarely shouted and for her to do so, meant that she was under a lot of pressure at this moment and she had reached her breaking point. "If you were married then the will becomes your owner ship as much as hers." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Well then here's a great test for you, find me a loop hole! I don't care how you do it, just find me one that will allow me to take control of the will temporally!"

She turned moving her lover towards their room opening the door then closed it behind her as she brought the younger woman through. Gods it felt like it was one thing after another. She'd apologise later for her harsh tone. She breathed in moving her lover towards the bed gently seating her on it. She slowly kneeled down in front of her watching as she looked up. "Let's go to bed together okay?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze as the other woman pulled her boots off. "He gave me his will? Why, I mean he hated me?" Xena put her boots aside carefully then eased both her wrists gauntlets off one after the other. "Don't think about it sweetheart." She stood up slowly freeing her sword from her back putting it next to the bed along with her Chakram. She was so tired she'd been awake all night and now it was finally catching up with her.

She eased her armour off carefully putting it next to the bed ignoring the dull clunk as the final piece hit the floor then pulled her boots off. She eased the cover up watching as the younger woman moved herself underneath slowly. She got in next to her wrapping her arms around her pulling her close the window blinds at had been shut and locked. She felt Gabrielle tense for a moment before becoming still, it was clear that she was tired to and that she'd not been well enough to be out of bed. She gently kissed her as she pulled the cover up over them both watching as the green eyes looked up the haziness in them slowly changed as the tiredness took over and they slowly closed. They had so much to talk about but now wasn't the right time they both needed to get their heads together and they needed to rest. She breathed in not being able to stop the tiredness as it took over all at once. She felt her eyes start to slowly close as she drifted off in to the darkness of her dreams keeping a tight hold on the younger woman not daring to let her go.

8

Xena groaned feeling her dreams shatter she could feel something shaking her, why now? She grabbed her sword violently as she opened her eyes slowly she watched as Herodotus came in to view. He looked down eyeing her sword point which was now pointed at his throat. She carefully easing her other arm free of her lover, who murmured something incoherently in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes turning on to her back as she lowered her sword hearing the point hit the floor hard and she let of the hilt. "Sorry force of habit." Herodotus slowly pulled up the chair seating him self next to her, he looked at Gabrielle who was still sleeping soundly. "Its okay you don't have to explain, I still sleep with a dagger under my pillow."

Xena sat up slightly meeting his concerned gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude to Lila I'll apologise as soon as I get the chance. I didn't get any sleep last night and I was starting to feel it." Herodotus looked up seeing at the closed window it was now dark outside. "I gathered as much you've both been asleep all day, we all thought it best to leave you alone." He put a hand on his beard. "You don't have to apologise ether we all have a right to have a bad day once in a while." He slowly eased the papers out of his pocket. "I only came to wake you because Lila has found that loophole you needed, apparently under Potidaean law if you are engaged the rules work the same as if you're married."

He looked at the slave papers watching as Xena pulled herself in to a sitting position so she was facing him. He watched as she took the papers looking at them. "So we can say that you're already engaged for now, true it will be a little white lie but I'm sure the Potidaean council won't think twice to question it." He eased up his hand. "Then when the times right and you both choose to you'll no doubt get married and no one will think anything off this. For now though this little white lie will give you the power to sign the slave papers right now and free these people, Lila's already written up and sent a letter to the council regarding the subject of your engagement so everything's been taken care off."

Xena breathed in as she put the papers down then eased her boots on. "Thank you." Herodotus smiled as he stood up. "You're very welcome." He paused watching as she stood up stretched slightly. "Are you sure you don't need to sleep any longer?" Xena smiled picking up the papers. "No I'm feeling much better now and I need to do this, none of these people deserve to be slaves." Herodotus put a hand on her shoulder. "Will Gabrielle be okay?" Xena turned to her lover who was still sleeping. "I think she'll be fine for a few minutes." She looked up slightly. "Where are the slaves?" Herodotus breathed in deeply. "In the front room with Eudora they've all been very patient but I think now they deserve their freedom."

Xena raised an eyebrow as they both walked towards the door. "How is she doing?" Herodotus shook his head sadly. "She's doing well but she's so unsure of herself. I don't think she knows what's expected of her and it would seem that something passed my fathers notice." Xena took one of Gabrielle's quills of the desk from the ink well before closed the door gently behind her. "Really what did he miss?" Herodotus sighed aloud. "He didn't see that she's romantically involved with Agapios, the sighs are all there but you have to look very closely to see them. No doubt Eudora's still far to scared to tell anyone, because he's still a slave and she'll get in to trouble. I'm guessing they've been hiding this for a long time because they'd both be killed if it ever came out."

He put a hand through his beard. "I'm sure as well that this has gone far beyond just kissing, my father's cruel environment would have ensured that along with making it so she couldn't have boyfriends or even friends." Xena put her hand on her face. "Gods this is so messed up." Herodotus patted her shoulder. "Just be gentle with her okay? She might just take it the wrong way." Xena walked away from him heading towards the front room. "Don't worry I can do this I've had lots of practice." She looked in side watching as the slaves and Eudora came in to view. Lots of practice yeah right, like that was true, in truth this was not her strong suite it was still Gabrielle's but right now she'd have to give it a go.

She turned watching as Hecuba smiled from the kitchen where she was sitting with Ophelia and Lysandra at the kitchen table. Oh yeah she was really looking forward to this, she forced a smile before stepping inside the room watching as everyone looked up. She coughed to clear her throat as she walked over to the empty sideways couch sitting down. She eased up the quill seeing the uncertainty in everyone's faces. "I'm sure you all know who I am, so there's no need for introductions." Eudora swallowed nervously. "Where's Gabrielle, I heard she got out of bed this morning by mistake?" Xena eased up the papers. "She's still sleeping she needs her rest."

Eudora blinked in confusion. "Then she's not able to sign the papers right now?" Xena smiled easing up the papers. "No she can't but I can and I'm going to sign them right here, right now." Eudora stood up slowly. "You can't sign Agapios, Ceto's or Thaleia's papers, its illegal!" She stopped pulling back as the dark haired woman looked up her blue eyes darting. She lowered her head. "Sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn, I forget my place." Xena felt a slight smile form. "Say what ever you feel I'm used to the strong women in this family telling me how they feel." Eudora looked up blinking in surprise, she put her hands together not being able to stop her next words. "Please don't sell them there my friends and I care about Agapios."

Xena eased up her quill. "I have no intention of selling any one in this room least of all Agapios. My self and Gabrielle are engaged so I have the full rights to these slave papers and my signature is legal. I fully intend to sign these papers and free all your friends from slavery." She eased up Gabrielle's white quill. "As Gabrielle has told you, she hates slavery and I share her view." She ignored their utter shock as she slowly signed the first paper then eased it up. "Ceto?" She watched as the woman with dark brown hair and dark green eyes stood up slowly taking the scroll from her hand. "Your officially free I apologise that my signature isn't as nice as Gabrielle's." She carefully signed the next paper. "Thaleia?"

The woman with brown eyes and black hair stood up slowly taking her scroll. "This ones yours, your now free." She breathed in writing her name on the last scroll then turned to the man with green eyes and curly blonde hair. "This one is yours Agapios, you can now live your life as you wish." She leaned forward handing him the scroll. She lowered her voice as she looked at Eudora. "And be with the woman you love." Agapios looked up sharply as he took the paper from her hand. "How did you know about that? No one knows about that!" He ignored the surprise in the other two women's faces as they looked at Eudora who suddenly looked nervous over the situations turn if events.

Xena shook her head Herodotus had been right they were defiantly a couple, his reaction said it all. As did his body language even when she'd walked in they'd been sitting close together so close that if you weren't looking you'd miss the subtle touches and gazes passing between the both of them. "I can tell by the way you look at her." She felt her smile widen. "I know that look so well, I've seen it in my lover's face so many times as well as my own." Eudora stood up feeling the panic take over. "It just happened but believe me we love each other." Xena stood up she moved forward putting her hands on her shoulders feeling her flinch. "You don't have to justify yourself to anyone Eudora."

She breathed in deeply. "Typhoeus is dead he no longer rules your life, your life is your own now, you can be with who ever you want to be with and believe me no one in Gabrielle's family will mind about who you've picked as your lover." She stepped away feeling a wide smile form. "Take my word for it." Thaleia stared at her papers she was free it was such a wonderful feeling she'd been a slave for most of her life. She'd been captured when her people had revolted against the Romans. She'd had nothing to do with the war but her town had been captured in the process and she'd been a teenager at the time. Now she could finally experience freedom again it was such a wonderful feeling.

She turned to the other woman who was staring at her scroll with uncertainty and she understood why. Ceto had been born in to slavery she'd been sold off because she was in essence the unwanted child of the master of the house. He had been sleeping with one his slaves and he hadn't wanted his wife to know about her, so she'd been sold off at the age of two to her first owner. Slavery was all she'd ever experienced it had always been her life and now she was sure that the other woman was struggling with the idea of freedom and what it truly meant. She turned to Agapios who looked unsure of himself no doubt because he felt he'd finally been caught out and the truth had come out for everyone to see. "Why didn't you tell us about you and Eudora?"

Agapios looked down eyeing his slave paper for a long moment gods this had been such a long time coming. He was now finally a free man again he looked up meeting her gaze. "Because I wouldn't risk your lives I've seen what Typhoeus's is capable of, a woman died in his household once for no more than speaking out against him I witnessed the whole event." Xena moved forward raising her hand. "Are you talking about Eudora's mother?" Agapios nodded sadly he'd just been brought when that had happened and was still a very young man at the time but it was by far the worst thing he'd ever seen and he knew that Eudora had been terrified as she'd been in the room when it had happened as a young child.

She still had nightmares even to this day Ixion had been in that same room but had hid under the table curled up in fear. While Eudora had stood there in the centre of the room as her mother's life was cut short and her dead body had hit the floor in front of her. "Yes, Leliana was strangled by that bastard I witnessed the whole event." He lowered his gaze. "He had just brought me from the Roman border, I was a slave I couldn't do anything to stop it, it would have meant my life. Years later when my self and Eudora started our relationship we hid it and told no one. If Typhoeus ever knew that we'd slept together, Eudora would have been killed and I would have been hung or worse."

He felt a sneer form on his lips. "What do you suppose Gabrielle will do with Ixion?" Xena stretched her arms outwards trying to get rid of the ache in her shoulders she needed to get a bath. She'd get one once she got back in to her and Gabrielle's room. "I hope she throws him out in to the night personally but that's her choice not mine, I only wanted to sign your papers as for the money it's still hers." She moved towards the door. "I'm sure she'll feel better soon enough and you can talk to her about it." Her gaze shifted as she caught sight of Lila who was standing close to the door. Lector gave her a nod of approval as he walked past her in to the room carrying in some steaming tankards of green tea.

She stopped breathing in deeply turning to Lila who suddenly looked uncertain. "I'm really sorry about this morning I did not mean to shout at you, I was just tired." She lowered her gaze. "What you did was wonderful you clearly know Potidaean law very well and I have no doubt that you'll make a great council member." Lila eyed the taller woman for a long moment feeling a warm smile form. "You handled that really well." Xena shook her head. "Hardly I'm not Gabrielle she's still far better at this then I am." Lila smirked. "Oh I disagree I think you did that just right, I think Gabrielle would have been impressed."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Is she still asleep?" Lila nodded. "I was in there a moment ago she's fast asleep hopefully the next time she wakes up she won't make a break for the window." Xena looked up slightly. "That was my fault I gave her too much henbane." Lila leaned against the wall she wasn't buying that, Xena was very good with medicines and herbs she knew that because Gabrielle had told her so.

Every one else might buy it as a one of mistake but she knew better the Warrior Princess never made mistakes she'd seen inside her medicine cupboard everything was tagged and listed. She'd have to let it rest for now though, this wasn't the right time to say anything. She'd just have to wait for the right moment. She was sure that there was much more to this but the truth would have to wait for now. Xena breathed in deeply. "You'll excuse me I need to get a bath and clean my leathers." Lila watched as she walked by. "Of course." She breathed in before speaking again. "Thank you for what you said about me becoming a council member I really appreciate it." Xena turned patting her shoulder as she walked past. "Your welcome."

End of part 30

Silvermoonlight


	31. Feeling Out Of Touch And Time

_FEELING OUT OF TOUCH AND TIME_

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly seeing the light streaming through the window she had no idea how long she'd been asleep, only that for the first time since she'd been hurt she actuality felt better. She had had soothing dreams and no more nightmares or the strange visions of the places she didn't even know. She eased herself up slowly realizing for the first time that she was completely naked. Obviously her lover had undressed her at some point. She pulled the cover up over herself realizing for the first time that there was a smell of sweet herbs drifting through the air. She turned catching sight of the tub whose warm steam was rising upwards.

Gods how long had she been asleep? It felt like a very long time she looked up as the door to the room was opened and her lover walked in carrying her clothes which had no doubt been cleaned, she closed the door behind her sharply. She breathed in deeply as the memories of what had happened returned to her with a painfully crystal clarity. She felt the guilt hit home as she remembered what she'd tried to do, gods she had been so stupid. It was as if in that moment on the hill top she'd lost her mind. She could now see the pain in her lovers face all over again along with her pain, she leaned forward looking at her hands she almost gone through with it she'd almost aborted her child.

Xena looked up sharply the younger woman was finally awake she'd slept right through the rest of day and night right through till morning. She'd had a bath, then she'd undressed her so her clothes could be washed and cleaned for the next day. Then she'd slept be side her catching up on her sleep fully it early in the morning now and she'd just gotten up to bring the younger woman's clothes back in. She'd filled the bath because she intended to wake her up and get her in the water so she'd feel better. She walked towards her feeling a sense of relief that she was awake once more and that she looked a lot better. She put the clothes down as she took hold of the medicine bag pouring the contents in to the filled tankard.

She was pregnant and now she knew just what to give her to make her feel better, she came closer watching as the emotions played out in her lover's eyes it was clear that she putting everything back together in her mind. She felt a warm smile form as she put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey." Gabrielle swallowed feeling a sense of unease in the pit of her stomach. "Hi." Xena smiled raising the tankard. "I'm so glad your awake, I was about to wake you I thought you might want a bath." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she had no idea what to say or do, nothing she could say felt as though it could make this feel right. Xena stood up slowly putting the tankard in her hands. "Drink this it'll help."

Gabrielle eased the tankard to her lips instantly tasting the ginger which despite being mild still didn't taste very nice. She slowly drank trying to ignore it as she finished the tankard easing it away from her lips. "That tastes vile." Xena slowly took the tankard from her hands putting it on the side desk. "That mean it will do you and our child the world of good." She stopped still watching as Gabrielle looked up sharply she wiped down her leathers as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. " Gabrielle lowered her gaze she could no longer hide her pain. "I'm sorry, for everything, I didn't know what I was thinking or what I was doing." Xena breathed in painfully moving her hand through the long blonde hair watching as it spilt through her fingers. "You were afraid."

She shook her head looking up slightly. "Look lets talk about this when you've had a bath and you're up on your feet okay?" She stood up slowly taking hold of both of her hands watching as the younger woman pulled herself to her feet causing the cover to drop. She smiled as she helped her towards the tub. "This bath is going to make you feel miles better I put a nice herbal soak in it." She watched as the younger woman eased herself in to the tubs water wincing a little at the heat of the water as she sat down fully in it. Gabrielle breathed in feeling the warm water encompass her whole being, it was soothing and nice and the smell of the sweet herbs were drifting upwards making it all the more pleasurable.

Xena watched as she lay back she took hold of the sponge as she grabbed the chair opposite the bed putting it next to the tub then sat down. She slowly rubbed soap in to the sponge and began the slow process of washing the other woman's body. Gabrielle watched as her lover worked slowly on her arms she wanted talk just to break the silence. It wasn't an uneasy silence like they'd had many times before it was a calm silence but a part of her needed to talk. "Did Lila say that Typhoeus has given me his will?" Xena rubbed the sponge in gently running it over the younger woman's old healed shoulder wound. "Yes." Gabrielle blinked in confusion. "Why would he do that, I don't understand?"

Xena shook her head continuing her gently sponging. "I have no idea why Gabrielle, all I know is that before his death he said to your father that he would write Ixion's name on it, clearly on his death bed he had a change of heart." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "So that cruel, disgusting bastard is dead, how did he die?" Xena moved the sponge working on her back. "He choked on his own blood it wasn't a pleasant way to go out by any means. In a few days time your fathers is going to bury in a place where they put murders and those who have done shameful and disgusting things. The place is referred to as the field of the damned, as no ones whose buried there is given their coins to bribe the ferry man."

Gabrielle felt a sneer form. "Sounds like the perfect place to put him." She looked up slightly. "What about the slaves I need to get up I need to sign their papers." Xena moved her hand pushing her back down gently. "You don't need to do anything I took care of it while you were sleeping." Gabrielle looked at for a long moment. "How, I mean you can't sign the slave papers if the wills in my name, it's illegal?" Xena felt a slight smile form. "Your sister told me about a loop hole you see if we are engaged I have the same rights as if we were married." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "We aren't engaged Xena." Xena felt her smile widen. "Well as of right now we are." Gabrielle sat up sharply causing the water to plash all over the taller woman in the process. "What!?"

Xena ignored the water as she raised her hand. "What you don't like the idea of us being engaged?" Gabrielle breathed in sitting back in the tub. "This is insane." Xena smirked as she watched her dip her head under water before surfacing she moved to her hair rubbing in the soap ignoring the look of confusion. "Personally I like the idea." Gabrielle dipped her head under water getting rid of the thick soap in her hair, she surfaced taking in a deep breath. "How could you like the idea? You don't even like the concept of marriage." She stopped seeing the pain as it appeared in her lovers face which wasn't hidden in any manner, she lowered her gaze gods why was it every time she spoke she ended up being so unkind at times?

Xena moved to her legs working the soap in to them she did like the idea of them being married. This was her own fault every time in the years when Gabrielle had brought it up she'd just ignored her and then changed the subject. It was doubtful that the younger woman had even considered that now she might be coming around to the idea and had wanted to propose to her. Maybe a part of her wanted Gabrielle to like the idea of an engagement or at least be happy about it. The truth was that the younger saw this as no more than a white lie, so she could sign the slave papers granting them freedom and not something real or even meaningful. Yet she wanted it to be real and meaningful.

Gabrielle lowered her leg feeling her lover move to her other leg, she could tell that, that comment had hurt a lot. She breathed in putting a hand on her face. "I'm sorry gods I don't know what's wrong with me, I open my mouth and I say hurtful things." Xena shook her head. "Its okay sweetheart it doesn't matter." She passed her the sponge so she could work on the last areas of her body, she felt an inner sadness take over at the rejection. This was all very ironic, maybe this was how Gabrielle felt every time she'd ignored her on the subject and now she was feeling the same way herself. "You've been through a lot and I know what it's like, I used to say things like that to you a lot."

Gabrielle finished cleaning herself she looked up sadly. "That still doesn't make it right I love you and yet all I've done over these past few days is hurt your feelings." Xena picked her robe she walked over as the younger woman pulled herself out of the tub, carefully putting it around her shoulders. "I signed the papers granting all three of Typhoeus's slaves their freedom." She pulled her close gently kissing her head. "That's all that matters I know how much you hate slavery and I did this because you weren't well enough." She stepped back. "You should get dressed I'll go and make you some breakfast." Gabrielle watched her leave she suddenly felt very unsure of herself she'd never seen her lover act this way.

She'd clearly hurt her but she hadn't reacted to it with any anger, she'd just let it go. She lowered her gaze she had been just the same way in the forest she'd never raised her voice to her once, despite that she had been throwing all her anger and rage in her direction. Things had changed her lover had changed and she hadn't noticed. Everything was changing in truth it was just that she wasn't embracing it, maybe because she'd become so used to the pattern of Xena shouting at her when ever she screwed up. She'd had it for so long that it had become a norm and she had accepted it as her life, yet that pattern was changing and she finding her self still stuck in the painful loop of the past where she just expected nothing to change.

Xena had changed ever since Mexica she'd done nothing but stay true to her word. She been kinder to her, treated her with respect and she'd shown her very deep affection. She'd truly embraced their open relationship and was trying to become a better person, she had even stepped back allowing her to deal with things on her own. She put a hand on her face gods why couldn't she break out of the loop she was stuck in? All those years of being alone after Japan before she'd found C'thulon the elder god and got him to turn back time, had done nothing for her manners. She could be very hurtful at times and she lashed out even when the other woman was trying to help her. It was clear that this engagement meant something to her lover she'd seen it in her eyes. The truth was that she was truly feeling very much in between two worlds. She had no idea where to go or what to do and even though her grandfather had given her his will it meant very little to her. She didn't want his villa or his vast estate a part of her didn't even care for his money.

She'd never even had that kind of money she had no idea what to even do with it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd just gone somewhere and spent lots of money on the things she wanted, she normally just brought things because they were useful nowadays. Her life had lost its direction and had no idea how to enjoy herself, she just expected the worst around every corner and it made her do foolish things. She picked up her clothes looking at them shaking away her thoughts as she began to dress, her thoughts could wait for another time as her stomach was starting to complain and she knew she needed to eat something. She put her hand on it realizing that it was more than likely her unborn child who wanted something to eat as well as her.

8

Gabrielle looked up as she finished her porridge she was so hungry she just hadn't realized until now and this was her second helping. She looked at Xena who was reading through the will opposite her in deep thought. She looked up adjusting her wrist gauntlet slightly. "I still don't get it, why me?" Xena eyed the will watching as Hecuba stirred the porridge in the pot she had a warm smile on her face, she was so happy to see Gabrielle up and about as was Herodotus who was leaning against the table top eating a warm roll. Lila and Lector were in the front room talking with Lysandra and Ophelia. She looked up slightly meeting her lovers gaze. "I don't think there's an easy answer to this Gabrielle."

Herodotus walked over putting her hand on his eldest daughters shoulder. "Xena's right there is no easy answer to this, all that matters though is that you have the money and not Ixion and the slaves are all free." Gabrielle looked up watching as Eudora walked in to the room she nervously sat herself down in front of her. Hecuba pulled up a bowl filling it then passed it to her along with a spoon watching as she took it, the poor young woman was so uneasy she was like a frightened deer. She clearly wasn't used to sitting at a table or having food served or given to her. She was also afraid of what could happen when she spoke up stating her feelings.

Her gaze drifted as Agapios came to the room sitting in the chair opposite her she filled another bowl passing it to him along with a spoon watching as he grinned. Eudora looked at her porridge before meetings Xena's gaze. "Thank you for what you did we all appreciate it." Xena looked up slightly feeling a smile form. "Your welcome." Eudora swallowed a mouth full savouring the flavour before speaking. "Congratulations on your engagement we didn't know." Gabrielle swallowed sharply forcing a smile. Clearly everyone saw this as real and not that it had been done so Xena could free Agapios and the others from a life of slavery. "Thank you."

Agapios leaned over putting his arm around Eudora ignoring her nervous flitch which was due to not having open contact in front of others. "Ceto and Thaleia wanted to ask if they could stay here." He paused as both women entered the room nervously. "Well I think they'd rather say for them selves." Ceto breathed in deeply putting her hands together as she met Gabrielle's gaze. "We wanted to thank you for our freedom, both of us." She lowered her gaze. "I also wanted to thank you for the time when I was offered to you and you refused." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "What Typhoeus did to you was disgusting and I'm glad that he's now in the underworld, you all deserve to be free."

She breathed in clearing her throat. "We would like to stay here and help your mother and father just until we get our lives back together. My parents are dead and Thaleia has never known her mother she was born in to slavery and we just need time to work things out." Gabrielle looked up gods this was so sad, she turned to her mother watching as breathed in. "They can stay here can't they?" Hecuba breathed out realizing that there was no way out of this these people needed her help. "Of course." Gabrielle leaned on her elbow eyeing both women. "As soon as I get the will sorted out you can both have a large share of the money, I believe you should be compensated for all you had to suffer under Typhoeus and Ixion."

Agapios blinked in shock. "But you don't have to give us anything I mean it's your money." Gabrielle looked at her spoon. "Yes I do, I don't condone slavery and it never should have been in my family. You all deserve that more than anyone and if rumour has it, it's a lot of money." Agapios put his hands together suddenly understanding her wave of thought. "You intend to sell his villa and vast estate don't you?" Gabrielle swallowed her mouth full. "Yes, I have no intention of living in Typhoeus's villa or estate, I'll spilt the money from it's sale between myself Lila and Eudora it should be a very high sum for each of us enough to buy a house or villa of our own I'm sure." Xena leaned back in her chair. "May be we can buy a villa of our own in Apollonia, just like you've always wanted?" Gabrielle looked at her now empty bowl feeling unsure of her lover's words mostly because to her that had always been a fleeting dream. "Maybe..."

She turned to Eudora. "My father told me about your relationship, it was truly brave thing you both did hiding it like that." Agapios leaned forward. "Trust me the hard part was hiding it from Ixion, what do you intend to do with him he did survive after all?" Gabrielle pushed her bowl away putting her hands together. "After I sell the villa he will be forced out." She paused. "I'll give him enough money for few months so he can find work, as far as I'm concerned he's not welcome here." Herodotus folded his arms. "That is the right thing to do the boy must lean the hard way and that leg and his hand won't stop him living a full life." Xena raised an eyebrow personally she would have preferred it if that monster had killed him, because in her mind he'd be a bastard in everything he did.

Her thoughts were cut off a smashing on the door hit her ears she stood up slowly. "I'll get that." She breathed in opening the door only feel a sneer form as caught sight of Ixion the young man now had a wooden foot fitted, it was very crude metal and wood one which allowed him to balance himself. He had a crutch to keep his balance and he was dressed in an expensive shirt and trousers along with one boot. Speak of Hades and he comes to you, she eyed him in disgust. "Hello Ixion." Ixion held his crutch tighter. "Get out of my way you sapphist bitch!" Xena stepped sideways as he forcefully pushed his way in to the room. Ixion turned eyeing everyone in the room in disgust. "I'm here to collect the will and my slaves, give them to me right now!"

End of part 31

Silvermoonlight

I'm sure you've all been waiting for this :)


	32. The Hard Choices Which We Do Not

_THE HARD CHOICES WHICH WE DO NOT WISH TO ACCEPT_

Xena felt her teeth grind together as she eyed Ixion in disgust, she looked up watching as Lila entered the room with Lector closely followed by Ophelia and Lysandra. All she needed was a reason to hit the little bastard. She eased up her arm adjusting one of her wrist gauntlets as she leaned against the table opposite. Gabrielle slowly stood up eyeing her cousin not caring for the sarcasm in her tone as she spoke. "Well isn't this nice you decided to drop by and here I was hoping you'd crawl back under the rock you came from." Ixion stepped forward. "I don't believe you heard me right, I want the will now! I know you've got it, somehow it was placed in your hands!"

Xena slowly opened the rolled scroll in her hand feeling an evil smile form as she lowered her voice not caring for the venom in her tone as she spoke. "Oh you mean this will?" Ixion turned sharply. "Yes that will, I don't know how you got it but you can give it back, it's mine!" Xena felt her smile widen. "Yours now that's funny, because I don't see your name on it." Ixion turned eyeing her. "Your lying you bitch Typhoeus promised me his will!" Xena turned the will around so he could see it. "I'm sorry but your mistaken it would appear that Gabrielle's name is on this will, not yours." Ixion moved his hand to grab the paper only for her to pull it out of his reach. "No that can not be true he wouldn't give my money to your sapphist whore."

Xena didn't think as she grabbed him around the throat pulling him forward violently she lowered the will so it was within view feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Oh I think he did as you can clearly see that's Gabrielle's name written there and not yours." She squeezed tighter not caring as a look of pain and shock appeared in his eyes. "You ever call my lover that again in my presence and I will cut you open really slowly." She let go full force watching as he stumbled backward nearly loosing his balance. "This is Gabrielle's money that means she gets everything and you get nothing." She rolled up the scroll eyeing him "Along with the villa the vast estate and everything in the taverns upper rooms, you own nothing."

Ixion snarled as he turned eyeing Eudora. "This is your doing isn't it!?" Eudora stood up suddenly feeling Agapios's arm around her waist. "No I didn't do this Ixion but believe me I wish I had, you don't deserve the money." Ixion eyed her for a long moment he turned seeing Agapios's arm around her waist. "Tell me why do you have that slaves arm around your waist?" Eudora breathed in deeply. "He's my lover Ixion he's been my lover for a long time." Ixion blinked in shock. "You're sleeping with this filthy slave! If grandfather was alive you'd be dead, you know that don't you little bitch?" Eudora breathed in feeling a sense of strength take over. "Well he's not he's dead and you have no power over me anymore!"

Agapios turned snarling aloud as he spoke. "I am not a slave anymore ether so stop calling me one! I'm free as are Ceto and Thaleia! So you do well to be quite because believe me, I want nothing more than to hurt you!" He stepped forward keeping Eudora behind him. "I saw everything you did to her Ixion, you vile little bastard!" He raised his hand. "You let Typhoeus beat her with his sword hilt when ever she did anything wrong, she's still got scars from when the blade sliced her in the process. You even hit her yourself at times just because you enjoyed it you made it so she never slept in a bed she had to sleep on the floor with us. If she acted out of turn you made sure that Typhoeus locked her in a dark room over night alone. Some times she didn't get food for days because you made it so to secure your dominance."

He felt his teeth grind together. "You also had both Ceto and Thaleia sleep with you because they were forced as slaves to do what you told them and as I hear it when people don't comply with you during sex you like to hit them don't you?" Ixion sneered slightly. "Slaves are there to do my bidding." Agapios felt his knuckles crack as his hand formed a fist. "Yes slaves are but I'm no longer a slave and I don't take orders from you anymore, believe me when I say that if you ever touch Eudora again I will break that smug little face of yours. I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your natural life drinking your food rather than chewing it!"

Ixion turned eyeing Eudora. "You didn't save me you closed the door on me during the battle!" Eudora watched as Agapios came to stand next to her she could see the disgust in everyone's faces over her brother's actions. "Yes I did as I said before dear brother, there will be someone out there who's bigger and stronger than you and I have no regrets about doing what I did to you." She looked at her hand. "I hope I never see you again as long as I live, you're a coward you made my life worse than Tartarus, I hate you!" She watched as he stepped back the anger in his face. Ixion turned eyeing Gabrielle. "I hate you and your family, you twist people to your side, its disgusts me."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply seeing that both Lector and Lila were enjoying this she could see it in their faces. She looked up speaking calmly. "Both you and Typhoeus ruined these people's lives and yet you expect their loyalty, when all you given them in return is fear and pain. These people have left you because of all the suffering you caused them." She moved out walking to stand in front of the table so she was a short distance away from him. "Typhoeus was just as cowardly as you are, he pushed a young boy on to the sword of my lover all to save his own life and you're no different. You commit horrific acts to others all so you can be the one in change."

She folded her arms. "I do have a question though?" Ixion eyed her for a long moment. "What's that?" Gabrielle eyed his wooden foot. "How does it feel to know that you'll never pick up a weapon again as long as you live?" Ixion snarled feeling the rage build up he raised his hand eyeing his two remaining fingers. "I will fight again!" Gabrielle breathed in before speaking again letting her calm tone drift through the air. "No you won't your days as a hoplite warrior are well and truly over, you can't hold an Aspis shield in your hand anymore which makes you useless in a hoplite phalanx position and a danger to those warriors around you."

Ixion sneered as he stepped closer to her. "You lie!" Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment. "No Ixion it's the truth and you can't stand it because you're not ready to accept it. You've enjoyed your power for a very long time and you've enjoyed using it to abuse others now it's slipping away from you and you're terrified." She shook her head. "I doubt you've ever been alone, you've been surrounded by illegal slaves all your life and they've done your bidding but that is now over. You've never worked for anything in your life it's just been handed to you on a silver platter but that time is at an end and you will go out in to the world and pay your way just like everyone else."

She breathed in pulling out a small porch from her halter top. "Here's forty dinars it's more than you deserve, but its enough to get you to a city where you can get work." Ixion sneered as he eyed the pouch. "You've never worked a day in your whole life ether." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I have worked Ixion I've spent half my life saving others from people like you." She turned throwing the money at his chest watching as it bounced of his shirt landing at his feet. "Now get out of my parents house, you're not welcome here anymore. Come back when you've learnt the true meaning of honour, nobility and respect." Ixion folded his arms eyeing Herodotus in disgust. "You're the man of this house don't you have a say?"

Herodotus slowly raised his hand towards the door. "You heard my daughter get out of my house now! You are a disgrace to this family and you are not welcome here." Ixion snarled as he eyed him, he slowly leaned down taking hold of the money bag feeling his good hand take hold of the curved dagger which was hidden under his shirt he watched as Gabrielle turned away. "As you wish..." Xena sneered feeling her whole body shift she wasn't sure if her lover had seen Ixion's hand move in to position. She watched in what felt like slow motion as the curved dagger appeared moving towards her lovers turned back. She felt her feet slam in to the ground as she moved forward just in time to see her lover catch sight of the weapon in the corner of her eye.

She grabbed Ixion's hand ignoring his scream of pain as she held his weapon hand stopping his swing before it hit her lover, whose sai blade came up stopping with in inches of blade point. Xena looked around her ignoring the looks of shock and horror on everyone's faces. She slowly squeezed Ixion's hand tighter enjoying his cry of pain as the dagger dropped from his good hand clattering as it hit the floor. She felt her teeth grind together as she eyed him her patience had finally run out with this little bastard, this action had been a final attempt meant to kill her lover by stabbing her in the back. "You're very stupid Ixion you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy throwing you out of this house." Lector moved forward watching as Gabrielle stepped back he could see the shock and disgust in Lila's face as well as Hecuba's.

He smiled as he came to stand next to Ixion feeling his hand form a fist. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Xena kept hold of his arm pulling him forward and out of the door watching as Lector followed her. She carried on dragging him outside letting go of his arm violently watching as he stumbled back. She folded her arms eyeing him watching as Lector stopped behind her she'd give him his fun once she'd had hers. She eyed Ixion who slowly stood up. "You feel like hurting someone then how's about you try to hurt me you little bastard!?" She stepped back. "You've got a lot of nerve to try and stab the woman I love, so how's about trying me for size."

She watched as he got in to position. "I'll even make it easy on you I won't knock you off your feet since you've only got one!" She opened her arms. "Come on!" Ixion roared as he swung his fist she stepped back avoiding it. "You can do better than that can't you!?" She didn't think as she swung her fist around smashing it in to his stomach full force. She watched as he stumbled back crying out in agony, she eyed her fist for a second. "You like hitting women well come on and hit me!" She smirked as Ixion swung his fist she didn't think as she grabbed it in mid air. She felt a cruel smile form as she closed her hand hearing him cry out painfully as she forced his arm downwards. "Your pathetic you're all muscle and no skill."

Ixion felt the pain as his arm was twisted sideways he cried out in agony as her fist impacted with his face causing him to be thrown sideways as she let go off his arm, he felt the solid ground as he slammed in to it on his side. Xena watched as he got up. "Go learn what it means to be a real warrior." She wouldn't lie, she was enjoying this far too much. "You don't have the excuse ether that you've lost your foot and part of your hand I've seen pirates and mercenaries who have lost more than you and who were brilliant warriors in battle." Ixion roared as he came at her with all his might he swung his fist only to feel the pain as she caught his hand again. Xena felt an evil smile form it was time to end this she brought up her other fist before he could stop it slamming it in to her stomach again. She didn't think as she smashed her head in to his watching as fell to the ground in a crumbled heap as blood flowed down from his nose.

She breathed in looking down at him. "How disappointing and to think that you and my lover have the same blood running through your veins. It must be all that vile disgusting blood from Typhoeus, clearly it's diluted yours." She stepped away watching as Lector came forward he grabbed Ixion half pulling him to his feet. Lector eyed the young man watching as the money bag fell free from his pocket, he could feel his weak struggle no doubt Xena had softened him up so he could now have his turn. "You remember what I said to you don't you? That men like you end up alone with everyone hating them, well it looks like for you that's come true."

He smashed his fist in to his face watching as blood flew through his teeth as he hit the floor on his front. The pain of all from Xena's blows was now finally taking hold. He lay in the dirt holding his stomach as the blood streamed down from his nose and mouth. He raised his hand eyeing him. "So who's weak now? Because I believe it's you not me!" He grabbed the fallen money bag throwing it so it landed next his bloody face. "Now get out and take your money with you." He stood up slightly. "Oh and one more thing, before you leave." He slammed his foot down forcing him back in to the dirt before he could rise. "Don't ever talk to Lila like she's nothing but a sexual object, if you ever do it again I'll make sure that you can never father children." He pulled his boot off stepping away.

Ophelia watched as the dark haired woman walked back in to the house she could see Ixion getting up and painfully limping away from the house. She breathed in as he vanished in to the distance. It was a cruel but just punishment in truth he had been given the chance to change his ways and learn how to be a better man, the loss of his foot and fingers did not mean ether that he couldn't live a full life. He could still become a carpenter, blacksmith or farmer or even work in a tavern. He could even still be a warrior but he'd have to be city guard, he would never be a hoplite again those days were now over. She watched as Lector closed the door behind Xena she clapped her hands together in enjoyment eyeing the Warrior Princess. "It's so entertaining watching you, smash heads."

Xena rolled her eyes watching as Eudora moved forward picking up the dagger that had been meant for Gabrielle's back. Eudora looked at weapon. "I can't believe he tried to stab you." Gabrielle turned taking the dagger from her hand looking at it, she recognising the design. "Interesting it's a Roman Pugio dagger I assume this was my grandfathers?" Eudora looked at the dagger. "Yes, he made many trips to the Roman border I don't know why he went there though I wasn't allowed to go only Ixion was." Agapios looked up slightly. "I do, though it's not a nice thing as I had to come along for the trips, the bastard would go there on holiday every year he loved to watch the gladiatorial games and he liked Ixion to have fun in the brothels. They'd both get drunk and have as much sex as possible it was all quite disgusting to watch."

Lysandra stepped forward looking at Eudora sadly. "You weren't meant to have this life Eudora, your father put in his will that my self and Ophelia were meant have possession of you and your brother should your mother die." Ophelia lowered her gaze feeling the guilt take over. "Typhoeus threatened to kill Lysandra if I dared to take you away and I know he would have done it, I've felt guilty about that my whole life." Eudora felt her teeth grind together as the tears began trickle down her face. "It's not your fault that bastard took everything from everyone, I saw him kill my own mother in front of me when I was little. He would threaten to kill anyone who got in his way If you had tried he would have killed you and your partner outright."

She felt her hand form a fist as she took in a deep breath. "I'm free now and that matters to me as well as Agapios's freedom." Ophelia put her hands together. "Look you and Agapios are welcome to live with us if you wish we have a spare room in our villa and you two can sort yourselves out if that is what you wish?" Eudora looked around her seeing that everyone was being quite awaiting her decision. She breathed in deeply embracing the feeling of real freedom for the first time it had taken so long for it to sink in. She'd been a prisoner in that villa for so long she had lived a nightmare over and over since she had been small and now that nightmare was over.

She had her lover and her freedom and she could now choose for the first time in her life where she wanted to go. She looked up feeling her eyes dart. "Do you know that I've never sat and seen a sunset? I've never travelled anywhere or seen anything I want to see something off this world before I settle down I mean myself and Agapios used to talk about all the time." Agapios nodded as he folded his arms. "We've never been free I think we'd both like to have a few experiences before settling down." Ophelia paused looking up she understood it was almost bitter suite but it made sense. Nether of these two had seen freedom and it was only right that they would want to see things, she looked at her hands. "Well then I hope that you'll come and see us both from time to time our good friend Phemius would love to meet you I'm sure and our daughter Althea would like your company.

Hecuba breathed in deeply. "Your welcome to stay here for how ever long you wish, if you choose both choose to live with ether us or Ophelia its your choice we won't mind ether way." Eudora folded her arms. "Thank you your all very kind." She breathed in deeply. "You know I never realized until today that I've never lived my life the way I wanted and I've missed out on so much because Typhoeus stole it from me." Xena leaned against the kitchen cupboard. "He won't be stealing anymore from you, believe me, nether will you brother I'm sure it'll be quite a few years before he shows his face again if ever." Eudora sneered looking up. "I don't care about him, as far as I'm concerned he can rot out there." She turned to Gabrielle. "Forty dinars was far too nice."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I agree it was, but I'm a warrior and I have to do the honourable thing." Eudora raised an eyebrow. "I would have killed him for trying to stab me in the back." Gabrielle shook her head sadly she could hear the hated in the younger woman's words. It was hardly surprising after what she'd lived though but it was at the same time very sad. She knew that hated she knew how it felt and how difficult it was to live with. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "It's very easy to kill people but it's not easy to live with, it changes everything." Eudora looked at her for a long moment. "Have you killed people? I know Lila said that you can kill."

Gabrielle turned eyeing Lila who looked at the floor guilty before looking up, clearly she'd said this before they'd really stated to resolve things between them. She turned back to Eudora. "Yes I have and believe me you do not want something like that on your conscience, you have to live with that persons eyes staring back at you for the rest of your life." Xena raised her hand. "It's not a very pleasant experience and it can torment you even more so if it wasn't a death where you made an honourable choice and did it out of revenge or to suite a purpose." Eudora turned to the tall dark haired woman. "You are both such great warriors though." Xena raised her hand. "Even great warriors make mistakes and have regrets."

She moved over gently taking the dagger from Gabrielle's hand looking at it for a long moment. "There's a thin line between honour and dishonour and sometimes you can step over it with out even realizing that you've done so." She flicked the dagger up in the air catching it in mid air before pulling it up at the blade looking around her. "Any body want this as a souvenir? I'm not a fan of Roman weapons in general." Lector raised his hand. "Give it to me I'll sell it at the right price, then give the money to Eudora." Xena raised an eyebrow throwing it to him watching as he caught it. "Works for me, make sure you get a healthy profit from it." Lector put a hand on his chest. "Oh please I can make profit out of piece of string I'm a master at making money."

Xena smirked. "Says you, you know some might call that being a rip off merchant." Lector eyed her catching on that she was teasing. "Oh please I never rip anyone off, only those people I don't like." Xena folded her arms. "Oh that's how it is." Lector looked at the dagger. "I don't know what your complaining about no one in there right mind would ever rip you off." He laughed slightly. "I mean you just have to stare them down and they'd give you a discount." Xena smirked raising her hand. "Yes and it works for me." Hecuba shook her head seeing that this was the right moment to break up their playful banter. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry now who would like to help me cook something nice?"

Lila put her hands together. "Well I'm hungry who wants beef stew and dumplings?" Xena turned sharply. "Dumplings you're talking about the little red filled ones right?" Lila smirked walking over to the kitchen pulling out a thick rack of meat which she'd brought at the market this morning. "Of course we wouldn't make stew without the dumplings." Hecuba watched as everyone moved forward she turned stopping Eudora and Agapios as they came forward. "No you two don't have to cook anything I think you've done enough cooking its time that you relaxed." She turned to Ceto and Thaleia. "That applies to you two as well go sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

8

Xena watched as Hecuba washed the plates everyone had, had there dinner and were now relaxing. Her lover's appetite had returned and she seemed much better as the medicine she'd given her was the correct one. She wasn't being sick or feeling sick ether which made her feel much more at ease. She slowly left the kitchen moving towards their room which Gabrielle had gone in to some time ago no doubt to just get a break from everything which was understandable the house was full of people right now. She breathed in deeply as she opened the door then closed it behind her, now was the perfect time for them to talk together.

She looked up catching sight of the younger woman who was sitting in front of the window which over looked the family's grain fields in Potidaea. Her lover's fingers were tapping the frame in frustration. Clearly she was feeling the deep frustration over not being able to talk about the subject it was no doubt the reason she'd come in here which was to think. She breathed in deeply. "We have to talk about this Gabrielle." Gabrielle let her eyes trace the window sill for a second time since she'd entered the room. She'd wanted to get away from everyone and she needed space to think about her unborn child who was in essence Xena's as much as hers. "I don't want to talk about this it shouldn't have happened it was a mistake."

She lowered her gaze mistake was in part the wrong word but she couldn't help it, it slipping off her tongue everything about this was confusing her right now. How had Xena even managed to give her a child in the first place? They were both women they couldn't impregnate each other, no matter how many times she tried to work that through in her mind she couldn't picture how it had been done. Xena moved closer to her ignoring the pain of the younger woman's words. "Gabrielle this is good and right it's not a mistake." Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to hold back her tears. "You say that but you do mean it!" Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking keeping her voice gentle. "Please don't be like this with me sweetheart I'm not like that anymore. I don't hide things from and I don't tell mistruths just to make you feel better."

She stepped closer. "You should have told me about this but I know why you didn't and I don't blame you. Please don't be like this with me, I'm not your enemy, I won't hurt your feelings because I believe I'm right. I don't want to hurt you I want you to be happy with me. Do you know how happy hearing this makes me? I hear this and I think it's wonderful for us, we have a chance to get things so right this time." She came even closer putting both hands on her lover's shoulders she eased up her hand moving it through the long blonde hair watching as her lover's eyes met her own she slowly leaned forward taking hold of her hands. "Please don't deny me this Gabrielle and don't try to take it away from me again. I promise you what happened before won't happen now I would never do that to you again."

She felt her teeth grind together feeling the pain start to well up in her chest before she could stop it. Tears started to run down her face as she pulled the younger woman in her embrace feeling the utter desperation of the whole situation finally hit home. "I want this so badly its part of you and I love this as much as I love you." She closed her eyes holding the younger woman tighter. "I want this child with you I don't care if it was a mistake or a joke by the Aztec gods." Gabrielle watched as she pulled away she looked away feeling the pain hit home along with the fear. "I didn't mean to go to that clearing I didn't want to I felt scared that you'd leave me if you knew I was pregnant again."

She leaned forward feeling her hair fall in front of her eyes. "I can't stand the thought of being with out you, I can't take it. I was alone for so long after you died in Japan. I thought if you never knew about the child everything would carry on the same." Xena moved her hand up putting it under her chin easing her head up gently so their eyes met. She could see even now that the younger woman was conflicted there were so many painfully emotions playing out in her eyes. "You have to believe me Gabrielle when I say I will never leave you again, because it's true you have to have more faith in me." Gabrielle looked in her eyes for a long moment. "I'm sorry I didn't have that faith."

She breathed in painfully. "I didn't want to believe that you could change, I was so used to you being you and going through the normal patterns. I thought you wouldn't want a child with me. I should have had more faith in you I just didn't want to believe, for me it was easier to think that you'd reject me." Xena shook her head keeping her hand in place refusing to break away from the other woman's gaze. "I deserve that I know I've left you many times when I should have been by your side and I don't expect you to be able to let go off that, I know it'll take time." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I should have had faith though I should have given you a change and I didn't. Even now I'm blaming you even though you've been nothing but true to your word since Mexica." Xena took in a deep breathe thinking through her next words as she spoke them. "I promised so many times and I didn't and I let you down in the past, I just wasn't fair when it came to us."

She shook her head sadly. "I just did what I wanted and what ever you wanted got ignored." She took in a painfully breath. "I won't lie, it hurts that you kept this child from me but I think if I'd have been you I would have done the same." She ran her fingers through the long blonde hair. "What matters now is what you want?" Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "I want us to be happy, what ever it takes." Xena took in a deep breath leaning closer so their faces were almost touching she knew that this was a normal response which her lover said when she wanted to keep her happy. "No Gabrielle tell me what you really want, not what I want to hear?"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze she swallowed looking at her stomach for a long moment. "I want this child I want to be a mother again." Xena felt a smile form she moved her hand away from her lovers chin putting it very gently on her stomach ignoring her surprise. "That's good because I want this child as well." She took in a deep breath. "When I heard you were pregnant, I was so shocked and I knew that the child had to be Huitzilopochtli's but I didn't care even that it was his, I loved the idea and I wanted the both of us to bring up the child together." She felt her eyes dart. "Then Aphrodite told me that it was mine and I couldn't believe it, I still can't believe it but it is true this child is part of me and a part off you."

She looked up meeting her gaze. "This is our child and the thought of that is frightening and yet so wonderful at the same time. To think that we both created this even if it was a mistake with our souls not being put back together correctly it makes me so happy." She moved her hand up running it through her lover's hair. "When I saw you in the clearing I was so terrified that you had it in your mind to get rid of this child." Gabrielle felt the tears as they started to run down her face before she could stop them. "I'm sorry I know it was a stupid thing to do, I just wasn't thinking straight." She breathed in painfully. "Ares was the only reason I ended up not going through with it, he destroyed the water skin I was about to drink and he stalled me until you arrived."

She tensed painfully. "I don't even know why he did that! I thought me getting rid of this child would make him happy as I'd be killing myself along with it I thought he'd relish that idea, since he loves to watch me suffer." Xena shook her head feeling a sneer form. "Don't trouble yourself with this Gabrielle. The bastard probably saved you to impress me and he should know better, if he hadn't left when I told him to I would have put my sword right though him, he knows he can bleed through my hand as well as yours, even if he can't die." She wiped away her tears then gently took hold of the younger woman's hand placing it on her stomach along with her own feeling the need to change the subject as a calm silence hit the air. "I know that you don't think that you're a great mother because of what happened with Hope but I think you're a great mother and I think you'll be a wonderful mother to our child."

She felt a smile form. "I think he or she will love you just like I do." Gabrielle breathed in feeling a smile form. "Thank you that mean's a lot to me you saying that." Xena moved closer. "You think that some things are beyond you Gabrielle in my opinion nothing is beyond you, you deserve to have this child and I want to be there by your side all the way." Gabrielle moved forward wrapping her arms around the taller woman. "That's all I want is to be here with you." She took in a deep breath. "I want you to be with me to bring up our child, that's all I ever wanted." Xena leaned forward gently meeting her lips enjoying the moment before pulling away. "You don't know how happy you saying that makes me feel."

She eased the younger woman closer tightening her hold around her at this moment despite all her fears and confusion over how this had happened she just wanted to ignore them and embrace this feeling right now. She felt so relived in a way she couldn't put in to words she felt the other woman's hands as they moved thought her hair then to each side of her face as their lips met again and utter bliss filled the moment.

End of part 32

Silvermoonlight

Some of you may recognise the end scene of this chapter as it was part of Xena's future vision which she was shown to her at the end of As The Winged Serpent Rises.

A hoplite phalanx position is when all the warriors lock their Aspis shields together in a long line, weakness in the shield wall was not tolerated, it had to be a unified formation, as a single point of weakness would allow the enemy to break through.


	33. Never The Simplest Path

_NEVER THE SIMPLEST PATH_

Christos looked around him at the huge Olympian library which was filled with rows up on rows of silver bound books and golden scrolls. It stretched out for over two miles and had shelves which reached the ceiling of the great temples roof. There were also books full of godly history which filled these shelves as well as copies of mortal literature and art it was a truly extensive library which had been around since Kronos's time. Aphrodite was seated opposite him she was shifting through another book. Aphrodite eyed the page she was reading feeling the frustration mount. "This doesn't make any sense what so ever!" Christos looked up slightly he'd been helping her research the Rainbow Serpent but now they'd found a problem, Ngalyod didn't allow passage to his land just like the Aztec gods.

She breathed in deeply or more pacifically, he'd only allow passage to a dreamer who could shift in to his world and bring others with them, through passage of something called the floating dream stone. She didn't understand the term floating dream stone and didn't know whether it was literal or lateral passage, there was so little on this God in the writings and it was making this so much harder. Christos turned the next page of the book he was reading watching as the image of a thin flat stone with tribal drawings came in to view. He eased up the book slowly so she could see it. "I believe I've found something which might be important." He put a clawed finger on the image. "This is very interesting it says that Ngalyod does not travel instead he throws this godly stone in to the seas and follows its trip across the oceans somehow. It does not say how he lets people on different lands pick up when it washes ashore and from it he gets a view in to their world."

Aphrodite eyed the picture for a long moment. "I think you've found what I needed." She put her fingers against the image. "This could be the floating dream stone which my book refers to." She paused looking at the sketch as a memory flashed through her mind. "I've seen a stone like this one before today." Christos looked at the picture. "Where did you see it?" Aphrodite leaned closer. "It's in the palace of Queen Sophia and King Damokles in Illyria, but they don't know about it." She narrowed her gaze. "You see it was fished out of the sea by King Kleitos before Sophia's birth. He gave it to his wife as a gift but when she died he fell in to depression and locked all his gifts to her in a hidden room behind the royal bedroom."

Christos eased up his clawed hand. "Well that's ironic because I have one of my people resting in Illyria's city right now. Bastiaan was spending a day there, he was about to make is way to Potidaea to check on Gabrielle and tell her about what happened to the oracle of Delphi. I can have him stay and find this item for you Sophia has already asked to see him." Aphrodite put her hands together as much as she didn't want to do this she realized that there was only person who could get Sophia to do what she wanted. She breathed in deeply before looking up. "Keep Bastiaan there, I'll have to talk to Gabrielle personally on this one and Xena may not like the idea."

Christos put the book down. "You mean send Xena and Gabrielle to the palace?" Aphrodite breathed in shaking her head. "Yes, you see Gabrielle has a complicated history with Queen Sophia, safe to say the woman still has a soft spot for her." Christos blinked in confusion. "Sophia and Gabrielle have history? I never knew about that no one said anything about it." Aphrodite slowly met his gaze. "It was a very long time ago Gabrielle was much younger and Sophia was a very different person. She was cruel and unkind although she had good reason to be a woman called Chara caused her great pain. Gabrielle put on a pendent which belonged to Ares it changed her gender to male and Sophia fell in love with her in that form."

She shook her head. "It didn't end well though when Gabrielle was able to change back Sophia had her chained up and beaten because she believed that she had been deceived. She later realized her mistake but it was too late to fix it, the damage had already been done. Despite Gabrielle being a woman again she still loved her but by that time Xena and Gabrielle had gotten together and she had to walk away, which broke her heart." She looked at her hand. "Sophia has now married Damokles who she loves but I think she always wanted to make things right. Gabrielle on the other hand has never returned to Illyria since that event happened she won't go near the place, even now." Christos tapped his clawed fingers on the table. "It sounds very complicated."

Aphrodite looked at the image of the dream stone again. "It is sadly." She hated that her mind had now been made up for her but Gabrielle was the only one who could get Sophia to give her the dream stone. Gabrielle would hate it though since the history between her and Sophia was bad, which would make this all the more difficult. She eased up a blank scroll moving her hand across the dream stone image on the book watching as it copied over on to the scroll instantly. "I'm going to visit Xena and Gabrielle hopefully I can get them to go to Sophia's palace." Christos stood up slowly. "I'll go and give Bastiaan his new orders."

8

Ixion shifted his wooden foot through the dirt as he walked away from Potidaea, he could see the town in the distance taunting him. He hobbled further up the road with his pack. He'd taken his clothes and some food from the Tavern but he was forbidden to take anymore someone from the Potidaean council had been there watching his every move. Everything else now belonged to Gabrielle including his horse, his grandfather's horse as well as the mule and the wagon. He spat on the floor in disgust looking out in to the forest whose dirt path he was now walking, he would have his revenge! He would kill Gabrielle and her bitch of a Warrior girlfriend before his life was over, he'd make her suffer for all he'd suffered!

He carried on walking ignoring the pain in his body as he carried on along the path. Maybe he'd kill Gabrielle's horse or burn down her house or sexually assault her. No the thought of that was just vile, he didn't want to touch her in that way, since she had already been touched by the whore Princess. Ripping her open and pulling out her insides piece by piece that'd be fitting if not very enjoyable end to her life. Maybe he could smash her head in with a club or cut off both her legs slowly while listening to her scream. Yeah he liked the sound of that long slow torture where she'd beg for death that sounded about right.

"Well look at what we have here its Ixion and he's crippled, how interesting?"

Ixion stopped realizing that he'd walked a long way up the road with out noticing anything around him. He turned watching as four people stepped in to the highway. He recognised their armour it was from Olynthus, they weren't the hoplites though but the mercenary swords man for hire. The lead man stroked his beard a smile of pleasure spreading across his lips as he spoke. "Well, well right were Nicodemus said you'd be." Ixion looked at them for a long moment. "Who are you?" The lead man narrowed his dark brown gaze. "Oh you don't know us well that's a real shame because we know you, you little bastard! We were sent by Nicodemus of Olynthus to end your miserable life!" He eased out his sword. "We heard that you're meeting with your cousin Gabrielle didn't go so well, apparently she kicked your ass."

He watched as the others laughed. "Not that I'm surprised by that she's way out of your league. I mean you'd have to be pretty stupid to take on Xena's lover, but then I guess you've never been that smart, have you Ixion?" He twirled his blade. "You travelling alone on this road kind of proves that point." He smiled as he put his sword away pulling out a long curved sword which was for gutting and disembowelling. "It's such a shame about Typhoeus I wish I'd been there to see him die, I hated that bastard as do all my friends here. All of them lost a brother due to him sending warriors to their deaths my younger brother was one of his victims"

He looked at his blade. "We heard the good news today though you didn't get his will Gabrielle did, that must hurt Ixion to know that you weren't good enough for him to write your name." Ixion snarled aloud. "How do you know that!?" The leader smirked. "Never been very bright have you Ixion? I've had one of my men planted in Potidaea, oh he was in normal clothes so you wouldn't be able to tell him from every one else." He felt his smile widen. "He saw everything including that monster taking your foot off as well as you being beaten up both Gabrielle a few days ago. He also saw Xena beat you up this morning he said it was very amusing." He leaned against the nearest tree. "We had intentions to assassinate you both when you left Potidaea but the monster did half the work for us."

He shook his head. "We didn't want an incident with your family so we've been waiting. You see I like Gabrielle and Xena and I don't want to make ether of them mad so I bided my time and since it appears no one wants you at home we can now kill with out any bother. It's kinder on you and your sister Eudora doesn't have to see me slice you open." Ixion pulled out his sword. "Bastards you said that, that old fossil Nicodemus sent you to kill me and Typhoeus, why?" The leader looked up. "Oh that's easy he wanted Typhoeus dead for ruining his chances of getting on to the Olynthus council. As for you, he hates you with a passion because you sexual assaulted his only daughter Ebony. She was deeply traumatized by your actions and it took her months to get better after what you did!"

He raised the curved dagger. "As a personal request he wants me to cut off your manhood while you're still breathing and since I'm a man of honour who doesn't go around sexually assaulting helpless young women who can't defend themselves, I'm happy to comply with his wish." He twirled his blade. "So let's get down to business because I want to hear you scream in agony before you die." Ixion swung his sword roaring in anger as the leader came at him he smashed the curved blade out of the way only to feel the pain as the big mans fist smashed in to his face. The next moments turned to agony as his leg was kicked forcing him off balance, the other three men instantly moved in raising their swords.

He looked up only to feel the pain as a sword was sliced across his good leg then another struck his back slicing through his shirt. He had no leather protection. He felt scared as another sword sliced across his chest he looked up only to see a heavy boot which impacted with his nose causing a sickening crack as his feet left the dirt. He slammed in to the ground hard on his back feeling cold blood drip down from his nose and mouth. The same heavy boot came down slamming in to his chest as the sword blade moved slowly downwards to his trousers. He blinked looking up seeing the leaders smile form as he moved his blade to his trouser buttons poking slightly a sadistic smile forming as he spoke to others who were now surrounding his fallen body swords raised. "Let's cut of the bastard's privates, it should be fun."

Ixion heard the leaders laugher hit the air he could see his fallen sword close to one of their feet he pulled out his hand desperately trying to grab it only to miss as it to far out of his reach. He looked up feeling truly afraid as his trouser button was pried loose by the sword tip causing him to struggle harder trying to get out. The next moment turned to utter shock as a sword blade's point suddenly forced its way through one the nearest mans chest causing blood to spatter over his shirt. The man's scream of agony hit the air as he was lifted up in to the air and then thrown from the blade. A huge shield appeared smashing in to the face of next man throwing him clean off his feet.

He could see the leaders fear as he pulled his other sword free as the figure moved fast ramming a curved sword in the other mans chest before he could block it. The huge tower shield came down smashing in to his face sending blood everywhere as his jaw was broken by the share force of the blow his dieing body hit the ground hard. The leader stepped off him in panic pulling back as the person's sword came up again dripping with blood as the huge shield went back in to position. The leader screamed in anger as he came forward only to cry out as his half his arm was served from body by the curved sica. Ixion watched as his arm hit the ground in a pool of blood along with his sword which the hand was still gripping.

He felt his eyes dart in panic as the shield came up smashing in to the leaders face causing him to stumble back his other sword hand flailing as the blood poured out of his served arm. The persons hand moved putting down the sica then came up grabbing his other sword hand twisting the blade then forcing it to his chest in one violent motion. The shield came up smashing in to the man's side throwing him sideways before he hit the ground. He could hear the gagging as the leaders life began to ebb away. He sat up slowly watching as the person moved over to only fallen man who was still alive grabbing the sica as they got closer. The curved sword came across in a violent motion slicing his throat open. He swallowed he could now see the person in detail for the first time it was a Thracian gladiator.

He could tell by the helmet with its yellow and red plumes and symbolic statue piece on the helm. He felt his eyes dart in confusion as the gladiator turned for the first time to face him. It was a woman? He stared realizing that she didn't have a normal bronze gladiator helm it had red and yellow weaving patterns running through it which looked almost tribal. The symbol on the helm wasn't a griffin ether it was a monster head with goat horns. The woman was medium build she was wearing a red leather halter top which had yellow woven tribal patterns in to it. Two arm heavy guards which went down each of her arms and cover part of her hand they were made with the same thick red leather and had the same patterns along with hanging tassels at the elbows.

She had red leather trousers which also had yellow tribal patterns and a heavy bronze belt at the waist. Thick red leather boots were on her feet. The huge tower shield was yellow and red with some kind of black monster on its face which he didn't recognise. He watched as she put the shield down next to a tree then eased off the heavy helmet putting it next to it. Long golden hair came in to view as the woman came to stand over him her dark green eyes meeting his. He could see scars from battle on her waist, but the most prominent was a long scar which went through her left eye and down her cheek. He felt a smile form as he eyed the dead and dying men around him. "So you saved me? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The woman eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "For someone who's related to Gabrielle you are pathetic." Ixion eyed her in disgust. "I don't approve of being mocked by a woman!" The woman turned sharply he felt the pain as her heavy leather boot forced him in to the ground. Her sword slowly moved to his face as her teeth ground together. "You'll show me respect because I just saved your miserable life and believe me I have no issue ending it!" Ixion swallowed rethinking his actions as he raised his hands. "I'm having a bad day you'll excuse my lack of manners." The gladiator eased her foot of his chest looking at her bloody sword she leaned down ignoring his look of shock as she wiped the blood off on his shirt. "Then learn manners because believe me I'm not a very patient person."

Ixion slowly met her gaze. "You've made you point now tell me who are?" The woman looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "My name is Chara." Ixion slowly stood up getting to his feet as best he could despite his bleeding wounds. "Okay Chara why did you save me?" Chara folded her arms. "Trust me I have no interest in saving you, it was requested of me by my god." She eyed him in disgust. "He has an offer for you one which will make all your dreams come true." Ixion laughed enjoying his own mocking laugher. "Oh please you don't expect me to buy that do you!?" Chara rolled her eyes as she walked over picking up her shield. "Then allow me to change your mind."

Ixion blinked only to watch as the shield turned to red and yellow light in her hand the smoke moved in to her open palm in slowly disappearing as she closed her hand. Ixion stumbled forward. "How, did you do that?" Chara opened her hand watching as the light waves came out slowly forming in to sword and then vanished like smoke as the sword revealed itself. She twirled the new blade in enjoyment. "How doesn't really matter, what does is that what your looking at is nothing. This is just a glimpse of a world that could be yours." She watched as the sword turned to light once more which faded back in to her palm. "You live in a world which is forced but where I come from everything can be created and made real."

She rose her hand watching as the light in her palm threw out a couple of gold coins which landed at his feet. She smirked as he leaned down stumbling to pick them up greedily. "My god would think a lot if you joined him off your own free will, he pities your situation. After all it's not fair to loose every thing in one day." She narrowed her gaze. "I know I've been there myself and because of him I'm getting everything I ever wanted." Ixion looked up eyeing her feeling the thick gold coin. "You would give me my chance at revenge?" Chara raised an eyebrow. "Believe me you won't care about your revenge when my god shows you what you can have."

Ixion looked at her for a long moment. "Why offer me this I'm a cripple?" Chara smirked as she tapped his leg with her sica's tip as he stood up. "Where I come from that leg won't mean a thing, believe me nothing you've ever known will mean a thing." She stepped away from him moving up the dirt road. "I don't know why my god wants you and frankly I don't care in my option you whine like some of the women I've screwed." Ixion looked up sharply. "You're a sapphist!?" Chara turned pointing her sword towards his face. "Call me that again and I will kill you, I don't care for your prejudice and no one said I had to bring you back only that I had to offer you this chance." Ixion put the coins in his pocket as he raised his hands. "Point taken and I won't complain since you saved my life." He watched as she slowly lowered the sword. "I'm interested in your gods deal." Chara twirled her blade. "Good, because I want to leave I hate this land." Ixion followed her as best as he could. "Where are we going and what do you mean by this land?" Chara eyed him in disgust. "Oh you'll see what I mean soon enough."

End of part 33

Silvermoonlight

A sica sword has a curved end and were very brutal weapons used in the gladiatorial games.


	34. A Path Which Is Forced Upon You

_A PATH WHICH IS FORCED UPON YOU WITH OUT YOUR CONSENT_

Xena slowly turned Argo watching as Gabrielle moved Meztli following her. She'd felt it best that they go out in to the fields by the house and ride together for a little while. The cold air felt soothing and refreshing for some reason, she moved Argo forward at a slow trot watching as her lover carried on moving just behind her. She turned her horse coming up along side her lover's stallion who snorted, she breathed in feeling the need to bring forth the subject which had been playing on her mind ever since this morning. "Why don't we go on vacation to Apollonia?" Gabrielle stopped her horse gently watching as Xena stopped next to her. "Apollonia…you want to go to Apollonia?"

Xena patted Argo's neck. "No I want us to go to Apollonia together we could get away and stay at Agatone's guest villa again. There we can relax and work things out and just get away from it all." Her gaze drifted slowly to her lover's stomach. "It'll be good for our child." Gabrielle turned her horse away slightly feeling her eyes dart. "There's still Typhoeus's will to sort, I have to sell his villa and give those who deserve it their share in the money, we can't just up and leave." Xena turned Argo moving up close to her side. "Sure we can, your sister is about to join the council tell her what you want to do with the will and have her do it for you, she'll probably enjoy it you know how much she enjoys reading documents." She felt a smile form. "She helped me to find that loop hole which allowed me to free the slaves."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor their engagement, gods there was so much rattling around in her head at the moment and she really didn't have time to go through it all right now. She had no idea where to begin it just felt like to much effort to piece things together. She looked up slightly maybe her lover was right, maybe it'd be good to just get away and relax. Maybe then she could get her head straight she moved closer to her lover only to stop as she felt her senses start to tingle. She looked up slowly turning in the direction of the source. "Aphrodite?" She moved her horse backwards as the goddess appeared in a sudden blast of white light and pink and yellow rose petals.

Aphrodite breathed in deeply she walked towards the bulky black station gently putting a hand on his head stroking it gently. "How is it you can do that?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "We've had two life times together, I've become very accustom to your company." Aphrodite stroked the horse's thick black mane. "He's a beautiful horse." The horse snorted causing her to smile. "Meztli he likes that name he's very proud of it." She looked up meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "How are you feeling now?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I'm feeling much better." Aphrodite moved her hand gently putting it on Gabrielle's lower stomach ignoring her look of surprise she closed her eyes for a second hearing the healthy heart beat of the unborn child.

She eased her hand away looking up slowly. "Your unborn child is doing very well despite what you've been through." Xena leaned forward in the saddle. "How can we help you?" Aphrodite breathed in stepping away from the black stallion who snorted again she felt a wide smile form. "Well I need a favour from my favourite girl group." Xena breathed in deeply great she should've seen this coming she turned to the curly blonde haired woman whose smile was as wide as she could make it, clearly she was playing cute. "What kind of favour?" Aphrodite slowly eased up a piece of scroll unrolling it so they could see the picture of the dream stone. "I'd like need you to get this for me."

Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Ah I see and where is that?" Aphrodite looked at the image she slowly turned to Gabrielle. "Its in Sophia's palace about a days ride from here." Gabrielle felt her gaze narrow as she eyed her friend. "No!" Xena slowly eased herself off Argo taking the reins. "You do realize we've just had a very bad few days!?" Aphrodite looked at the scroll. "Yes I know that and I know its bad to ask but I need this item, its really important." Xena looked in to the distance she could see the dead monsters body which had been dragged outside the city to the old crave yard on the far outskirts. The rumour was that they intended to bury it but it would take a least two more days to create a big enough grave to put it in.

She shook her head. "Why do we need to get this thing, I mean why not get it off her yourself?" Aphrodite breathed in deeply rolled up the scroll. "Sophia doesn't worship me she worships that hagster Athena and Poseidon." She moved putting her hand on Gabrielle's horse. "She knows you, she has always had a soft spot for you, she'll give this item to you I know she will." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "You know your forgetting about the really bad part, which was that she had been locked up and beaten in one of her cells!" Aphrodite shook her head. "That was a very long time ago." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Yes and for me it still stings!" She tried to move her horse only to find it wouldn't budge. "You know that I like to avoid Illyria I don't have pleasant memories of the place." Aphrodite eased up her hand. "You two got together in Illyria, it was the place were your relationship started."

Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "No that was Epirus." Aphrodite breathed in sharply. "No that was where you first made love, your first kiss was in Illyria and you know it." Gabrielle let go of the reins folding her arms. "What difference does it make? I'm not going there." Aphrodite unrolled the scroll feeling the frustration mount. "All I want is to see this painted stone, that's all I'm asking." She stepped back eyeing Xena. "You were both talking about getting away just a moment ago I mean this is a chance to get away from everything." Xena took the scroll from her hand looking at it. "So you just want this flat painted piece of rock that's it. There's no adventure evolved in this?"

Aphrodite raised her hands. "No, no adventure, I just need you to get this stone for me and help me figure out how it works. Once I get it working I'll bring Hercules and Iolaus with me to the place I'm going. Then you can both go to Apollonia and make plans for your unborn child among other things." Xena looked at the scroll for a long moment before turning to her lover she knew Gabrielle wouldn't like this but somehow this felt strangely like the right thing to do. Gabrielle had never confronted Sophia and she had constantly avoided the subject for many years. Maybe now it was time to help her by confronting the topic.

She looked up meeting her lover's uncertain gaze. "It's a one day trip Gabrielle, we can just get this stone and then go to Apollonia." Gabrielle eased herself out of the Aztec saddle taking hold of her horse's reins. "You can't be serious?" Xena looked at the scroll. "This is nothing but a painted stone and once we get it, we don't have to worry about this anymore." Gabrielle eyed the scrolls image. "You know that I hate Illyria." Xena moved forward letting putting a hand on her arm. "It's just a one day trip sweetheart nothing more than that, we can just stay a few days and then leave." She leaned forward gently kissing her head. "We'll be back here before by the end of the week then we can make plans and go to Apollonia."

She paused, feeling bad for her next words as she never liked to play on Gabrielle's conscience. "King Kleitos died not long ago Gabrielle, he did what was right for us shouldn't we respect him in death by at least visiting his daughter to tell her that she's doing a good job in her position as Queen of Illyria?" Gabrielle raised a hand feeling her teeth grind together. "Fine I'll go." Aphrodite looked up catching the slight smile on Xena's face as she stepped away from Gabrielle. She moved forward putting her hand on her friends arm. "Thank you Gabrielle, you know this means at lot to me I have an important mission which Zeus has sent me on and I can't do it with out that stone."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes frankly she didn't care what her friend's mission was she wanted no part in it. She had far too much on her mind and the last thing she wanted was to be on another adventure. Aphrodite was her friend though and she owed her for all the pain she had put her through in the other life time when she'd hurt her feelings deeply and pushed her away. She'd never been able to make that up to her, but this was the perfect opportunity to make it right. She turned to her lover. "We'll talk to the family tonight and then make our way to Illyria tomorrow." Aphrodite moved forward wrapping her around her friend. "Thank you Gabby." She looked up watching as Xena's smile widened.

She stepped back grinning. "I'll meet you both when you get to Illyria." Xena watched as she waved vanishing in a blast of white light and red rose petals. Gabrielle breathed in gods she was crazy the thought of going back to Illyria was just turning her stomach. She dreaded the thought of having to face Sophia again more than anything. She breathed in deeply may be she felt worse normal about this because of the unborn child growing with in her. Her feelings felt so much more heightened recently, like the crashing waves of the tide, she'd found it very hard to just shut off and relax. She did need to get away from Potidaea though after all that happened in this past week, she needed to go somewhere peaceful to rethink and re-evaluate her life.

_Inside the Royal Palace of Illyria_

Sophia pushed her long red wavy hair back as she adjusted her royal chiton robeswhich were white in colour with many gold flowing patterns which were meant to resemble water and oceans. Around her waist was a thick heavy decorative jade and gold belt which was just a symbol of her status as queen. Frankly she hated it but she was forced to wear it since she wouldn't wear the heavy crown. She tapped her white sandal on the floor as her dark blue eyes narrowed as she unhooked the heavy decorative belt throwing it on the chair close by. "This is a simple matter why is everyone being so up tight about it?" Damokles sat up in the chair in their royal chambers meeting his wife's annoyed gaze. "Yes I agree it is simple, it's just the others don't see it that way."

Sophia folded her arms meeting her husband's piecing light blue gaze. "I think this treaty will be good for our kingdom." Damokles shook his head as much as he loved this woman sometimes she could be really stubborn. He ran his hand through his full thick black beard. "Some people are afraid of werewolves Sophia and let's face it, not everyone sees things in the way you do." Sophia breathed in deeply. "We have one of their people in our city, who is clearly a warrior. If what my sources tell me is to be believed he wears the Horn Hind symbol on his chest plate. I mean isn't this just the perfect opportunity to bring him here and offer an olive branch in the name of friendship and diplomacy?"

Damokles shook his head. "You know the people who have allegiances with us are only just starting to embrace the fact that you have Seleukos who's a Minotaur as your body guard." He pushed his short black hair back. "I mean isn't this just a little risky? The werewolf city has an unbreakable allegiance with the city of Messene and from what I've heard they don't make allegiances with out good reason." He looked up slightly. "Rumour has it three cities offered them allegiances but they turned them down, apparently unless both cities agree on an alliance it will be rejected." Sophia felt a smile form. "Yes and that's why this is the perfect opportunity to embrace this and try to gain an alliance with both cities."

Damokles felt a smile form as he shook his head. "You really want to try this don't you?" Sophia felt her smile form. "Of course, I have a good feeling about this." Damokles raised an eyebrow. "You know your father was never this forward." Sophia felt her smile fade slightly it hadn't been so long ago that she had been sitting by his death bed talking to him as he'd passed away. "I am not the same person my father was, I want to give Illyria strength like it's never had." Damokles stood up slowly. "You are a great leader Sophia, greater than your father and you've done so much for the people. The worst parts of the city have been rebuilt and the people now have a grand library and beautiful amphitheatre in which they can see the latest plays and hear the words of bards."

He gently put his hand on hers. "I just want you to relax now and take it easy I want to keep trying for a family just like we talked about." Sophia lowered her gaze sadly. "We've been trying now for a year, what if I'm baron what if I can't conceive?" Damokles looked down this was a soft topic for his wife and it frustrated her deeply. He knew she wanted a child but her inability to conceive was making her feel very unhappy. For the first time in a long time he was seeing her mood at a low and when it was like that she wasn't always nice to people. Though everyone in the palace didn't mind an odd swing her mood now and then as they knew the reason for it, he was concerned though that it would get worse and the last thing he wanted to see was her become that miserable again.

He eased up his hand running it through her long red hair. "We will have a child it'll just take a more time that's all." Sophia looked up slightly. "I hope your right about that Damokles, because if I can't conceive a child people will see me as weak and they'll try to kill me just like they tried to kill my father." Damokles put both hands on her shoulders. "Elpidios failed in that plot as did Leuis and Abraxas when they tried to kill your father in their vile council plot. Xena killed Elpidios and both my self and Heli killed the other two. Kolina was involved in that plot but you showed her mercy and gave her back her position on the council and she is now Heli's lover.

He sighed sadly. "As for Chara." Sophia narrowed her gaze. "Chara locked me in a room and then sexually assaulted me she when I was younger, she made me hate everyone including you. Because of that bitch manipulating me, I put Kolina's sister to death and she was innocent and I had Gabrielle locked up and beaten in a cell and even to this very day I've never been able right things with her fully." Damokles raised both hands. "What I'm trying to say is that you now have very trustworthy people on the council who we both picked, no one will ever do that to you again Sophia. You are much stronger than you're father as a ruler and your people know that, no one will try to dethrone us." Sophia breathed in painfully. "I hope your right, I want to believe it I just worry sometimes, you're the king and I don't want my people to see me as your weakness."

Damokles shook his head. "People do not see you as weak Sophia you are anything but weak I wouldn't be able to do half of what I do as King with out your help, if anything you make my role as king much easier." He leaned forward gently kissing her lips. "So please don't trouble yourself in this manner." He was about to say more only to stop as the room started to rattle violently, he pulled her close only to watch in shock as the wall on the opposite side of the bed was blown apart. Pieces of wood flew in all directions as multicoloured rainbow light filled the room completely before fading away in to nothing.

He turned as the door to their room was forced open as the huge Minotaur Seleukos ran inside his hoofs smashing the floor. His huge sword came in to view as he came to a sudden stop blinking in confusion. Sophia turned looking around her looking at all the fallen pieces of wood her gaze drifted up to the wall which now had a huge hole in it. "What in gods name?!" Seleukos watched as she walked towards it he moved forward. "You're Majesty please allow me." Sophia stepped back ignoring the sudden rush of warriors who ran in to their room their swords high only to stop in confusion when they saw the hole in their wall. Seleukos moved forward looking in to the gapping hole he blinked catching sight of many shining objects.

He eased up a clawed hand seeing what was left of some kind of hidden door he roared pulling it off opening the whole area up fully. He turned throwing the half broken door to the floor. He looked in side the gapping hole seeing that there was no explosive black powder. "Majesty this is a store room of some kind, it was hidden view by what was a secret door." He stepped back watching as stepped in front of him looking inside along with Damokles. "May be the door's trigger was faulty and destroyed the secret door itself, I've heard of it happening." Sophia looked in side again she recognised some of the things instantly. "These are my mother's things, I recognise the golden statues they were my father's gifts to her."

She narrowed her gaze feeling the confusion hit home. "I thought he got rid of most of things after she died when I was very young." Damokles raised an eyebrow. "Clearly Kleitos didn't though he must have hidden them behind this secret door. I don't understand though why would he store them like this and not tell you?" Sophia slowly stepped inside the medium sized hidden room which was filled with all manner of statues and paintings as well as other beautiful items like royal dresses and jewellery which were on display. She picked up a gold and jade necklace looking at it. "My father always felt guilty that she died when I was young, he also blamed himself even on his deathbed for making Chara my lady in waiting." She breathed in painfully. "Maybe he still felt guilty and didn't know how to tell me that my mother's things were here, maybe he thought I'd be mad at him for keeping these things from me." She shook her head sadly. "Your saw him at the end he was so weak that fever he had some years before destroyed his body he never had the strength again that he'd had."

Damokles lowered his gaze. "Maybe he just forgot about this place Sophia." Sophia looked around her putting down the necklace she turned only to stop as she caught sight of flat thin piece of stone which had beautiful tribal paintings on it which appeared to be glowing. She leaned down slowly picking it up, despite that it was pure stone it felt as light as a feather. She watched as the glowing light faded away leaving only painted stone, she turned to her husband feeling the confusion take over. "What in Tartarus is this?" Damokles stared at the odd stone he had never seen tribal painting like it before, he moved closer looking at the images on it. "I have no idea I've never seen anything like this before."

End of part 34

Silvermoonlight

This chapter is going up early as I'm away all of next week I'll update again when I get back :)


	35. For What Will Be And What Must Be

_FOR WHAT WILL BE AND WHAT MUST BE_

Xena eased up her hand gently running it down her lovers back tracing the lines and contours in a gentle motion. The room was dark and only lit by a single candle it was dark outside and everyone was now in bed. She knew tomorrow that they'd have to tell her parents that they had to leave to go to Illyria. She eyed the younger woman who was half dozing as she pulled the cover further up her naked body in truth it was unfair that Gabrielle had to do this but the way she saw it once it was over with, they could leave. Truth was that her lover needed to meet Sophia again she'd been holding it off for so long.

It would be good for her to see her again and get the issues between them resolved fully, she eased up her finger running it down the old scar on her lovers back where the arrow had penetrated before going out though her upper chest. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "Gabrielle, are you awake?" Gabrielle opened one eye slightly. "No." Xena felt a smile form. "Really?" Gabrielle opened her other eye. "No I'm asleep." Xena eased her arm around her waist pulling her close. "You sound awake to me." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "That's because you're dreaming." She eased up her hand running it through the long black hair in a gentle motion feeling a smile form.

Xena eased herself up leaning on her elbow looking down at the younger woman as she turned on to her front her hand still playing with her hair in a gentle motion. "Then I'm having a very nice dream." She looked at the desk where Sophia letter was still lying. "What are we going to tell your parents tomorrow?" Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "We should just tell them its nothing but a short trip." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "What about telling them that Sophia has invited you to a royal dinner and you want me to come along." She leaned over taking the letter of her lover's desk. "This could be your invite, so to speak."

Gabrielle blinked eyeing the letter. "You know I told my family that letter wasn't important, how do you think they'll react when I tell them that?" Xena felt a smirk form on her lips. "You could say you've only just opened it and read it, plus you have the star medallion the highest honour in Illyria you could show that to them and say it's why you got an invite." She paused meeting her lovers gaze. "You do still have that star medallion don't you?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes leaning over pulling open her draw she fumbled around finally finding the thick gold chain she pulled it up watching as the old medallion came in to view. It was looking a little worn truth was that it had lying at the very bottom of her back pack for many years even during the time change.

When she had moved in to the new room with her lover she'd shoved it in her draw and forgotten about it. "It's here." Xena put the letter down taking the old medallion from the other woman's hand looking at it for a long moment. "You kept it even after all these years." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No I just forgot about it, it was in my backpack on my first trip to Mexica." Xena eyed the old gold which wasn't gleaming anymore. "Just needs a good clean and buff shine and it'll look as good as new." She carefully placed the old medallion down opposite the letter. Her hand moved gently downwards of its own accord to the other woman's stomach feeling the need to change the subject. "Do you think our child is a boy or a girl?"

Gabrielle turned sharply meeting her gaze feeling the surprise take over, her lover was embracing this subject with such intensity. Yet she felt like she was still rushing to catch up and even fathom the concept of them both producing a child. She lay back on the pillow in truth she still felt out of her depth with this whole subject. "I don't know which it is." She put a hand on her face feeling the frustration take over. "Gods I'm still trying to wrap my head around the concept that we produced a child together." Xena lay back on the pillow next to her she knew this had to be hard for the younger woman, she'd had to take in so much and all at once and even now she was struggling with the idea of them both having a child.

She was sure that given time she'd begin to settle down and embrace the idea of being a mother again she was after all a good mother. She'd been very protective and loving of Hope after her birth and she'd taken care of both Solan and Eve. She'd been there with both of them to help them with their problems and resolve their issues as well as protect them. Even it meant being beaten up by another Amazon and loosing her right of place.

She breathed in deeply bringing the younger woman closer again seeing the conflict in her eyes. "We should get some rest tomorrow we have to tell your parents about what we are doing." Gabrielle looked up slightly running her hand through the long dark hair she looked up meeting her lovers light blue gaze. "Xena." Xena eased moved her hand running it through the long blonde hair. "Thank you though, for what you just asked, it really means a lot to me." Xena felt a smile form as she blew out the candle close by before laying back down enjoying the warmth of the bed feeling the other woman shift closer to her as she closed her eyes. "Your welcome."

8

Xena moved her spoon slowly through her porridge and oats everything seemed so quite everyone was eating their breakfast. Apart from Ceto and Thaleia who were sleeping in for the first time in their lives, in her view all the more power to them they needed it after living the lives they'd had. Gabrielle was sitting next to her eating quietly lost in own thoughts the atmosphere was both pleasant and calm despite that everyone was a little squashed in around the table. She looked up realizing that now was the best moment if any to speak up as her lover was lost in her own thoughts. "Not long ago Gabrielle was sent a letter from Illyria." Herodotus looked up slightly. "Yes I remember, you both didn't get around to telling us what it was about." Xena put her spoon down. Some how a part of her didn't want to go on this errand, but she had to she made a promise. "We've had an invite from Sophia Queen of Illyria."

She watched as everyone looked up sharply she felt a forced smile form. "It's nothing mayor no trouble or anything Sophia would just like us to go to a royal banquet so we'll have to pack to leave tonight, we'll be away for three may be four days at the most." Lila turned eyeing Gabrielle. "I thought you said, your letter was from no one who was important!" Hecuba leaned forward eyeing her eldest daughter. "You know Queen Sophia?" Gabrielle looked down eyeing her porridge. "I don't know her we just met once my self and Xena sorted out one of her problems." Xena eyed her lover the younger woman was being far too modest she looked up slightly. "Gabrielle was given the star medallion for her bravery."

Herodotus looked up sharply. "The star medallion but that's the highest honour in this region." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "It was nothing really it wasn't important." Xena put a hand on her lovers she wasn't going to let her try and play this down. "Gabrielle helped to stop a plot to assassinate the late king Kleitos." Lila sat up sharply seeing the shock in everyone's faces. "Why did you never mention this Gabrielle? I mean you know a Queen and you saved the King that's pretty big?" Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "I've met many royals Xena's helped a lot of them out in the past, I didn't think this was that bigger a deal."

Lector felt a smile form. "Well I think it's a really big deal, does your invite include members of the family? Because I'd love to come." Lila raised her spoon. "Yes Gabrielle I mean after all that's happened with our grandfather I'd love to see a royal palace." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart nervously why was this suddenly not going the way she'd envisioned. "It's really not that great I mean one palace looks the same as the next." Lila eyed her. "Well I've never even seen a royal palace and I would love to learn about royal laws it might be my chance to complete my training as a councillor, if I could do a royal case." Herodotus put his hands together feeling a smile form as he turned to Xena. "Yes you could take Lila and Lector with you on your trip after all they've been through I'm sure they'd love the experience."

Xena blinked as she looked up oh gods this really wasn't going how she'd planned it she found herself forcing a wider smile as she looked up. "You know as Gabrielle said this won't be very interesting royal banquets can be so tedious believe me." Herodotus raised both eyebrows. "Then that's all the more reason for you to take Lila and Lector with you." Hecuba looked up feeling a wide smile form. "Yes you should take your sister with you, you both need a break and you've had such a hard week." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "But..." Hecuba looked up meeting her gaze. "You know I'd be so disappointed if you don't." Gabrielle lowered her gaze oh great now she knew she wasn't going to get out of this one.

When ever her mother used those words she knew there was no point but to just give in to what she wanted. Other wise she'd just keep on at her until she gave in. She eased up her hands. "Okay I'll bring Lila and Lector with me." Hecuba turned seeing that Eudora was listening quietly beside Agapios she could see a sense of longing in her eyes but it was clear that she wasn't going to voice herself. She breathed in deeply turning to Xena. "I would be most grateful if you could take Eudora and Agapios with you as well. I think travelling outside would really make them happy and I know you'll take good care of them along with Lila and Lector." Xena felt her eyes dart for a moment realizing that she had no choice both Gabrielle parents had just roped them in to this and they had no choice but to say yes.

She put her hands together. "Of course we'll take them with us." Gabrielle swallowed her mouth full seeing the joy lit up in Eudora's eyes over being invited on this trip. Somehow she couldn't deny her that, Eudora had never even seen the outside world and she was sure that she would really enjoy the trip as would her partner. As for Lila there was just no point in talking her out of this, her and Lector would just keep going on about it until she gave in. So she might as well save her self the trouble. Lysandra smiled putting her hand on her partners arm. "Yes you should go and enjoy your selves I mean you've all had such a hard week seeing a palace would do you the world of good."

Herodotus nodded. "Lysandra is right and you can tell us all about your trip when you get back, no doubt you'll have a lot to tell us." Ophelia raised her hand. "You know I'd really like to come all those decorations all that food and wine." Lysandra raised an eyebrow. "The healers orders are that your meant to take it easy for the next week or so and he also said no wine only water to help with your blow to the head." Ophelia put her hand on her chest. "What but that's not fair!" Lysandra looked at her for a long moment. "But it's the healer's orders dear and you need to follow them, it's for your own good." Ophelia put a hand on her elbow. "Oh that's just great no parties, no wine and no excitement what am I meant to do with my time?"

Lysandra put her hand on hers. "Well you get to spend time relaxing and helping Herodotus with the grinding wheel it'll be very good for you." Herodotus smiled putting a hand through his beard. "Yes it's very relaxing work you just put the grain on the wheel and watch it do its job, it's very therapeutic." Ophelia looked at him for a long moment. "You know shopping is therapeutic to." Lysandra rolled her eyes. "You are not buying anything else." Ophelia watched as Gabrielle's little fox rubbed against her leg the blonde haired woman leaned down picking it up putting it in her lap stroking its ears. "Where can I buy one of those, I mean it's so cute?"

Gabrielle watched as Xena leaned over watching as Citlalli licked her fingers. "I was given Citlalli as a gift when I was in Mexica." Ophelia felt a smile form. "So I'd just have to go to Mexica well I do like the idea of travelling." Gabrielle stroked the little dog's nose. "I wouldn't recommend it as a place to travel to, it's dangerous." Lila looked up sharply. "Yes very dangerous." Ophelia blinked folding her arms. "How annoying." Gabrielle breathed as a thought crossed her mind. "But since we are going away I'm more than happy to give him to you to take care off while we are gone." Ophelia sat up sharply. "Oh I'd love that." Gabrielle gently passed Citlalli to watching as she took the dog holding it gently. "He eats goat and sheep meat, he doesn't need much though."

Ophelia's smile widened as she dog licked her fingers. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him while you're gone." Xena put her hands together somehow it felt like Gabrielle had made the right choice and she was sure that Citlalli would be very well taken care off. Lila clapped her hands together. "What will we need for the trip to Illyria?" She felt her smile widened. "I mean should I bring my peplos robes and you could bring yours." She stopped realizing her mistake as she met her sister's gaze. "I'm sorry." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Its okay it doesn't matter." Xena leaned over putting a hand on her knee. "I'll pull a few strings and get Autolycus to get you a new set from Apollonia, which will be better than your first set."

Gabrielle slowly met her lovers gaze. "You don't have to do that." Xena felt her smile form. "But I'd like to." Hecuba put her spoon in her empty bowl. "Gabrielle I agree with Xena you should get a nice new set of peplos robes." Gabrielle nodded before lowering her gaze to her porridge as she began to eat once more. "I'd like that." Somehow it felt good to be able eat again with out the feeling ill the medicine Xena was giving her was working. She had, had her first good nights sleep last night, it hadn't been interrupted and she hadn't woken up feeling ill all wanting to be sick. She did still feel slightly tired though but she knew that she couldn't really get around that. Xena had been the same when she'd been pregnant with Eve and there had been days when she'd had to shake her awake in the morning.

At least she hoped that was the case, she didn't know for sure, since her last pregnancy had been completely unnatural and sped up and after it she hadn't felt right in that area for a very long time. She'd suffered from cramping muscles bellow her stomach and her chest had hurt from time to time. She'd put it down to the pregnancy being the way it had and that it had really knocked her hormones out of balance. This would be her first normal pregnancy and she knew she'd have to get too used to a lot of feelings and strange sensations until the child was born and a part of her was scared off that. It was more the thought of not knowing what was around the corner and whether her child would be okay and be born full term.

Lila put her hands together. "This is so great I can't wait to see a royal palace, do they do things like boar hunting?" Gabrielle swallowed her mouth full sharply meeting her sister's gaze breaking out of her thoughts. Her sister was so excited by this it was such a strange thing to see since she remembered feeling the same emotions so clearly about travelling when she'd been younger. She had long lost the excitement though as well as the feeling of being drawn in by a place and its sights and sounds. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever gone to a place and looked around her as she taken everything in. The closest she'd come was in Apollonia when her and Xena had gone on vacation some time back.

She really wished she could embrace that joy once more the way her sister was now, but the truth was that she couldn't. She'd seen most of the world, she'd travelled through all manner of lands and it was all the same to her now. She looked up slightly watching as her sister looked up. "They did boar hunts when Kleitos was king but I'm sure that they still do them, it was always very popular among the royal council." Lector put his hands together. "I can't wait this is going to be so much fun."

End of part 35

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	36. A Winding Family Road

_A WINDING FAMILY ROAD_

Gabrielle slowly pushed her things in to one of her bags she breathed in somehow she wasn't enjoying this. She used to love packing for an adventure but somehow this just felt like a chore. Xena eased up the Chakram as she turned to her. "Did you want to carry this on your belt hook rather than mine?" She twirled the weapon between her fingers. "It's ours after all, not just mine." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment before turning back to her bag. "No I'm fine." Xena moved forward gently bringing putting her fingers on the younger woman's belt. "Please take it I'd feel more comfortable if you had it." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she wasn't going to get out of this her lover had that look in her eyes.

The look when she was concerned for her safety she gently eased the weapon from her other hand putting it on to her belt hook. Xena leaned forward giving her a gently kiss before turning away as she looked at their weapon wall. "Do you want anything?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Can I have one of the daggers?" Xena gently eased one of the daggers off the wall. "Are you taking your sai blades?" Gabrielle looked at her sai blades. "Yes." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Why more weapons, it's not like you?" Gabrielle shifted feeling slightly subconscious. "I don't want my opponents to have any advantage."

Xena felt a smile form. "No one has ever had any advantage over you Gabrielle." Gabrielle tightened her gauntlets. "Apart from Akemi." Xena raised her eyebrow. "Yes but you were injured at the time she would never have been able to get through defences otherwise." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "That's why I don't want to give any one else that same opportunity." She stopped knowing what her next words sounded strange even to herself. "I want more protection, now that I'm." She paused before looking up. "Now that I'm pregnant…" Xena looked at the thin dagger. "I understand." She passed the weapon to her lover who put it in her pack. She turned opening the chest near the bed pulling out their fur skin bed rolls. "I know what mean I had thicker armour on when I was pregnant with Eve."

Gabrielle looked up as her lover closed the chest packing their bedrolls. "How did I get roped in to taking my sister, her partner as well as my cousin and her lover, on this trip?" Xena turned to meet her concerned gaze. "Look its not going to be bad I mean once they settle in at the palace we can get on with our mission, it'll be easy." Gabrielle closed her bag tightening the strap. "I really hope so." She picked up the scroll opposite opening it seeing the image of the odd stone on it, before closing it. "I really hope so, because I just want to get this over and done with." Xena closed her bag putting it down she gently put both hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "Look everything is going to be fine once we get this over and done with we can go home again then plan our trip to Apollonia."

Gabrielle leaned up meeting her lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away. "I guess I'm just nervous, I mean what if Sophie brings up what happened between me and her in front of my sister?" Xena squeezed her shoulders gently. "Even if Sophia does bring this up I'm sure the others will understand after all it was a very complicated situation, we both know that." She breathed in deeply. "You found a pendent you had no idea it was going to do what it did, so please don't beat yourself up over what happened then, what matters is what happens now." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I've been avoiding Illyria for so long, I never thought I'd need to go back there and face Sophia again."

She lowered her gaze. "It was always so much easily to avoid it, I don't understand why I've avoided it in all this time. Its like I get the images in my head and it just brings every thing back all at once and I remember the pain I went through." Xena moved her up running it gently through her hair. "You always told me that you have to face your demons." Gabrielle looked up slightly as she put her hand on the taller woman's. "Yet I can't take my own advice." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but you know I'm going to be with you every step of the way, you don't have to do this alone." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "How did my life ever get so complicated?" Xena leaned forward putting her head against hers. "I think it's always been very complicated for us." She was about to say more only to stop as a banging hit the door she eased her self up straight eyeing the door. "Come in!" She watched as Herodotus opened the door.

He walked up giving them a smile. "Sorry to interrupt you both, Lila and Lector are ready and they've brought out the horses and are putting on their gear. Eudora is still packing her bag with Agapios they should both be ready soon." He moved forward watching as Xena side stepped as he came to stand in front of his eldest daughter. He felt a smile form as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You know I'm very proud of you, don't you?" Gabrielle looked up slightly feeling very unsure as to where this was going. "Yes father." Herodotus watched as her green eyes met his. "Why did you never tell me that you'd reserved the star medallion?"

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I just didn't think it was that bigger a deal, it's just a medallion." Herodotus turned eyeing Xena. "Tell me Xena is my daughter always this modest about her great accomplishments?" Xena felt a smile form. "Yes, I've always it found a very admirable quality and a very attractive one personally." Herodotus turned giving the taller woman a knowing smile watching as her smile turned to a wide grin. "I see." He turned back to his eldest daughter. "Well they do so the most loved and admired warriors are those who don't brag about their great victories, instead they are happy to be admired by those who love them deeply."

He looked up slightly putting his other hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "You know in future I'd like to hear about more of your accomplishments, it seems that there's so much that I still don't know about your travels together." He watched as she looked up. "Promise me that when you return you'll tell more about them because I'd like to hear about them." Gabrielle nodded as she met his gaze. "Of course father." Herodotus leaned over giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I don't need to tell you to be safe, so I'll just ask that you take good care of your sister and your cousin and their partners." Gabrielle felt a smile form. "Of course father they'll be fine with us."

Herodotus pulled her in to a warm hug. "Come back soon." He stepped away turning to the Warrior Princess. "You take good care of my daughter." Xena nodded before looking up. "Don't worry, she'll be fine as will the others I'll take care of them all." Herodotus didn't think as he pulled her in a warm hug as he patted her leather clad back. "I know they will." He moved away ignoring her surprise as he raised his hand. "Oh and when you get back Xena I want to talk to you about your wedding since you're both engaged now." He stepped back moving towards the door. "I'll see you both outside." Xena raised her hand as he closed the door. "Did he just hug me?" Gabrielle blinked. "Yes he did…you know he only ever does that to people he sees as family…he must really see you as family now."

8

Xena slowly eased herself up in to Argo's saddle watching as Gabrielle pulled herself in to Meztli's saddle. Her lover brought the black stallion around adjusting herself in the Aztec saddle to get more comfortable. The two horses that had been owned by Ixion and Typhoeus were in the separating pens in the barn while the wagon maul had already been put in the along with Ophelia's horse as it was mild manned. From the behaviour of Typhoeus horses it appeared that it was very dangerous animal frankly they were better off to just sell it off. She could tell by its behaviour that it had been taught to stomp on people and eat their faces off. No doubt someone somewhere would love a full bread stallion with that kind of temperament. She'd never believed in that kind of training when it came to horses even warhorses but she knew that some warriors did train them in this way and it just made for a difficult animal to retrain.

She looked up as Lector brought his horse up to them Lila was seated behind him in the wide dark brown saddle. Her eyes shifted as Agapios came out with Ixion's horse, this horse was a young stallion and very mild mannered. Clearly Ixion had not spent any time training it, to him it had just been a means of transport which was perfect as it could now be retrained to do what ever job was required and grow in to a useful animal. She watched as Agapios got on the animal then pulled Eudora on behind him, she turned Argo towards him watching as he got comfortable in the saddle. "You sure you're okay riding?" Agapios smiled pulling on the reins. "I was told to buy this horse from the market after which Typhoeus had me break it in which I did, I know how to ride this young stallion he's called Ajax."

Gabrielle turned her horse walking past him. "Then Ajax is yours and Eudora's, call it the first part of your compensation for putting up with my bastard grandfather." Agapios turned sharply to her feeling the shock take over he could see the surprise in Eudora's face as well. "But you can't I mean this is your horse by right of the will." Gabrielle stopped her horse turning to him. "Yes and I can give my horse to who ever I wish and I want to give him to both of you." She tapped Meztli gently causing him to move forward. "It's not like me or Xena need a horse we both have one and Lectors got his own now which he can share with Lila, so you should have this one. Plus if you're both going to travel someday you'll need a horse take it from me."

Xena felt a naughty smile form. "Yes there was a time when my self and Gabrielle first met and she used to walk beside my horse." Gabrielle laughed as she leaned back in her saddle. "Yes but then you fell in love with me and couldn't stand the thought of me walking behind you, so you let me sit behind you in the saddle." Xena felt her smile widen. "Well I won't deny that, but maybe I just wanted an excuse to have you in the saddle behind me as well as in front of me." Gabrielle turned her horse around so she was facing Argo. "You would say that." Agapios turned eyeing Eudora who was watching this whole spectacle seemly mystified by it, clearly there was a lot more to this family than he'd first realized.

Lector walked his horse up along side Ajax who now belonged to both Agapios and Eudora he felt a smug smile form as he eyed Xena. "Ignore these two they have nothing better to do with their time than flirt with each other." Xena eyed him as she moved Argo next to Gabrielle's horse. "Oh like your one to talk Lector." Lector laughed slightly knowing this was just a playful jibe on Xena's part. "Ignore her." He raised his hand. "You will need a horse though when you're both travelling, horses can really get you to places fast and you can get out of trouble quickly." He turned his horse around who he and Lila had now named Titos eyeing theirs. "And you have a young strong animal there."

Hecuba sighed shaking her head as she brought out some extra bags she'd already given everyone a hug goodbye before they'd gotten on the horses. Now though she felt sad as once more her eldest daughter was going away as well as her youngest daughter but she knew that it would only be a short trip and they both needed it after all that had happened. She knew Herodotus felt the same way, they needed this break so they could both recharge and then come back much fresher. She walked up to Gabrielle easing up one of her bags. "I brought you some nut bread I know you like it and I noticed you hadn't packed any. I also put in some dumplings for Xena." Gabrielle smiled taking the bag from her mother watching as Lysandra and Ophelia appeared stepping outside the door to wave them off, they'd already said their goodbyes earlier.

She turned putting it in her pack. "Thank you mother." Hecuba put a hand on her knee. "Just be safe." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I will mother don't worry." Hecuba turned to Xena. "Take care of her won't you?" Xena felt a smile form. "Of course." Hecuba breathed in deeply turning to the horse that Lila and Lector were on. She raised the second small bag. "Here are some nuts and fruit which I know you both like." Lila smiled as she took the bag. "Thank you mother." Hecuba turned to Lector. "You know what I am going to say don't you?" Lector raised his eyebrow. "Yes I do don't worry about a thing nothing will happen to Lila I'll make sure of that I've already promised that to Herodotus."

Hecuba smiled watching as her husband smiled he was standing opposite her watching the whole thing. "Good to know." She turned to Eudora and Agapios handing them a bag. "I packed you both a little assortment as I don't know what you like." Eudora took the bag giving her smile. "Thank you we really appreciate it." Herodotus walked forward eyeing Agapios as he raised his hand. "There's one rule on this trip Agapios and it's very important, you do what ever Xena and Gabrielle tell you. If they tell you to hide you do so if they tell you to run you do it. Their fully trained warriors and they'll save both your lives if need be, Lila and Lector already know this but your new to the family so you may not realize just how important this rule is."

He turned to Eudora. "Other than that you two just have fun I think after all you've been through you need it." He turned stepping back raising his hands. "Now go on all of you or you'll get there after this banquet starts!" He watched as Xena, Gabrielle moved forward the others slowly followed them down the dirt road that led out of the villa. "And don't forget to bring Lysandra and Ophelia a gift back!" He watched as they disappeared in to the distance he watched as Hecuba came up to stand next to him the uncertainty in her eyes as she spoke. "Are they going to be okay?" Herodotus put his arm around his shoulder. "I think there all going to be just fine and you know as well as I do that Xena and Gabrielle will keep them safe." Hecuba smiled slightly. "I know I just worry sometimes."

End of part 36

Silvermoonlight

In ancient times it was common for people to train their warhorses to do brutal things, like stepping on people and kicking them or even eating their faces. Things which in this day and age we'd never train a horse to do apart from if there a stunt horse and they are imitating a behaviour in a movie or series.


	37. A Place So Far And Yet So Near

_A PLACE SO FAR AND YET SO NEAR_

Xena watched as the beef pork strew bubbled along with her dumplings as her lover stirred the pot slowly. They'd been travelling all day but had decided to rest and pick up the journey tomorrow. The others were tired and unused to travelling for long periods of time unlike her and Gabrielle who could travel all day and all night if need be. Truth was though she wanted them to stop as well she wouldn't put any pressure on Gabrielle not when she was carrying their child. She needed to catch up on her sleep and eat well since these past four weeks she hadn't slept that well at all. She shifted closer to the younger woman. "Let me take over."

Gabrielle looked at the older woman for a long moment before pulling herself back leaning against a tree opposite. "Stir slowly and keep it on the semi hot coals." Xena took the wooden spoon stirring slowly watching the thick stew bubble. Gabrielle sat back slightly closing her eyes. "And Xena?" Xena turned slightly. "Yes?" Gabrielle opened one eye slightly. "Don't eat the dumplings their not ready." Xena breathed in deeply damn her lover for not missing a thing it was probably her own fault for trying to eat the dumplings before they were ready so many times. Not that she cared they always tasted great even when underdone.

Lector eyed the dark haired woman. "She's got you on a short leash." Xena laughed eyeing him. "Oh your so funny Lector, wait till Lila gets you cooking then you'll find out how hard it is." Lector moved forward eyeing the stew. "I do cook!" Xena felt a wide smile form. "No you don't you cut the meat, de-bone fish and chop vegetables." She felt her turn to a wide grin. "No I'm talking about the real cooking part, herbs, spices, and not burning the food in the process." Lector folded his arms leaning back. "I can do that." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sure you can." Lila sat up looking at the stew. "That stew is really thick and heavy, why make it that way?"

Xena moved the wooden spoon slowly, she was going to make a decent meal and not burn it. If there was one thing she'd learnt from living with Gabrielle's family recently it was how to improve her cooking. Cooking was a big deal in her lover's family much more so than in her own. She eyed the stew keeping her attention on it. "You need heavy meals like this when you're travelling a full stomach really gets you through the day." She breathed in deeply enjoying the smell of the stew. "It's really important since you need to have your mind on the road. When you're hungry you get distracted and it can lead to trouble." Gabrielle opened her eyes getting more comfortable. "I've been there myself it can get you in to a lot of trouble if your minds not in the right place."

Xena eased the stew off the heat taking hold of the round wooden bowls she eased the first one up filling it very high then passed it to her lover along with her wooden spoon. "Yeah I remember that, there was that bandit who attacked you from behind in the first year we met and you had your mind so on food that you didn't see him sneak up on you." She filled the other bowls passing them around along with the cutlery feeling a warm smile form. "I remember I got off my horse walked up to you then punched him before he got any closer to you." Gabrielle swallowed her mouth full of stew enjoying the flavour. "I thought you wanted to talk to me about how you were feeling, because you put your hand on my arm before you hit him in the face."

Lector smiled as he dug in to his stew. "It sounds like you two had a lot of fun on your travels." Gabrielle swallowed her mouthful. "Yes we did, we got to see a lot of places." Xena raised an eyebrow. "We've had a lot of fun times together." Lila swallowed a mouthful of stew looking up slightly. "I get the feeling though after Mexica you two don't want to travel anymore though?" Xena lowered her gaze before looking up. "You can only do so much travelling before it gets to you and you want to settle down." Eudora looked up slightly. "Do you think it'll be that way for us?" Xena looked up slightly. "For us it was about travelling the world and helping people, for you it'll be different you'll be seeing the world to take in the sights and sounds."

Gabrielle looked at her half empty stew bowl. "We didn't do that as much as we should have, maybe one day we'll travel again just to enjoy the sights and not because we need to rescue some one." Lila finished her stew putting her bowl down. "So you and Queen Sophia are you close friends, I mean she did give you the star medallion for saving her father?" Gabrielle eased the large spoon in to the strew giving her self another half bowl ignoring her sisters intense gaze. "No we aren't friends as such, it's complicated." Lila shifted closer to the fire. "It's very rarely that you use the word complicated, I've only heard you say that on one other occasion before now and that was when mother and father caught you eyeing up a girl at the festival off Pan when you were young."

Gabrielle eyed her as she started to eat. "I was drunk at the time!" Lila felt a wicked smile form. "Oh come on Gabrielle, we both know that being subtle isn't your strong suit." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Look can we drop the embarrassing tales of childhood, please?" Xena turned to her lover feeling a wide smile form. "So you were eyeing up a girl the festival? You never told me about that." Gabrielle finished her stew putting her bowl down suddenly feeling slightly out of her element. "I wasn't eyeing her up, I was drunk!" Xena felt her grin widen it wasn't often that she got to tease her lover over her past. "Really and here I thought that I was the first woman that you weren't subtle with."

Gabrielle gave her a playful shove. "It was a festival, I didn't occur to me at the time what I was thinking or doing I was very young." Xena looked up slightly. "Ah ha." Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she turned grabbing her bed roll. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Xena turned to the others feeling her grin turn to a wide smile. "She's right you should all go to sleep to it's a big day tomorrow." Gabrielle lay down on her bed roll watching as her lover pulled up her bed roll next to her as everything was packed away and the empty pot was taken off the heat as everyone lay down getting ready for bed. Xena pulled up her backpack easing out a filled water skin passing it to the younger woman. "Your medicine."

Gabrielle un-capped the top taking a long drink ignoring the spike of ginger as she recapped it. "This tastes awful." Xena took the skin putting it away as she leaned back on her pillow watching as Gabrielle did the same. "That means it doing you a lot good." She breathed in deeply. "So you got drunk at the festival?" Gabrielle turned narrowing her gaze as she lay back. "Can we please not talk about this? I'm tired." Xena eased her arm around her. "Okay, let's get some rest." Gabrielle breathed in deeply closing her eyes. "Thank you." Xena felt a naughty smile form. "But you know I'm going to ask you about it again tomorrow." Gabrielle opened her eyes. "Xena!" Xena smiled giving her a gentle kiss before laying back. "Goodnight Gabrielle."

8

Xena looked up slightly as she moved Argo slowly forward she could see Illyria bellow them they'd taken a short mountain road to save time and now all they had to do was go downwards and take the main road that led in to the city. She could see that a lot of work had been done since there last visit. A whole area of the city which had been slums had been completely torn down and rebuilt with nice housing. The huge wooden and stone Coliseum that had been used for blood sports during the days of King Kleitos brutal grandfather had also been torn down. It had now been replaced with a large stone amphitheatre for plays, she could hear the cheering of the crowds inside even from this distance they enjoyed the show.

Clearly Sophia and Damokles had been very busy since they'd taken their position as rulers. They had rebuilt the city getting it so it matched the beauty of Apollonia, which was another days ride away from here them next to the coast. She turned watching as Gabrielle walked her horse up along side her own. "Looks like Sophia and Damokles have been busy." Gabrielle eyed the city streets before looking up at the huge palace which was at the far end of the city with its huge woodland area opposite. On the far side was the other meadow area which had, had a great battle takes place, it was the place where she'd found the pendent that had changed her in to a man.

Agapios watched as Xena and Gabrielle moved their horses forward he followed slowly. "What a beautiful city." Eudora smiled taking in the sights and sounds she'd never even been seen city like this before today and she was awe struck by the spender. Olynthus was a warrior city and it was dark and dingy, this on the other hand was glorious. She could see the huge amphitheatre in the distance, in the time that she'd been travelling she'd been thinking of all the things she wanted to do and see. One of them was to see a play as well as swim in the ocean as well as try out different foods. She looked up unable to contain her joy. "I can't wait to see the palace, it looks so big."

Agapios turned grinning at her. "Me to, I wonder if they have a royal garden, I've always wanted to see one." Gabrielle turned slightly trying to ignore the mental image in her mind of Sophia kissing her in her private area of the garden when she'd been stuck in the male form. "Yes they have a very large royal garden." Lila turned clearly Eudora and Agapios were already getting in to the spirit of things. She couldn't agree more though with their view point it was a very beautiful city. She'd only seen small towns and villages never a huge city like this one with an amphitheatre. Lector on the other hand had been to places like this before to sell goods, he was still enjoying the moment though she could see it in his eyes.

Lector moved his horse forward following the others. "Well I don't know about you but I can't wait to see the palace." Lila raised her hand. "Think off all the food and the dinning hall its going to be wonderful to be waited on hand and foot." Gabrielle turned slightly gods it was like listening to herself when she'd been younger and had been awe struck by everything. She watched as they moved through the streets this place felt so distant to her like a dream from so long ago. Herself and Xena had not been lovers when they'd come here the first time, but they had left as a couple their relationship forever changed by what had happened here. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that they were engaged now, even though it was in essence just a ruse.

They'd just come so far and they were both very different from when they'd first come to this place. When She first come here she'd wanted to have more say and reasonability and she'd been desperate to break out of Xena's shadow, which at the time she felt had been suffocating her. She'd also been a much more open person back then and very trusting of everyone. Xena no the other hand had been emotional closed off and still struggling with her inner demons. She'd been an alcoholic as well who sometimes drank herself to sleep as she struggled with all the things she'd done in the past. It had been a very difficult time for the both of them as they were going through transition and change.

It felt as though right now they were both going through another deep change and transition though it was very different from that one. They'd both changed so much as people Xena was now a much calmer and gentler person and very level headed. Where as she had trouble expressing her self at times and she didn't want to show others how she felt. She couldn't always control her emotions and it felt like they sometimes got the better of her. She hadn't told anyone in her family about her pregnancy purely because she just wasn't ready to go in to it. Also a part her knew how difficult it was going to be to explain that Xena was in essence the father of her child. Even she was having issues with trying to get her head around that notion as it just didn't happen, two women did not produce children during love making. Normally they had help in that kind of situation from a trusted friend so they could have a child.

She shifted her horse realising that she wasn't paying enough attention to the main street as they slowly walked up it. She could see Eudora Agapios and Lila taking in everything with pure joy they were enjoying themselves though that was the main thing. Xena looked up as she stopped Argo avoiding a wagon as it sped past at break neck speed going down another street. Clearly since their last visit this city had become much busier, there was an awful lot more trade going on and the roads had been repaved to allow for bigger wagons. They carried on moving towards the huge palace which seemed to loom over everything, she breathed in deeply a part of her had defiantly changing, she hadn't enjoyed the night in the bed roll as much as she thoughts she would.

Somehow she liked the comfort of the warm bed back at Gabrielle's parent's home much better. There was something so comforting about warm sheets and blankets and being able to close the windows to keep out the rain or the cold. Maybe she felt this way because now it was the colder and she had become accustom to sleeping in the warmth. She had, had a reasonable night sleep though she'd found herself waking up on to occasions, namely because the thought of Gabrielle's unborn child had been playing across her mind. She kept on thinking over her role and whether or not she'd be a good mother once their child was born she kept on thinking all the toys she'd need to buy and the cot which would need building.

She wasn't the only one to have troubled sleeping Eudora had woken up in the night covered in sweat clearly she had, had a nightmare of some kind. It was very clear to her that Gabrielle's cousin had some very personal demons which were haunting her dreams. She also had a lot of emotional healing to do, that much was very clear. Lila had also been up once but for a completely different reason she wasn't used to sleeping on bedrolls, she kept on fighting and moving rocks around. Somehow it reminded her of Gabrielle when she'd been young and used to struggle with getting rest or used to complain about rocks among other things.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken as a palace guard came towards them on his horse she pulled Argo stopping her watching as the others did the same. Clearly Sophia and Damokles knew they were coming to the city. No doubt there had been a scout outside of the city who'd seen them and sent word well ahead. The royal guards face formed a smile as he stopped his horse in front of them his voice hitting the air as he raised his hand. "I knew it was you Xena! I remember you from the last time you were here." Xena raised her eyebrow seeing the slight confusion as it spread across her lovers face. "You remember me?"

The guard smiled. "Oh yes you put Seleukos the Minotaur in the pit, they wouldn't stop talking about it for ages." Xena eyed him for a long moment before turning to her lover, who looked very uncertain. Gabrielle had done most of the leg work on that mission and had lured Seleukos to that meadow where the pit traps were. She'd then put Seleukos down one, but she'd never given Gabrielle any credit for her effort, instead she'd just shouted at her, telling her that she'd ruined the plan.

She turned to the guard speaking calmly. "You must be mistaken it was a team effort between myself and my lover Gabrielle." She watched as her lover gave her a warm smile. The guard turned eyeing Gabrielle. "By the gods you're here! Queen Sophia is going to be so happy to see you, she always asks for us to look out for you and Xena." He turned his horse around. "You must come to the palace right now she'll want to speak to you both." The palace guard eyed the others. "Bring your friends as well I'm sure both Queen Sophia and King Damokles will be thrilled to meet them." Lila felt a wicked smile form as she eyed her older sister. "Clearly Queen Sophia must really like you." Gabrielle turned eyeing her. "Give it a rest Lila!"

End of part 37

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind thoughts and reviews.


	38. The Great White Palace Of Stone

_THE GREAT WHITE PALACE OF STONE_

Sophia slowly looked at the open fire of the royal study which was warm. She turned to Damokles they were attending to the matter of the werewolf warrior who was now seated in a cosy arm chair opposite. He was a tall man who was medium build with short dark brown hair and full beard he had dark blue eyes and a bronze hoplite chest plate with two beings on ether side and some sort of god rising up between them. He was in his late twenties and his name was Bastiaan and took his duty very seriously, the only person she knew who was this serious about there role was Seleukos who was waiting outside the door, being the ever the serious body guard. Damokles eyed the werewolf warrior, he could see that unlike normal hoplite plate his armour had adjusting plates and could widen which wasn't something he'd ever come across before. "So you're here to see someone?"

He paused stroking his beard. "Who are you here to see?" Bastiaan breathed in deeply. "My god told me to await the rival of a friend." Sophia breathed in deeply. "In our palace?" Bastiaan felt a smile form. "Yes my god told me that she is due to arrive here today." Damokles blinked as he eyed the other man. "I mean no offence but who is your god? We had no idea that werewolves had their own god." Bastiaan smiled as he sat up so they could see his chest plate he pointed to the armoured figures. "Many centuries ago the Titans created two armours one which could bring life and the other death." He pointed to werewolf figure on the left "Horn Hind the armour of light could only been worn by a werewolf and when worn gave that werewolf the antlers of a great stag."

He pointed to the armoured figure of a person on the right. "Iseron the armour of death could only be worn by a human being but at the price of their own insanity and death." He felt a smile form as he pointed to the middle figure. "When the brutal werewolf King Lycaon was defeated not long ago, it was accomplished by two great warriors both wearing these Titan armours." He felt his smile widen. "These two lovers one werewolf and one human made a very profound choice and were able to merge the Titan armours together and by doing so our great werewolf god Christos was created. They were both freed from the bonds of the armours which were neutralized completely and they were able to go back to the lives they had."

Sophia felt a smile form. "That's very romantic." Bastiaan raised an eyebrow. "They have a strong love I was there to witness it personally I consider myself very privileged as do the others who were witness to this great event which has given the werewolf race back its freedom." Damokles turned to meet his gaze. "We heard all about the death of werewolf King Lycaon but no one said that a god had been created." Sophia raised her hand about to say something only to stop as someone knocked on the door she breathed in deeply. "Come in!" She watched as Kolina walked in a wide grin on her face as she closed the door behind her throwing her long dark brown hair back. "My deepest apologises for the interruption your meeting."

She narrowed her dark green eyes as she raised a piece of paper. "But we have guests." Sophia blinked in confusion. "Guests?" Kolina smoothed down her cream peplos robes. "Yes your majesty and you want to be there to greet them personally believe me." Sophia moved a step closer she could tell by Kolina's tone that there was more but she was holding it back. "Who is it?" Kolina felt a wide smile widen she had been so looking forward to saying this. "Well it's the Bard of Potidaea." Sophia looked up sharply feeling the shock hit home. "Gabrielle's here!" Kolina raised her eyebrow. "Yes Xena's with her as well majesty." Damokles blinked in surprise. "Both of them?" Kolina nodded her head. "Yes and they brought family." Sophia turned eyeing Bastiaan. "You'll have to excuse me Bastiaan I wish to greet these guests personally; we will continue this meeting later tonight. Please allow me to offer you one of our finest rooms for the night." Bastiaan stood up slowly nodding respectfully. "Thank you I'd be happy to stay the night but my I join you both as I wish to speak to them as well? They are the reason I'm here."

8

Lila walked in to the huge open throne room with its beautiful white hanging banners and glorious wall art and statues. The whole place was made of white stone and was stunning. She could see the two dark wooden thrones decorated in silver and gold paint in the centre of the room. Opposite the throne were seats clearly for the special members namely the royal council. Even the floor was decorated with tiles showing the battle of the Greek gods bringing down the Titans. How magnificent it was and she could see that Eudora and Agapios were enjoying every minute of this as was Lector. Gabrielle and Xena on the other hand were unfazed by it all as they'd been here before.

Gabrielle took in a deep breath shifting slightly on her feet there horses had been stabled and there belongings had already been taken to there rooms. Clearly Sophia had always planned her to be well taken care if she came back to the palace. She took in a deep breath feeling her lovers hand move to her arm squeezing gently. She watched as a dark haired woman appeared walking in to the room dark green eyes gleaming, she recognised her instantly. Kolina grinned as she walked towards Gabrielle and Xena. "The gods have blessed us this day we'd lost hope that you two would ever return here." Xena felt her smile widen as the woman dressed in cream peplos robes came closer to her. "Hello Kolina, it's been a while."

Kolina turned instantly catching sight of Gabrielle. "Oh Heli is going to love that your back." She watched as her lover burst in to the room through the other door on the opposite side of the room, his long over grown beard flowing as he spoke. "Where is she? They told me that she was in the palace!" Kolina raised her hand. "Gabrielle's right here." She stepped back as her lover who was a big burly man with brown woolly hair walked past her he was dressed in a red shirt which had golden patterns on the sleeves. He also wore black trousers with heavy knee high black boots. Heli didn't think as he grabbed Gabrielle forcing her in to a hug. "My good friend, it's been far too long."

Gabrielle winced feeling his slightly crushing hug but ignored it. "It's good to see you again." Heli let her go eyeing her over. "A nice change off outfit I see." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "A lot more than that." Heli patted her shoulders eyeing the weapons in her boots. "Well you know I always said that you'd be a great warrior didn't I?" He raised his ringed hand feeling a wide grin form. "Now you know that you're going to have join me on the shooting range later on today don't you?" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "You know I wouldn't have any other way." Heli patted her shoulder moving to Xena taking hold of her arm. "I do apologise I'm giving your partner all the attention."

Xena felt the force as she was pulled in to a hug. "It's good to see you Heli." Heli pulled back eyeing the tall dark haired woman who looked very different from there last meeting. It wasn't so much her armour or weapons but her body language she didn't seem so tense or annoyed in fact she looked very calm and almost lighter with in her self, he felt his smile widen. "You are looking better than ever." He stepped back putting his arm around Kolina. "I do hope you'll join us for a drink sometime." Xena raised her eyebrow. "You two are together now?" Kolina felt her wicked smile form. "Oh yes, but I think he only likes me because I can fire arrows and hunt boar." Heli put a hand on his chest. "That's not all I like her for believe me."

Xena looked up slightly. "I'd be happy to join you both for a drink." Heli raised his hand. "Yes but don't drink too much, don't want you try and scale up the wall again when you drunk." Xena laughed awkwardly. "Believe me I'm past that I don't drink like that anymore." Heli laughed putting his hand on her shoulder. "So Gabrielle's keeping you in check I see?" Xena looked up slightly. "Oh yes she takes very good care of me." Heli turned slamming his hand in to her leather waist. "I always knew she was good for you!" He turned winking at Gabrielle before stepping back. "Unfortunately Efrosyni and Phantasos are out on business, but they should both should be back in time for the banquet tonight, all being well."

Lila watched as man in his late twenties appeared he was wearing a white shirt lined with gold, his trousers were black and he had knee high dark brown boots. His skin was very dark bronze and he was as tall as Xena and very well built and very imposing. He had short black hair and a black beard his eyes were almost the same colour as Xena and they really stood out. Damokles walked slowly towards Xena feeling a smile form. "Xena and Gabrielle it's been far too long." Xena lowered her head respectful. "It's an honour your highness." Damokles blinked as he came to a stop in front of them. "Please you can drop the formalities, you knew me long before I was king of Illyria when I was on the royal council."

He took hold of her arm. "It's a pleasure to see you again Xena." He moved away turning to Gabrielle who gave him a warm hug. "It's wonderful to see you again Gabrielle." Gabrielle pulled away. "It's been a long time Damokles." Damokles felt his smile widen. "Your right it has been far to long if you ask me. I mean myself and Sophia were starting to believe that you'd never come back here after what happened." He looked up just in time to see his wife enter the room, he stepped away giving her room as she moved towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle lowered her head slowly and respectfully. "Majesty." Sophia didn't think as she grabbed the other woman pulling her in to a hug not wanting to let her go. She knew the action was wrong and very informal but she didn't care.

She breathed in deeply. "Gabrielle it's been far too long, I've missed you so much, I thought after you left last time that I'd never see you again." Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling slightly uncomfortable in the other woman's arms she didn't really want to hug her back. "Yes it has." Sophia pulled away putting her hands on her arm looking her over. "You look even more beautiful than I remember." Gabrielle looked down not wanting to meet her intense gaze. "Thank you Sophia." Lector raised an eyebrow seeing the confusion in Lila's face. That comment almost sounded like one that an old girlfriend would say to you. Clearly there was a lot more to this than Gabrielle had let on in the beginning.

Sophia moved turning to Xena. "It's wonderful to see you again Xena." Xena smiled eyeing her, it was clear Sophia had come on in leaps and bounds she was no longer the spoilt cruel person she had been. She was now a thoughtful queen ruling the city with her husband and doing everything possible to help her people. "It's been a long time I know." She paused lowering her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry for your father King Kleitos I heard that he passed away." Sophia breathed in deeply. "Thank you for your kind words. He always felt very bad for what happened in the palace between you and him and how he treated you. He told to tell you that if you ever came back here that he was truly sorry for everything that happened."

Xena shook her head. "I forgave him a long time ago for what happened." She breathed in deeply. "And I forgave you as well for all that went on between us in the palace." Sophia looked up sharply that was a surprise she had not expected Xena to say that the Warrior Princess had only being on civil speaking terms with her when she'd left the palace with Gabrielle. Clearly Xena had changed very much as a person she looked up slightly. "Thank you I that means a lot to me and I'm sure my father will hear your words in the Elysian Fields." She put her hands together looking at the others behind her. "Who did you bring with you?" Xena smiled turning so she could see the others. "Allow me to introduce you to some of Gabrielle's family."

She raised her hand slowly in Lila and Lectors direction. "This is Lila, Gabrielle's younger sister and her fiancé Lector." Damokles moved forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I have to say that Gabrielle never mentioned that she had a younger sister." Lila did a curtsy watching as Lector bowed in respect. "Oh she didn't? Well then I'll have to tell you all about my self and Lector when the time is right your highness." Xena turned to Eudora and Agapios. "This young woman is Gabrielle's cousin Eudora and her partner Agapios." Sophia watched as they both showed there respects. "It's so wonderful to see you all here, my cooks are already cooking up a banquet which will go on the table this afternoon. My self and Damokles have a few royal matters to attend to, so feel free to look around the palace. I'm sure Kolina and Heli will be happy to show you around."

End of part 38

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, messages and feedback.


	39. The Fine Tip Off The Arrows Point

_THE FNE TIP OFF THE ARROWS POINT_

Heli eased up his bow pulling back the string watching as the rabbits darted in and out of their borrows. Kolina had taken everyone on the tour with the exception of Xena and Gabrielle who knew the place already. He lined up his arrow getting ready to take the shot only to stop as he caught sight of Gabrielle coming towards him he felt a smile form. "There you are!" Gabrielle smiled as she came to stand next to him. "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Heli smiled seeing the other bow on the grass. "Well feel free to take that bow and join me." Gabrielle smiled picking up the bow looking it over ironically she recognised it as bow she'd used the last time she was here although it had a new leather string.

She eased it up carefully placing an arrow on it as she got herself in to position. Heli let his string go loose as he lowered his bow turning to look at her. "You remember how this works don't you? You try and hit them before they can run back in to their warrens." Gabrielle eased the string back slowly focusing on her target. "Yes I remember." Heli eyed her seeing that she wasn't delaying instead she was being completely focused and was considering her target carefully. Her eyes suddenly moved as she picked one. The string snapped back as the arrow left the bow flying through the air slamming straight in to a fat brown rabbit's head killing it instantly.

Heli laughed as he looked at her. "Looks like some ones been practicing!" Gabrielle smiled meeting his warm gaze. "A little." Heli felt a grin form on his lips. "Ever the modest one, clearly Xena's been training you very thoroughly." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "You have no idea." Heli raised his hand. "You never said you had a younger sister." Gabrielle watched as he pulled his string back aiming for a target. "My sisters always liked to stay in our home town but recently she's branched out and wants to try everything. She's training now to be a council member, she's only got her final test to pass and then she can join the council and go in to her full training."

Heli let the string go watching as the arrow slammed in to a rabbit killing it. "She wants to go in to politics, well if she's as gifted as you are at being a warrior she'll make an amazing politician." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I agree I think she's make a wonderful politician." She paused before asking her next question. "You're a retired warrior, aren't you?" Heli raised an eyebrow. "Yes in a manner of speaking." Gabrielle watched the rabbits as the shifted from warren to warren. "Do you ever stop being a warrior?" Heli turned slightly that was not a question he'd expected to hear from her, he took in a deep breath before speaking. "Honestly Gabrielle I'd have to say no, the sword never leaves your side and you still train every day."

He felt a smile form. "Are you and Xena, thinking about retiring?" Gabrielle looked at the bow in her hands. "Maybe, we just have something very important and we'd need to settle down together to enjoy it." Heli felt his smile widen. "Then you and Xena should do what ever makes you happy and if it's that important to you both then you should enjoy it together." Gabrielle pulled the strings bow back slowly contemplating her next target, his words made so much sense to her at this moment in time. She should be able to settle down with Xena so they could bring up their child together. Deep down she liked the idea of that, but the whole notion seemed distant to her, she never really settled down anywhere most of her life had been spent on the road.

"There you are."

Gabrielle snapped out of her thoughts watching as her lover appeared walking up to stand next to her, the dark haired woman smiled as she looked at her bow. "Kill any rabbits yet?" Heli smirked as he lowered her bow. "You've trained her well, she's already killed one." Xena leaned forward so her face was close to the younger woman's all that was separating them was the taught bow string. She spoke not caring that her tone sounded sultry "Show me." She watched as the bow's string started to vibrate as Gabrielle struggled to keep it taught, clearly her mind wasn't on the target anymore and she was having trouble focusing on it. Gabrielle breathed in trying to focus on the rabbit but it felt like an impossible task.

The blue eyes were so close to her she could see them looking in to her intensely, the taller woman position didn't help ether. She breathed in trying to keep her eyes on the target and not her lover's breasts. Gods this was like slow torture and the older woman was enjoying every moment of it, as she knew that this was a huge distraction for her. She breathed in watching as the string snapped and the arrow left the bow, it flew through the air flying past her targets furry leg and slamming in to the ground hard. Heli eyed the younger woman who had been clearly put off by the Warrior Princess who just smiled innocently as Gabrielle turned eyeing her in mock annoyance.

Xena had really changed this was so clear now she was even happy to mess around and tease. Also she had no issue anymore with showing that they were a couple in public, something she'd wanted to hide when they'd first gotten together. He laughed as he looked up. "Not so easy with that kind of distinction is it?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply eyeing her lover who stood up fully the innocent smile still on her face. "No it isn't." Xena raised an eyebrow meeting her lovers gaze. "What, I didn't do anything?" Gabrielle eased up the bow tapping it lightly against her breast plate. "Yeah sure you didn't, you just ruined my shot." Xena folded her arms. "It's not my fault that you got distracted and missed the rabbit."

Gabrielle didn't think as she pulled the Chakram free of her lover's waist, she'd given it back to her this morning because she thought that it would look odd to everyone in the palace if she was carrying it. "I didn't miss!" She threw the weapon full force watching as it slammed in to the target killing it instantly before slamming in to the tree opposite she brought up her hand catching it. "See?" Xena felt a wide smile form as she ignored Heli's utter shock. "My mistake." She paused eyeing the blood on the Chakram. "You can clean that now." Gabrielle pushed the bow in to the ground as she pulled out a small cloth from under her sai blade holder cleaning the weapon she calmly passed it back to her lover who put it back on her waists hook.

Xena felt a smile form. "I found one of our friends apparently he came here to see us, he was walking around the palace." Gabrielle put the cloth back in place. "Which friend Xena, we have a few?" Xena stepped aside watching as Bastiaan came forward. "Our old friend from Messene." Gabrielle watched as Bastiaan came forward she didn't think as she flung her arms around him. "Bastiaan it's wonderful to see you again!" Bastiaan smiled patting her back. "Gabrielle it's been a long time." Gabrielle pulled away watching as Xena patted his shoulder. "Yes it has, how are you and how is your wife and children?" Bastiaan pulled back. "My family are fine there in Messene, Demetrius found us a nice place to stay. Christos has sent me, Adrienne and Karsten on certain missions for him recently."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes like doing up my parents house and Cyrene's." Bastiaan put a hand on his chest. "Oh yes well we wanted to pay you back somehow and he thought it would a nice touch and he agreed. He told me to tell you that he's sent two very well trained werewolf patrols to live in both your home towns permanently as he heard what happened with that monster in Potidaea recently." He felt his smile form. "They should arrive today in both towns to everyone else they'll just look like normal villages searching for a new life when they'll in fact be guarding and making sure nothing else happens to ether of your families." Xena breathed in deeply she hadn't expected this clearly Christos was going to great lengths to ensure their families safety and in a way that was comforting.

She took in a deep breath. "I'm very grateful that he would do that for the both of us." Bastiaan turned slightly. "Well you know what he's like he thinks very highly off the both of you, as do we all." Xena came to stand in front of him. "Did he send you here?" Bastiaan nodded as he pulled out a scroll from his belt unrolling it. He turned it so they could see the image of the strange stone drawn on it. "The Oracle of Delphi was taken by a similar monster that tried to take a member of Gabrielle's family. He gave me this scroll, which has this strange stone drawn on it, he said the stone will somehow send Aphrodite to another land and there she can confront the god who's sending these monsters."

Xena eyed the scroll. "Aphrodite gave us a scroll with this same image on it. It's meant to be here in Sophia's palace, apparently the late King Kleitos gave it to his wife as a gift before her death." Heli walked over eyeing the open scroll in Bastiaan's hand he had kept back as the conversation was private and between friends but the scrolls drawing had caught his attention. "Hey I've seen that!" Bastiaan looked up sharply. "Where?" Heli stroked his beard. "Three days ago a hidden room which was situated behind Sophia and Damokles's bedroom had its door blown off. Inside they found all of Sophia's mother items which her father had hidden away safety, in among them was that weird flat stone and it was glowing. Sophia had it moved to the high tower of the palace, it's still there now she had the room locked for every one safety." He eyed the image again. "At the banquet you should ask her about it, I'm sure she'll let you all see it."

8

Lila sat down slowly staring at all the wonderful food she had never seen anything like it in her life. She was in huge banquet room with a long table which stretched across the room itself. It was heavily decorated with white statues and large paintings it also had two huge open windows which looked down on to the forest behind the palace. She could see the other council members who had not been present on their arrival had now joined taking their seats. Sophia and Damokles were in the central chairs while the council members were on ether side. She and Lector had been seated opposite Heli and Kolina while Eudora and Agapios were on the opposite side next to a well dressed flamboyant forty year old man with a long white beard and hair.

His name was Phantasos and next to him was his lover Aetos who was the palace healer he was in his early thirty's and had green eyes and short black hair as well as a short black goatee beard. He was dressed in a simple white robe and brown sandals he was very well built and had a gold tooth replacement on one of his canine teeth. She'd been introduced to him today and despite his looks he was a very quite man who said very little unlike Phantasos who had given her big hug saying that he knew her sister. Opposite him was a woman who was her age with dark hair brown eyes and white chiton robes her name was Efrosyni and she was one of the council members.

Everyone was present apart from Xena and Gabrielle she took a bite from her smoked fish seeing the concern on Sophia's face. Clearly she wasn't so relaxed about their lateness despite that everyone else was laughing, talking and genuinely enjoying the meal. She paused before speaking. "Majesty Kolina mentioned that Gabrielle took part in a boar hunt here, is that true?" Sophia turned to her breathing in deeply trying to ignore that the special seats she'd put out for Xena and Gabrielle which were close to the window and over looked the royal gardens were till empty, it was true that they were only five minutes late but it still bothered her. She looked up slightly meeting Lila's curious blue gaze. "Yes that is very true Gabrielle did take part in a boar hunt."

Damokles took a sip of his wine there were four empty seats one was Seleukos's the other was for Bastiaan's the werewolf warrior of Messene and Xena and Gabrielle's, he smiled slightly. "Oh yes and would you believe that she pitted the thing using these old traps we have spread out near the forest, but I believe she didn't want to take part at the time it was the fault of the council, we put her up to it." Lila raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand why Gabrielle why not Xena?" Sophia looked at her goblet. "Xena wasn't very popular here at the time, her and my father had history. Gabrielle on the other hand saved me from being stabbed in the market place she became very popular with all of us at the time." Heli sniggered looking up. "She still is."

Sophia looked up slightly. "Gabrielle never told you about this?" Lila shook her head. "No she didn't, she never mentioned you ether." Lector turned feeling a smile form. "Yeah we only found out recently that you gave her the star medallion and that she saved your father from being assassinated due to a palace plot by the council." He stopped watching as Xena and Gabrielle appeared along with Bastiaan who was apparently another old friend but from a different adventure they'd been on. Bastiaan bowed as he entered the room. "My deepest apologises Majesty I did not mean to be late to your banquet." Sophia eased up her hand. "It's not a problem, please take your seat."

Xena watched as Bastiaan sat down, she looked up meeting Sophia's gaze. "We didn't mean to be late ether." Sophia turned pointing at the two chairs. "Please it's not a problem, I'm just glad you're here now." Aetos stood up slightly as he caught sight of Xena. "Xena and Gabrielle it's a pleasure to finally meet you both, Phantasos has spoken a lot about you." Xena walked up to him shaking his hand. "I bet he has." She watched as Phantasos winked at her. Aetos eyed his lover. "Well I always wanted to say thank you to you both, because if it weren't for what you did I wouldn't be able to stay in the palace and be in Phantasos's company." Gabrielle took his hand as Xena seated her self. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aetos."

She watched as Aetos nodded as she let go of his hand he re-seated himself the big wide smile still on his face she slowly sat down next to her lover. Efrosyni raised her eyebrow eyeing Sophia. "Where's Seleukos?" Xena looked up sharply. "Seleukos is here?" Sophia turned to the Warrior Princess. "There's no need to be concerned he works for me now and he lives in the palace with his mother." She breathed in deeply. "He's my personal body guard, after what happened with Preben I wanted someone who has the power to smash open locked doors." She looked up just in time to watch as the big armoured Minotaur walked in to the room adjusting his armour causing shocked gasps from Gabrielle's family. "There you are! What kept you?"

Seleukos rolled his eyes. "My mother, she was concerned." Sophia looked at him for a long moment. "Concerned why?" Seleukos turned eyeing Xena. "She was concerned I might get my ass kicked by Xena…again." Xena put a hand up trying to hide the smile on her face as Seleukos eyed her. "I have no intention of kicking your ass so long as you don't insult me like you did last time." Seleukos snorted as he slowly sat down on his chair which had been reinforced, normally his mother would join them for dinner but today she needed to go shopping so couldn't be present. "Well the feelings mutual." Gabrielle took a drink from her goblet as she turned to the Minotaur. "I'm sorry Seleukos for calling you what I did when we last met. I didn't take in to account what it's like when people perceive you as a monster even when your not one."

Seleukos blinked he hadn't expected that his grey eyes darted as he looked up. "Well then I apologise for trying to stomp on you, I wasn't a very balanced individual back then. Its hard when you have to live your fathers reputation down and your fathers a bastard who eats people alive and gets of on sexual assault and rape." Lector blinked eyeing the huge Minotaur. "Whose you're father?" Seleukos breathed in deeply as his put a clawed hand on his goblet then filled it. "My father is thefamousAsterion who still lives in the Maze in Crete as King Minos's pet." Agapios stared at him in shock. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry." Seleukos shook his head. "Don't be, I'm not my mother escaped his maze, she found out she was pregnant but wanted to keep me despite who my father was."

He turned slightly. "I consider myself truly lucky that my mother loved me so deeply and brought me up like any other human child. I even played in among other human children and had toys just like them. She believed that instead of being treated differently I should be treated just the same as any other child and told that I was no different from them." Agapios looked at the cooked meat on his plate before looking up he was truly fascinated by this, he had never seen a Minotaur before and speaking to Seleukos was just like speaking to any man, he clearly had his own views on the world as well as thoughts and feelings. "I was told that Asterion developed a taste for human flesh, how did you get around that yourself?"

Seleukos grunted aloud. "Asterion was never brought up in a human manner like I was to me the idea of eating a human is repulsive and vile as I consider humans to be my friends. He's never been friends with any human being, he loathes humans apparently. He was brought up to kill and he likes to get his way its all he's ever known but that does not excuse what he does, which is plain vile." He took a drink from his goblet. "Choice is what defines us all and my choice is to be ten times the person he ever was." Bastiaan looked up slightly he understood where Seleukos was coming from completely as he had the same problem when he'd first arrived in Messene when he'd first been turned in to a werewolf. Everyone had branding him as a monster even though he'd nothing to violent or cruel towards anyone. "I couldn't agree more with that statement."

Lila breathed in deeply. "Have you ever seen you're father?" Seleukos eased up a clawed hand. "Once yes when I was a teenager I went to Crete with out my mother knowing. I saw him be brought out of the maze, they do it once a year to show him off to the people then he publicly kills prisoners just to make a statement. I passed myself off as a small Satyr with cut horns, because everyone knows they can talk and can go anywhere with out issue much like the Centaurs." He paused before looking up. "I saw my father and I was truly terrified by him, he was all rage, desire and violence. He didn't even care for clothes in fact he liked his manhood on display for all to see. I watched him kill the male and female prisoner then tear them apart it made me feel sick. I took the first boat back home and never returned there it was a truly enlightening moment."

Sophia took a sip of her wine. "Well who your father is doesn't matter to me you do a fine job here." Seleukos nodded before looking up. "Thank you your Majesty." Lila felt a smile form as she saw her perfect moment to ask what had been bothering her for sometime. "I just wanted to ask because Gabrielle won't tell me did you and my sister have a thing?" Sophia felt a smile form. "Yes we did but it was a long time ago." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "No, we didn't." Damokles breathed in deeply he should have seen this coming Sophia and Gabrielle had left each other on civil speaking terms but nether had ever really gotten over what had happened. They'd both moved on in their lives but had never dealt with their issues. He breathed in as he spoke. "What happened between Sophia and Gabrielle was very complicated."

Sophia turned sharply eyeing Gabrielle. "How can you say that? We had something together." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "What we had was not a relationship it was a fling." Sophia looked up sharply. "It wasn't a fling to me it was a relationship that meant something. You taught me how to love again and you showed me what it means to treat others equally." Gabrielle eyed her food playing with it slightly. "You taught me that that I shouldn't be so open with others, because it can lead to my own personal suffering." Sophia breathed in painfully. "I never meant for that to happen to you, there has not been a day when I haven't thought about how much I wish I could take it back."

Lila blinked suddenly this felt like it had become out of control, she had no idea what their argument was about but there was clearly an issue which had never been resolved between them. More shocking was the fact that her sister had, clearly had a relationship with the queen at some point. She had no idea that the royals could sleep with their own genders. She looked up slightly feeling the tension between the both of them. "I can't believe you never told me about this Gabrielle, I mean you slept with the queen of Illyria!" Xena couldn't stop herself as she chocked on her drink half spitting it out in the process. She swallowed looking up sharply. "Gabrielle didn't sleep with her."

Gabrielle turned eyeing her sister in annoyance. "I kissed her and we spent time together that was it." Lila folded her arms. "Any other famous people you've been with that you haven't mentioned?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply trying to keep her temper reined in which was getting difficult. "My personal life and who I had flings with before myself and Xena became lovers is none of your business." Lila breathed ignoring everyone surprise. "I'm your sister!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You know I don't ask about your past boyfriends." Lila raised an eyebrow. "Well my past flings don't involve royalty." Damokles turned eyeing Gabrielle clearly she had changed, she slightly more aggressive and her temper seemed shorter, she also wasn't as emotionally open in fact she was very guarded now.

It seemed so ironic since Xena had gone completely the other way, it was like a strange sort of role reverse and it was odd because it had happened in such a short space of time. He breathed in needing to stop this before it got off hand. "Please everyone there is no need for this we are all here to enjoy ourselves." Xena slowly eased out the scroll from under her gauntlet she breathed in deeply eyeing her lover who had a slightly annoyed look in her eyes as she got back to eating. This hadn't gone the way she thought it would she'd assumed that Sophia and Gabrielle would work on their issues but clearly her lover wasn't in a resolving mood and Lila joining in had not helped the situation one bit.

She could see a slight sadness in Sophia's eyes which she trying to hide it was there because Gabrielle had referred to her as a fling. She knew that the other woman had never stopped loving Gabrielle even when she'd turned back from a man in to a woman. Although she had moved on in her life and was now married that soft spot was clearly still there just as Aphrodite had said. She eased up the scroll turning to Sophia. "Bastiaan came to see us because he was wondering if you'd ever seen this stone." Sophia turned her attention to the scroll. She took a long drink trying to ignore the sad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she eyed the image. She narrowed her gaze leaning closer. "Yes I've seen that."

She looked up sharply. "It's in my palace right now." Damokles eyed the image. "We had to put it in a locked room in the high tower of the palace it blew the door of a hidden room which was close to our bed. We think Kleitos put it in there after Sophia's mother died." He paused before meeting Xena's gaze. "Do you know what it is?" Xena shook her head. "I have no idea." Bastiaan put his hands together. "My god says it's some kind of portal device, but he has no idea how to open it. I met Xena and Gabrielle here in the hope that they could help me to open it, so my god's friend can go through it." Sophia looked up slightly. "As soon as the banquets over we'll show you all where it is"

Eudora looked up slightly watching as everyone began to settle down again and eat and talk, she watched as Xena put the scroll away. It seemed sad that there was so much tension between everyone. She dug in to her food enjoying the flavour despite all this though she didn't care she was enjoying all off this at this moment she'd never felt so free and in control of her own life. She could see that Agapios was enjoying the food just as much as her she eased out her fork taking some more fish. This felt like an explosion to her of colour and taste, everything was new and fresh. Every sight and sound was different and unique and so far removed from the nightmare she'd been stuck in last week. It was still difficult to comprehend just how much her existence had changed and she was still finding it difficult to fathom even now as it felt slightly surreal.

End of part 39

Silvermoonlight


	40. Not The Way You Intended

_NOT THE WAY YOU INTENDED_

Seleukos pulled the heavy locking bar back on the room which was situated at the palaces highest point. The room had once been Kleitos's father bedroom but now it had stripped of everything accepts for a few tables and chairs. Its only use now was for keeping unwanted and dangerous things out of sight. He slowly put his clawed hands on the heavy doors, which had been put here so Sophia's grandfather could be well protected. He had apparently not been that well liked and had been a tyrant during his hey day. Even to this day his death had always been questioned as he had been killed on the battle field but most people believed that that it might have been assassinated who had done though still remained unknown to this day.

It would forever be an unsolved mystery though most of the people who had served in the palace guard at that time were dead now or retired from service. He pushed the huge heavy doors open very slowly they were such a pain to open, three inch thick plated steel around two inwards opening doors which were double thickness. The only other doors like this in side the whole palace of the hidden was trap door which was situated in side the royal games room. It was very special as you had to bring in a metal handle then pull back a plank of wood to expose the slot. You then had to put in the handle and turn it locking it in to place. Only then could you pull open the huge heavy trap door which lead to the treasury room which was under the palace itself.

With out the special handle it was impossible to even open it, it also had thicker steal than this door and when it was closed you couldn't even see it in room. The door had been made to blend in with the rest of the floor there were no grooves and no obvious sighs it was even there. This door on the other hand was difficult to open it took three men to do it, or him on his own. He stepped in side watching as the flat stone with the strange tribal marking came in to view it had been put on a tall stand in the middle of the room. He watched as Sophia and Damokles stepped in to the room closely followed by Bastiaan, Xena and Gabrielle as well as her family, who had wanted to come out of curiosity.

Xena breathed in deeply the banquet really hadn't gone the way she thought it would Sophia and Gabrielle hadn't resolved anything and Lila had been nothing but over bearing which had made the situation worse. Towards the end everyone had, had a good time but there had been a constant cold tension between her lover and the Illyrian queen. Sophia had changed so much she was well grounded and thoughtful but something deep down in the pit of her stomach told her that the she was still in love with Gabrielle she could see it in her eyes. She used to joke to her lover in her younger years that she was a heartbreaker and in this instance it was very true.

Sophia knew this woman would forever be out of her reach and yet it didn't change her feelings for her, even now when she was married and in love with some one else. She took in a deep breath, maybe when they were done with this stupid stone she could take her lover to bed and get her to talk through how she felt about this, because she was clearly having problems. She walked over to the flat stone which was as thin as tile, but large in size, she leaned closer looking at the designs none of which she recognised. There was also something odd about it the stone which had a limestone texture was very red in colour. The only thing she'd seen that was red like this were the Aztec temple carvings but they had been painted red, where as this was natural.

She turned as her lover came to stand next to her eyeing over the flat stone the curiosity in her eyes. "Have you ever seen stone like this before?" Gabrielle eyed the strange drawings which were so unlike anything she'd ever seen before it had sharp lines and dots which had intense colour which had been used to create pictures of strange animals none of which she recognised. The only thing that was recognisable was the stone it matched the red mountain in her dream but that was dream and it wasn't real so it didn't count. "No I've never seen anything like this before." Xena put a hand through her hair before raising her hand to her lover. "What about the imagery have you seen anything like it on your travels before you went to Mexica for the first time?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I've seen cave painting but nothing like this where ever this came from it's no place I've ever been to." Damokles stepped forward. "So a friend sent you to get this, are you on a mission?" Xena shook her head as she looked up. "No we aren't, we just have to somehow get this thing to open its portal but other than that we aren't involved." Gabrielle tensed feeling the warm tingle move up her spine she turned watching as Aphrodite appeared in the room in a flash of pink light and rose petals close to her, clearly only her and Xena could see her because no one else had looked in her direction. Lila looked up slightly. "You didn't tell us anything about this."

Xena put a hand on her face. "Because it's not a mission it's just an errand nothing more." Lila blinked. "Oh." She paused before looking up. "But who sent you?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply watching as Bastiaan looked over the stone. "An old friend." Lila raised her hand. "What's with all the mystery Gabrielle?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she eyed the stone again. "Can you please stop I need to think and your really not helping." Xena stepped back hopefully they could figure this out before it out it got too late and they needed to sleep. She watched as Seleukos left the room taking up a guarding position. Xena eased up the stone which was incredibly light she tapped it with her breast dagger which didn't cause any damage. She turned hitting it hard against the wood clearly it was made of some thing really strong. She turned it over trying to find anything that looked like it could move only to seeing no obvious groves, she breathed in deeply clearly this wasn't going to be as easy as she'd first thought.

8

Gabrielle breathed in deeply looking at the flat stone in front of her four long hours had now passed. She could see the stars appearing in the black sky in the window above. Lila and Lector had dozed off in the corner as had Eudora and Agapios. Sophia and Damokles were sitting on the chairs and like the others were starting to doze off. They had all stayed because they all really wanted to see what this stone did if it did anything at all, frankly she was starting to think that it didn't do anything at all. She looked at her lover who was sitting on the floor opposite her eyes fixed on the stone she looked tired now as did Bastiaan the only person who was awake was Aphrodite and she looking bored.

Gabrielle eyed the stone. "Did we try water?" Xena nodded looking up. "We tried all the elements." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No moving parts, I mean an Aztec calendar is easier than this, this is like Tartarus." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "May be its missing a part or something?" Xena yawned before putting her finger on one of the animals. "I doubt it." Bastiaan looked up sharply from where he was sitting opposite them. "You doubt what?" Xena put a hand on her face she'd completely forgotten that he couldn't see Aphrodite and that only they could. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Bastiaan folded his arms turning to Gabrielle. "Did that weird creature that tried to take a member of your family talk?"

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes it spoke but it didn't say anything about this stone, it just said we weren't important, it was clearly very intelligent." Bastiaan folded his arms. "So was the one at Delphi, it was almost like it was mocking me." He paused before speaking. "Did it breathe that rainbow coloured cloud on you both?" Xena breathed in deeply. "Oh yes…it wasn't pleasant." Bastiaan shook his head. "Yeah tell me about it, how did you defeat it? I didn't put a mark on the one that stole the Oracle, I sliced it open with my claws and the bastard just healed right up." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "We just got lucky, its rainbow smoke doesn't work on everyone."

Xena turned to her lover clearly Gabrielle saw this as not something she'd accomplished herself as she saw as being about the both of them despite that she'd been brought to her knees by the creature. Gabrielle had saved everyone that day including her she breathed in deeply before speaking. "It worked on me it didn't work on Gabrielle she immune and nether of us know why." Bastiaan turned feeling the surprise take over. "Then that means that like Gabrielle there have to be others who are immune." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I agree it's highly probable." Bastiaan raised his hand. "When I first saw the creature it said something strange, you the not the dreamers dream you are a powerless mirror."

Gabrielle moved to lean against her lover feeling her eyes close slightly as she tried to stay awake. "That makes no sense." Xena put a hand on her face watching as Bastiaan lay back closing his eyes. "I call it quits on this I'm going to rest for an hour or so and then see if I can come up with some new ideas about this damn stone." She breathed in deeply picking up the stone looking at it as she lay back feeling Gabrielle shift as she lay against her. "I agree with him." She turned looking at Sophie and Damokles who were asleep she turned to Aphrodite who breathed in sadly. "I'm sorry we need to get some sleep please wake us up in two hours and we'll try again."

Aphrodite looking up a part of her felt disappointed but there was nothing she could do to change it. She'd already thrown her power at the stone to no avail, clearly the Rainbow Serpent knew how to make things very difficult. She had no need to sleep but everyone around her was mortal including her friends and they had their mental and physical limits. She nodded calmly. "Sure." Gabrielle eyed the stone as Xena laid it on her waist half heart heatedly. "I've never seen any thing this hard." Xena took in a deep breath trying to stay awake. "There has to be a solution, we just aren't seeing it right now." Gabrielle breathed in picking up her water skin which was filled with her ginger remedy taking a long drink before recapping it and laying back. "May be it's that stupid law of averages you'll one day find that thing that's as hard as Tartarus."

Xena felt a smile form. "Ah so it's that and here I was thinking it was just difficult." Gabrielle pushed the water skin away trying harder to stay awake. "We'll figure it out we always do." Xena felt her smile widen. "Yes we always do." Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling her eyes close as the sleep she'd been fighting finally took over. Aphrodite shook her head as Xena closed her eyes drifting off in to a doze, the room here was very warm and the floor wasn't tiled it was pure thick fur skin which wasn't normal by any means but it did make for a warm room and a comfy surface to lie on. She kneeled down putting her hand on it feeling the heat emanate through her fingers as she warmed the floor trying to make it nicer for those sleeping on this odd fur skin floor.

She stood up slowly she was willing to wait what ever it took to open this portal, she just needed to be wait a little longer. She turned sharply as Ares appeared in a blast of red flames she blinked in surprise. "Ares what are you doing here, I thought you were on Olympus?" Ares breathed in deeply putting a hand on his sword hilt. "I know the answer to opening the portal to Terra Australis." Aphrodite looked up sharply. "You know but how?" Ares walked forward he owned his sister a favour, since she'd told Zeus that he had been helping her when visiting Potidaea. She had no idea that he had stopped Gabrielle from killing herself and the unborn child at the moment no one did on Olympus and he wanted to keep it that way.

He breathed in deeply moving towards Xena and Gabrielle who were both now fast asleep. "I don't know how it just made sense to me when that werewolf Bastiaan said dreamers dream and powerless mirror." He kneeled down slowly watching as Xena twitched clearly she sensed he was there despite being asleep. He eyed the flat stone which was on Xena waist carefully eased it off her body then turned it over so he could see the tribal patterns. "The line dreamers dream made sense to me, a person dreaming won't have a dream with in a dream unless it's being manipulated I know I've done it before but two dreams can cross over in to each other, its not uncommon." He watched as Aphrodite came to kneel down next to him, he breathed in deeply as he carefully laid the stone just bellow Xena's chest. "Put Xena's hand on one side of the stone."

Aphrodite carefully took the Warrior Princess's hand putting it on the stone ignoring her grunt of annoyance in her sleep. Ares narrowed his gaze. "Put Gabrielle's on the opposite side, line it up with Xena's." Aphrodite nodded putting Gabrielle's hand on the opposite side. She watched in surprise as the tribal symbols instantly blasted up with coloured light. She stood up watching as Ares did the same. "That's amazing." Ares stepped back. "The moment their dreams cross over the portal will open, you don't even need soul mates to do this, you can use anyone but since their together it makes it very convenient." He narrowed his gaze. "The other clue was in a faceless mirror a mirror never sees its own face unless it's in front of another mirror. Dreams are mirrors of the souls as they are all about a mortal's wants and desires." He watched as Aphrodite stepped back further as the multicoloured light from the stone became even brighter and more intense. "So like two mirrors looking directly at each other these two dreams have to meet each other face to face."

8

Xena breathed in deeply looking at the meadow in front of her which was surrounded by high hills and deep forests. Above her was a light blue sky whose sun was beating down upon her causing her armour to gleam in the light, she was dreaming. She sat down she might as well as enjoy it while she was here. It was so rare that she remembered her dreams let alone knew she was awake in one, she sat back slightly taking in the sights and sounds. Oddly every thing about this dream felt very real she could smell the flowers blooming all around her and feel the cool spring air as it rushed past her face. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment only to look up surprise heard as she heard a crack of thunder in the far distance. She watched as the sky in the distance changed to a darker colour. This dark night blue sky moved across her blue sky only to stop before got close to her meadow.

The night sky remained dark its moon high up in the sky where as her sun on her side kept on shining. She blinked as half of the landscape changed to a thick winter forest with huge trees and thick heavy snow fall appeared covering the short grass, this huge forest seemed to take up half on the landscape while on her side all remained the same. She stood up slowly feeling a sense of confusion take over, what was going on here? She walked through the warm meadow feeling the tingle off cold air as she came closer hearing her boots crunch the thick snow which was at the edge of the meadow covering the flowers. She moved her hand up as moving her fingers across one of the thick pine branches watching as the snow hit the floor as the darkness fell around her.

She could feel the cold and it caused her to shiver slightly her gaze drifted as she caught sight of a figure moving in between the trees carrying a fire torch. She felt a smile form as the figure came closer she could easily make out the long blonde hair and the green eye which were being brought up in the firelight. This was clearly going to be a very nice dream, she stepped back allowing the light of the sun to shine down on her as her lover came to stand at the edge of the snow. "Hi." Gabrielle blinked she'd been dreaming of moving through the a snowy forest at night only to realize that something wasn't right in distance she could see the sun as well as the moon and it was light in the distance.

Now she could see a beautiful summer meadow with its blue sky and sun on the other side of the snow, she blinked in confusion clearly she was having another strange dream and her lover was in it. She was looking at her directly from her position in the warm meadow before she spoke. "Hi." She paused suddenly feeling that something was out of place this was far too real. The cold snow the cold breeze on her face even the fur skin coat she was wearing and the fire torches heat was pulsing on to her skin warming it. The snow under boots crunched and when ever she breathed out she could see her cold breath in the air. Xena eased out her hand she didn't care if this was her dream lover she wanted her to cross over on to her side. "Come here Gabrielle."

Gabrielle paused seeing the open invitation she tensed feeling a little hesitant she'd seen Xena in her dreams before and this didn't feel like her dream lover it felt like her real lover. "Are you real or in my dream?" Xena raised an eyebrow realizing instantly that something was different she could tell that Gabrielle was studying her in the same way she did when she was awake. She breathed in deeply this Gabrielle wasn't a dream this was her real lover. She lowered her hand moving closer to her. "This isn't a normal dream is it?" Gabrielle blinked that was her lover there was no doubting that now. "What's going on?" Xena felt a smile slowly form. "It looks like our dreams have over crossed over with each other they haven't done this in a long time."

Gabrielle stepped forward feeling her warmth as she put her boot on the spring meadows grass. "Your right." She watched as the taller woman came to stand over her. She forced the wooden fire torch in to the snow putting it out as she let go off it not paying attention as it hit the floor close to her feet. She moved her hand up gently running it though her lovers long dark hair. "It's nice." Xena felt a wide smile form as leaned forward slightly. "I agree it's nice." Gabrielle leaned upwards meeting her lips enjoying the kiss which was deep and full of feeling she pulled away meeting the other woman's gaze which was deeply relaxed. "Love you Xena." Xena moved her fingers up easing up some of the younger woman's long blonde hair letting it spill through her fingers. "Love you to Gabrielle." She was about to say more only to stop as a blazing tribal animal of some kind appeared opposite her. It floated through the air animating its self as it began to move around them both in a circle. Gabrielle eased up her hand feeling the shock hit home. "What in Tartarus is that doing here? That's from the stone!" Xena turned as another symbol appeared which looked like a snake following its counterpart in the circle which was rotated around them. She breathed as several more animals appeared looping around them gaining speed creating steams of colour in their wake.

Xena breathed in as the rotation sharply as they became faster turning in to a rainbow of colour which looped growing larger and wider. It was almost like being inside the very eye of a hurricane only a hurricane that was growing taller and turning in to a wide tunnel whose neck was rising higher, she could no longer see anything around her but the rising tunnel. What in Tartarus was going on? Her thoughts were cut off as she felt her body suddenly being lifted up she watched as her lover's feet left the ground. They were both floating in mid air she looked up sharply. "What's happening!?" Gabrielle breathed in feeling completely strange as she floated in the air along with her lover. "I don't know!" This couldn't be part of a dream it felt to real it felt like something was being altered and manipulated. Gods it all felt so wrong on every level it was like a strange living breathing vision and nether of them could escape it. She looked up only to feel her breath leave her as everything suddenly turned to rainbow light

End of part 40

Silvermoonlight

Sorry that this has taken so long to update, I will try and update it more often but chapters will be slow.


	41. A Choice Not Made On Your Behalf

_A CHOICE NOT MADE ON YOUR BEHALF_

Seleukos breathed in deeply as he walked up the steps that led to the high room, he needed to check on Sophia and Damokles they'd been that room for a long time now and it was very late at night. He felt his ears twitch as the slight pulse hit them he turned sharply only to watch in horror as the huge metal doors to the room suddenly slammed shut in a violent motion. He ran up the stairs seeing the light as it blasted through the cap in the door. He felt the panic hit home as the two huge bolts which were made of solid steel suddenly moved of their own accord slamming across with immense force locking the door. He moved his clawed hands up trying to shift them back only to find that they wouldn't budge. He blinked in surprise as two strange symbols appeared on each bolts lighting them up like firelight. He roared in anger as he tried harder to move the bolts across despite that he was using all his strength they just wouldn't move.

He roared trying harder feeling his hooves grind in to the floor scraping the marble. The next moments turned to agonizing pain as a blue light came out through the gap in the door forming a ribbon it whipped around slamming in to his face with immense force causing blood to spatter across the door as it flew through his razor sharp teeth. He felt his hoofed feet leave the floor as he smashed in to the wall shoulder then hit the ground on his front watching as the blood from his mouth dripped on to the floor in front of him. He turned floor feeling a painful daze took over as the blue light above him vanishing going back in side the door. He felt his eyes close as his head hit the floor as he slipped in to a dark unconsciousness as the sound of thunder echoed in the distance.

8

Heli sat bolt up right in bed as the deep sound of thunder crackled outside, it was so loud and it sounded so close. He pulled the sheet of the bed watching as Kolina blinked trying to wake up, clearly she'd heard it as well. He yawned pulling on his robe which was opposite as Kolina rubbed her eyes. "Well Zeus must be angry tonight." Kolina yawned as she pulled the sheet up her naked body. "I wish he wouldn't be so angry I'm trying to sleep." Heli shook his head pushing the window open only to freeze in utter shock at the sight in front of him. Despite the dark sky he could see bolts of multicoloured lightning were coming out from the highest point of the palace.

These waves of lightning were flying upwards striking the dark sky above he looked down seeing that palace guard had gone in a frenzy as they ran towards the source of where this was coming from. He felt his hands grab the window frame as shoved both windows wide open. "What in Tartarus!?" Kolina kept the cover wrapped around her body as she dragged herself out of bed coming up to window where her lover was standing about to say something only to stop as she caught sight of what he was looking at. There were different coloured streams of lightning flying upwards striking the night sky.

She felt her whole body tense as the roof in that area was shattered apart with immense force sending wood flying left right and centre. All the lightning came up all at once slamming in to the sky focusing on a single point, she felt her eyes widen as in the dark sky above changed become filled with rainbow colours before the colour faded away and the sky became dark again. The lightning slowly started to widen outwards creating a tunnel which was filled with rainbow colours which started to pulse, she breathed in staring at it in shock. "What in gods name!"

8

Aetos shoved the window open to his and Phantasos's room as he looked outside he could hear the royal guards shouting orders bellow but he had no idea what the commotion was all about. He eyed his lover who was sleeping he didn't think as he grabbed a pillow throwing it at him hard watching as he moaned opened one eye looking at him. "Get up Phantasos! There's something going on and you're going to sleep through it!" Phantasos groaned sitting up in bed eyeing the younger man. "I'm sleeping!" Aetos eyed him. "No your not now get over here!" Phantasos rolled his eyes pulling himself out of bed trying to ignore his aching muscles. "This had better be good Aetos and not like the last time when you woke up because you thought you saw a griffin."

Aetos grunted as he adjusting his pants. "I did see a griffin." Phantasos eyed him as he looked out of the window. "As much as I love you, I doubt that no ones seen a griffin in ten years in this region, they don't nest here anymore." Aetos folded his arms. "Says you but I know what I saw and it was a griffin it had a beak, feathers wings and a lions body." He was about to say more only to stop as he caught sight of the lightening funnelling in to the sky above and the rainbow light brewing in the centre of the sky high above. He breathed in the lightening vanished and huge rainbow light tunnel moved downwards towards the highest point of the palace it widened as it carried on downwards going deep inside that area of the palace.

There was blast of different coloured light up each section as it pulsed then slowly began its assent upwards its tunnel end closing completely as it vanished back in to the clouds. He watched as the strange rainbow light in the sky above vanished as the clouds turned back to black and everything became still once more. What in Tartarus had just happened? Phantasos eyed the younger man for a moment before grabbing his robe. "I have to talk to Heli right now!" Aetos looked up sharply. "Well I'm coming with you! I want to know what in Tartarus is going on!" Phantasos raised his ringed finger only to stop there was no point in arguing with his lover the younger man was stubborn as an ox, he grabbed his robe tossing it to him. "Come on!"

8

Lila felt the force as she hit the floor hard causing her dreams to be shattered she had been asleep hadn't she? She looked down at the red sand underneath her fingers in confusion. She sat bolt up right staring at the world around her which she didn't recognise, it was huge red dessert and in the far distance was a red mountain which was enormous. She swallowed seeing a deep fresh water lake opposite her which was sparkling in the sunlight. There were patches of green and yellow grass all around her and the sky above though was dark in places she could see black clouds moving across the sky in places while in other places it was nothing but clear blue sky.

She stood up slowly catching sight of Lector who was lying on his front she ran over to him shaking him watching as he woke up sharply. "Wake up Lector! Something's happened!" Lector's eyes snapped open the last thing he remembered was this rainbow light filling his dreams and now he was here. He looked around him in utter shock as he caught sight of the red dessert and huge mountain. "What in Tartarus! Where are we?" Lila breathed in helping him to his feet. "I have no idea, I was dreaming then I woke up and I was here!" Lector looked up sharply just in time see Eudora and Agapios running towards them the panic and uncertainty in their faces.

Lector moved towards Eudora who looked truly terrified. "Its okay we are here." Eudora breathed in trying to contain her fair with great difficulty. "I was sleeping and then I woke up and now I'm here, how did we all get here?" Agapios put his arm around her. "Its okay Eudora we are here together and nothings going to happen to you I promise you that." He watched as she nodded the nervousness still in her face, he eyed the others. "Where ever, here is?" Lector raised an eyebrow. "Where are we anyway? I mean I was in the palaces high room and I remember falling to sleep." He turned eyeing the clear lake. "On the bright side we have water though."

"What in the gods name is going on here I was sleeping!?"

He turned recognising Damokles's voice, he watched as he appeared along with Sophia, who looked completely and utterly confused. "Were you dreaming as well?" Sophia breathed in as she walked up to the group closely followed by Damokles. "Yes I was sleeping and now I'm here what is going on!?" Lector raised his hand as they both came to stand next to them. "I have no idea majesty." Sophia breathed in deeply. "Please you can call me by my real name the formalities can go to Tartarus…since we are now here in the middle of nowhere." Damokles raised his hand. "Same here." Lector looked up sharply realizing that something was out of place. "Where are Xena, Gabrielle and Bastiaan?"

Lila looked around her seeing no sign of anyone for miles around. "I don't see them anywhere." Lector put his hands up sharply. "Wait a second didn't they say they were trying to work out that portal stone I mean what if they worked it out?" Lila breathed in sharply. "Well if they worked it out why in Tartarus are we here?" She looked up sharply. "I mean we aren't warriors like them!" Sophia blinked. "May be the portal just sucks in everything and doesn't distinguish between who it wants and who it needs." Lila folded her arms in annoyance. "I swear to the gods I'm going to kill Gabrielle when she shows up, I don't want another adventure, the last one I had with her wasn't that great!"

She breathed in deeply. "I still have nightmares about Mexica!" Lector looked at her for a long moment as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Look I don't think Gabrielle meant for this to happen, Xena said this was an errand not an adventure which means something's gone very wrong." Lila breathed in deeply. "You have a point." Damokles looked at the red mountain. "Well we should stay put until they both get here, may be they can explain to us what's happened." He looked at the lake. "Lets get some water and sit down in the shade and try to be calm about all this. I'm sure how ever we got here, there has to be a way back to the palace I mean it can't be that bad." Lila watched as the others nodded a part of her agreed with Damokles but another part didn't. She had been to Mexica she knew that as wonderful as a place looked it could be filled with truly horrific things which could give you terrible nightmares for months to come, this place could be just as bad as Mexica for all they knew.

8

Ares opened his eyes looking out over the red sandy dessert in front of him. He was lying on his front, he groaned painfully as he sat up putting a hand on his head the last thing remembered was rainbow light blasting out the symbols. It had filled the whole room around both him and Aphrodite and then everything had just gone black. He put a hand on his face he felt terrible there was a sick queasy feeling filling his stomach and he had to breathe in to keep him self from throwing up. Above him the hot sun was beating down hard and he could feel the sweat in his leathers which was unusual and odd. He turned eyeing his sister who was lying on her back in a deep sleep.

Clearly they'd made it though the portal and this was Terra Australis clearly he had gotten the riddle right. He turned around only to breathe in sharply as he caught sight of Xena, Gabrielle and Bastiaan who were all lying some way from them, all of them were also fast asleep. He breathed in sharply they weren't meant to be here at all. He turned shaking Aphrodite ignoring her groan of annoyance. "Wake up." Aphrodite opened both eyes slowly before pulling her head up. "Wipe out…" Ares breathed in deeply as he stood up. "We made it to Terra Australis." Aphrodite slowly got to her feet putting her hand on his shoulder trying to steady herself. "You aren't meant to be here it was only meant to me who was supposed to come here."

Ares shook his head. "Yeah well it appears I'm not the only one who got taken on the ride." He eased out his hand pointing to the others. "They got forced to come along as well, clearly that stone tablet isn't picky." Aphrodite put a hand to her lips this was not good at all in fact this was very bad. She had been the only one who should have gone through the portal everyone else should have been left behind and there was no sign of the stone tablet anywhere. Worse still Ares was here and this would look very bad when ether Xena or Gabrielle came around, they would think that this was his fault, even though he had only been trying to help her.

She turned sharply. "I need to wake Xena up I need you to become invisible just until I explain what's happened, she's not going to take this well. Nether of them are meant to be here for them this was just meant to be an errand." She shook her head in frustration. "With Gabrielle being pregnant they both had intentions of leaving Illyria after this was done with and going to Apollonia for a few days just to wind down." Ares breathed in raising his hands. "I'm more concerned about Gabrielle she hates me, she won't want me here, she'll see it an excuse to hit me. She's very temperamental and in opinion she's even more so that Xena, she at least listens to me before she hits me." He moved his hands only to freeze in shock as nothing happened.

He eased up his hands looking at them before snarling in anger. "Not again, I don't believe this!" Aphrodite moved her hands feeling the shock hit home as nothing happened. "Wait what's going on my power's there not working?" Ares kicked the red sand with his boot feeling his anger start to burn. "I've already been through this once in Mexica! What is it did they think I didn't suffer enough the first time?" Aphrodite put a hand on her half brothers arms. "Calm down Ares." Ares narrowed his gaze. "You know I suffered in Mexica, I was an arrogant fool who deserved it, I was out of my league and the gods there were ten times more powerful than me but it wasn't pleasant they played with me like I was no more than a thing of amusement, I don't want to go through that all over again!"

Aphrodite put a hand on his face stroking gently watching as he started to calm down. "You won't go through that again, I promise you and I'll be right here beside you." She paused Ares this was the first time since Mexica that Ares had opened up emotionally it was clear that he was afraid at this moment in time. This was in truth the first time that he'd said anything about what had happened to him and it was clear that he had truly suffered she could see it in his eyes. She breathed in it had been so long since they'd been this close, the last time they'd ever been this close was when they'd been younger long before her marriage to Hephaestus.

Over the years they'd drifted apart no longer being friends and becoming rivals, she had been a teenager by godly standards when he'd been born. Despite that her father had been a Titan, Zeus had made her part of the family and had adopted her as his daughter, much to Hera's discontent. She'd watched Ares grow up in to a good half brother that always looked after her but after the birth of Hercules he had begun to change becoming nasty towards others. He had plotted and schemed causing others pain as he felt like he couldn't win Zeus's approval as Hercules was clearly the more loved son, which in fact wasn't true as she knew Zeus loved him just as much.

It had been so long since they'd shared a quite moment like this together just as friends helping one another with their fears. She breathed in blocking out an old memory which couldn't help but find its way in to her mind. Time had changed and they had both changed as people but a part of her liked that they could share this moment now none the less. Xena groaned as she opened her eyes only to close them due to the intense sunlight. She turned over on to her side looking down eyeing the red sand under her finger tips. She pulled herself up painfully in to a sitting position, feeling the dull ache in her muscles. She turned sharply catching sight of her lover who was lying on her side facing away from her.

She leaned over shaking her gently. "Gabrielle?" She watched as the younger woman moaned as she opened her eyes looking around in confusion. She eased her up gently in to a sitting position. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle put a hand on her face trying to ignore the blazing hot sun. "I'm fine, I just ache." She turned looking around her in shock as she caught sight of the red dessert. "What in Tartarus?" Xena slowly stood up helping her to her feet. "Yeah I was just about to say the same thing." Gabrielle blinked as she eased out her arms stretching trying to get rid of the dull ache. "We aren't meant to be here at all!"

She turned sharply watching as Bastiaan opened his eyes he sat up looking around in utter confusion before he spoke. "What just happened I was sleeping now I'm here, what going on, where are we?" Xena moved over to him helping him as he struggled to get to his feet. "I have no idea." Her gaze shifted as she caught sight of two very recognisable figures some way from them. "But I can see two people who clearly do know what's going on." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she looked at them. "Ares…." Xena breathed in deeply she had no idea that Ares had any involvement in this Aphrodite had said it was only her who they were helping. She felt her hand form a fist as she walked towards them both watching as her lover walked beside her. She stopped with in a few feet of them watching as they pulled away turning to look at her. Aphrodite looked uncertain while Ares's face remained emotionless and very unreadable as he breathed in putting a hand on his sword hilt. "You two had better have a damn good explanation as to why we are all here, where ever here is!"

End of part 41

Silvermoonlight


	42. The Rainbow Skies Of A Lost Land

_THE RAINBOW SKIES OF A LOST LAND_

Xena sneered as she eyed Ares she slowly eased her sword free pointing it in his direction. "This is your doing, isn't it!?" Aphrodite stepped forward seeing the anger in the taller woman's eyes. "It wasn't his fault Xena he was helping me to open the portal on the stone. We didn't mean for this to happen, the stone brought us all here." Xena pulled out her hands eyeing the vast red dessert around them. "Where in Tartarus is here?!" Aphrodite eased up her hands. "We are in Terra Australis the land of the Rainbow Serpent Ngalyod." Gabrielle blinked as she stepped forward. "Please tell me we are not talking about another snake god, like Quetzalcoatl?" Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Well yes and no, they say he's similar in appearance to Quetzalcoatl but there's nothing in my readings that says he's as bad as him." Gabrielle snarled as she kicking the red sand hard with her boot. "Oh that's just great, here I am stuck in yet another land with another snake god who will probably try to eat me and break three of ribs!"

She put a hand on her chest. "What was me almost getting eaten alive by Quetzalcoatl in Mexica the first time around not punishment enough?" Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Look I doubt he's like that he's a recluse we know hardly anything about him." Gabrielle felt a cold form on her lips she spoke not caring for the sarcasm in her tone. "Oh that's so comforting, I feel so much better now." She eyed her friend for a long moment. "Snake gods only want to do one thing with you they break every bone in your body then eat you alive! There no different from snakes and I hate snakes!" Xena put a hand on her lovers shoulder pushing her back gently. "Where is Terra Australis? How long would it take us to get back to Greece?" Ares looked up slightly. "Right at the other end of the world, it would take you over a year to get home, the closest land to this one is Te Ika a Maui where Manaia lives and I doubt you'd want to go there since Quetzalcoatl has been banished there. In the other direction it's a wide ocean you would be at sea for months before you land in Mexica. Or you could travel upwards through the land of Papuaand upwards through China then make your way back to Greece from there."

Xena put a hand on her face in frustration as she lowered her sword gods she couldn't believe she was hearing this. She looked up slowly ignoring Bastiaan who was taking everything in. "Well you can teleport us home right now!" Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "We would but." Xena narrowed her gaze. "But what!?" Aphrodite met the taller woman's gaze nervously. "We've both lost our powers, we just found out a moment ago." Xena screamed in frustration, she wanted to hurt her so badly right now but she knew Gabrielle wouldn't approve. She turned walking away trying to distance herself from Aphrodite. She shoved her sword point in to desert sand as she folded her arms keeping her back turned on her.

She narrowed her gaze feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke. "So let me straight, we are all stuck in some strange god forsaken land in the middle of nowhere which is ruled by another snake god and you've both lost your powers?" Ares folded his arms. "Yes that just about sums it up." Xena put a hand on her face. "We aren't even meant to be here we were meant to be going to Apollonia on vacation so we could relax and talk about our…." She stopped realizing that Bastiaan didn't know about Gabrielle's unborn child and now was not the time for her to talk about it. She raised her hand as she pulled her sword out of the dirt putting it back in to its scabbard. "We were going to talk some important issues that matter to us." Bastiaan snorted in disgust as he eyed Ares. "What's in this for you…power, land or is it money to fund one of your dirty little warrior campaigns?"

Ares eyed him for a long moment. "Nothing was in this me I'm not meant to be here, I only came to help." Bastiaan laughed but it was a cold laugh even to his ears. "You help? Please don't mock me with that crap, I know you better than that it was your stupidity that freed King Lycaon from his eternal cage." Ares narrowed his gaze. "You know nothing about me! All you've seen is the man I once was I'm not that man anymore!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Please spare me." Ares turned sharply to her. "I saved your life I stopped you from killing yourself because you were to out of your mind to think straight!" Gabrielle ignored Aphrodite's surprise as she turned to him. "Oh yes and why did you do that please tell me, because I don't get it! I would have thought that me dying would do nothing but please a bastard like you!"

Ares raised his hand. "I admit it I used to fantasize about you getting run over by a chariot, or getting your spine ripped out but I confess the thought of you dying really doesn't make me happy anymore." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "You're such a liar!" Aphrodite didn't think as she stepped in between them both pushing Ares back. ""Please stop this, both of you, it isn't helping." She watched as Xena walked forward she came to stand in front of Gabrielle pushing her back very gently. She took in a deep breath focusing her thoughts. "Where is this god, the rainbow serpent?" Aphrodite shook her head. "I don't know, the stone tablets gone and I have no idea where we are now." Xena look in a deep breath. "We need to find water and food, so we should start walking." She looked up at the blazing sun which was making her sweat even in this short space of time, the heat was far more intense than anything in Mexica. "If we don't, this heat will kill us all as well as you, since you are now both mortal."

She didn't want this argument with Ares now they couldn't afford it not in this kind of heat. All she could think about right now was getting Gabrielle to some safe place which was shaded and had water and food. On top of this the younger woman no longer had her medicine, which meant her pregnancy symptoms would come back all over again and in this heat her being sick and dehydrated could cause her to pass out. She took a deep breath before turning to her lover. "Which way should we go?" Gabrielle looked out in to the distance seeing what looked like a very large mountain like structure in the far distance. "I think we should go in that direction I mean those could be mountains." Xena put a hand on her shoulder seeing the structure. "I agree let go in there, maybe we might find some people who can point us in the right direction."

8

Lila eyed the water she splashed it across her face before leaning back looking out at the ever stretching red desert all around her. She took in a deep breath standing up as she walked towards the shade of mountain. This was truly not a place she wanted to be where ever it was, Mexica had taught her how terrifying adventure could truly be. She looked at Sophia who was sitting alone looking out at the distant landscape lost in her own thoughts she slowly sat down next to her taking in a deep breath before she spoke. "How are you doing?" Sophia turned slightly looking at Gabrielle's younger sister. "I'm doing okay I'm just not used to this it's been a long time since I've been anywhere different."

She paused before speaking her next words. "I've spent most of my life in the palace I've never really travelled anywhere." Lila pushed her damp fringe back. "I know how you feel I'm not really one for adventure, that's what my sister does." Sophia looked up slightly. "Your sister is very brave." Lila looked at the others who had just lit a fire and were putting broken branches on to it. She could see that the sun was now starting to go down in the sky. "My sister never mentioned you." Sophia felt a sad smile form on her face. "Gabrielle and I had a very complicated relationship." Lila blinked as she raised her hand. "You know that's what she said, that it was complicated."

Sophia put her hands together. "She's where she belongs though, Xena loves her more than anything and she deserves that." Lila looked up slightly. "It sounds like you still care about her very deeply." Sophia lowered her gaze looking at the dark red desert sand. "Yes I still care about her very deeply, she helped me through a very bad time in my life and for that I am forever grateful." She breathed in painfully. "I really wish that I'd treated her better, maybe if I had we'd still be friends now and not at odds with each other." She turned looking at Lila for a long moment. "You know you remind me of her when I first met her, not in how you look but in how you act, you seem as though you want to embrace the adventure."

She looked up at the sinking sun. "What happened to her? She's changed so much she seems so much more guarded and sterner and yet Xena seems so much happier and open, they are such different people than those I remember." Lila stared at her for a long moment she knew she couldn't tell her the whole truth about the time change but she could maybe tell her a half truth. "Very recently they went Mexica it was very hard them both." She paused before speaking. "It really changed them both I think there still healing from it but its just taking them both a long time to heal fully." She breathed in sharply. "Gabrielle hasn't been that well, but she won't tell me what's wrong with her, I know Xena has been giving her medicine these past few days and she's been much better but I'm worried about her. She's never been ill for this long she normally bounces back so easily from sickness."

Sophia blinked. "She's ill but I couldn't even tell she seems so strong." Lila felt a smile form. "Warriors are very good at hiding it believe me." She looked up as Lector walked towards them the concern in his eyes as he spoke. "Are you two okay?" Sophia looked up at him feeling a smile form. "I'm fine I was just watching the sun set I've never seen one from anywhere beyond the palace wall." Lila looked up slightly. "I'm fine we where just talking." Lector kneeled down in front of her. "Talking about anything interesting?" Lila looked up slightly. "We were just talking about Gabrielle and Xena." Lector felt his smile widen. "Do you think there here as well?" Lila looked out across the dark sky. "I really hope so, because I'd love to know where we are."

Sophia stood up slowly looking at the open fire. "Is there any food?" Lector stood up watching as Lila did the same. "Not really there nothing here it's just desert. The only good thing is we have water and shade and making a fire wasn't too hard." He looked up at the huge mountain which towered over them casting a dark shadow. "I just wish I knew where we were." Lila put her hands behind her back. "Anywhere's fine so long as it's not Mexica and it's not ruled by a man eating snake god." She turned watching as Eudora and Agapios came forward. Agapios breathed in as he eased up his hand. "I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt you but myself and Eudora were looking at the stone of the mountain and we found something interesting."

Lector breathed in following them watching as the came to stand next to the mountain he looked up seeing what it was they had found there were tribal paintings much like the ones that had been on the feather light stone plate only these were much bigger and even more defined. The symbols were also slightly different though and he had no clue what they meant. He looked at them for a long moment. "If this was painted here then there has to be people here." Agapios moved his finger up tapping the stone. "Yes and if you look at these images they've been repainted recently, so there has to be some one living here." Eudora looked at the painted symbols. "They are beautiful."

Lector eyed the symbols. "I just think there odd, just like this place." He breathed in feeling the cold air, the temperature was now dropping substantially. That really shocked him since it had been so hot not so long ago that the sweat had been pouring down his back the only relief had been the ice cold water close by which he'd put all over his shirt collar in the hope that it would cool him down. He sighed aloud eyeing the paintings he didn't have a clue as to what they meant. "This is great so we know there are people here but we don't have a damn clue how to find them or even how to read these symbols." Lila folded her arms eyeing Eudora who suddenly looked nervous and uncertain as she looked at the symbols which looked like a bird feeling her self almost sink into it.

The world around her seemed to slow down as the next words came to her before she could stop herself from speaking them. "We aren't meant to look for them, they are meant to find us." She snapped out of her trance looking around her seeing the surprise in Lectors face. Lector put a hand on his beard. "Yeah but how are they meant to find us?" Lila blinked turning to him sharply. "What did I just say?" Lector put a hand gently on her shoulder. "You said that the people here would find us…are you okay?" Lila stepped away from the symbols. "No I didn't say that…I don't remember saying it." She looked up only to watch in shock as a small parakeet with a blue body and white head with stripes of black landed on the rock above the symbols looking down at her. It chirped loudly as it eyed her opening its black spotted wings. It suddenly blasted in to white and red light she stood there in shock as this white and red smoke drifting through the air. The smoke steam twisted and rolled as it flew over all there heads it landed close by forming in to the shape of limbs.

She watched as the white smoke disappeared as tall man came in to view who was standing up, he was a big well muscled middle aged man with white short beard. His black hair was short and slightly curled with white areas in places. His skin was dark brown and his eyes were very dark brown but seemed to have a glowing white pupil with in them. He had a very deep set face and broad nose. His only clothing was a long cream hanging cloth which had beautiful flowing lines of white, red and blue sown in to it. The belt holding up the cloth was white in colour, there were also thick white flowing patterns on his chest, arms, leg's and back they stood out in the darkness and firelight they weren't painted on but seemed to glow under his skin.

She turned seeing the others stand up near the fire looking at the man in shock, she turned back seeing the man lips form a wide smile filled with white teeth, he looked at them one by one as he raised his hand speaking aloud in a language which none of them understood. Lector watched as the old man waited for a reply then stepped forward. "We don't…understand." The man slowly walked towards them he stopped in front of Lector his smile still wide. Lector looked in to the mans eyes seeing the glowing light in the pupils which lit up the dark brown iris's patterns making them seem almost surreal. "I don't…." He felt the pain hit him as the man raised his hand putting it on his throat causing him to choke painfully.

The mans eyes darted as he stood still for a moment he felt the pain the strange man let him go, he breathed in feeling the air slowly move through his lungs again. He watched as the man stepped back moving his fingers for a moment before putting them to his lips. He turned to meet his gaze as he spoke in a deep voice. "Do you understand me now young man?" Lector blinked in shock. "What in Tartarus, how did you do that?!" The man moved his fingers. "Strange language, very strange indeed such strange names for everything." He paused. "You're all from Greece, are you not? It's been so long since I've used this language, clearly it's changed greatly from the last time I spoke it." Lila blinked in shock as she moved forward. "Who are you?" The man smiled as he raised both hands. "My name is Betcherrygah." Lector eyed him for a long moment. "Betcherrygah?" The man smiled as he looked at him. "Yes Betcherrygah you know like the little green parakeet."

He eased up his hand causing white smoke to flow out of it, it formed in to a small green bird with a white striped head and black and patched black wings appeared. It had small black eyes and a small parrot like beak as well as small pair of yellow legs. It landed on his shoulder chirping loudly he moved up his finger stroking its neck gently. He turned eyeing the other man. "My apologises, for doing that to you, it's the only way I can relearn different tongues the pain your feeling will disappear with in the next few minutes. He put his hands together eyeing them all. "Where are the dreamers? I felt your presence when you came here." Damokles breathed in sharply. "Dreamers, I don't understand what you mean by that?" Betcherrygah felt his eyes dart as he looked at each of them feeling the surprise take over. "Wait you are not the dreamers? Where are the dreamers? There are three of them I felt their presence when you came here. Yet they are not with you, the stone should have transported you all here to the Uluru."

End of part 42

Silvermoonlight

Hi everyone sorry for the delay had a very hectic week.

Papua refers to Papua New Guinea


	43. Feeling The Cold Waters Of The Billabong

_FEELING THE COLD WATERS OF THE BILLABONG_

Gabrielle breathed in feeling the freezing night air it felt like she had been walking for hours and still there was no end in sight. She was starting to feel tired now and her legs ached. She could feel her stomach churning she'd had none of her medicine and she no way to keep her pregnancy symptoms under control. Her mouth also felt dry and even in the darkness all she could see was a dry desert with no signs of life. Gods what she wouldn't give to have water right now, cool fresh water which cooled the throat as it was swallowed and made your stomach feel cold for just an instant. She breathed in deeply she'd walked through deserts before but nothing compared to this, it was so hot, she knew already that she had sun burn on her shoulders she could feel the painful sting.

She probably had it on her arms and face as well and it would soon really start to hurt, she'd had sunburn before but never this bad. Yet now the temperature had dropped to an icy cold and it was just as bad. She turned to her lover she was having just as harder time the sun had burnt her arms and face as well and her dark hair was damp with sweat. All of them were struggling and they needed to find water now they wouldn't last much longer not in this cold, they also needed to tend all there sun burn and find shelter. The huge mountain was getting closer they could see its black shadow in the darkness but it was still half a day's walk from here at least. Xena looked around her gods she couldn't do this for much longer she was so tired she narrowed her gaze as she caught sight of what looked like some trees which were surrounding a small lake of water. She took hold of Gabrielle's arm causing her to turn sharply. "I see water!" Ares breathed in deeply. "Finally you know you'd think that there would more water in this place."

Gabrielle sneered as she eyed him unable to keep the venom out of her tone as she spoke. "There isn't a lot of water because it's called a desert you idiot, the word means dry and barren." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Can you two not start this all over again please I just want to drink the water and not argue about it?" She breathed in painfully. "My feet hurt." Bastiaan eyed the armour plating which he was holding he had pulled it off because it felt like he had been cooking in it, now he'd been forced to carry it across the desert which had been gruelling. He eyed the others they all had sunburn and their hair was damp from sweating. "I think we are all hurting right now in some way, shape or form." Xena turned to him. "You got that right." She stepped closer hoping that this wasn't a mirage as she got closer to the water, she could see the moonlight reflecting off clear water which was surrounded by tall trees there was also green grass clearly this was some sort of oasis in a vast desert. She moved forward kneeling down slowly running her fingers through the water bring it up to her lips tasting it. She turned to the others. "It's fresh." She watched as her lover moved forward drinking from the water followed by the others who drank and splashed the ice cold water on there bodies and faces.

Gabrielle sunk her head in to the water before pulling it out of the water watching as the water dripped from her now soaked hair. Gods it was cooling she eased the water up in her hands drinking slowly. She looked up sharply as a sudden laugher echoed from above causing everyone to look up as a large strange bird with a long black bill landed in the tree opposite. Even in the darkness she could make out the white feathers and dark feathers under the eye and on its wings and tail. Its black eye seemed to be glowing at the very centre with a pupil of white light as it looked back at her suddenly making its call again which sounded like a form of laugher. She eyed it for a long moment before drinking more water what a strange bird. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as the water in front of her started to ripple she looked up sharply watching as the water rose up as a huge wolf like face smashed the surface its red cat like eyes narrowing as its huge jaws opening which were filled with razor sharp teeth. Two huge tusks were protruding from its upper jaw. Its pointed ears were long but lay against its head which had a thick mane of fur.

Its huge body broke the surface as it sniffed the air its wolf like nose searching for what had annoyed it. The eight foot body shifted upward revealing a massive bulky set of arms which looked extremely powerful. The body was also a mass of muscles and had a heavy set of back legs it seemed more a bears a body but with so much more muscle on the legs and arms. Its huge feet broke the surface of the lake as it came closer its hands and feet were heavy and big with grey claws and thick webbing in between its hands and toes. A long tail could be seen which had horse hair flowing down from it. The creature was covered in black fur from head to foot, its red eyes narrowed as stopped at the waters edge suddenly letting out a bellowing roar which was so piecing that it caused everyone around her to fall to their knees in agony.

She put her hands on her ears trying to take the pain which felt like it was burning her sense's she looked up only to feel the sudden pain as the huge clawed hand slammed in to her chest forcing her in to the ground on her back before she could even react. She watched as her lover pulled her sword free of her scabbard along with Ares. The red eyes narrowed as the huge head came towards her sniffing her as a deep voice hit the air as the beast spoke. "You dare to drink from billabong human!" Gabrielle blinked looking up feeling the clawed hand put more pressure on her chest causing her to wince in pain. She didn't give a Tartarus who this monster was or what it problem was she wasn't in the mood right now. "Get off me you bastard!"

She struggled harder no longer caring for her stomach which was still churning as she pulled up her knee forcing her sai blade free in a violent motion. She didn't think as she slammed it upwards watching as it hit its target causing red blood to flow as it penetrated just bellow the monsters eye causing it to roar in agony as it hand lifted of her freeing her. Xena watched as the monster backed away the bloody wound bellow it eye healing as stepped back. She watched as her lover eased the other sai blade free in a violent motion as she got to her feet. She had to confess she had not expected the younger woman to do that so quickly or suddenly saying that though she would have done if the monster hadn't let her go. Gabrielle watched as the blood dripped off her sai blade she eyed it in disgust. "Do that to me again you stupid monster and I'll make it so you don't keep your eye next time!" The huge creature turned watching as the strange bird close by suddenly laughed again though this time it was clearly at him. It turned back. "My name is Amaroo and this is my billabong not yours!"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I don't care I just wanted a drink, is that so much to ask?" Amaroo eyed the odd human clearly her and her friends weren't native to this place their skin and hair colour was not like any he'd seen before. He shook his head eyeing them. "One of you was about to jump in to my billabong and wash in it, which is forbidden!" Xena eyed the others. "Which one of us was about to do that? Please do us the curiosity of pointing them out." Amaroo eased up his clawed finger pointing at the dark haired man dressed in strange clothing. He winced feeling the wound on his eye heal fully. "He was." Xena turned eyeing Ares. "Be nice and apologise to the nice creature whose lake you were about to jump in." Ares pushed the sword back in to its scabbard eyeing her. "I wasn't about to jump in to that things pool!" Xena felt her teeth grind together as she eyed him. "I don't care for your opinion Ares."

She shoved him forward. "Just be nice and say you're sorry." She eased her sword back in to its scabbard. "You know the word sorry don't you, it is in your vocabulary right?" Ares stepped forward eyeing the black creature before speaking in a dead pan tone. "I'm sorry." Amaroo eyed him as he moved closer sniffing the air. "You're not even mortal you're a god made mortal." He turned to the long curly blonde haired woman. "As are you..." He eyed the other man. "I have no idea what you are, you look human but you smell all wrong even for a dreamer." Bastiaan folded his arms. "No offence, but you don't smell that great ether." He turned eyeing the small blonde woman and her taller dark haired friend feeling a wide smile form as he eyed them both. "Looks like you two are mortals and also dreamers as well but the third has no power here."

Bastiaan leaned over close to Aphrodite's ear whispering. "There's two of them what does he mean by the third?" Aphrodite folded her arms. "It's nothing of concern, don't worry." Amaroo moved out of the water. "None of you should be here you should all be at the Uluru the home ofNgalyod the Rainbow Serpent, clearly the stone that brought you here isn't working as it should." He shook his huge mane. "None dreamers are placed in the desert and a portal is opened so they may return to their own land straight away. Dreamers are brought to Uluru along with mortal made gods to see the Rainbow Serpent. Our great leader has no interest in none dreamers they do not possess the necessary skills needed to survive in this land and any powers they have here is very limited."

Aphrodite stepped forward ignoring her aching feet. "You keep mentioning dreamers, what do you mean by that?" Amaroo shook his fur moving on to dry land he looked up slightly. "That I can not tell you, you have to be shown by our great leader, no one who comes here can be taught it has to come from with in their soul that is the true power of dreamtime." Aphrodite moved closer no longer fearing the strange creature he was clearly a lesser god of some kind. "You sayNgalyod is your leader do you not mean king?" Amaroo eased up a clawed hand. "Things are not the same here as in other lands we do not follow the strongest or the mightiest, we follow the one who has the greatest will and greatest control of the dream time, to us he is our leader and he's never liked being called king."

Aphrodite looked at Amaroo. "Are you one of the gods here?" Amaroo felt his razor sharp grin widen. "Yes and no, I am one of his creations and there are many more like me in this land. We are the Bunyips and guardians of dreamtime it is our job to protect Uluru from those who would bring harm to it. We wait in our billabongs and kill those that would bring suffering and frighten away others who should not be here." Aphrodite slowly kneeled down in front of him. "I was sent here by Zeus king of the Greek gods, because it has become clear that the dream world your leader protects is cracking open and on our land their are strange creatures who are coming though and taking people, namely people who are waking seers and I came here to speak to your leader about it."

Amaroo felt his eyes dart she was being honest and sincerer he could tell just by looking at her, he looked up slightly. "I will take you to my leader, but not now, the dreamtime is now fully open and he needs to concentrate, I will take you all to him at first light tomorrow." He watched as the kookaburra blinked then flew off in to the darkness. "For now, eat, rest and sleep." Aphrodite slowly stood up. "Thank you." Bastiaan folded his arms. "What are we meant to eat, we have no food?" Amaroo turned plunging his webbed hand in to the water he eased out a huge fat live fish he didn't think as he tossed it in front of them ignoring their surprise. "You mortals will need this as will both you forma god's, my water is fresh feel free to drink more should you need it." He turned opening his mouth watching as a fire steam came out of lightning a pile of dried wood close by. He closed his jaws as he lay down on his side watching them. "For now I'll help you but there will come a time when some of you will no longer need me as you will be in control of your dreams."

8

The large demon watched as the white and black bird with glowing inner pupils landing close by on a tree its laugher hitting the air. The demon's forest green eyes shifted as it looked up her cold female voice hitting the air. "I don't care for you laughing at my expense Yooralla, it does not amuse me." She watched as the bird flew down from the tree turning in to red smoke, the red smoke drifted down slowly forming in to a standing figure. It faded slowly away revealing a young female figure in her early twenties. She was wearing a black and green woven skirt only her arms were painted in white paint as were her legs and chest. Her smile widened as she threw her long curly dark hair back as she spoke. "You need to lighten up friend."

The female demon gave her a cold look as she lay down on the floor the annoyance showing. "Could you put something on and cover up, the sight of you being topless does nothing for me." Yooralla rolled her eyes waving her hand watching as the red smoke formed creating a small ragged top with sleeves which had the same patterns as her skirt. "If you insist, you know you're strange." She watched as the female demon tapped her claws on the dust of the red desert in boredom, she was now stuck in this place, she couldn't return home, where ever that was. The seventh hell of Mexica had opened not long ago and she was an escapee but frankly she didn't really live up to profile of an Aztec demon.

She had met more than one Mexican demon and she had none of their lust or fury, she also wasn't insane she was completely grounded mentality. Although she was moody, temperamental and depressed which could be rather annoying at times, as it didn't make for great conversation. As she wouldn't say what her name was she had chosen to call her Arora. She had always really liked that name for some reason and her view was that it fitted perfectly, though her friend had just rolled her eyes and accepted it. Arora could also pass in and out of the dreamtime which Aztec demons couldn't do which made her very out of the ordinary. She moved forward feeling her smile widen. "Why can't you be happy Arora you're free from seventh hell?"

The green eyes looked at her narrowing. "You call this free? I'm stuck here in this place!" She got up moving forward on all fours. "I can't go home, not unless your leader allows it and there's no chance of that." Yooralla moved closer watching as she stopped she smiled tapping her fingers over the large high sheep horns which was spit in to two horned sections. These two sectioned brown horns had deep groves and razor sharp point's at all four tips. "Please don't be so sad you're here now and I like your company." The huge body which was covered in thick coarse skin turned away from her as the long pointed ears lowering. The seven foot tall body tensed as the huge jaws clamped together their double canine teeth on both the upper and lower jaw protruding prominently.

The only hair was a thick black lion like tip on the end of the long hairless tail and a thick black mane of fur which covered the neck and wolf like head and the front of the chest. A long hanging cloth with red and gold Aztec patterns was wrapped around her waist, it was held up by a thick woven material golden belt. The nostrils on the face were more bull like and the body had the same black coarse skin huge feet and hands could be seen which were somewhere between a humans and a wolves, big thick brown claws were on these feet and hands. Arora could walk both on her hind legs or on all fours it was a matter of choice, she had, had wings like a bats when she'd arrived here but they'd long since disintegrated away. Clearly an insurance policy by the Aztec elder god to stop demons escaping because once they landed they got stuck where ever they were and couldn't leave.

It was hard to even tell that Arora was female she had no female features on her strange body only her voice was proof of her sex. She also had very human eyes, although the pupils were slightly cat like but not to a great degree. Arora's eyes narrowed. "I just wish I was home once more, I miss it and it's been so long." Yooralla wouldn't lie she got away with a lot she laughed slightly pulling on one of her friends double horns. "Look this might make you happy a bunch of people just got transported to the wrong place there were five of them, you should have seen Amaroo he got his eye poked out by this strange little woman with golden hair who had a claw like weapon." Arora's head shot up. "What did you say?" Yooralla turned sharply. "I said Amaroo got his eye poked." Arora put her clawed hand on her back shifted her closer to her. "No after that." Yooralla blinked in confusion. "I said by a strange little woman, with golden hair who had a claw like weapon."

The green eyes narrowed as Arora spoke. "Did she have the same coloured eyes as me?" Yooralla looked at her friend for a long moment. "Yes…she did oddly enough." Arora raised her clawed finger. "Did she have a tall dark haired woman with her who towered over with piecing light blue eyes and long black hair?" Yooralla narrowed her gaze. "Yes…do you want to tell me what's going on? This isn't like you…you don't normally want to meet people." Arora turned away from her slowly walking forward. "Where are they now?" Yooralla folded her arms. "I'm only telling you that if I get to come with you, because it's clear that you must know who these people are." Arora eyed her breathing in, in annoyance. "Fine you get to come…just tell me were they are." Yooralla eased out her hand pointing. "There next to Amaroo's billabong there camping there for the night." Arora green eyes narrowed. "Then we are going to see them, I want to see if they are who I think they are, its important to me."

End of part 43

Silvermoonlight

The bird that Yooralla was a kookaburra.

Bunyip is an Aboriginal word which means devil or evil I wanted to take it in a slightly different direction though, in that the Bunyips are just protecting the sacred lands of Uluru and can choose to be good or evil. If you still prefer creepy and evil though just look for the Bunyip song on You Tube from the animation Dot and the Kangaroo, watch at your own risk though :)


	44. Land Of The Strange And Unusual

_LAND OF THE STRANGE AND UNUSUAL_

Lector eyed the strange man who was stroking the small green parakeet very gently which was sitting on his shoulder. He still hadn't said why he was here, or even why he had stayed he had just sat himself down in among them inviting himself in which was odd. He looked up slightly. "I still want to know what you mean by dreamer." Betcherrygah felt a smile form. "Oh it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, I'm sure the dreamers will be here soon, you just need to patient." Lector ignored the confused looks from the others over that remark. "Look I don't mean to be rude but what are you? I mean you just literality came out of that stone wall I mean are you some kind of god?"

Betcherrygah carried on stroking his little pet. "A god no a man yes, I'm more of a guide and mentor if you will, I help dreamers learn their place in this great land." He felt his smile widen. "Guides like my self are very long lived but I am far from the only one, my duty is to guide the dreamers thought the dreamtime." Damokles moved his hands in front of the fire to warm them. "How old are you?" Betcherrygah raised an eyebrow as he turned to him. "Oh I think this year I'll be two hundred years old but compared to some I'm just a child age wise. I gave up my human life to do the duty of my great leader like many others."

He sat down. "To give ones life to do this is considered the greatest honour among my people." He looked up at the mountain high above. "It pleases our leader greatly." Lila folded her arms it was clear that what ever this man meant by dreamer, he wasn't going to tell them. She looked up at the moonlit sky before turning back to the fire. "I'm sorry we don't have any food to offer you, we came here with nothing." Betcherrygah felt a wicked smile form. "This land will provide all you need you just need to harness its power." He rose his hand watching as the white smoke drifted out from it. "You just need to have a little imagination." He grabbed the smoke shaking it watching as it faded away revealing a very large dead fish. "Would you like this?"

Eudora looked up sharply. "We'd love it." She took it from his hands as he passed it to her. "Thank you." Agapios eyed the strange man. "How did you do that, I mean it's not possible…you made that out of nothing but thin air?" Betcherrygah watched as the younger woman started to de-scale the fish. "Imagination is the key." He turned eyeing them all. "You still have not told me who you all are, I'm curious to know." Lector breathed in deeply gods this was harder than he ever thought it would be, now every thing made even less sense. In fact he now had even more unanswered questions than answered questions.

He put a hand through his hair in frustration. "My name is Lector and next to me is my fiancée Lila." He turned to the others. "Opposite her, is her cousin Eudora and her partner Agapios and next to them are Sophia and Damokles." Betcherrygah eyed Sophia then Damokles. "Your not related though are you? I don't sense it from you." Damokles blinked. "No we aren't we just know two members of Lila's families but there not here right now, we in fact have no idea where they are." Betcherrygah turned looking out at the desert. "Oh there on their way here, there's been a little mix up you see but once they get here, we can straighten it out."

Lector looked up sharply. "What in Tartarus do you mean by little mix up?" Betcherrygah stroked his little pets head again listening to it chirp happily. "I'm sorry to say that you all are not meant to be here, you should have been able to return to the place which you came from but things here are not working as they should." He narrowed his gaze. "The others who came with you should be sitting in your place right but such is the way off things right now." He breathed in sadly. "Nothing is right and our great leader is suffering, you will meet him though soon enough, then maybe we can find out how this all ended up happening."

8

Gabrielle watched as the dim light all around her slowly cleared she looked around her realizing that she was in a room which she didn't really recognise. It had high white pillars and was beautifully decorated with flowers which were surrounded the pillars it was ether or a temple or a villa but she couldn't really tell which. She could smell the sea air though she moved her hand across the desk in front of her which was made of wood taking in a deep breath everything felt so real. She looked down catching sight of the white peplos robes she was dressed in which looked beautiful with their silver embroidery on the shoulders and a thick silver belt around the waist and on her feet were white sandals. Her hair had been tied and plated back and on her head was a silver crown. She looked up sharply watching as her sister walked in wearing her beautiful decorative light blue robes, her hair had been plaited back, she gave her a smile as her voice hit the air. "Come on Gabrielle your going to be late." Gabrielle swallowed feeling nervousness in the pit of her stomach. "I'm not sure about this."

Lila grabbed her arm. "It's going to be fine don't worry, I mean it's your wedding you have both been planning this for ages." She moved her hand up adjusting her sister's robes at the shoulders very slightly. "You look beautiful Xena knows you look beautiful, so stop worrying." Gabrielle looked up sharply realizing that this wasn't a dream at all. This was in fact a vision but it wasn't like any she'd ever had before. This was the future yes but it wasn't a day ahead or a week it was much further ahead, it had to be. Despite that she was awake in this vision she couldn't control a word she was saying ether it was just happening. "But what if..." Lila shook her head. "Gabrielle for the love of the gods, please stop worrying, everything has been taken care off Xena's fine, your fine and mother and father are taking care of your little one. Everything is going to be fine trust me and two hours from now you're going to be married."

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open only to close them again as the pain hit home as her stomach twisted painfully. She opened her eyes slowly feeling the grass underneath her body it was still dark. She looked down seeing that her lovers hand was around her waist she carefully eased it off as she staggered painfully getting to her feet trying to ignore the pain as it became more intense. She moved towards the nearest tree unable to stop herself as she threw up violently. She leaned her head against the bark what she wouldn't give to have some ginger right now. She turned painfully seeing that everyone was still sleeping. It had been a relatively quite night everyone had been too tired to talk they had just wanted to eat and rest. Her lover was the same not she blamed her, she had been the first to close her eyes and call it a night. She breathed in deeply trying to ignore the foul taste which was in her mouth. She wished she could be back home in hers and Xena's bedroom naked under warm sheets and not in god forsaken desert which just never seemed never ending, maybe once Aphrodite talked to this god they could all leave.

She moved away from the tree kneeling down next to the water taking a long drink then washed her face only to stop as she realized that all the burns from the sun had vanished from her body completely. She stood up eyeing her lover whose body had also healed up she moved closer so she was standing over her seeing that she was I a very deep sleep. She kneeled down very slowly running her fingers over her arm feeling the healed skin. She knew that this wasn't normal they should both have deep burns which should be inflamed and painfully. She had suffered from sun burn before but that had been many years ago when she had been young they are both been walking though a desert, she had become separated from her lover in the sand storm.

Xena had found her a day later and just in the nick of time, she had, had terrible sunburn and was about to pass out from heat stroke. She had not had the right protection or any water. After this they had both had to completely rethink how to navigate deserts together her lover had also taught her afterward how to navigate deserts so that she would never get lost again if they ended up being separated from each other. She stood up slowly walking over to Aphrodite and Ares their burns hadn't healed which meant that this was going to be a painful experience for the both of them. Her gaze drifted to Bastiaan whose burns had also healed up, she looked around her this was just plain confusing herself Xena and Bastiaan had healed up but the other hadn't, it made no sense.

"Because they don't have the power needed in this land."

Gabrielle turned sharply seeing Amaroo who was lying on his stomach opposite his red eyes watching her intensely. No doubt he had been awake all this time she looked at him for a long moment. "What do you mean by power?" Amaroo felt a smile form as he eyed the small golden haired woman. "You will see soon enough." Gabrielle rolled her eyes gods she hated it when someone was this cryptic she took in a deep breath eyeing him. "Is your leader this cryptic as well or is it only you?" Amaroo looked up sharply. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that you don't like the sound of him, would you like to clarify why you disapprove of him as you haven't even met him yet."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "He's a snake." Amaroo laughed as he eased himself up on to all fours. "That's poor you'll have to do much better than that." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "Snake gods eat people, so do big snakes shouldn't the answer be obvious?" Amaroo tapped his clawed hand on the red sands. "You shouldn't judge things in that way after all just because my leader is a snake it doesn't make him like the gods you have met." Gabrielle folded her arms as she leaned against a tree. "No offence but I've never met a snake that I liked they tend to try and eat me alive." Amaroo breathed in deeply. "Ah and now it becomes clear, you are afraid of snakes, hence why you're being judgemental." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "I am not afraid of snakes I just don't like them!"

Amaroo narrowed his gaze. "Don't lie to me Gabrielle, I see and know everything, in any other land you might be able to cover up your feelings and your truths but not here. The land of the Rainbow Serpent has no secrets all secrets become open here. I already know that the woman you sleep with is called Xena and that she's your lover and that you're carrying her child." Gabrielle blinked feeling the shock hit home. "What in Tartarus, how do you know my name, I never told you my name?" Amaroo shook his head sadly. "You know that emotional turmoil going on in your mind is really holding you back. You used to be a much more open person once and very none judgemental when you were younger, it's such a shame."

He ignored the shocked expression as it spread across her face. "You always used to have such nice dreams as well." Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist. "That's impossible how can you know this I never told you this?" Amaroo turned walking slowly away from her. "You should wake up your friends and your lover you all have a quite a few hours of travel before you get to mountain of Uluru." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I asked you a question, I want an answer!" Amaroo turned sharply eyeing her he moved his clawed hand through the sands watching as a thick leather water skin appeared in it. He tossed it watching as it landed next to her boots. "I know you don't mean that comment your pregnancy is just making you very temperamental. You need to drink this, it's got the medicine in it which will help you think straight and stop you from throwing up."

He narrowed his gaze. "Clearly the true face of your soul the horned werewolf with a scar on its right eye that lives with in you is also bursting to get out as well, but its time will come." He moved forward on all fours. "I'll give you a piece of advice to share with your lover, when the time comes embrace the dream, don't run from it." Gabrielle took in a deep breath picking up the water skin uncapping it before taking a long drink instantly tasting the ginger. She took in a deep breath closing her eyes, gods she felt so confused by this land, every one just seemed to talk in cryptic riddles. Amaroo also knew her he knew everything about her, her name her secrets her unborn child even that Xena was her lover.

How could he know all this, had Ares told him? No, Ares wouldn't be that stupid and Aphrodite was her friend as was Bastiaan they wouldn't say any thing. She opened her eyes taking another long drink from the water skin feeling the knotting sensation in her stomach start to ease. She had just had a vision and not a dream and that made even less sense to her as her vision was so out of the ordinary. The vision seemed to be months ahead rather than days or hours, which forced the question was it was true vision or a possible one? She'd been getting married in it but she'd had no idea where she had been, only that it was by the sea. She kept on thinking of Apollonia but there was no proof to show it and the sea in the villa could have been anywhere in Greece assuming it was Greece and not Crete.

She looked up at the sky seeing the first rays of sun as they appeared in the distance what were they doing here anyway she wasn't even meant to be here? All she'd wanted was to go to Apollonia and have a break from everything but instead she was here stuck on an adventure that made little or no sense to her with intelligent being who knew her every secret. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration leaning against the tree only to feel her self shift down the trunk coming to sit at its base. She took another long drink from the water skin looking at the sun rise in the distance for a long moment, before closing her eyes trying to clear her mind of all the thoughts which were twisting around in it like hydra heads.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up sharply realizing that her lover was awake and standing over her, she watched as the taller woman kneeled down so she was in front of her the concern in her light blue eyes. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard her get up and walk over to her. She took in a deep breath before speaking she wanted to be honest from now and stop hiding her emotions from the older woman. "I don't feel good and this place is strange." Xena eased up her hand running it gently through the younger woman's long blonde hair. "I know it is sweetheart." She paused leaning over keeping her voice at a whisper seeing that Amaroo was close by. "I heard your whole conversation with Amaroo." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Obviously everything here isn't a secret, he knew about our child among other things."

Xena took in a deep breath putting her hand on hers. "Yes he does but it was nice of him to give you the water skin with your medicine." Gabrielle felt a slight smile form she couldn't fault Amaroo for that. "Yeah that was nice of him." Xena leaned forward kissing her head. "Come on lets get you up on to your feet." Gabrielle nodded as the other woman gently pulled her in to a standing position. "Let's wake the others up." Xena watched as the younger woman nodded as she put her arm gently on her shoulder. Frankly she was just as confused as her lover by Amaroo words the being clearly knew everything about them and their unborn child. If she was honest though that didn't really bother her, he obviously wasn't the type of being who wanted to cause them harm he had just given her lover a water skin with her medicine because he'd seen that she was having trouble.

What bothered her though was his reference to the horned werewolf with the scar on its eye, she knew that had be her lovers werewolf form, the Aztec gods had said that after their souls had been fixed that her lover may once more change forms before her soul healed fully from its ordeal. She was concerned about how the younger woman would take to changing forms and if it would affect their unborn child. The thought of that scared her more than anything the last thing she wanted was for anything to affect their unborn child in anyway. She also didn't want the younger woman to go through any more stress as it wasn't good for her. She took in another deep breath as she looked up at the sun rays in the distance she would have to deal with this issue when the time came to deal with it. Right now getting to Uluru was what really mattered and the fact that her skin had healed up would make the trip easier.

End of part 44

Silvermoonlight


	45. Distance Voices From A Tragic Past

_DISTANCE VOICES FROM A TRAGIC PAST_

Yooralla watched as Amaroo's empty billabong came in to view, she knew even before she got any further that it was empty. The people had left she could see the burnt out ambers of the fire. "Well that's a pain they left quite a while ago by the looks of it." Her friend walked forward on all fours coming stand next to the empty patch where the dust from the fire remained. Yooralla breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry." Arora shifted her clawed hand through the dust watching as it spilt through her clawed fingers. "I don't fault you, you led me here." Yooralla looked up at the hot sun. "It will take us a long time to catch up now on foot, though I could fly and see where they are." Arora sniffed the air. "No that won't be necessary..." She eased up a clawed hand walking towards the flattered grass which was close by it had a familiar smell, she felt a twinge of pain it had been so long. She leaned forward breathing out watching as red smoke blasted out from her jaws, covering the area.

She stepped back as the smoke fully formed in to a small woman with long blonde hair who appeared to be sleeping on her side. What she was seeing was no more than the echo of a soul that had now moved on. She tensed recognising the clothing instantly as well as the face and the half closed eyes obviously the moment she had captured was just before this woman had fallen to sleep. Yooralla eased up her hand. "Yes that's her." She pointed her finger at the claw like weapons on each of her boots. "She poked Amaroo in the eye with one of those odd looking weapons." Arora stared at the woman for a long moment before taking in a sharp breath yes it was her, she had not seen her face in what felt like centuries but then it had been centuries. An hour in the land of the living was a year in the Aztec seventh hell. Yooralla looked at her friend. "You look truly moved, is she who you thought she was?" Arora narrowed her gaze. "Yes…"

Yooralla looked up slightly. "Then who she, that you should have so much interest in her?" Arora turned shaking her mane. "We knew each other once but never very well, I was young, angry and stupid and I hated her for loving some one else." She stood up on her hinds legs. "I didn't understand everything, I learnt a lot in the seventh hell more than I ever needed to know." Yooralla raised an eyebrow. "How cryptic, now do you want to tell me who she is?" Arora turned slightly. "No." Yooralla moved forward innocently putting a hand in the thick mane. "Oh okay but just so you know you're missing something." Arora snapped her head around. "I don't miss a thing!" Yooralla patted her mane. "You know friend you're a very gifted dreamer but you still have a lot to learn." She leaned down moving her hand across the woman's lower stomach causing the skin to melt away revealing a tiny little being encased by a deep red womb wall. "She's pregnant seven weeks if I'm not mistaken."

She put her on her face feeling a smile creep over her lips. "Strange little child it appears that its father isn't normal." She moved her hand watching as the smoke moved out of her fingers drifting over the area opposite forming the body of a taller woman with long dark black hair who was sleeping next to the golden haired woman on her back. "She's the unborn child's father, how fascinating I mean you don't see that every day." She moved her hand causing both images to disappear. She turned ignoring the utter shock in her friend's face the look slowly turned to sadness as her ears lowered. She stood up slowly. "What's wrong, why do you look so sad?" Arora lowered her gaze to the floor as she stepped away speaking in a tone which sounded distant and painful even to her own ears. "I wish this child had been me…maybe then things would have been different."

8

Aphrodite breathed in painfully she could feel the pain in her arms from the sun burn as well as her face and shoulders. She could see that Ares was suffering just as much as her. The only thing she didn't understand was how Xena, Gabrielle and Bastiaan's had all healed up she eyed Amaroo who was walking in front of them. "How much further?" Amaroo turned eyed her. "Over the next ridge." Ares eyed the dark being in disgust. "You said that, two hours ago!" He looked up feeling the hot sun as it burnt down on him. He was honestly starting to feel unwell. His stomach felt like it was turning and twisting and the burns were really hurting him also every step he took hurt.

Amaroo eyed him. "You do realize that the reason you have been made to walk through this desert and that you haven't been healed up like the others is because my leader is testing you as gods. When we get to Uluru he will heal all your wounds and you'll feel no more pain. Up until that then I suggest you grin and bear it and show your strength." Ares eyed the Bunyip. "Tell me if you are not a godly being why is it, I never see you drinking water?" Amaroo narrowed his gaze. "Because I make my own water..." Ares sneered raising his hand. "You are such a cryptic annoying bastard!" Amaroo turned feeling a smile form. "Clearly you are feeling fear otherwise you wouldn't say that war god."

Ares felt his teeth grind together. "Don't call me war god I hate being called that, my name is Ares!" Bastiaan leaned over so he was close to Aphrodite ear he spoke keeping his voice at a whisper. "I see your step brother is making friends." Amaroo eyed Ares. "You only hate being called war god because the Aztec god Huitzilopochtli called you it on a regular basis to mock you." He paused ignoring the dark haired mans surprise. "It's a title you've been desperate to get away from as you're trying to reform yourself and become a true god of war." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You know the thought of that is amusing." Ares turned eyeing her. "You know I'm going to ignore that comment Gabrielle since your only being temperamental because right now your hormones are out of sink."

Gabrielle eyed him in disgust. "It has nothing to do with my hormones the truth is I hate you!" She felt her teeth grind together. "Pity Huitzilopochtli didn't kill you in Mexica when he had the opportunity." Ares felt the sharp pain as that comment sunk in he turned around to face her causing her to stop. "What is it can't you help yourself? Do you have say something vindictive to me when ever you get the chance!" Gabrielle stood still feeling her hand form a fist. "What's wrong can't you handle your own medicine?" She stepped closer. "I could give you a long list of all the vindictive things you have said to my face regardless of how much it hurt my feelings and let's not even start on how you love to mock the fact that I can't deliver in the bedroom!"

She felt a sneer form. "But let's face facts you have had plenty of sex but I doubt you have ever had anything meaningful in the whole of your miserable immortal life, I may not have had much but I have got a Tartarus more than you could ever dream off!" Bastiaan eased up his hand. "Can I just add that when she was Horn Hind, I wish she had torn your head off?" Gabrielle eyed Ares enjoying the hurt look as it spread across his face. "I'll always have more than you do Ares, must hurt like Tartarus to know that the worthless one was never me instead it was always you!" Xena rolled her eyed gods this was getting hard she didn't think as she pushed herself between them forcing them apart as gently as possible.

She took in a deep breath normally she wouldn't care but it was to hot and she was still tired and as much as she didn't like Ares her lover tearing in to him at any given opportunity which really wasn't making this trip any easer. She spoke keeping her voice even. "Would you both please stop it?" Ares narrowed his gaze. "She started it!" Xena turned sharply eyeing him. "I don't care who started it, its making this trip hard on everyone." She turned eyeing her lover. "She also has an excuse to be temperamental you on the other hand don't." Ares raised his hands. "You think I came on this trip to get in between you don't you, you think I actuality planned this?"

Xena moved gently pushing her lover back further so she was out of reach of Ares, clearly in the mood she was in right now she'd probably hit him again given the chance. "In all honesty yes I do, after all you did follow us to Mexica, it would be like you to plan something like this and call it an accident." She felt a sneer form. "I'm sure there something here that you want, some all powerful item that's got your attention, why else would you come here?" Ares watched as Aphrodite came forward to speak he raised his hand stopping her he turned back meeting the dark haired woman's light blue gaze. "I don't care about this place! I don't care about its god ether my being here was a mistake!" He turned easing up his sunburned arm. "You think I'd bother with this kind of pain?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes I do since it didn't stop you in Mexica." Ares narrowed his gaze. "I hated Mexica! My very going there was a big mistake the biggest I ever made and I never wanted to go through that again, once was enough."

He eyed his burnt arm. "Yet here I stand in another place feeling the pain of the sun and once more I'm mortal. This is the last place I want to be but like all of you I'm stuck here!" Gabrielle felt a cruel smile form. "He's lying." Xena took in a deep breath as she turned to her lover speaking softy. "Please can you not do this now?" Gabrielle felt her anger as it started to boil up. "You're defending him!" Xena put a hand through her hair in frustration. "No Gabrielle I'm not defending him you know how I feel about this we've talked about it and once we get to Uluru you can shout at him all you want. I just don't want you doing it in this place it hot and everyone's thirsty and it's not helping." Gabrielle folded her arms in annoyance. "Fine." Xena narrowed her gaze not thinking as she grabbed Ares by his shirt pulling him forward in a violent motion. "I also don't want to hear another word out off you other wise I'll give you something to really complain about." She shoved him back harshly. "Am I making myself clear?"

Ares adjusted his shirt collar. "Perfectly." Amaroo felt a wide smile form. "You're all so fascinating with your little inner personal battles, it makes such a change normally the dreamers who come here from other lands aren't nearly as interesting as this." Ares eyed him in disgust he turned watching as Gabrielle moved back to walk opposite Xena who rolled her eyes. He didn't want to be here, he didn't give a damn about this place, why wouldn't they believe him Aphrodite had already said why he was here wasn't that enough? He took in a painful breath no he knew why this was happening and he'd be a fool to deny it even to himself he had betrayed Xena trust over and over again and now because of this she didn't believe in the honour of his words.

As for Gabrielle she hated him outright for all the pain he'd caused her, she'd gotten to the point now that she no longer cared what he said in her view it was a lie regardless. Despite that he'd saved her life and that off her unborn child she wasn't willing to even to give him a chance but then this was the price for a life of dishonour and lies, he could see this very clearly now. He had no intention of getting in the middle of their relationship anymore, Xena had said her piece in Mexica and he would honour her discussion. That didn't stop his want to be their friend and only their friend but they were both pushing him back violently at every turn. In Truth despite the way he'd treated them in the past other than Aphrodite they were the closest things to friends he had. He desperately wanted to keep make that friendship being alone was to much to take, the thought of that was one of the reasons he'd spent the last few months alone in the Hall Of War feeling deeply depressed because he had, had no idea how to make it right or where to start with the both of them.

He looked up watching as a large mountain range came in to view it was in the middle of the landscape and completely alone. He breathed in deeply, he really hoped that this was Uluru he had, had enough this trip now. It had been one big painful effort and he could see that Aphrodite was suffering just as much as he was now. Gabrielle felt herself freeze in mid motion as she stared at the mountain range which was huge and red she blinked as an image crossed her mind. She could see it with crystal clarity in her mind the place in her dream vision, she couldn't help herself as she slowly kneeled down picking up the red sand feeling it spill through her fingers it was automatic and she had no control over it. She looked up at mountain ignoring her lovers surprise feeling her eyes narrow this was the very spot she'd stood in, in her dream. Everything was the same she could even see the dark areas breaching the clear blue sky the only thing which was missing was the snake god which she'd seen, she lowered her gaze watching as Xena kneeled down next to her the concern in her eyes.

Xena eased up her hand putting it gently on her lovers shoulder. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Gabrielle picked up more of the red sand watching as it flowed through her fingers as she spoke. "I've been here before." Xena turned eyeing the red mountain which was massive it was taller than any Aztec temple. "You have, when?" Gabrielle stood up slowly watching as her lover did the same she looked down as the last of the red sand spilt through her fingers. "I know this place it was in a dream I had before we left to go to Illyria, I was standing on this spot looking at that mountain. I saw a snake god who looked similar to Quetzalcoatl rise up from the top of that mountain he had this really painfully screech it hurt my ears so much."

Amaroo stopped turning to her. "Why do you assume it was only a dream?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I was sleeping." Amaroo felt a smile form. "You could only come here if you truly wanted to come and no one comes here unless they have a reason to be here and their never sleeping." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "No that's not possible it was a dream, I have no reason to be here I brought here by accident." Amaroo shook his head. "No one is brought here by accident if you and your lover are here you're here for a purpose though the purpose may not be clear to you now, I'm sure it will become clear soon enough." He paused before turning to meet her confused gaze. "On top of that you assume you came here while you were sleeping what if you couldn't tell the difference?"

Xena stepped forward. "Every one can tell when their sleeping or dreaming." Amaroo walked forward watching as the others followed. "Not in Uluru they can't and if your lover was here she wouldn't have been able to tell. She could have vanished and you wouldn't have known about it, the only odd thing is that she didn't drag you along. As you practically joined at the soul clearly it's going to take slightly longer for you to join her dreams." Xena blinked eyeing him for a long moment. "What does that mean?" Amaroo shook his mane as he moved forward. "Some things are obvious some are not that is the way of the world, you know that better than anyone." Gabrielle took in a deep breath steadying her self as she spoke. "How do you know I was here in this place, you said you know my dreams but how could you know this, did you see me standing here?"

Amaroo's smile widened as he ignored the shock in everyone's faces. "Oh yes I saw you standing here, you just don't remember the full dream, you and I have already talked and this isn't the first time you and I have spoken. In fact I've spoken with you and your lover many times before, but lately it's been much more frequently." He paused eyeing them both. "Though this is the first time I've ever seen you both together, you normally always talk about one another." Xena moved forward watching as he stopped. "Is that the reason that you know so much about us, you've spoken to us and we told you about ourselves?" Amaroo eased up a clawed hand. "No as I said this morning there are no secrets here in this place." He shrugged his shoulders. "I've also seen your friend Bastiaan as well but not as frequently and we've talked as well." Xena eyed him feeling the frustration take over. "You've not answered my question."

Amaroo paused before looking up. "Do you know that every night you have more than one dream but they say that you only ever remember one dream, what do you suspect you do in the dreams which you don't remember?" He moved forward eyeing the mountain of Uluru. "The dream time is vast and long and it all leads to this place but only a certain number of people have the ability to transcend its barriers and walk a very special line and they normally end up visiting this place very frequently but never remember it when they awaken. Should the dream time shake or stutter their dreams can become reality and they can find themselves standing on these desert sands." Aphrodite stepped forward. "Then there is something wrong with the dream world?" Amaroo carried on walking towards the mountain he could already see people bellow it in the shade from the sun. He turned slowly to her. "It is only for my leader to tell you that, I'm just a guide and believe me when I say our great leader already knows you're here."

End of part 45

Silvermoonlight


	46. Where The Scales And Skin Reflect

_WHERE THE SCALES AND SKIN REFLECT THE RAINBOW_

Lila looked up slightly she could see a number of people in the distance along with some other strange creature which was walking beside them on all fours. She stood up slowly watching as Lector did the same. "I see someone!" Betcherrygah stood up slowly. "Finally they are here and not a moment to soon it seems." He watched as the group came closer he could see his old friend leading them towards him. He stood up eyeing the old Bunyip who was one of the oldest in this land. He walked forward watching as Amaroo looked up as he moved towards him. "Well my old friend it has been a while." Amaroo looked up slightly. "Yes it has, I brought some guests with me they got lost."

Lila watched as her sister came in view she looked tired and worn down Xena was walking opposite her, she didn't think as she ran towards her wrapping her arms around her before she could react ignoring her surprise. "Gods Gabrielle I was so worried about you." Gabrielle took in a deep breath as closed her eye wrapping her arms around her sister. "I got lost." Lila pulled away eyeing her for a long moment. "It seems we all got lost." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Who else is here?" Lila turned looking at the other who had seated themselves in the dark shade watching them. "Sophia and Damokles are both here." Gabrielle took in a deep breath great this was going to make everything even more difficult than it already was. Lector came forward putting his hand on Xena's shoulder. "Typical of you to get yourself lost." Xena raised an eyebrow putting a hand on his. "You know me, I like the adventure." Lector laughed as he eyed her. "No I think you just love the attention personally."

Xena felt a smile form. "Well I always get your attention so I must be doing something right." Lector turned shifting her forward. "Well we have a camp and there's lots of water so let's get you." He turned eyeing Bastiaan who nodded respectfully in his direction. "And Bastiaan some water and get you all in to the shade." He turned eyeing the rather attractive curly blonde haired woman who was close to Lila and the dark haired man who looked bored and tired. "Who are those two?" Xena shook her head. "Long story I'll tell you about them when we get to the camp." Lector nodded walking towards the camp watching as the others slowly followed. "Sure, it's this way." Ares ignored the confusion as he walked in to the dark shade. He sat him self down next to the camp fire trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder then lay back against the stone breathing in deeply eyeing Sophia and Damokles. "Do you have any water?" Damokles raised the water holder which Lila had made from the hard shell of a fruit which had been opposite the lake.

Ares took hold of it taking a drink from the shell he then passed it to his sister who took it taking a long drink. He looked up as the others seated themselves. He watched as Aphrodite passed the shell to Bastiaan who smiled taking a long drink before passing it over to Xena who drank slowly enjoying the taste before passing it to Gabrielle who drank slowly before passing it back. Lila turned eyeing the strange blonde haired woman with sea blue eyes and the man behind her who was dressed in dark leathers who were now seated by the fire. "Who are those two? They weren't with us when we came here." Gabrielle breathed in deeply turning to Aphrodite and Ares. "Allow me to introduce to Aphrodite the goddess of love." She paused before speaking ignoring the shock as it spread across her sister's face. "She's a good friend of my self and Xena." She turned eyeing Ares. "Next to her is Ares the god of war." Lila stepped back in shock. "Those two are Greek gods!?" Gabrielle moved her hand through her hair in frustration. "Yes." Lila rolled her eyes. "Seriously is there anyone you don't know?"

Gabrielle tossed the empty water skin she had been holding watching as it landed on the floor. "Please can we not do this right now, I'm tired and hungry and I've done nothing but walk all morning to get here." Aphrodite moved ignoring the painfully sunburn watching as Lila looked up clearly mesmerised by her presence. Even in mortal form she could still catch the attention of others she put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't blame Gabrielle for not saying that I was her friend. She's just had a lot to deal with in these past few months and I know she wanted to tell you, she just wasn't sure how." She raised her hand. "Or even if you would believe her." Lila stood still for a moment she blinked shaking her head feeling her self snap out of her haze. "Oh I just thought that she was holding things back, again." Aphrodite shook her head. "Your sister has a good heart it's the reason I'm her friend you shouldn't think bad things like that of her, she always means well." Lila watched as she stepped away she lowered her head realizing that the woman was speaking the truth. Despite that her sister could hold things back she didn't do it on purpose. Gabrielle took in a deep breath as watched Aphrodite step away from her younger sister who had fallen under her spell a spell which she remembered falling under the first time she had met her. "I'm sorry Lila I should have told you."

Xena looked up slightly meeting Lila's gaze. "I'm as much to blame as Gabrielle we had no idea how to go about telling you that we know some of the Greek gods in person." Lector looked at her for a long moment. "Well I can understand that I mean I wouldn't have believed you if you had told me that." He eyed the dark haired man who now looked annoyed. "Doesn't explain though why he's got sunburn." Ares looked up slightly. "I have sunburn because this place has made me and my sister mortal!" Xena looked up sharply watching as he shuffled slightly getting more comfortable. "Please excuse the god of war…manner aren't his strong suit." Bastiaan sneered slightly. "Among other things…." Ares turned eyeing Bastiaan in disgust he raised his hand to speak only to stop as he caught sight of Xena's ice cold gaze. He breathed in lowering his head this was wasn't worth his time, he was tired and all he wanted to do now was to sleep and try and ignore the pain of the sunburn.

He looked up slightly he could see Amaroo talking with a strange little old man in the distance clearly a native the tribal marking said it all along with the little bird on his shoulder no doubt it was a pet. He breathed in closing his eyes he didn't care what they were talking about all he wanted to do now was go to sleep. Amaroo eyed the group who were now all sitting down in the dark shaded area under the mountain. "Clearly our land is not as it should be, none dreamers in the place of dreamers and vice versa." Betcherrygah eased up his finger stroking his bird's chest. "Yes it does seem that way my old friend but I thank you for binging the right ones to the mountain."

Amaroo shook his thick mane. "Yooralla is here I saw her." Betcherrygah turned feeling the annoyance take over. "She should not be here, I forbid it!" Amaroo turned slightly. "You are being far too hard on her Betcherrygah and you cannot forbid her from Uluru it is only our leader who can do that and he has said nothing regarding the subject." Betcherrygah folded his arms. "She was never meant to obtain the power she did, it was not her place." Amaroo ran a clawed hand through the hot red sand. "What is done is done and none of us can change it now, she only did what she thought was right." Betcherrygah eyed him for a long moment. "What she didn't wasn't right she broke with tradition and her hanging around with that Aztec abomination does nothing to her credit."

Amaroo felt a smile form. "Everything happens for a reason Betcherrygah, there are no accidents in this land you are still young you have yet to see the way the lines merge in the sands." He turned looking up at the Uluru. "There are three dreamers and we need another guide send for Koorong, he'll be needed." Betcherrygah breathed in deeply. "The young man is probably neglecting his duties and chasing Kanguru's across the desert." Amaroo narrowed his gaze. "Then he won't be hard to find, bring him to me old friend." He watched as his friend's body bust in to white and green light the light faded away revealing a green budgerigar that flew away from him heading in to the distance. The time had finally come to call up on his great leader he turned not thinking as he roared with all his might listening as the sound echoed across the mountain.

Lila looked up sharply. "What in the gods name was that all about, why is that creature roaring like that?" Gabrielle looked up sharply only to feel the sudden pain as an ear spitting screech hit her ears she put her hand on her head trying to ignore it as it penetrated her ear drum. She watched as everyone around her grabbed their ears trying to take the pain. She looked up watching as a huge snake like head appeared high above her at the very top of the mountain its strange scales reflecting the light causing patterns of rainbow coloured light to reflect off each and every scale on its body. The serpent closed its huge razor toothed mouth its screech dissipated, the yellow and orange eyes glowed as the huge head shifted as the huge two clawed fingers with huge black claws appeared over the edge.

A huge mane of white and black feathers came in to view as it long snake like neck appeared this mane of feathers was similar to that of Quetzalcoatl but not as huge and it had on mayor difference there was a band of black and white feathers which was running along the snakes back going right down to its tail. Two huge white and black feathered wings appeared as the massive being to climb downwards towards them. At the tail tip was a thick black and white feathered tip. She froze seeing the panic in her sister's face as the serpent that was slightly smaller than Quetzalcoatl carried on his assent his huge body shifting down the rock face.

The huge head twisted as the feathered mane suddenly shifted forward ruffling in a similar manner to how a peacock shook its tail feathers as a long light pink forked tongue flicked out. She breathed in deeply as the being eyed them as it walked past them casually the lower end off its huge body twisting in a snake like manner as it wrapped in to a coil. Gods she had seen this serpent before in her dream like vision she felt her lovers hand as it found her shoulder. She could once more feel herself reliving visions of Quetzalcoatl all over again and she could feel her stomach twisting in to a painful knot of fear. She could see the fear and surprise in the faces of the others as well. She breathed in deeply trying to steady herself as the serpents yellow and orange eyes widened. A wide smile suddenly spread across its mouth open mouthed which formed in to a razor toothed grin as it looked at each one of them over in turn. A young male voice hit the air. "_Guests oh I do love guests, it's been a while sine I've had guests from another land at least_."

Aphrodite looked around her everyone was frozen their faces filled with uncertainty, she could see fear in both Gabrielle's face and Lila's and Ares was completely still but she could tell by how tense that he was also afraid. She slowly stood up walking slowly towards the serpent whose wide grin became wider. "Are you Ngalyod?" Ngalyod turned watching as Amaroo sat down on his hind legs close to his tail watching, he turned flicking out his tongue as he eyed the beautiful curly blonde haired woman who was clearly a goddess. "_Yes I am." _He raised a clawed finger eyeing the little goddess who was now mortal. "_You must be Aphrodite the goddess of love it is a pleasure to meet you in person I've heard so much about you_." He lowered his neck breathing out a stream of rainbow light which hit her covering her. The dark haired man with the black beard and dark leathers suddenly got up running towards him pulling his sword free so it was pointed upwards at him. He eyed the god of war for a long moment. "_That's very impolite_." Ares sneered as he eyed him. "What did you just do to my sister?!" Ngalyod watched as the rainbow light faded away as goddess coughed painful as her sun burned skin slowly healed.

He didn't think as blew the rainbow smoke straight at him throwing him clean of his feet causing him to slam in to the ground back first. He swung his neck back lowering his feathered mane seeing the smoke clear and the god of war coughed painfully as his burns slowly began to heal. He raised his clawed fingers bringing them down hard forcing him in to the ground. "_Show some respect this is not your land, you own nothing here_." Aphrodite eased up her hand. "Please let him go he didn't mean to be rude he was just protecting me." Ngalyod leaned forward so he was with in inches of the war god who froze in place despite that he had raised his sword. "_Let me be very clear here you have no power in my land, here you're mortal and here you can die!" _He pulled his clawed fingers off the god of war who painfully staggered to his feet_. "Only those who are dreamers have any power here and your no dreamer." _Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Please he meant no wrong, he's only came here to protect me." She turned seeing that everyone was now frozen still not daring to move. "I was the one who wanted to speak with you, I was sent here by Zeus to see you."

Ngalyod moved closer flicking out his tongue. "_I see and what is it that you wish to ask of me_?" Aphrodite moved closer. "Its your dream world there's something wrong with it, strange creatures have been coming out of it, they've been taking Seers all waking ones. The Greek oracle of Delphi she said she saw rainbows in the sky before she was taken." She watched as a sad look spread across Ngalyod's face he ran his two clawed fingers through the red sand before looking up. "_These creatures they look like demons but they have tribal makings." _He uncoiled his tail pointing it at Amaroo. "_Like his_?" Aphrodite nodded calmly. "Yes just like his, are you doing this, are you taking waking seers?" Ngalyod breathed in deeply feeling the anger take over. "_I'm not doing any off this_!" Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Then who is doing this?" Ngalyod breathed in deeply. "_A god came here three weeks ago the ugly bastard demon appeared in side my dream time!_" He shook his mane. "_He took everything from me_!" Aphrodite took a slow step forward. "What did he take from you, your power?" Ngalyod shook his head. "_No he took control of my dream time and he took something else something I hold very dare to me_."

Aphrodite looked up catching sight of something in his eyes an expression she knew all to well. "_He took someone you love, didn't he_?" Ngalyod lowered his gaze. "_Yes he took someone I love and if I enter the dream time he'll kill her_, _I'm at the bastard's mercy_." Aphrodite moved forward putting a hand on his clawed finger. "Who do you love is it a mortal or another goddess?" Ngalyod narrowed his gaze. "_My lover is the dragon goddess __Ouroboros_." Ares looked up sharply. "You're in love withOuroboros?" The next moments turned to agony as the snake god's tail slammed in to him forcing him in to the ground then wrapped around his mid section squeezing slowly. Ngalyod felt his teeth grind together as he spoke. "_Yes I'm in love with her! She had no place to go after you kicked her out of Greece the other gods in other lands wouldn't allow her stay. She found her way here to my land where I let her in." _His eyes slowly narrowed as he wrapped his lower coil tighter_. "You hurt her purely because she was a threat to your power! Yet she didn't do anything to you other than take your worshippers from you. She's a kind and gentle soul and she didn't deserve to be treated that way by you Ares_!"

End of part 46

Silvermoonlight

Kanguru is the Aboriginal word for Kangaroo.


	47. A Painfully Torn Heart

_A PAINFULLY TORN HEART_

Ares felt the intense pain as the huge heavy coil wrapped around his mid section squeezing tighter. He could feel the pressure on his muscles and feel the intense agony as everything started to hurt. Ngalyod sneered as he eyed the mortal god who was now in his grasp. "_I ought to crush your scull for all the pain you caused her_." Ares turned painful forcing his next words out despite his burning lungs. "I'm sorry!" Ngalyod eyed as he tightened his coils even more. "_Please you've never been sorry for anything. When I found her she had lost everything, her home, her worshippers she was a shadow of her forma self you took everything she ever had away from her and for what_? _So you could have more temples_."

Ares eyed the serpent god whose tongue flicked out in disgust. "I was young I thought she was a threat! If I could take it back I would it was a stupid thing to do and I did it because I wanted to show of to the other gods, to show them that I was powerful enough to over throw another god." He breathed in painful. "I thought Zeus would like me, I was trying to win his approval!" Ngalyod threw him violently from his scales watching as he slammed in to the ground close to the other mortals. He ignored their shock as he swung his tail around. "_You did it for approval well you must be so proud of yourself. Did you even get approval you wanted so badly_?" Ares groaned half getting to his knees clutching his mid section painfully. "No I didn't…it was all for nothing."

Ngalyod moved forward using his clawed fingers. "_Do you know who I'm closely related to in the godly family tree, my closest ancestor so to speak_?" Ares looked up painfully "That bastard Quetzalcoatl?" Ngalyod side mane feathers came out slightly. "_Very good Ares, yes that bastard __Quetzalcoatl in fact I'm apparently a real mirror image of him._" Ares looked up slightly. "Trust me I can see the resemblance I've met him in person." Ngalyod turned sharply. "_Don't lie to me no lesser god who ever enters Mexica gets out alive! Apart from Manaia and that only because __Quetzalcoatl has always had a thing for him, every god in this area of the world knows that_!"

Aphrodite moved forward carefully helping Ares as he tried to stand. "He's telling the truth, I can vouch for him, he went to Mexica! He was lucky to return to Greece alive and he did meet Quetzalcoatl face to face, in fact he helped the Aztec gods to dethrone and exile him. Huitzilopochtli is now king of the Aztec gods and the ruler of Mexica." Ngalyod narrowed his gaze studying her for a long moment she was telling the truth he could see it in her eyes, he flicked out his tongue. "_I didn't get that news, Manaia has been busy and hasn't visited me at late he is a good friend of mine_." Ares eased himself fully to his feet. "Well I hate to rain on your parade but Manaia has Quetzalcoatl in his land the feathered serpent was exiled there permanently. He can't return to Mexica until he's been re-educated by Manaia which will probably take about three millennia to accomplish considering how much of a twisted sick bastard he is."

Ngalyod shook his mane. "_Well it appears I didn't get that news but since I look like __Quetzalcoatl the other gods don't tend to give me the time of day, unlike Manaia who people tend to give a chance as he only has similar attributes_." Ares breathed in stepping away from Aphrodite. "Those gods clearly have never seen Quetzalcoatl up close because he's bigger than you are and his feathers are much brighter than yours." Ngalyod tapped his clawed finger. "_He also eats people alive and kills thousands of people depending on his mood. I don't eat people I love my mortals they matter more than anything to me since Manaia and_ _Ouroboros__ are the only other gods who spends time with me. So when there not around I spend time with my mortals and my creations_." Ares looked up slightly clearly Manaia and Ngalyod had a lot in common they loved their mortals and treated them as equals.

He breathed in deeply. "Who took Ouroboros?" Ngalyod twisted his neck around eyeing him in disgust. "_I don't know who took her! He looked like a demon god that's all I know_!" Aphrodite stepped forward seeing her moment she had no idea that Ares had forced Ouroboros out of Greece but she'd confront him over later now was not the right time. "Why would this god throw you out of your own dream world?" Ngalyod raised his clawed fingers. "_Do you know that when you control the dream time at its source you control everything including the dreams of mortals in every land? You can make suggestions and even influence people. I thought the demon god threw me from my dream time for that very reason but I now realize it's about much more than that. I can sense when people are being manipulated and this god is only manipulating certain people but no one of power or even consequence, his loyal servants are both warriors there no different from the dream guide mortals I have."_

He flicked out his tongue. "_Only __Ouroboros knows how to drift through the dream time of her own free will its my gift to her, so how this bastard knew how to enter it in the first place I do not know. I couldn't defeat him in battle, he took my love from me, and clearly he is doing something he shouldn't because mortals shouldn't be able to see the dream time streams. It means he's breaking the foundations at the source in some way." _He narrowed his gaze. "_You say he's taking waking seers and that confuses me even more because they don't have any power in side the dream time. It is only the dreaming seers who have power and in this land they can even visit Uluru in their sleep. They can become as powerful as the dreaming guides, who keep order in this land_."

He shifted his tail coiling it. "_It is a well know fact that all dreaming guides in my land were all once dreaming seers before they took the dreaming path. The only difference is unlike the other gods I don't keep them alive forever they have the choice to end their service when ever they wish they can ether go back to being mortal again or go back to the earth to be reborn once more and begin the cycle again_." Xena turned sharply looking at her lover who now looked shocked by those words this was what Amaroo had been talking about but he had made sense to her as he was being so cryptic yet this serpent god had said it all in a very clear manner which made sense. She had no idea how she felt about that and a part of it still didn't make sense Amaroo had refereed to the both of them as dreamers, yet she wasn't a dreaming seer only her lover was, she was the creative one.

She turned seeing that Gabrielle had stepped back clearly her overall fear of being around a huge snake that could eat her had returned. She moved back putting a hand on her shoulder, turning to Lila who was doing slightly better but the fear in her eyes was much more intense than Gabrielle's and their was a hint of dislike as well. Ares eyed Ngalyod. "You want Ouroboros back?" Ngalyod slammed his two clawed fingers in to sand. "_Don't ask stupid questions, of course I want her back! The only reason I haven't gone back in to the dream time is because I can't, this bastard has somehow stopped me from getting in to it. I've spent the last three days trying to break back in to it with out success because I want to get her back somehow_."

Ares turned eyeing Amaroo his gaze drifted to Xena and Gabrielle as he raised his hand. "Amaroo said that those two are special something about them being able to come here while their dreaming." Aphrodite blinked in surprise. "Ares what are you doing?!" Ares raised him arm pointing at Bastiaan. "He said he was special as well." He eyed the serpent god. "They can all help you get Ouroboros back." Ngalyod eyed the three mortals he was talking about before flicking out his tongue. "_I have dreamers like them, what makes them special_?" Ares ignored everyone shock as he pointed to Gabrielle. "Allow me to introduce you to Gabrielle, she's been to Mexica, not once but twice and she's lived to talk about it. She's even seen the elder god C'thulon face to face and lived!"

He ignored Xena sudden look of anger as he pointed to her. "Her lover is Xena Warrior Princess she's been to Mexica as well and lived, she also highly skilled and the best Greece has to offer there's nothing she can't do and she's very strong." Ares turned eyeing Bastiaan. "As for Bastiaan, he's a werewolf, a very special being very strong and powerful. You might have seen werewolves before but he's from a purer blood line as King Lycaon was the creator of this race and he was born in Greece the birthplace of all werewolves."

Ngalyod turned to Amaroo who was shifting his claws through the red sand in a calm manner. "_Is all this true? Normally I see all but as my dream time is being toyed with and my vision is not clear like the waking seers I'm being affected I can only partly see memories and dreams_." Amaroo nodded. "Yes great leader, he speaks the truth about all three, they could solve your problem it's the reason I brought them here." Ngalyod flicked out his tongue again eyeing the other mortals. "_What of the others?_" Amaroo looked up slightly. "They have some power here but its only miner they might be able to do small things but their no where near the level of the others. I would keep them around though they are important to the other three in many ways."

Ares stepped forward. "Your right I hurt Ouroboros in my youth so let me right that wrong, let me and these three help you to get her back and fix the problem in your land." Ngalyod leaned closer. "_All deals here are final there is no get out clause like with the other gods, I don't do them period so if you agree your in this for the long haul and through out you'll be mortal as will your sister be, so think very carefully about this Ares_." Ares breathed in deeply he knew Xena and Gabrielle weren't going to be happy about this but he'd make it up to the both of them and Bastiaan at a later time. He wanted to put this wrongs right he wanted it to the first big step to becoming a true god of war and he'd help the three of them throughout how ever he could. he looked up slowly meeting the serpent gods intense gaze he pulled up his sword easing it up so its point was pointing towards the sky. "I Ares God of War commit to the deal and forfeit my life if I fail. Should I fail my sister is to be returned to Greece unharmed along with all the other mortals." Ngalyod eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "_Then your deal is settled you will help me and succeed or I take your life and your sister is returned to Greece as well as all the other mortals_."

8

Yooralla looked up from her position behind the rock. "You know I don't understand why you're hiding Arora, after all I'm the one they don't like I broke the rules, you on the other hand are a guest they don't make a habit of killing guests." Arora narrowed her green eyes eyeing the dark haired man in disgust who had his sword raised it had been a long time since she had seen him and it just brought back bad feelings of her bad choices which had led to her death she could remember sex and violence, loss and pain. "You know I'm not very popular with a few of these people, we have a history." Yooralla breathed in deeply in her seated poison. "Want to elaborate on that?" Arora put a clawed hand on the edge of the stone so long as they stayed behind this large stone which was about the size as of chariot they'd be fine. "No I don't." Yooralla folded her arms. "I don't get it, what are you afraid off?"

Arora turned sharply. "I'm afraid, when you realize who I am, you'll think very little of me and we won't be friends anymore." Yooralla laughed before turning to her. "You think I'd be that judgemental? I have been your guide here for a long time and I don't care what everyone else thinks of you, I like you, you're my only real friend in this land and you've always protected me." Arora breathed in painfully Yooralla always saw the good in her though frankly she felt as though she didn't deserve it. She turned meeting her gaze which was filled with a deep honesty. "If you knew about the vile disgusting things I've done and who I'm related to, you would see me very differently."

Yooralla raised an eyebrow. "You know for an Aztec demon you have a real depth of emotion, I've met other Aztec demons and they don't have the level of feeling that you do, why is that it's always perplexed me." Arora turned to face her fully raising both clawed hands. "I'm like this because unlike them I have a soul." Yooralla narrowed her gaze. "But all Aztec demons have souls." Arora shook her mane. "No they don't they have no consciousness and they don't care about anything or anyone and being in the seventh hell was the worst experience of my whole life." Yooralla sat up slightly feeling her curiosity take over. "That's what defines you from them you feel and have emotions."

She paused as a thought crossed my minds. "All Aztec demons used to be humans though their form is twisted and mutilated in the seventh hell only the most cruel humans are picked to become the torturers who torture the those who the Aztec gods or the elder god disapproves off." Arora turned sharply feeling the shock take over how did she know that?! She paused leaning her head against the stone feeling her stomach twist painfully as she closed her eyes. She'd know this all along and yet she had never said anything? She took in a deep breath feeling the desperate need to explain her self. "I was not one of the torturers I was one of the condemned, I made a trade a trade that saved my soul from being destroyed."

She eased up her clawed hand looking at it. "I made the trade and it paid off, I'm still here breathing and alive because of it, I just lost my human body in the process, it was a small price to pay to carry on my existence." Yooralla looked up slightly. "Then you are in essence an escaped prisoner." Arora turned to look at her. "No I was thrown in to the seventh hell the moment I died, unlike everyone else I wasn't thrown in there because I angered the Aztec gods or the elder god." Yooralla sat up slightly. "That's not fair." Arora shook her head. "Life isn't fair." Yooralla felt a smile form. "No it's not fair but it can be fun if you're with a friend." Arora rolled her eyes. "You mean a friend like you?" Yooralla moved her hand rubbing it through the thick black mane feeling her smile widen. "Yeah I mean me."

End of part 47

Silvermoonlight


	48. Forcing The Honourable Decision

_FORCING THE HONOURABLE DECISION_

Ngalyod shook his thick mane eyeing Ares. "_Before you go speak to those who you have put forward to help me tell me, why would you go out of your way to help me? Rumour has it you never help anyone but yourself." _Ares slowly lowered his sword putting it back in to his scabbard. "Because I have recently learnt that I have no honour and I wish to change that." Ngalyod flicked out his tongue. "_Evidently things have changed_." He raised his clawed fingers. "_I'll give you and your friends all they require_." He forced his claws in to the ground watching as green grass sprung up from the desert flowing outwards towards the mortals it drifted outwards creating a meadow around them only for part of it to fall inwards as a huge deep lake full of crystal clear water was created.

It was big enough to swim bathe and drink from, around the deep billabong trees shot up from no more than seedlings turning in to full grown trees thick branches which were full of fruits. He didn't need to bother with meat the guides would show the normal mortals how to get it and the dreamers would be shown how to create it. He pulled his claws free this for now was what they called an Oasis with plenty of trees and privacy for each mortal. Ares looked up at the trees which were now surrounding the others, clearly Ngalyod liked to please, this Oasis had everything food, wood and shade. Ngalyod turned slowly to Amaroo as he curled up fully laying his head on one of upper coil as he covered his head with wings. "_Please go and find the guides there late and should be back now_."

Amaroo nodded as he moved forward on all fours breaking in to a run. "Of course great leader, I'll bring them back to you." Ares adjusted his shirt before slowly walking away from him. Aphrodite followed him he could see the shock in her eyes as she raised her hand he turned slowly to face her. "I don't want to hear it!" Aphrodite breathed in feeling her gaze narrow. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Ares looked up slightly. "Yes I did the right thing for the first time in my life." Aphrodite watched as he came to a stop next to the others. "No you just forced three people in to a decision with out their consent!" Ares eased up his hand ignoring Xena's ice cold look. "Oh please Xena and Gabrielle do this all the time, it's what their good at!"

Aphrodite put a hand on her face. "I promised them this wasn't going to be an adventure they were meant to go back with the others to Greece then I was going to bring Hercules and Iolaus here to fix the problem!" Ares sneered slightly. "Hercules would never be able to fix this, he doesn't have skills required and nether does Iolaus plus their far to busy being diplomats these days." He raised his hand point at Gabrielle. "She does and so does Xena." Gabrielle folded her arm feeling the anger as it started to burn. "You know when you're both done talking about us as if we aren't here, I'd like to say something!" She watched as Ares turned to face her. "You had no right to put us up to this, we aren't even meant to be here."

Ares put a hand on his sword hilt. "Yes you are Amaroo said you'd both been here before as has Bastiaan, call it what you want fate or destiny it's your calling." Bastiaan felt his teeth grind together. "Regardless of what he said it wasn't your choice to make you bastard." Xena took in a deep breath trying to keep a tight rein on her temper. All she wanted to do right now was hit him and it was taking everything to hold herself back. "You didn't have the right Ares!" Ares leaned against one of the huge trees by the new lake. "Look this is what you do with Gabrielle you fight battles, win them and fix problems." Xena felt her hand form a fist as her teeth grinded together as she spoke. "No! We choose our battle ourselves."

Ares eased up his finger pointing at Lila. "You didn't choose your battles when Quetzalcoatl took her, you had no choice." Xena folded her arms. "Yes and that was a one off!" Lector turned slightly. "You weren't kidding when you said he has no manners." Ares turned slightly ignoring his comment. "I don't see why you're so concerned you always come through these things fine." Xena put a hand on her face feeling the frustration hit home. "Weren't you paying attention in Mexica? Gabrielle died! I was trying to get her soul back from Huitzilopochtli who if you remember right beat the Tartarus out me! I only got Gabrielle back because of Xochipilli, Xochiquetzal's and Chantico's intervention."

Ares shook his head. "Then this should be a walk in the park for both of you." Xena stepped forward. "Oh and what are you going to do while we do all the hard work sit on your lazy back side and enjoy this nice little Oasis?" She stepped closer to him ignoring the surprise in both Sophia and Damokles's face. "That would be just like you wouldn't it sit back while others do your dirty work." She didn't think as she grabbed his collar yanking him forward violently so they were face to face. "It didn't even occur to you that right now I don't want Gabrielle fighting!" Ares narrowed his gaze. "Oh please we both know that issue won't stop her, she's like you, she won't allow herself be defeated in battle she'd rather die, it's the reason you fell in love with her!"

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she spoke trying to keep an even tone. "Let him go Xena, what's done is done once we get this snake gods lover back and get rid of this demon god then we can all go back home." Xena turned eyeing her lover, Gabrielle was right once this was fixed they could leave, she let go of Ares in a violent motion stepping back. "She has a point." Ares breathed in deeply stepping back. "Yes she does." Gabrielle turned feeling her teeth grind together as she spoke not caring for the venom in her tone. "Don't agree with me Ares the only reason I haven't hit you yet is because I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." She watched as her lover came to stand beside her. "I also really want a bath."

Ares raised his hand to the deep lake. "Well here's a nice lake for you to wash in." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "As if I'd wash near you…" Ares raised his hands. "You know I don't get it, I was speaking highly off you to that god! Can't you at least show some appreciation?" Gabrielle side stepped slightly. "No I can't." Aphrodite didn't think as she stepped in the middle of everyone. "Look none of this is helping anyone could you please all stop arguing?" She watched as everyone went quite. She raised her hands. "We now have to help this god this wasn't what I promised but that's just the way it is now and I'm sorry that I can't change it."

Xena took in a deep breath she'd had enough of this her body ached and she needed to sleep she didn't have the strength to argue anymore. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed anyone want to join me?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I'll join you." Bastiaan looked at the trees all around him. "Excuse me everyone I need to sleep as well." Lector eyed the lake. "Well then lets let them sleep I want to see what's in the trees and the lake, anyone want to join me?" Lila moved towards him. "I'll join you." She turned to Eudora and Agapios who had both now sat themselves opposite a tree. "Would you like to come?" Eudora shook her head. "No thank you." Agapios eyed the thick green grass. "No I'm good." Sophia moved to sit next to the lake watching as Lector walked past with Lila. "Tell us what you find." She looked back at the clear water she'd been staying away from the argument but something which had been said had shocked her, the most shocking being Gabrielle's death in Mexica.

She and Damokles had not expected that she now had questions of her own but she knew now wasn't the right time she watched as her husband took in a deep breath lying down on the grass shaded by the tree as he spoke. "Yeah tell us what you find…" Ares breathed in moving away from everyone he sat himself down near a tree watching as Aphrodite came to sit next to him. "I'm sorry I thought I was doing the honourable thing." Aphrodite watched as Xena and Gabrielle lay down under a shaded tree together while Bastiaan lay back near the lake closing his eyes. "What you did was honourable but you should ask people if they want to help you, not force their hand." Ares eyed Gabrielle. "She hates me doesn't she? No matter what I do I can't please her." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "You stopped Gabrielle from killing herself that's what you said?" Ares looked up slightly. "She wasn't well I stepped in and stopped her making a mistake she would regret." Aphrodite turned slowly to him. "Did you do that for her or for you as a way to please Xena?"

Ares put a hand on his chest. "It was for her it had nothing to do with Xena!" Aphrodite breathed in deeply before speaking. "Gabrielle doesn't hate you she just can't contemplate that you would do something for her. She may think that it's a ploy and that you're trying to take Xena away from her somehow." She lowered her gaze. "Even though you aren't and that you're trying to be honourable." She paused before speaking. "You caused her so much misery in the past this is not something you can just fix, you have to really work at it." Ares turned to her. "Can't you say anything she's your friend?" Aphrodite shook her head. "Yes I could but I think it would mean more coming from you." She put her hands together. "You have to tell her why your helping her and stop being angry at her for biting at you. Xena's only being hard on you because she's trying to protect her and now she has so much more to loose, you know that." Ares lowered his gaze. "Nothing is ever simple is it?" Aphrodite shook her head. "No it isn't but things can change given time."

8

Lila looked up at the night sky which she could see through the tall trees which now loomed down on her. She turned on to her side watching as her sister came in to view she was fast asleep and wrapped in Xena's arms nether of them had woken up. They had both been asleep now for a long very time. Clearly the walk across the desert had been very punishing she turned looking at Bastiaan who had now lit a fire in one of the wide open areas of the trees. On the bright side they now had plenty of fruit to eat like pineapple, watermelon, bananas and melon and apples all were growing around them and not difficult to find, it was a relief since they had hardly any food left not long ago.

Bastiaan had also found crab and shrimp in the lake, clearly this whole place was an Oasis with plenty of food. She looked at her sister again Why had Ares just referred to Gabrielle as having some kind of condition? She knew her sister hadn't been well for quite some time she'd even said that wasn't well, was she in fact dying or did she have a more serious illness than she was keeping quite due to her warrior pride? She said she hadn't been right after Mexica and that was understandable as they'd both had a lot to go through. Saying that her sister hadn't said anything about being Aphrodite's friend but frankly she didn't want to dwell on that. If she had been in the same position she probably wouldn't have mentioned it ether, who would believe her? Unless she had seen it first she might have laughed at her believing it to be a joke.

She turned seeing the serpent god who was still asleep outside the Oasis gods it felt like some twisted joke that she'd have to experience another god like the feathered serpent all over again. She moved sitting up watching as Bastiaan passed Lector a cooked crab. She could see everyone apart from Ares and Aphrodite gathering around the lit fire sharing food. She took in a deep breath only to stop in mid motion as a strange orange furred animal which looked almost wolf like walked past her completely ignoring her. It had stripes on the lower part of its back and a thin dog like tail it's had jaws though which were much bigger than any dogs. She could see glowing white pupils shifting as it eyed her then carried on moving towards her sister.

She blinked in confusion suddenly what in Tartarus was going on? She stood still as it stopped next to her sister looking her over before circling her then came to a stop. She felt herself freeze in mid motion as its body burst in to purple light then slowly began to reform. Huge clawed feet slammed in to the ground as huge clawed hand appeared. It was seven foot tall and looked like a wolf but it was stood on its hind legs just like a person. It had long ears and she could now see the black stripes on its lower back and a long thin tail. It had a thick mane of golden fur white tribal patterns were painted all over its body. It had a brown hanging skirt with the same tribal patterns as Betcherrygah had.

It kneeled down so it was in front of both Gabrielle and Xena a wide razor toothed grin appearing on his face as it lowered its ear turning to her. "These two are Xena and Gabrielle right?" She felt herself freeze as being unable to even form a word she turned watching as Bastiaan dropped his food standing up instantly the shock in his eyes. Koorong eyed the man who had stood up he was just like him well sort off, safe to say they had a common ancestor which was King Lycaon. Werewolves had spread all over the known world they were even here in Terra Australis. In fact here was a very large group of them on the southern side of the continent who had lived peacefully among humans for decades. A very long time ago when the first werewolves had washed up here, no doubt fleeing from humans for fear of being hunted Ngalyod had taken them in instantly giving them a place and a purpose in his land. He had them transformed them in to marsupials so they were just the all the creatures in his land.

Unlike their ancient cousins they all looked similar to the Tasmanian tiger, one of the creatures which lived in this land. Female werewolves also had a pouch and gave birth to very strong tiny babies which were less than two months old who crawled there way to that pouch and grew up inside it until they were strong enough to leave it. The moon still held sway for all the others but not for him, he was a dream walker and a guide he could change when ever he pleased. He ignored the shock on everyone's faces as he leaned over prodding Gabrielle with his clawed finger hearing her half mumble in her sleep. He moved his other clawed hand tapping the taller dark haired woman. "Come on sleepy heads rise and shine, Koorong is here to teach you both how to enter the dream time!"

End of part 48

Silvermoonlight

The idea for Koorong the Tasmanian tiger werewolf, was very much inspired by a very old 80's movie called The Howling 3 the marsupials which had a brilliant marsupial werewolf concept but tends to get over looked as its considered cheesy and corny, I really wanted to take that concept and give it the credit it deserves. I also realize that Ares has had a very hard time in these past few chapters despite trying to do the right thing things will get better for him I promise.


	49. Strange And Without Limit

_STRANGE AND WITHOUT LIMIT_

Koorong tapped the tall dark haired woman typical why did he always get sleepy heads? Amaroo had found him hunting Kanguru in the desert plains, to him it wasn't really about the catching them as he always let them go he just loved the thrill of the chase. He was a dream walker he didn't need to hunt like everyone else anyway. He could just close his eyes and imagine a cooked piece of meat and it would appear in his hand. That was one of the joys of having this power anything you dreamed or imagined you could make it real. He breathed in eyeing the tall woman and her lover they were a slightly odd couple in his view it was more their appearances, they were completely different in everyway. One was tall well built and dressed in dark clothing her skin was bronze and she had long dark hair while the other woman was half her height with long blonde hair and light skin with lighter clothing. Why did he always get the odd couples? Amaroo had said he was the perfect match for them both because they had a werewolf friend.

He tapped his clawed finger on Xena's shoulder. "Come on wake up!" He watched as the woman's sword suddenly came up stopping with in inches of his neck, he eyed the blade watching as her eyes snapped open they were an ice blue colour. He felt a wide grin form. "I'm so glad that I finally got attention." Xena eyed the odd looking werewolf who was kneeling over her and Gabrielle. "Who in Tartarus are you!?" Koorong moved his head slightly as the other woman snapped awake. Her eyes which were jungle green snapped open as her she grabbed her clawed weapon from her boot pulling it up so it came to a stop close to her lover's blade. He felt his smile widen. "I'm Koorong I'm going to be a guide for both of you Amaroo sent me." Xena eased her sword away eyeing the strange werewolf who looked unlike any werewolf she'd ever seen. His jaws were longer and it had longer ears his tail also didn't have thick fur. She turned seeing Gabrielle's eyes dart in confusion as she pulled her weapon away as she spoke. "Our…guide?" Koorong shook his mane slightly. "Yes your guide, I do couple's."

He watched as the dark haired woman's blue eyes narrowed and a sneer appeared on her face, he laughed raising both clawed hands. "No not in that way, I just help couples to learn their gifts I'm good at it apparently." He eased up a long clawed finger. "Also I'm a werewolf though not quite the kind you're used to." He turned to the other werewolf who looked utterly stunned. "I'm sort of like your friend over there but unlike him our kind has evolved slightly differently but we do have the same ancestor King Lycaon." Lila turned sharply eyeing Bastiaan he was a werewolf? How could that be so, weren't werewolves mindless monsters? She shook her head suddenly feeling very confused her sister knew a werewolf? Bastiaan stepped closer the curiosity in his eyes as he took in a slow deep breath eyeing the orange werewolf with stripes on his lower back, he was like him? He looked so different to any werewolf he had ever seen.

Koorong eyed both women as he stood up slowly. "Also Amaroo said that I was the perfect choice for you both because I'm a werewolf and you two apparently have a history when it comes to werewolves in general." He put a hand on his chest. "Oh and before you say anything regarding your sexuality which is what I know your going to ask its not an issue here, the only thing that's punished by death here is sleeping with your brother or sister." He turned eyeing the younger woman with dark haired woman who now looked utterly shocked as he turned back to Gabrielle. "Frankly I don't see that happening any time soon in your case as your sisters not in to women and has a partner." Gabrielle rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she watched as her lover slowly stood up re-sheathing her sword.

She stood up easing her sai blade back in its holder trying to ignore the twisting sensation in her stomach which instantly made her feel ill. She had drunk the last of her medicine before going to sleep and her pregnancy pains were back once more. "That's really comforting to know." Koorong laughed slightly. "The pains getting to you I see, well don't worry I'll fix that for you as soon as we get to the teaching ground." He eyed his leader who was still wrapped up tight in his coils sleeping. "Amaroo told me all about your condition as well, so I'm well informed." Xena narrowed her gaze. "You're going to teach us what?" Koorong slowly walked forward on all fours. "I'm going to teach you two to dream walk." Xena blinked feeling the confusion take over. "Dream walk? What is dream walking?" Koorong moved forward. "Oh its fun, you'll like it." Xena stopped watching as the strange werewolf turned to look at her she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Does any body make any sense around here? What in Tartarus is dream walking!"

Koorong laughed watching as folded her arm the annoyance clear as day on her face. "You know it's not really something I can tell you, I really have to show you." He shook his mane. "Plus you'll spoil the surprise." Xena took in a deep breath. "Great." Gabrielle stepped in front of her lover. "Why us, why not the others?" Koorong eyed the other men and women who were now watching them. "Because you two possess the skills needed, they don't unfortunately." He felt his grin turn to a wide smile. "The only way to get Ouroboros back is by dream walking, she's not on the living plain and I'm going to teach you both how to get on to that place. Betcherrygah is coming back soon and he'll be training Bastiaan, you see his gift isn't quite like yours it's a little different and it needs someone better suited than me to guide him." He carried on walking. "Don't worry we won't go far only to edge of the billabongs forest you, need somewhere quite to train, quite makes all the difference believe me." He watched as they both slowly started to follow them. "Oh and don't worry I'll get you some food, I've thought of everything so you need not trouble yourself."

Xena felt her body tense gods no one here made much sense she breathed in letting go of her remaining anger, it wasn't going to do her any good here she needed to be focused and in control. She would have to go about this in the same way she had in Mexica and just make sense of the strange place she was in. They had been forced in to this mission by Ares and they couldn't get out of it, or change or the path they were now on. They just had to do what had to be done and when the mission was over they could all go home. She'd had enough rest now and felt better for the first time since she'd gotten here. She gently put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder her lover didn't look so good now, she had no more medicine and that was really bothered her and she knew that the younger woman wanted to keep her unborn child to herself at the moment until she was ready to tell her sister.

If she carried on asking for her medicine from the and this werewolf Koorong, people would soon start to notice and it would only be a matter of time before they caught on and started asking questions. The first would be Sophia who Gabrielle hadn't spoken to since they'd gotten here but who clearly wanted to talk to her. Then there was Lila who just wouldn't stop questioning Gabrielle's motives, when it came to her older sister not telling her things. Maybe them getting away just for now and having peace and quite was what they both needed just to get there heads straight. She looked up as Lila came forward with Lector who looked rather bemused by this whole thing. She raised her hand as she met his gaze. "Look we have to go with him the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave." Lila stopped still seeing that Gabrielle didn't look well at all. "Where is he taking you?"

Gabrielle eyed the strange werewolf who stopped walking looking back at them. "Just to the forests edge..." Lila moved forward putting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "He said you knew about werewolves." Gabrielle rolled her eyes trying to ignore her stomach pain. "Can we not talk about this right now? I just got up and it's a very complicated story." Lila eyed her for a long moment. "On its very complicated well, the story about Sophia was complicated story and you still haven't even told me what happened there yet!" Gabrielle stepped away from her lover eyeing her. "What is the matter with you, why do you suddenly want to know every part of my life!?" Lila pulled hand away seeing the cold look in her older sister's eyes. "Because you've never told me anything!"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze she couldn't help it her stomach pains were causing her temper to burn faster than normal. "Maybe there's a good reason for that, have you thought about that?" Lila breathed in deeply folding her arms. "Well it can't be any worse than Mexica now can it?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Stop bringing Mexica up!" She felt body tense as she tried to control her temper. "I'm not happy about Mexica you know that and yes I'm ashamed of what I did there on my first visit and my second visit wasn't much better so I'd rather you don't remind me. The reason I don't tell you certain things is because you wouldn't understand, you're always too quick to jump to conclusions." Lila blinked in shock. "I don't jump to conclusions!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Yes you do you were annoyed with for keeping my friendship with Aphrodite secret and you assumed that I slept with Sophia when I didn't, its really irritating." Lila breathed in sharply. "I am not being irritating I just want to know about you."

She felt her body tense. "Like for instant what's this condition you have that people are talking about?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "I don't have a condition!" Lila narrowed her gaze. "Yes you do!" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "It's nothing that concerns you Lila!" Lector didn't think as he moved forward putting his hands on Lila's shoulders. "Look I don't think this is the right time for this Lila that being needs to take your sister and Xena away for a while." Lila eased up her hand to speak only to stop as she watched him shake his head the seriousness appearing in his eyes. She stepped back feeling Lector let go of her shoulders, he was right this wasn't the time Gabrielle was clearly in a very bad mood and because of it she was in a foul mood. May be they could talk later when she was feeling better. Lector turned eyeing Xena. "You two should go we'll talk when you get back." Xena nodded somehow she felt relived that Lector had done this the argument which was brewing between Gabrielle and Lila was about to get very heated. She stepped away watching as Gabrielle followed her as Koorong began to move again heading out of the thick forest.

Lila breathed in watching as her sister vanished from sight. "Why I can't I get anything out of my sister?" Lector turned slowly to her. "I think you need to stop trying to force it out of her Lila, she'll tell you when she's good and ready." Lila breathed in sadly. "I'm worried about her Lector everyone's saying that she has a condition and I know that she hasn't been well." Lector shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine, just a little under the weather that's all." Lila took in a deep breath feeling the last of her anger melt away. "She's been ill for almost a month and she's still ill now, it's starting to really worrying me." Lector put a hand on her shoulder as he turned to face her. "I know what your saying Lila but you have to take your time and stop trying to force it out of her." Lila lowered her gaze sadly. "Do you think that will work?" Lector eased up his hand running it gently through her hair he leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss. "Yes I do just give her a little space and a little time, that's all she needs."

8

Yooralla turned watching as Arora looking out from behind the rock she sighed aloud as she folded her arms. "You know you should just walk up and say hello." Arora narrowed her gaze as she put a clawed hand on the rock face. "That wouldn't work I've told you already that we have history." Yooralla eyed her for a long moment. "So you're waiting to pick your moment?" Arora watched as the marsupial werewolf led the two women very slowly towards the edge of the forest. "Something like that." Yooralla took in a deep breath as Ngalyod wings suddenly twitched as he woke up. He eased his head out of the huge coil shaking his mane feathers, then stretched his wings outwards yawning before easing his tight coils free then ran his clawed fingers across the red sand in a harsh motion.

She turned eyeing the two women who were being led away by Koorong the werewolf dream walker. She could tell that her great leader was bored and frustrated he was normally such a free spirit who could go where he pleased and he was normally a very playful god who really enjoyed the company of both his dream walkers and mortals and that of his other godly lover. Now that she had been taken from him and his dream time had been locked from his grasp, he'd become depressed and he when he hadn't been trying to get back in to his dream time he'd be sleeping for hours on end despite the fact that he couldn't even dream. That was the down side of being the leader of the dream time when it was cut off to you lost the ability to dream yourself.

As well as the ability to see everything about every one, be it their past, present and future which he could see through their dreams. Sadly there was a knock on effect because the longer he remained with out his abilities the more if would soon affect his creations. One being the guardian Bunyips his first creations who would also start to loose that ability to see through dreams just like him. From him it would then start effect the other gods of this land stripping them of their powers just like him as he was the one who gave them all their powers through the dream time and this power was shared out equally by him that was his duty as leader. She lowered her gaze to the floor the dream walker weren't being effected yet but she knew that it might be only be a matter of time before it spread to them all and they lost there abilities to go in and out of the dream time freely.

If the dream time fell in to chaos and their leader lost his power and became mortal it would mean the end of the balance. No other god could control the dream time and it would mark the end of a dreams and reality. If dreams ever found there way to the mortal plain could become real manifestations and dangerous ones at that. Ngalyod had the power to stop this happening he knew how to focus all dreams and stop them leaving the minds of the mortals in every land. She looked up at the sky watching as the rainbow light crashed across it above before it came dark again. What ever god was doing this was destroying that balance that was very clear to her and now it was all down to the dream walkers and the guardians to stop any manifestations appearing on the mortal plain in this land. So far they'd stopped quite a few but if things didn't get better here there would soon be more.

It wouldn't stop here though it soon start happening in other lands, the dream walkers and the guardians were on borrowed time right now. The oldest and most well trained Koorong and Betcherrygah were here already which meant that things were getting bad. Although Betcherrygah had gone away for a time she was sure he'd return. The other dream walkers were spread out all over this land remaining close to the human and werewolf populations to ensure that their dreams didn't become real. The gods were also spread out across the land making sure that everything was in order as well. She took in a deep breath maybe now with these people being here, things could finally be fixed since this war god had offered his help at the cost of his life if things failed.

She turned to her friend. "Do you know the war god Ares, the one who offered his life if Ouroboros isn't returned?" Arora's gaze narrowed she felt her clawed finger dig in to the stone. "We knew each other once but I was young and stupid back then and I did what I thought what was right because I had someone telling me it was." She felt her teeth grind together. "Looking back though that choice was foolish and it cost me, it's taken me a very long time in the seventh hell to realize that." Yooralla looked up slightly. "Clearly you've had a lot of time to re-review your life." Arora turned to meet her gaze. "Trust me I did nothing but think during the later part of my stay in that place."

She turned eyeing Ares. "He won't remain true to his word believe me, he only ever cares about himself when its gets hard he just runs away like a coward he won't even help the children of the women he makes pregnant, he does nothing even as they die." She pushed her clawed fingers in to the hot red sand. "He's never been there for those who really need him I'm surprised he's even here now. Clearly he must be after something of value he never does anything unless he gets something..." Yooralla folded her arms. "There are no godly items here, not in this land there's never been any need for them. The immortal dream walkers and the mortal dream walkers like your self hold all the power over this land just like the gods." Arora breathed in sharply. "Then he's here for the dark haired woman the one who's with the blonde woman, no doubt its all about winning her over."

Yooralla raised her eyebrow. "You want him to succeed?" Arora felt a cold smile form. "No I want him to fail, just like he always does when it comes to those two." Yooralla felt a smile form finally some more information. "You know it almost sounds like you got between them once yourself." Arora lowered her ears. "I tried and I failed but I was young and foolish I never saw the whole picture." She lowered her head. "Looking back I should have been smarter but I blame that failing on my youth I didn't really see how thing really are until I grew up." Yooralla looked around the huge rock eyeing Koorong who was now at the edge of the forest where the desert started. "Well I'm curious to see how good these two are, if there anywhere near as good as you are I'll be impressed." Arora turned looking in the same direction. "Yes well I my intelligence from my mother side, it's the reason I'm still alive."

End of part 49

I read that the aboriginals saw incest as a huge taboo and being caught doing it you would be punished. Though there has been a tweak in here as they also didn't approve of same sex relationships and punished those in them but this is fanfiction so all ancient anti gay laws need not apply.


	50. The Power Of Imagination

_THE POWER OF IMAGINATION_

Xena looked at the huge wide open desert as they came to a stop at the edge of the oasis she turned eyeing the strange werewolf who called himself Koorong. "Are you going to tell us what a dream walker is?" Koorong eased himself on to his hind legs slowly turned to face them both. "Yes I am." He turned to Gabrielle who now looked slightly confused. "Tell me have ether of you ever had a dream that you thought was so real or even a vision while you were sleeping?" Gabrielle eased up a hand. "I've have both." Koorong felt a smile form as he eyed Xena. "And you?" Xena looked up slightly. "No not that I have ever remembered." Koorong shook his mane as he walked towards her raising a clawed finger. "Yes none that you ever remembered but you've had them as I've seen the both of you here on many occasions."

He stepped back. "Though you two never seem to come here at the same time." Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to ignore her churning in her stomach. "That's what Amaroo said." Koorong laughed as he eyed her. "Ah yes he would, he tends to see those that drift in and out of this land quite often." He looked up slightly. "That's what makes dream walkers very special." He turned eyeing Xena. "You see there are many people in different lands and out of all of those people a small number can come to this land in their dreams, these people are called dream walkers." He stepped away raising his clawed hands. "Which may not sound that interesting but believe me when I say It sets you both apart from everyone else."

He felt his smile turn to a wide grin. "You are the dreamers the imaginers and there are no limits for you, what ever you want you can make it real, here you are the gods of the land, the possibilities are only limited by your imagination." He looked up slightly. "That is why I'm here, to teach you both how to harness and focus your abilities." He eased up his clawed first finger and thumb putting them together. "A dream walker can just think something and if they focus long enough it becomes real but this is only the start. A dream walker's greatest ability is that they can go in and out of the world of dreams when ever they please and that is where you both need to go if you're going to find Ouroboros for our leader."

He opened his fingers. "This is what I'm going to teach you both, starting now." Xena blinked in confusion. "Look I think you've got the wrong person, I'm not imaginative Gabrielle is she's a bard and a magnificent writer, I'm not like her in that way." Koorong turned slowly to her. "Oh you really don't give yourself enough credit Xena only people who drift in and out of here in their dreams have this power and your one of them." He shook his mane. "Believe me when I say Amaroo is never wrong He can tell a dream walker from a mile away and he's always been the most trusted friend of our leader." Xena breathed in putting a hand on her face in frustration. "Look I'm not in to using my imagination in this way." Koorong clapped his hands together. "No you just haven't tried that's all."

He paused before stepping forward eyeing Gabrielle whose hand had moved to her stomach clearly the pregnancy pain was now getting to her. "So let's start small and you can go first because your lover clearly needs some inspiration and you can give her some, allow her to share in your vision so to speak." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze trying to ignore the pain as she spoke in a cold tone. "Are you always this merry?" Koorong laughed eyeing her. "Why yes most of the time, I'll just ignore the harshness of your tone it's clearly your unborn child talking." He put a clawed hand on her shoulder ignoring Xena's un-amused look. "So let's start by you thinking that your stomach doesn't hurt and you don't want to throw your guts because you've already drunk your medicine."

He raised a clawed finger to her face. "Just close your eyes and think about it." Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment as if this was really going to work she breathed slowly closing her eyes. Koorong eased his hand away. "That's it Gabrielle close your eyes and imagine just like you used to do when you wanted things to go your way but Xena wasn't paying any attention to you and used to ignore you." Xena turned sharply eyeing him. "You know I find that remark offensive I don't do that to her anymore I love her to much to treat her that way!" Koorong didn't think as he stepped closer to her. "Oh I know that and I apologise in advance for my use of reference, I'm just trying to get the woman you love in to a certain mind set she had in the past."

His grin widen as he spoke. "Now please be quite your ruining your lover's focus." Xena felt her teeth grind together she took in deep breath allowing her anger to drain away this really wasn't worth getting angry about. She wasn't that Xena anymore and she had nothing to prove, her actions spoke louder than any words ever could and this werewolf unlike Bastiaan clearly liked to say what he thought with out thinking about it before he said it. Gabrielle breathed in deeply yes this was stupid, how could she just imagine something and it would real? She kept her eyes closed as she tried to focus in on how it felt after she'd taken the medicine. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done this just closed her eyes and freed her mind, she used to do it all the time in her younger years but after the loss of Xena in Japan she'd truly lost her inspiration.

She'd gotten some of it back recently when she'd started writing scrolls and despite that they'd get accepted by the scholars she always felt that they were slightly dark and dry compared to her earlier works. The edge of her imagination was missing from them as well as the playfulness which had been in her earlier scrolls. She had been trying to get it back but it just hadn't been happening. Somehow that only made her want to try harder but that didn't help ether. She had long forgotten what it was to just sit an imagine things then write them down. She felt her eyes snap open as it hit her before she realized it her stomach pain had gone completely as had the feeling of illness which had been with her since she'd gotten up.

She opened her eyes feeling the confusion take over. "What in Tartarus?" Koorong moved quickly towards her. "Very good Gabrielle, clearly you haven't forgotten what its like to imagine." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment before running a hand over her stomach. "But that's not possible…I feel fine." Koorong smirked as he came to stand behind her ignoring her lover's surprise. He leaned down pulling her clawed weapon free of her boot before she could stop him he raised it slowly so it was in front of her face then put her other hand on it. "Oh it's perfectly possible Gabrielle, now I want you to float your weapon in the air. This shouldn't be hard for you, you've seen floating weapons before in your life time, so you just need to close your eyes and visualize it."

Xena stepped forward her curiosity truly getting the better of her watching as he eased his clawed hand away so the weapon was in her lovers hand point downwards. Koorong leaned forward speaking in a calm tone watching as the golden haired woman closed her eyes. "Now just think about it Gabrielle and you'll accomplish it." He stood up fully moving to her side watching as she stood still arm stretched outward still holding the weapon at its point. He shook his mane as he caught sight of a green light which looked like smoke beginning to float through her fingers. He slowly moved his clawed hand up pushing her fingers free very gently watching as the green smoke wrapped itself around the weapon causing it remain floating.

He felt a smile form. "Now open your eyes Gabrielle." Gabrielle opened her eyes only to freeze in shock as she looked at her sai blade which was now floating in mid air. She eyed her hand which had green smoke moving out from it keeping it in mid air. He turned slowly to Xena who looked now looked utterly shocked. "You should be able to do that no problem if she can do it, so can you." Gabrielle eased out her finger touching the weapons hilt causing it to twist in mid air she'd done this? She put a finger on the hilt stopping its twirling. "I did this?" Koorong nodded eyeing her. "Yes you did now imagine just what else you're capable of here? The rules that ground other mortals don't apply to you or Xena or your werewolf friend."

Gabrielle eyed her floating blade. "How do I stop this?" Koorong raised a clawed hand. "Same way you started it, just imagine ending it but don't close your eyes this time." He turned slowly to Xena ignoring the sudden clanging sound as Gabrielle's weapon hit the red sand clearly she was a fast learner but that was to be expected, now though it was Xena's turn. He stepped closer. "You've seen your lover accomplish her goals, its now your turn to be taught how things work." He paused. "Can I borrow your boot dagger?" Xena eased the dagger free passing it to him clearly he was going to teach her what he'd taught Gabrielle. Koorong slowly took the dagger from her fingers he didn't think as he sliced it across her shoulder causing her cry out in pain.

He watched as the blood ran free down her arm as she turned to him in a violent motion the burning anger in her eyes. Xena eyed him ignoring the pain as blood ran down her arm she could see the anger in Gabrielle's eyes as she raised her sai blade in a violent motion. "You bastard what was for!?" Koorong eyed the bloody dagger. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you because I believe that if I did it to Gabrielle that you might really hurt me." He raised his other hand lowering the dagger. "I'm going to teach you both the most important lesson you'll ever learn here, wounds here can be healed just with thought, in just the same way your lover just cured her own pregnancy pain." He eyed the dark haired woman. "Just think that you want that wound healed Xena and it'll heal itself."

Xena eyed him before looking down eyeing the wound as she thought about it she eased her hand away watching as the wound began to stitch together very slowly she closed her eyes thinking harder about what she wanted. Koorong smiled watching as the wound came fully together then vanished as the skin healed up fully as he looked up as she opened her eyes. "That's very good clearly you've done this before." Xena eyed her now healed arm feeling her anger fade away once more. "Once but it didn't work last time." Koorong put his clawed finger on her healed flesh. "Here that won't happen believe me." He stepped back. "I apologise for the pain but it was necessary, because you see once you cross in to the dream time any wounds you receive there become real once you come back to the Uluru. You will have to heal them quickly the longer you stay with the more real they become."

He eased his fingers away from her arm. "A fatal wound if left untouched here can mean your death, if you don't heal it quickly." He raised a clawed finger. "The dream time is beautiful but it is dangerous even to ancient dream walkers like me." He paused before looking up. "There are dreams and nightmares and other people's nightmares can hurt you, they don't mean to hurt you, they just do because you're in their dream." He turned slightly. "These nightmares are dangerous and if you aren't powerful enough they will consume you, in every way shape and form and you may never find a way back to Uluru and end up stuck in a nightmare which isn't your own." He handed the dagger back to Xena who took it the uncertainty in her eyes. "Dream walkers have their gift though they can create anything and they can change anything and when you're good enough you can change nightmares and stop them gaining control over you."

He turned to Xena. "I want you to change that dagger in to a gold plated one, right now oh and don't close your eyes this should come easily to you." Xena breathed in gods why did he have to make that sound easier than it actuality was? She raised the dagger thinking about it only to blink in surprise as waves of blue light came out of her hand wrapping around the dagger changing the dark metal surface to shining gold. Koorong smiled as he eyed the blue light smoke streams he eyed Gabrielle who had now put her clawed weapons away as he stepped closer. "Very good, there is something else you really need to both know once you do something here it is written in to the dream time and you can do it again no problem, it becomes second nature."

He watched as the tall dark haired woman closed her hand turning the dagger back to normal. "More importantly with every thing you do here you'll get stronger over time." He watched as Xena let the dagger go causing it to float in mid air the same way her lover had done clearly she was now picking up at the same fast pace. "The strength of your dreams is limitless." He watched as she grabbed the floating dagger out off mid air then put it back in her boot. "This is why I want you to work together, with the next thing you do." He stepped back slowly moving away from them. "Where I'm standing I want both of you to create a portal on ether side of me." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "What kind of portal and where does it have to go?"

Koorong raised a clawed finger. "It has to be a portal that symbolizes you, don't worry the moment you open the portal it'll lead to the dream time." He turned slightly. "Just raise your hand and create the portal it sounds hard but all dream walkers have this built in naturally it is what sets you apart from every one else. Gabrielle breathed in slowly raised her hand thinking carefully about what he had asked, if she could get her sai blade to float then this couldn't be any harder. So far this seemed very simple think about something and it just happened she closed her eyes slightly opening her palm watching as the green smoke came out of her hand it drifted through the air coming to a stop next to Koorong.

Koorong felt a smile form as watched the green smoke form a thick large wooden ring which had Greek warrior figures carved in to its surface that were fighting. There was also a werewolf with deer horns at the very top which was looking downwards like a guardian. He smiled as small branches grew out of the very edges and green leaves appeared. The centre suddenly filled with glowing green light he turned slowly watching as a smile formed on her lips. "Very good!" He eased up his clawed finger. "Now make it bigger big enough to step through." Xena moved forward watching as the portal her lover had created grew bigger and widened. She moved forward raising her hand feeling a sudden urge to touch it only for a clawed hand to grab her own. She turned sharply eyeing Koorong who shook his head as he spoke. "Never ever touch someone else's dream time portal."

He let go off her hand watching as she stepped back as her lover kept her portal open. "It could kill you, dream time portals reflect a person soul, but they don't like intruders." He stepped back. "Now I know that you're her lover but don't think that because you are that you can jump through in to her dreams you can only do that through your own portal but you can not go through hers, so don't be ever be tempted." He raised a clawed hand. "The last fool who I saw try that, ended up with his skin and flesh torn off right down his arm, there was nothing left but his skeleton arm and hand and it was a mess to clean up as well as pain to fix his arm." He eyed her arm. "From what Amaroo said the Aztec god Tezcatlipoca flayed your arm and hand and I'm sure that you don't want to go through that kind of pain again."

Xena breathed in deeply she wasn't angry that he knew that but she wasn't thrilled ether. Koorong raised his clawed finger. "Now is your turn do what your lovers done create me a portal big enough for you to walk through." He turned to Gabrielle. "You can stop trying now your portal will hold its shape and form, go and have a good look at it if you want." Xena eased up her hand watching as her lover walked over to her portal walking around it the almost childlike curiosity in her eyes. She watched as a wide smile formed on her lips as she touched the wooden outer ring with its branches, clearly she was enjoying this and a part of that made her happy deep in her heart. It had been a long time since she'd seen that playful smile on her lips.

Koorong folded his arms eyeing the dark haired woman. "Xena please keep your attention on your portal and not Gabrielle." Xena turned sharply eyeing him she breathed in deeply. This was easy she could do this it wasn't hard Gabrielle had done she raised her hand seeing the blue waves of smoke float outwards. She looked up as they began to form a oval shape only for the smoke to suddenly disappear she breathed in feeling the frustration take over as she tried again seeing the full oval form this time. Koorong breathed in deeply. "Your forcing this to hard Xena you shouldn't be thinking about at all it should just come to you naturally."

Xena felt her teeth grind together as she watched gleaming metal form on the outer ring, she wasn't forcing it she was trying her best it just wasn't working. She felt her hand form a fist as the thick metal faded in and out she felt a piecing pain in her other hand as the whole portal faded away violently its blue light flying outwards as it vanished. She pulled her hand away trying to ignore the intense pain in her fingers why couldn't she do this. Gabrielle had made it look so easy so why was it so hard for her to do the same thing? She rubbed her hand ignoring the pain as she turned to Koorong who looked concerned. "Why isn't this working?" Koorong shook his head. "Don't be frustrated, for some people it doesn't come as easily as others, you just need to keep trying."

End of part 50


End file.
